Off the record
by NipNip
Summary: TRAD : Dire que tout a commencé avec un message, une visite tardive et un Dieu malicieux dans le lit de Tony. Une histoire de confiance, de tromperie, d'entraide forcée et d'inévitable attraction. Tony/Loki avec le concours de tous les Avengers et même quelques méchants de l'univers Marvel.
1. Chapitre 1

Bienvenue ici ! C'est ma première traduction et je suis ouverte à toute critique, commentaire, jugement. J'accepte les reviews avec joie, les PM avec délices.

_**Petite note sur le titre : **_« Off the record » signifie littéralement « officieux » ou « confidentiel ». Dans une interview par exemple, ce qui est « off the record » est dit à titre amical, pas pour une éventuelle publication.

_**Résumé :**_ « Dire que tout a commencé avec un message, une visite tardive et un Dieu malicieux dans le lit de Tony. Une histoire de confiance, de tromperie, d'entraide forcée et d'inévitable attraction ».

Les anglophones surnomment « IronFrost » le ship Tony/Loki. Je trouve ça super mignon. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tous vos Avengers préférés auront leur place dans cette histoire, en dehors des deux personnages principaux.

_**Disclaimer : **_les personnages appartiennent à **Marvel**, l'histoire à **Hella**, je suis juste la traductrice.

Si vous voulez la version originale, je vous invite à rechercher le titre ou l'auteur (sur FF, avec le pseudo Hella, ou sur Tumblr, goddamnhellafic). Enjoy !

.

.

**Off the record : chapitre 1**

.

.

Tony s'éveilla difficilement quand le lit s'affaissa sous le poids de quelqu'un d'autre, l'esprit encore embrumé de rêves indistincts. Il sentit une présence rôder autour de lui dans la pénombre.

« Debout, Stark » murmura une voix suave. « J'ai besoin de toi »

Bien qu'encore à moitié endormi, Tony reconnu une voix familière. Cela provoqua aussi chez lui un désir instinctif de mettre son armure, ce qui n'avait aucun sens. Il commença à s'assoupir à nouveau.

« Stark ! »

Une main se referma sur son épaule, le secouant fermement.

« Tu as 5 secondes avant que je… »

« On en discutera demain matin » marmonna Tony, se retournant pour capturer ses jambes dans les siennes. Il sentit un poids lourd basculer dans ses bras avec un juron de surprise. « Rendors-toi maintenant ».

Que Dieu le préserve des coups d'un soir trop bavards. Se faufilant jusqu'au creux chaud de son cou, Tony poussa un soupir et laissa ses doigts se promener sur les minces hanches de son partenaire. Il inspira profondément et capta l'odeur piquante de l'eau de Cologne et le riche arôme du cuir. Mmmh.

Un instant, du cuir ?

De l'eau de Cologne ?

« Jarvis, lumière ! »

Se redressant sur un coude, Tony cligna des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait un aperçu clair de la personne qui partageait son lit.

Merde.

« Eh bien, on dort avec l'ennemi » s'exclama Loki malicieusement. « Quel scandale. Attends un peu que les tabloïds apprennent cela ».

Il s'était allongé avec élégance sur les couvertures. Les couvertures de _Tony_. Son visage avait –

A sa décharge, Tony réussit à rester calme.

Globalement.

« Tu es venu ici pour me tuer ? »

Loki se redressa, fit glisser une main dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux, très verts, le regardait avec amusement. De la même manière qu'un chat observe une souris entre ses pattes. Du pain et des jeux, tout en un.

« Pas aujourd'hui. Je suis venu pour te transmettre un message ».

Cela sonnait comme s'il lui accordait une faveur. Tony grimaça.

« Et donc, tu ne pouvais pas juste m'envoyer un mail ? »

Loki fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Je préfère une touche plus… personnelle ».

« Très bien, mission accomplie » répliqua Tony, irrité. « Parce que c'était une touche vraiment personnelle là. Tu veux bien dégager de mon lit maintenant ? »

Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et il inspecta rapidement les couvertures au cas où une tête de cheval, des serpents ou un cadavre s'y seraient perdus. Pour Loki, le terme _message_ pouvait signifier n'importe quoi ce mec était complètement dingue. Mais il était aussi le frère de Thor, un mage et un beau salopard par-dessus le marché. Il y avait de nombreuses raisons de ne pas se frotter à Loki. De plus, sans costume et sans aucune autre protection qu'un pantalon de jogging, il était plutôt désavantagé.

La poisse. Il avait besoin d'un verre.

Il sentit le regard de Loki sur lui tandis qu'il traversait le hall, se dirigeant au salon en partie par automatisme mais surtout pour ne plus le voir assis sur son lit. Tony Stark pouvait se targuer de réagir rapidement dans les situations les plus stressantes, mais dans ce cas-ci c'était juste bizarre.

« Jarvis, quelle heure est-il ? »

« _3h58 du matin, monsieur. Je présume que vous êtes au courant que votre invité fait partie du top 10 des criminels des plus recherchés par le SHIELD_ ».

« Tu enfonces une porte ouverte, Jarvis »

« Ah ? A quel niveau suis-je ? » demanda Loki derrière lui.

Il semblait poser la question au plafond. Cela réconforta quelque peu Tony.

« _Monsieur ?_ »

« Tu peux lui dire, Jarvis ».

« _Bien, monsieur. Loki Laufeyson est actuellement le 3__ème__ criminel avec des superpouvoirs le plus recherché_ ».

« Je vois ».

L'expression de Loki se crispa, agacé, sa bouche se plissant en une ligne mince.

« Un super méchant plus aussi super qu'avant ? » s'enquit Tony avec légèreté. « Il y a des remèdes pour cela ».

Loki lui lança un regard noir mais il ne prit étonnamment pas la peine de le menacer de mort. Cela le fit tiquer : que se passait-il ?

« Alors c'est quoi ce message exactement ? » demanda Tony, tandis qu'il se dirigeait tout droit sur le canapé du salon.

Que sa tablette se trouvait sous un coussin était une heureuse coïncidence. Peut-être aurait-il le temps de contacter les autres si cette petite visite dégénérait. Au pire, elle pouvait faire une arme décente pour mettre une raclée à quelqu'un.

Loki ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant étudier la pièce avec intérêt, notant les hauts plafonds et les larges fenêtres avant de jeter un coup d'œil au décor. Ses lèvres tressaillirent mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Aux yeux de Tony, Loki avait l'air d'une antiquité ou de sortir tout droit d'un film. Peut-être était-ce dû à tout ce cuir noir et vert, rehaussé de touches d'un bronze scintillant aux poignets et au cou. Au moins il s'était pointé sans son casque. Les vêtements d'Asgard étaient tape-à-l'œil, mais ces cornes lui avaient donnés des cauchemars sur les chèvres pendant les semaines qui suivirent sa première apparition.

Loki ne s'assis pas, préférant se rapprocher des fenêtres. L'aurore n'arriverait pas avant plusieurs heures, cependant il sembla trouver quelque chose valant la peine d'être observé.

« Ce n'est pas de moi que tu l'as appris, Stark. Mettons-nous d'accord là-dessus ».

Loki avait énoncé cela sans aucune inflexion ou menace dans sa voix. En même temps, pensa Tony, il n'en avait pas spécialement besoin non plus vu qu'il se trouvait _dans son salon_ et l'avait probablement regardé dormir ce qui, admettons-le, foutait un peu les jetons.

« Très bien… »

« Les Avengers vont participer à une collecte de fonds ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? Thor sera là et une femme va vouloir l'approcher ». Son expression se figea avant de devenir glaciale. « Elle a les cheveux blonds et les yeux verts. Elle privilégie la même couleur dans son habillement. Ne la laisse pas à ses côtés, près de ses plats ou de ses verres. Je proposerais bien de l'empêcher d'aller à la soirée tout court, mais je connais mon… je connais Thor. Donc je viens te prévenir ».

Tony dévisagea Loki pendant un long moment.

« Tu rends service à ton frère ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule. « Ecoute, désolé si je ne te crois pas... »

« Cela ne change rien que tu me croies ou pas » le coupa Loki d'un ton brusque. « Tu _vas_ le faire. Si tu échoues, je t'arracherai cet appareil lumineux de ta poitrine et te le ferai manger. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Tony savait que s'il disait exactement où Loki pouvait se le foutre, son petit message, celui-ci mettrait probablement sa menace à exécution. Donc refuser n'était pas une option. Cependant, devait-il recevoir des ordres d'un criminel pur et dur comme s'il n'était qu'un laquais bien obéissant ? Sans déconner.

« Si j'accepte, que recevrai-je en retour ? »

Loki cilla, avant de sourire légèrement.

« Eh bien, le reste de ton existence, évidemment ».

« M'ouais, désolé mais ce n'est pas… »

Evidemment il se volatilisa. Même pas un nuage de fumée ou un vilain craquement dans son sillage. Il disparut tout simplement. Tony se renfrogna.

« Je _déteste _la magie ».

Attrapant sa tablette, il composa un email rapide pour Pepper.

_Hey Pep,_

_Tuyau anonyme à propos de la soirée caritative d'aujourd'hui…_

Il ne perdit pas de temps en circonvolutions, préférant aller au cœur du sujet. Pepper s'occuperait du reste. Après avoir envoyé le message, il déposa la tablette devant lui et se rassit en se frottant le visage.

Se méfier des blondes en vert.

Au moins, songea-t-il, participer à la soirée n'en devenait qu'un peu plus attrayant.

.

.

Seize heures, une armure d'Iron Man et un maniaque à la hache plus tard, Tony décida qu'il allait assassiner Loki et faire en sorte que cela ait l'air d'un accident.

.

.

L'un des inconvénients de garder secrète la technologie de l'Iron Man était que, quand son armure était complètement abimée, c'était à Tony et à lui seul que revenait la charge d'en refaire une nouvelle.

D'un côté, il pouvait en profiter pour installer ces quelques nouveautés qu'il avait imaginées.

D'un autre côté, _que Loki aille se faire foutre._

Il pouvait utiliser les autres armures pendant ce temps, mais le truc c'était que sa favorite avait été complètement détruite par un mec avec une hache. Une putain de hache. C'en était limite insultant. Au moins Clint et Steve s'étaient fait démonter aussi, ce qui d'ailleurs ne devrait pas le réconforter à ce point.

Ces derniers étaient de retour au bercail, là où Tony devrait probablement lui aussi se trouver. Il avait pratiquement vécu là-bas durant les premiers mois, mais comme les moyens de communications étaient opérationnels, ce n'était plus aussi impératif de rester à proximité.

Donc quand il le pouvait, il préférait faire ses réparations dans son atelier à la maison. Il y faisait sombre et frais, avec cette odeur familière d'huile de moteur et ces étincelles d'électricité et de métal. Parfois, il n'y allait que pour réfléchir. En d'autres occasions, il y allait pour s'évader. Tony était le premier à admettre qu'il avait été difficile de passer du statut de loup solitaire à membre du groupe de superhéros, assassins et scientifiques bruyants et bigarrés. Pour autant, il n'échangerait sa place dans les Avengers pour rien au monde il aimait son job et c'était une excellente équipe. Elle était devenue bien meilleure qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé à la base, pour être honnête.

Il triait méthodiquement ce qui pouvait être récupéré de l'armure endommagée, maudissant ses côtes endolories lorsqu'il se penchait, quand il sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. L'adrénaline afflua dans ses veines et il se retourna brusquement, la main remplie de matériaux qui s'échappaient d'entre ses doigts, tel un coup de poing américain rudimentaire.

« Et tu as l'audace de te repointer ici – oh bordel de merde ! »

Loki essaya de se composer son habituelle expression dédaigneuse mais c'était gâché par le sang qui formait un rideau pourpre sur la moitié de son visage. L'autre moitié était d'une pâleur de craie, ses yeux vitreux. Une de ses épaules formait un angle peu naturel, apparemment démise.

« Sois gentil et remet-moi tout ça en place, d'accord ? »

Tony le regarda fixement.

« Tu as l'air complètement défoncé ».

Il déposa avec fracas ses matériaux sur l'espace de travail et s'approcha de Loki avec méfiance, se demandant s'il s'agissait encore d'une de ses ruses élaborées. Mais plus il étudiait Loki, plus il en doutait son expression était tendue par la douleur et il avait l'air près à s'effondrer à la moindre seconde. Le connard arrogant que Tony connaissait si bien et avait combattu aux côtés de Thor n'avait jamais semblé aussi mal en point.

« Je te remercie pour cette… pertinente observation, aussi grossière soit-elle » tenta de répondre Loki, le souffle court, la tête baissée. Le sang coulait le long de son menton en goutelettes brillantes sur le béton lisse. « Franchement Stark, bien que je déteste devoir l'admettre, j'ai besoin de ton assistance ».

Tony ne pouvait en douter.

« Vraiment, je ne… Pourquoi as-tu… Non ok, c'est vrai, ça peut attendre ». Il se ressaisit. « Dis-moi ce qu'il faut faire ».

Loki le lui expliqua.

Le sortir de tout ce cuir pour examiner correctement son épaule fut la partie la plus difficile. Après avoir lutté contre sa cuirasse et ses ceintures inhabituelles, Tony abandonna rapidement et attrapa son découpeur laser portable, ignorant les protestations de Loki. Comme s'il n'avait pas une garde-robe entière remplie de tenues identiques. Il l'allongea sur le plan de travail, se demandant juste ce que l'autre avait en tête. Tant pis pour ses plans de vengeances. En même temps, ce ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose qu'un sorcier ait une dette à son égard.

Tony jura quand il le libéra finalement de l'armure, révélant la boursouflure peu naturelle de l'os sous la peau, salement démis. Loki y jeta un coup d'œil l'expression pincée de Tony lui fit arquer un sourcil.

« S'il te plaît, aie la courtoisie de t'évanouir _après_ m'avoir remboîté l'épaule » lui dit Loki sèchement.

« S'il te plaît, aie la courtoisie de bien vouloir la fermer » répliqua Tony, attrapant le poignet de Loki pour le relever, débutant ainsi le processus de remise en place.

Cela lui prit plus de temps que prévu, et ce n'était pas beau à voir. A sa décharge, Loki resta silencieux tout le long, mais la sueur perlait à son front et sa mâchoire était si serrée qu'il aurait pu s'en briser les dents. Deux rotations de bras plus tard, Tony entendit un écœurant _clac_ tandis que les articulations se réalignaient. Loki poussa un long soupir de douloureux soulagement.

« C'était désagréable » murmura-t-il et Tony maugréa en retour.

Loki se releva du plan de travail et étira avec précaution son épaule nouvellement remise. Presque immédiatement, il tangua dangereusement sur le côté. Il se rattrapa rapidement, clignant des yeux, confus.

« Tu es blessé à la tête, tu te souviens ? » rappela Tony obligeamment. "Et plutôt salement, si tu veux mon avis ».

« Ce n'est qu'une coupure, rien de plus » répondit Loki avec dédain.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vraiment ? Parce que tu viens juste de te téléporter chez un Avenger pour qu'il te vienne en aide ».

La bouche de Loki s'étira en une mince fente.

« Si tu t'étais simplement occupé de Skurge et d'Amora [1] comme je te l'avais demandé, il me semble que je ne serais pas dans cette situation ».

« La pétasse blonde et son garde du corps à la hache ? » demanda Tony, déconcerté. « C'est eux qui t'ont fait ça ? »

« Ils _m'ont_ fait ça – tu devrais savoir que je suis sorti victorieux de cet bagarre ».

La main de Loki s'entoura d'une lueur verte magique et il toucha le haut de sa tête du bout des doigts. Donc il pouvait soigner ses blessures mais ne pouvait replacer un os déboîté. Intéressant.

« Si je me souviens bien, tu m'as dit d'éloigner une femme de Thor, pas de me débarrasser d'une montagne de muscle meurtrière pendant qu'elle se faisait la malle. J'ai rempli ma part du contrat ».

Loki lui lança un regard étrange.

« Oui je suppose que c'est le cas ».

Un silence embarrassé s'installa tandis que Tony s'attendait à le voir disparaître comme à son habitude. Mais rien ne se passa. Loki resta assis, essuyant tranquillement le sang de son visage.

Il était dans un drôle d'état. Dévêtu jusqu'à la taille, sa peau pâle maculée de sang du visage au cou, son épaule enflée. A part cela, il avait l'air plutôt bien. Tony n'était pas un modèle de vertu et il laissa son regard se balader quelque peu. Le petit frère de Thor n'était pas le dernier en matière d'habillement, bien qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment eu l'opportunité de s'arrêter pour le contempler auparavant. C'était plutôt menace de mort et frasques magiques.

Maintenant qu'il n'y avait pas de menace imminente et que la visite de Loki semblait officieuse, Tony décida que la vue n'était pas des plus déplaisantes.

« Tu ne vas pas t'en aller ? » finit-il par demander. « Ou dois-je ressortir mes plus beaux couverts ? »

Loki fit une moue dégoûtée.

« Tes tentatives pour être spirituel ne te rendent pas service, Stark ». Puis son expression changea. « Je te suis... reconnaissant... pour ton aide ».

Le mot semblait rouillé sur sa langue. Tony haussa les épaules.

« Si tu m'étais reconnaissant à ce point, tu me donnerais les plans améliorés du dernier Fatalibot du Dr. Fatalis [2] mais bon... Je t'en prie. Ne me tue pas la prochaine fois que tu te battras contre nous et on pourra dire qu'on est quitte ».

La bouche de Loki forma une courbe étrange.

« Mieux vaut ne pas faire de promesse que je ne pourrais tenir. Adieu ».

Cette fois-ci il y eut un afflux d'énergie verte quand il disparu, une déchirure disparate de feu dimensionnel l'avalant tout entier.

Tony y lança une clé à molette.

Trois semaines plus tard, Loki ouvrit un coffret de glace au nom sophistiqué et devint aussi bleu qu'un schtroumpf.

Les Avengers se liguèrent pour la refermer avant que New York ne retombe dans un âge de glace localisé, et ils finirent par réussir. Loki fut renversé par un éclair si féroce que le SHIELD pu l'appréhender sans difficulté pour la toute première fois.

C'est à ce moment-là que Thor fut rappelé à Asgard.

Pour quelqu'un qui venait juste de débarrasser le monde d'un acteur majeur du terrorisme magique, Nick Furry avait l'air plutôt ennuyé.

« Il ne parlera pas » s'exclama Furry, catégorique. « Avec toutes les drogues qu'on lui injecte pour supprimer sa magie, nous ne pouvons à peine le toucher sans qu'il ne se vide de son sang ».

Tony regarda le fond de son verre de scotch sans montrer d'intérêt.

« Ce n'était pas ce que vous souhaitiez ? »

« Ce que je souhaite, Stark, ce sont des renseignements. Loki est un petit con rusé et il en connaît plus sur ces soi-disant "super-vilains" que le SHIELD ne pourrait espérer apprendre en une vie entière ».

Fury avait l'air lugubre.

« Nous devons connaître ce qu'il y a dans sa tête, pas dans son corps. Nous n'avons pas besoin que Thor revienne d'Asgard en ennemi s'il découvre que Loki est mort en captivité ».

Steve se pencha sur la table pour attraper un des dossiers de Loki. Sans son masque, Tony pouvait voir à quel point il était épuisé. Steve Rogers, souffrant de la fatigue. Ça c'était quelque chose de nouveau. Mais ils étaient en sous-effectifs et les derniers jours avaient été difficiles.

Banner avait pris congé pour participer en tant qu'expert en rayons gamma à une conférence à Pragues – prônant des justifications telles que renforcer les liens avec les nations étrangères, éduquer et apprendre, ce genre de choses. Tony espérait seulement que personne ne l'énerverait pendant qu'il était là bas. La Veuve Noire l'accompagnait, heureusement, mais cela ne laissait que Hawkeye, le Capitaine et lui-même pour mener les Avengers durant ces quelques jours.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous pensiez que nous pourrions le faire parler » le rabroua Steve. « Nous ne possédons rien qu'il ne désire. Son seul but est de créer des problèmes à Thor et Thor n'est même pas ici. Et nous ne pouvons pas offrir à Loki son frère, le marteau ou même la couronne d'Odin, peu importe ce qu'il souhaite. On ne peut que se taper la tête contre un mur face à cet homme ». Il soupira. « Si on ne peut le détacher... »

Les yeux de Tony se rétrécirent.

« Je ne savais pas que les Avengers étaient friands d'exécutions de sang-froid, Steve ».

Steve secoua la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais rien ne vint. Que pouvait-il rétorquer ? Leurs mains étaient liées.

L'unique oeil de Fury était glacial.

« Que proposez-vous, Stark ? Lui faire jurer-cracher de rester gentil ? Ce type est le chaos incarné. Je ne veux pas risquer une guerre interstellaire en le tuant mais l'autre alternative est de le garder ici, sous perfusion et attaché en chambre d'isolement pour le reste de sa vie. Et nous savons tous les deux à quel point son peuple peut vivre vieux ».

Tony découvrit qu'il serrait les dents plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et avala rapidement une gorgée de scotch pour le dissimuler. Cela lui brûla tout l'intérieur. Merde.

Il reposa le verre sur la table avec un bruit sourd, attrapant un dossier pour le glisser à l'intérieur de sa veste.

« Bien, si nous n'avons plus d'autres options, je vais aller lui parler ».

Steve le regarda, incrédule, mais Fury haussa les épaules.

« Ne vous laissez pas piéger bêtement » conseilla-t-il à Tony. « Il a l'air drogué jusqu'aux yeux mais il nous a déjà entubé auparavant ».

A ce point résigné, Fury avait l'air d'être ouvert à toute suggestion. Il devait l'être, pensa Tony, s'il le laissait entrer dans la cellule de Loli Laufeyson, le 3ème criminel aux super-pouvoirs le plus dangereux selon le SHIELD. Sur quoi s'étaient-ils basé pour établir cela de toute façon ?

Tony avait déjà gagné la porte quand Steve intervint.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

« Nan. S'il joue la comédie, et vu mon talent pour énerver les gens, j'aurai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'écrire un bel éloge funèbre ».

Steve commença à se lever de table.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que je vais quand même t'accompagner ».

Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je plaisantais, détends-toi. Tu commences à ressembler à Rhodey [3]. Je serai de retour dans trente minutes au plus tard ».

Il avait déjà rejoint le corridor avant que Steve ne puisse prendre son traditionnel air chiffonné, les laissant lui et Fury réfléchir à ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire de leur prisonnier. Tout le monde savait que le SHIELD n'était pas équipé pour abriter quelqu'un du calibre de Loki ; le droguer de produits chimiques expérimentaux n'était qu'une manière de garder un minimum de contrôle sur cette grenade vivante. Quand Loki s'échappera -et il allait s'échapper- il allait certainement abattre la moitié de la base avant de disparaître.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas le tuer non plus. Thor avait des tas de problèmes avec son frère, et il n'était pas spécialement friand de ses tentatives d'assassinat sur sa personne, mais même Tony Stark, fils unique et connard égoïste, pouvait voir que Thor déchirerait le monde en deux s'il revenait pour ne trouver qu'un cadavre au lieu de son frère. Asgard pourrait même les sanctionner, qui sait ? Odin considérait encore Loki comme son fils malgré tout.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, avoir Loki comme prisonnier était plus difficile que de le laisser courir librement. Fury regrettait probablement les jours où les voitures explosaient et la neige en plein été.

C'était une longue marche jusqu'à la cellulle d'interrogatoire, avec de nombreux contrôles de sécurité tout le long du trajet. La plupart des agents du SHIELD le reconnurent de vue et le laissèrent passer, non sans lui jeter un regard intrigué. Pas de protection, pas d'arme, pas de... _Steve_, pensaient-ils probablement. On ne va pas rendre visite à Loki aussi simplement, se dit-il ironiquement [4].

L'agent Coulson venait juste de sortir quand Tony arriva à la porte. Le type avait l'air impassible, avec un léger sourire, ce qui était très certainement mauvais signe selon Tony. Le faible sourire de Coulson précédait généralement d'horrible menace à son encontre.

« As-tu réussi à obtenir quelque chose ? »

« Pas encore. Mais je peux être patient. Pas de nouvelle d'Asgard ? »

Tony secoua la tête.

« Rien pour le moment. Je présume qu'Odin n'est pas le genre à tirer la vie de son fils à pile ou face ».

« Cela fait deux semaines que nous le gardons. Odin devrait se dépêcher » répondit Coulson, en refermant le bouton de sa manchette. « Tu vas y aller ? »

« Je pense que je vais tenter ma chance. Peut-être que je peux l'irriter suffisamment pour qu'il laisse filtrer quelque chose ».

« Si quelqu'un peut le faire, c'est bien toi » agréa Coulson. Tony arqua un sourcil.

« Je vois ce que tu essayes de faire, Coulson. Ne pense pas que je n'ai rien vu ».

« Bon après-midi, Monsieur Stark ».

Il se retourna et s'éloigna dans la direction d'où provenait Tony.

« Eclate-toi bien à polir ton taser » s'écria Tony dans son dos, moqueur.

La porte de sécurité se referma avant qu'il ne puisse entendre la réponse. Enerver ce mec était bien trop amusant. Il y avait de forte chance qu'il l'assassine un jour, mais c'était quand même amusant.

Les deux agents postés devant la cellule de Loki étaient armés et semblaient carrément malheureux d'être là. En même temps, si les choses dégénéraient, ils seraient probablement les premiers à mourir. Ils étaient les soldats de première ligne du SHIELD, pauvres hères.

« N'hésitez pas à fermer la porte à clé derrière moi » dit Tony, tandis qu'ils le laissaient entrer.

« Nous avons reçu des ordres en ce sens, monsieur » répondit catégoriquement celui de gauche. « Aussi, si à votre sortie vous avez l'air compromis mentalement ou physiquement, nous sommes autorisés à user de moyens coercitifs à votre encontre, sur ordre du Directeur Fury ».

Cela pouvait se comprendre.

"Vous savez ce qu'il vous manque les gars ? La foi" leur répondit Tony. "La foi et un ou deux valiums. Sérieusement, les mecs, votre tension artérielle m'inquiète. Accueillez la mort comme une vieille amie, ce genre de trucs ».

Ils pâlirent tous les deux. Tony en riait encore sous cape quand il entra dans la celulle et referma la porte derrière lui. Ses visites au quartier général du SHIELD étaient généralement rasante. Il aimait en tirer le meilleur parti.

« Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure » lui dit un filet de voix. « Je t'offrirais bien le thé, mais je suis un peu pris pour le moment ».

Si Loki avait l'air minable la dernière fois que Tony l'avait vu, il avait l'air à l'article de la mort à présent. Attaché à une table d'examen inclinée vers le haut, il était retenu en huit endroits différents par de minces lanières en Kevlar augmentées de Titanium. Elles comprimaient ses chevilles, ses mollets, ses cuisses, sa taille, ses poignets, ses avant-bras, son cou et son front. Une perfusion était accrochée de part et d'autre, lui administrant par intraveineuse une dose constante d'un liquide noir qui devait être la drogue qui annihilait sa magie. De grosses aiguilles transperçaient ses veines à la pliure de chaque coude, d'où se déployaient des toiles d'araignées à peine visible depuis l'endroit où commençait la piqûre.

Loki lui-même avait la teinte blafarde de la crème épaisse, ses yeux étaient complètement dilatés, de ce même noir que la drogue qui parcourait son corps. Une large brûlure s'étendait depuis son dos telle une fine plante grimpante ; un cadeau d'adieu de l'éclair lancé par Thor. Il avait été déshabillé à l'exception d'un pantalon d'hôpital, du genre que portaient les patients en attendant une opération.

Derrière son expression contenue, Tony était consterné. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait, mais ce n'était clairement pas cela. Si Thor pouvait le voir maintenant...

« Je dois dire que c'est une toute autre manière de voir les choses » murmura Tony, s'approchant de la table. « J'ai vu des animaux tués sur la route dans un meilleur état que toi. Côté positif, ton épaule n'a pas l'air trop mal ».

Les yeux de Loki roulèrent dans leurs orbites avant qu'ils ne soient capables de se fixer sur lui. Subrepticement, il tenta quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire en coin.

« Oui et bien » grinça-t-il, « heureusement pour moi, leur petite concoction me fait saigner comme un porc à l'abattoir si je suis blessé. Une simple pression du doigt me crée déjà des ecchymoses ».

« Vraiment ? »

Tony donna un petit coup sur le torse de Loki. Aussitôt, un bleu de la taille du poing apparu sous la pression, gonflé et sombre de son sang.

« Oh. Oups ».

La respiration de Loki se fit sifflante, mais il ne cria pas. Tony se surpris à se sentir quelque peu coupable.

« Es-tu aussi venu pour me faire parler ? Ils veulent tous que je parle ».

Tony secoua la tête.

« Non, non, tu as vraiment le genre voix irritante très snob, tu sais ? » Il sortit le dossier de sa veste et se mit à le parcourir. « Je préfère largement le son de ma propre voix ».

« Bien entendu ». Loki leva les yeux au ciel, avant de les refermer. « Qu'as-tu en main au fait ? »

« Ton dossier. Il est plus petit que je ne me l'étais imaginé ».

Les yeux de Loki se rouvrirent et le fixèrent. Héhé. Apparemment cette blague ne s'épuisait jamais.

« Et donc pourquoi es-tu devenu bleu quand tu as ouvert cette boîte magique ? »

« Ce n'est pas dans le dossier ? »

« Nope ».

« Et tu n'as pas demandé à Thor ? »

Tony renifla.

« On s'est tous dit que c'était mieux de ne pas poser de question te concernant à Thor. Il devient un peu susceptible ».

« Bien sûr. Il se sent honteux » répondit Loki avec froideur. Tony fronça les sourcils.

« Thor n'a pas honte de toi. Il veut que son frère revienne mais ce n'est pas possible. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu l'as renié tout haut et tu essayes constamment de le tuer. C'est suffisant pour créer un effet néfaste sur n'importe qui. On a tous quelque chose qu'on préfère garder pour soi ».

N'était-ce pas l'exacte vérité ? Pour Tony, c'était son père ou Obadiah [5]. Pour Steve, c'était Bucky. Et c'était Loki pour Thor. Le pauvre. Tony pouvait le prendre en pitié en certaines occasions.

« Peut-être que mon changement de couleur de peau est quelque chose que je souhaite garder pour moi ». Loki l'observait attentivement à présent, estimant sa réaction avec précaution. « Peut-être que ce ne sont pas tes affaires ».

« Peut-être que tu ne veux pas en parler parce que tu es une vraie poule-mouillée » le provoqua Tony. Puis il haussa les épaules. « Mais bon, c'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te libérer si tu me le disais. Pour être honnête, je ne pense pas que peu importe ce que tu dises, le SHIELD ne te libérera pas ».

Il pouvait presque entendre Fury grincer des dents dans la salle de surveillance après avoir dit cela. Mais Loki était bien trop intelligent être amené par la douceur à se confesser. La vérité faisait mal, mais c'était la vérité ; le SHIELD ne le laisserait jamais partir. A moins que ce ne soit pour Asgard, pour une condamnation. Ils ne pouvaient juste pas laisser passer cette opportunité.

Loki ne répondit pas, laissant son regard parcourir Tony de haut en bas, de bas en haut. Ils finirent par s'arrêter sur son torse et s'y attardèrent.

« Toutefois, je pourrais te parler du coffret des Anciens Hivers. Si tu me parles de ton... »

« Piercing ? » le coupa Tony en souriant. « Bien sûr, je peux t'en parler ».

Mais même si sa voix était tranquille, ses yeux se firent perçant tandis qu'ils transperçaient ceux de Loki. _Ne mentionne pas le générateur ARK_, lui avait-on dit.

« Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, je veux te lire l'histoire incomplète de Loki Laufeyson, le soit-disant Dieu des Mensonges et le 3ème plus dangereux criminel aux super-pouvoirs selon le SHIELD ».

Loki resta silencieux un instant, ses sourcils s'arquant sous la surprise.

« Je tends à penser que je me connais déjà. Mais parle donc, si cela te fait plaisir ».

Tony s'approcha et appuya une hanche contre la table où Loki était attaché. Enlevant le trombone d'une liasse de papiers marqués d'un TOP SECRET, Tony attrapa la télécommande de la table et appuya sur le bouton pour la remettre à plat, afin que Loki puisse s'allonger sur le dos.

« C'est mieux ? »

Il s'agenouilla pour placer la télécommande en-dessous de la table, hors de portée de Loki. Tony plaça adroitement le trombone dans sa main autour d'un des tubes en plastique, coupant la transfusion. Il se releva et sourit à Loki, qui le regardait avec curiosité.

« Oui c'est... beaucoup mieux » répondit-il de façon hésitante. Il sembla surpris mais se reprit. « Je peux au moins sentir mes pieds maintenant ».

« Alors je commence » répliqua Tony, jetant un œil à ses fichiers. « Selon le SHIELD, la première apparition de Loki sur Terre date d'avril 2012, bien que des rapports l'implique dans l'arrivée d'une technologie d'armement non reconnue au Nouveau Mexique un an avant son apparition physique sur Terre. Voir : Odinson, Thor. Voir : Destruc... Oh attends, désolé, désolé. Hey, trouvons d'abord la partie de l'histoire où nous nous rencontrons. Un jour de grand vent, si je me souviens bien ».

Son regard acerbe rencontra un sourire en coin. Connard.

Tony était sûr qu'il avait largement dépassé la demie-heure promise à Steve, mais personne ne vint le rechercher. De toute évidence, ils étaient tous autour de la console en train de l'écouter lire des informations classées secret défense. Mais ce n'était pas comme si Loki n'était pas déjà au courant. Comme il l'avait souligné, il se connaissait lui-même. Donc il continua, et même si le bleu sur la poitrine de Loki devenait de plus en plus petit, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Tony avait à peine commencé la partie sur le sort du Tesseract quand Loki disparu. Sous la surprise, il lâcha le dossier et se retourna brusquement pour appeler les renforts à l'entrée. Puis Loki réapparu tout près de lui. Il se pencha vers Tony.

« Merci pour l'histoire » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il enfonça une dague dans son estomac. Le temps sembla se suspendre pendant un long moment, même si seulement une seconde ou deux passa. Les lèvres de Loki étaient glaciale contre sa peau. Puis Tony sentit la chaleur de son sang qui s'échappait. Ses mains ne pouvaient pas tout contenir.

Loki avait – ce fils de pute avait –

Au moins pensa-t-il, tandis que Loki retirait la dague et s'évaporaient dans un bruissement de feu émeraude, il aurait probablement du s'attendre à cela. Tony recula contre le mur et glissa vers le sol, serrant son ventre alors que la porte s'ouvrait d'un coup.

- « Que personne ne panique, mais je pense que j'ai été poignardé » s'entendit-il dire avant que le monde ne tourbillonne autour de lui et qu'il ne se sente partir.

.

.

_**Notes de traduction :**_

[1] Skurge l'Exécuteur et Amora l'Enchanteresse sont des méchants de l'univers Marvel. Ils prennent un malin plaisir à s'en prendre au Dieu du Tonnerre d'abord, puis aux Avengers après leur bannissements sur Terre par Odin. Skurge est un métisse Asgardien-Jotun et est amoureux d'Amora, magicienne d'Asgard, qui voulait elle-même épouser Thor à la base pour asseoir son pouvoir. Bref, triangle amoureux de fou.

[2] Le Dr. Victor Von Fatalis (ou Dr. Doom en anglais) est le génie, playboy, milliardaire, pas très philanthrope que vous avez pu apercevoir dans les films « Les 4 fantastiques ». Dans l'univers Marvel, c'est un spécialiste en robotique, d'où l'allusion aux plans de son Fatalibot (un clone androïde de lui-même, en version encore plus puissante).

[3] Rhodey est le surnom de James Rhodes, colonel de l'armée américaine qui apparaît dans les deux films Iron Man.

[4] La phrase originale en anglais est « one did not simply walk in to visit Loki », ce qui est une référence à la célèbre phrase de Boromir dans le Seigneur des Anneaux « one does not simply walk into Mordor » (« on n'entre pas aussi simplement en Mordor »). Mais je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit aussi clair en français, vu que la phrase qui a fait sensation sur le net était en anglais. Anyway.

[5] Obadiah Stane est un des ennemis d'Iron Man. Il dirige sa propre compagnie d'armement, Stane International, et travaille en étroite collaboration avec Howard Stark, père de Tony et fondateur de Stark Enterprises. Dans le premier film Iron Man, ils en ont fait un associé de Stark père, qui reprend l'entreprise en attendant que Tony ait 18 ans (et devienne donc PDG à son tour). Mais cela revient au même puisque dans les deux cas c'est un mec pas cool qui est frustré de ne pas être le big boss. En gros.

.

.

J'espère que cette première partie de l'histoire vous a plu. La suite arrive bientôt, en sachant que les chapitres sont assez long et que je n'ai pas énormément de temps libre non plus. Je ferai au mieux.

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre marque si vous avez apprécié, c'est toujours encourageant.


	2. Chapitre 2

Waouw ! Je ne m'attendais pas un retour aussi positif. Je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise et que vous en appréciez la traduction. La communauté des supporters du IronFrost s'agrandit chez les francophones, mwahaha !

_**Disclaimer :**_ les personnages appartiennent à **Marvel**, l'histoire à **Hella**, je ne suis que la traductrice.

Dans ce chapitre, vous découvrirez pourquoi Tony a agit comme il l'a fait, les conséquences de ses actes et surtout... ce que ça implique par rapport à Loki.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

**Off the record : chapitre 2**

.

.

Pendant un moment, sa vie se résuma à quelques reprises de conscience. Tony ne se rappelait pas de grand chose. Des cris. Une odeur d'antiseptique. La lumière crue d'une salle d'opération. De l'oxygène. Le visage de Steve, blanc comme un linge. Le _bip_ régulier du moniteur cardiaque. Les larmes sur les joues de Pepper. Nick Fury et Thor.

« _... Une chance de cocu... loupé tous ses organes vitaux..._ »

Tony se souvint de Thor, penché sur lui, une question brûlant au fond de ses yeux bleus. Il se rendormit avant même d'arriver à comprendre ce que cela pouvait bien être.

Lors de son regain de conscience suivant, Tony se réveilla dans ses appartements de la tour des Avengers. Il avait l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans ; une migraine sourde lui élançait tout le crâne et sa bouche était complètement sèche. Apparemment, on lui avait aussi placé une intraveineuse dans le bras. Super.

« Jarvis » grinça-t-il. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« _Vous avez été poignardé, monsieur_ ».

« Je n'avais pas remarqué » grogna Tony, tentant de se redresser à moitié. Une tension douloureuse dans son abdomen lui déconseilla d'en faire plus, mais il continua tout de même. « Je veux dire, combien de temps ai-je été inconscient, qui est dans la tour, qu'est-il advenu de Loki ? Est-ce que tout le monde va bien au SHIELD ? »

« _Vous vous trouvez dans la tour des Avengers depuis environ douze heures, monsieur. Il a été considéré approprié de vous garder sous surveillance après l'opération par l'équipe médicale du SHIELD. Sous les ordres du Capitaine Rogers, vous avez été transporté ici environ trente-six heures après votre blessure_ ».

Jarvis lui résuma le reste. Au moment où il finit, Tony était complètement réveillé. Il avait été soigné au quartier général du SHIELD après que Loki ait disparu mais Steve ne les avait pas laissé toucher au réacteur ARK, même pour lui faire un scanner. Ce putain de Steve Rogers. Tony lui en devait une belle.

Pour le moment, les seules personnes dans la tour étaient Steve et Thor, qui était revenu durant sa convalescence. Plus besoin de marchander des conditions d'extraditions puisque le criminel avait décampé, ironisa Tony.

Et Loki. Loki avait tout simplement disparu du paysage. Les caméras de surveillance l'avaient montré disparaissant de la cellule, n'y retournant que quelques secondes plus tard pour lui planter un couteau dans le ventre. Après cela, il n'y eut aucun rapport d'activité. Il pansait probablement ses blessures quelque part, se tordant de rire en repensant à son cadeau d'adieu.

« Jarvis, la prochaine fois que je projette de faire quelque chose de stupide pour le bien commun, gaze-moi jusqu'à ce que je change d'avis »

« _Je présume que vous préfèreriez plutôt une dose non-létale_ ».

« Ne sois pas insolent ».

Il rabattit sa couverture et remonta sa ravissante blouse d'hôpital pour estimer les dégâts. Sous le bandage protecteur, il n'y avait pas moins de quatre points de suture, cousu avec soin.

« Eh bien, il n'y a pas de quoi se vanter ».

Se sentant trop fatigué pour en faire plus, Tony se reposa sur l'oreiller, fixant le plafond. Il était en train de se rendormir quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Tony ? Jarvis a dit que tu étais réveillé. Je peux entrer ? »

C'était Steve, avec le même ton de voix que s'il venait lui demander un bol de sucre. L'ombre de ses pas bougea dans la lumière sous la porte.

« Bien sûr, mon pot de chambre a besoin d'être vidé de toute façon ».

La porte s'ouvrit et Steve y glissa la tête.

« Tu n'as pas de pot de chambre ».

« Alors là ça devient vraiment gênant » lui répondit Tony.

Steve secoua la tête et entra dans la pièce, tenant un plateau en main où étaient déposés divers objets. Son pied referma la porte et il alluma la lumière, aveuglant Tony pour quelques secondes. Steve ignora ses protestations et, posant le plateau au pied du lit, se retourna l'air menaçant vers Tony.

« Toi » lui dit Steve. « Tu es vraiment le génie le plus débile que j'aie pu rencontrer. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Assoiffé, endolori, fatigué, embarrassé. Tu peux choisir ».

Steve prit le verre sur sa table de nuit et disparu dans la pièce attenante. Quand il revint, Tony attrapa avidement le verre et but de longues gorgées. Il avait l'impression d'avoir respiré par la bouche pendant des heures. Il avala deux pilules blanches, que Steve avait placé dans sa main, avec les dernières gouttes.

Steve avait l'air pensif, attendant qu'il finisse et s'essuie la bouche d'un revers du poignet. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, le verre vide passant d'une main à l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Tony ? »

« Loki m'a poignardé » répliqua Tony, haussant les épaules. « Il n'y a pas de mystère là dedans ».

« En fait, si ».

Les yeux de Steve s'assombrirent. Il lui lança un petit objet métallique qui rebondit sur son torse. Tony n'eut pas besoin d'y jeter un coup d'œil pour savoir qu'il s'agissait du trombone.

« J'ai présumé que tu voudrais le récupérer avant que Fury ne le voit ».

Tony cilla.

« Donc il ne sait pas... »

« Non ». Tony secoua la tête. « Il pense juste que Loki s'est encore joué du SHIELD »

Sa bouche trembla légèrement.

« En fait, je pense qu'il a même plaisanté sur le fait que Loki t'avait probablement poignardé pour que tu la fermes ».

« Et maintenant vous riez tous de mon malheur. Sympa ».

Tony vit la bouche de Steve tressauter encore une fois, avant de se changer en sourire réticent. C'était mieux.

« Hey tu veux voir mes points de suture ? »

« Tu as quel âge ? Douze ans ? De toute façon, je les ai déjà vu ».

Scandalisé, Tony tira les couvertures jusque sous son menton. Steve leva les yeux au ciel.

« Sur la table d'opération, Tony. Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser tout seul ? Je sais comment tu deviens quand le SHIELD veut manipuler ton "_piercing__"_. En parlant de cela, comment Loki était-il au courant ? »

Donc il avait bien été dans la salle de surveillance après tout. Steve n'avait rien loupé. Tony pesa le pour et le contre de ce qu'il allait raconter. Et surtout, de ce qu'il _pouvait_ lui raconter. Il avait une confiance aveugle en Tony mais Loki s'était déjà montré plus que loco. Tony ne voulait pas qu'il s'en prenne à Steve pour quelque raison que ce soit.

« Tu te souviens de la soirée de bienfaisance ? La blonde canon de Thor et le mec à la hache ? Loki était le tuyau anonyme » admit Tony.

Les sourcils de Steve se relevèrent sous la surprise.

« Loki ? »

« Oui je sais, je sais. Apparemment la blonde, Amora, devait utiliser ses techniques de séduction sur Thor. Loki est venu me réveiller à une heure impossible pour me le dire. C'est là qu'il a vu le réacteur ARK ».

Tony se frotta les yeux, fatigué.

« Steve, je ne sais pas dans quel pétrin je me trouve à présent. J'essayais juste d'empêcher des gens de se faire tuer ».

« Donc tu as libéré Loki de sa cellule ? C'est un peu contre-productif si tu veux mon avis ».

Tony se renfrogna, attrapant le trombone. Le métal sous ses doigts était froid.

« Il avait déjà créé une résistance à la drogue. Il ne lui a fallu qu'une heure avec une dose réduite pour qu'il retrouve assez de magie pour se barrer ».

« Donc tu t'es dit, quoi, pourquoi attendre ? »

« Je _me suis dit_ que si je le laissais partir, il ne pourrait pas réduire le quartier général du SHIELD en ruines fumantes. Pour ma défense, j'aimerais souligner que j'avais raison. Loki ne nous a pas attaqué ».

Steve rougit, ses yeux s'illuminant sous la colère.

« Non, il a juste essayé de te tuer toi. Tony, c'est un chien enragé. Il ne vit que pour la destruction. Pourquoi essayes-tu d'être ami avec lui ? »

« Ami avec- Steve, je ne faisais que réduire les dommages collatéraux, comment peux-tu t'imaginer une seule seconde que... »

« Loki t'a parlé, Tony. Il t'a proposé des informations au sujet du coffret ».

Steve se rassit, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Coulson a rapporté qu'il n'avait rien dit à aucun des agents du SHIELD qui ont essayé de l'interroger. Pas seulement sur des informations confidentielles. Sur n'importe quoi. Et puis tu entres dans le jeu et soudainement il devient bavard ».

« Eh bien... Hey, je suis Iron Man. Il me connaît. Peut-être qu'il était juste un peu timide avec les autres agents ».

La vérité, c'était que Tony n'avait pas été au courant du vœu de silence de Loki. En y réfléchissant, il ne savait absolument pas quoi penser du fait que Loki semblait davantage ouvert au partage d'informations avec lui. Pas avec le SHIELD, avec lui.

Steve soupira.

« Ne plaisante pas avec cela. C'est juste que... Il t'a planté un couteau dans le ventre, Tony. Quand je suis entré j'ai pensé... »

Il s'interrompit, ses yeux fixant le mur. Un muscle de sa joue trembla quand il déglutit. Tony agrippa son avant-bras, le pressant fermement.

« Oui. Moi aussi, pendant une seconde » admit-il. « Ce n'était pas mon meilleur plan, en fait ».

Steve approuva, même s'il fuyait toujours son regard.

« C'est ce que je me disais. Thor voulait te parler, d'ailleurs. Je ne lui ai rien dit sur le trombone. Il semblerait qu'Odin n'ait pas été d'un grand secours finalement ; il voulait que Loki soit emprisonné, pas exécuté. Le SHIELD ne l'aurait pas laissé faire ça. Donc tu as peut-être agit pour le mieux après tout ».

Il se releva et récupéra le plateau avant de tendre quelque chose à Tony.

« J'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être besoin de ceci. Même si, techniquement, tu n'es pas censé reprendre le travail avant un moment ».

Tony récupéra sa tablette.

« Tu es mon super-soldat préféré, Steve Rogers » lui dit-il. « Vraiment. Merci de m'avoir couvert ».

Steve éclata de rire.

« Oui, bah, j'ai mis en pièce le nouvel uniforme que tu m'avais créé. Je me sentais un peu coupable ».

« Comment ça a bien pu se produire ? » s'exclama Tony, estomaqué. « Les fibres sont renforcées- enfin bref, ce n'est pas très important. Je suis invalide, fatigué, et je n'ai pas besoin de penser à toi tout nu pour le moment ».

« Ne te connecte pas sur l'intranet dans ce cas. Essaye de dormir ».

Steve sortit de la pièce, oubliant d'éteindre la lumière après son départ. Incroyable. Ne venait-il pas juste de dire « intranet » ? Ce bon vieux Steve.

« Jarvis, la lumière ».

La pièce replongea dans les ténèbres. Tony cligna des yeux sans rien voir pendant quelques instants, jouant avec le trombone entre ses doigts. Peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cellule du SHIELD, Tony Stark était sûr d'une chose. Loki l'avait épargné pour une bonne raison. Que ce soit pour qu'il l'aide, pour lui donner des tuyaux anonymes ou pour le tuer plus tard, il allait le viser lui, Tony. Ce qui signifiait que, pour la sûreté de tous, notamment la sienne, il devait accomplir une certaine tâche.

« Jarvis, ouvre un nouveau document. Transfères-y tous les scanners d'énergies les plus récents comme données de référence ».

« Comment souhaitez-vous nommer ce document ? »

Tony y réfléchit quelque peu.

« Projet Deadlock » [1].

.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, il était 2h30 du matin et Tony gribouillait des équations sur un énorme tableau digital dans ses appartements, libéré de son intraveineuse et autorisé à porter un véritable pantalon. Il était toujours confiné pour raisons médicales au QG des Avengers, mais c'était comme une deuxième maison pour lui. De plus, il avait le droit de travailler dans le laboratoire des armements pendant la journée. C'était plutôt pas mal d'être une victime d'arme blanche.

Enfin, ce n'était pas horrible au moins, pensa Tony en s'étirant, essayant de ne pas gratter la partie cicatrisée de son estomac. Elle était douloureuse, le démangeait, et Steve venait d'arrêter de lui administrer des anti-douleurs. Il s'était justifié par une promesse faite à Pepper, ce qui n'était en gros que du baratin.

Tapotant sa joue tandis qu'il reculait pour observer l'ensemble de son travail, Tony décida qu'il en avait probablement fait assez pour la journée. Ou pour la nuit. Peu importe.

« Jarvis, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« _Selon mes calculs, c'est tout à fait réalisable, monsieur. Quand voulez-vous qu'il prenne effet ?_ »

« Je ne suis pas encore sûr. Je vérifierai encore demain, au cas où je pourrais fortifier quelque chose. Ça m'a l'air un peu mince ».

« _Aussi mince que l'air lui-même_ » approuva Jarvis.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel et posa son stylet. Il releva mécaniquement son t-shirt pour se gratter autour de ses points de suture.

« Mois d'humour, Jarvis. Je suis le rigolo de service, tu te rappelles ? »

« _Vous ne me laissez pas l'occasion de l'oublier, monsieur _».

« Hm-mh. On va s'arrêter là ».

Se dirigeant vers la pièce attenante, il tourna le robinet d'eau froide et s'en aspergea le visage et le cou, se demandant si le fruit de son travail allait aboutir. Ce genre de chose était en dehors de son domaine d'expertise, mais il commençait à apprendre.

Il venait tout juste d'essuyer son visage et de retourner vers son lit quand il entendit un son délibérément étouffé derrière lui. Ses cheveux se dressèrent sur son crâne. Il prit des paris sur ce que cela pouvait bien être. Merde.

« _Monsieur_ ». Jarvis savait déjà.

« N'en rajoute pas » lui ordonna Tony sèchement.

Il se retourna lentement pour faire face à Loki.

« Le QG des Avengers cette fois ? Ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour finir ce que tu as commencé, si je peux me permettre ».

Les yeux de Loki étaient d'un jade profonde tandis qu'ils étudiaient Tony, sa bouche s'étirant en une ligne sévère. De nouveau dans ses traditionnels chiffons de cuir noir et vert, ses avants-bras ceints de bronze gravé, il semblait n'avoir jamais été affecté par son passage au SHIELD. S'approchant lentement, Loki sembla toiser Tony de sa taille avantageuse. Ou peut-être que ce n'était qu'une illusion due à la lumière.

« Finir ce que j'ai commencé ? » répéta-t-il lentement, choisissant ses mots. « Bien au contraire. Tu m'as rendu un fier service la dernière fois. Il serait juste que je te rende la pareille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il promena son regard sur la pièce, observant chaque chose avec l'intensité d'un faucon. Tony se sentit rétrécir de quelques centimètres.

« Hé tu sais quoi, je suis un mec généreux. On n'a qu'à dire que c'est une faveur de ma part comme ça tu te tires d'ici ? » suggéra Tony. « En fait, j'apprécierais vraiment que tu fasses claquer tes talons trois fois et que tu n'apparaisses plus jamais dans ma chambre à l'avenir ».

L'expression de Loki ne changea pas, mais ses yeux se firent plus perçant. Tony estima qu'il avait l'air confus.

« Tu refuses mon offre sans même savoir ce que c'est ? Je te croyais plus intelligent que cela ».

A ses côtés, les doigts de Loki s'illuminèrent brièvement sous la légère lueur verte d'une énergie magique. Tony n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

« J'aime ma vie, Loki » répondit-il. « Crois-le ou pas, mais d'après mon expérience tu n'y es pas vraiment favorable ».

Tandis que les lèvres de Loki se plissèrent, il recula, sentant la pression du mur froid contre son épaule.

« Donc tu peux me traiter de tout ce que tu veux mais je vais m'asseoir ici, respirer et ne _pas_ saigner d'une blessure au couteau, pendant que tu retournes comploter mon assassinat à distance ».

Son regard vert se fit plus calculateur, puis Loki ébaucha un sourire.

« Mon petit tour avec la dague t'a énervé à ce point ? Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais essayé de te blesser auparavant ».

Tony cilla et soudain Loki se retrouva face à lui, ses paumes blanches pressées contre le mur de part et d'autre, ajustant son corps pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. A cette distance, Tony pouvait observer directement sa bouche, qui prit une expression de connivence.

Tony jura silencieusement. Même si Loki était plus mince et physiquement plus faible que Thor, il dépassait quand même largement Tony en taille et en force. Sans son armure et en pleine rémission, Tony ne présentant aucune menace. Et Loki le savait.

« Je dois dire, pour avoir agit en solitaire pendant un long moment, la perspective que quelqu'un tel que toi puisse me venir en aide est... intrigante » murmura Loki, son haleine fraiche caressant sa peau.

Tony ferma brièvement les yeux, priant pour que tout ne se termine pas en bain de sang cette fois encore. Mais Loki n'avait pas l'air de rechercher la violence. Il s'approcha lentement, ses lèvres parcourant avec légèreté les courbes de la mâchoire de Tony avant de se poser sur la partie sensible de son oreille.

« Je me vois obligé de te rendre la faveur » chuchota-t-il. « Et je peux en effet être généreux. Pourquoi gâcherais-tu cette opportunité ? »

Tony déglutit difficilement, observant la finesse du cou blanc de Loki. Se léchant les lèvres avec difficulté, il essaya de penser. A vrai dire, c'était devenu très compliqué de réfléchir. Il inspira contre sa peau pâle, les paumes pressées contre son armure et tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir c'était le cuir et l'ozone et _oh merde_ on dirait une langue puis tout partit en couille.

« Je veux que tu sortes d'ici » haleta Tony « et tu as dix secondes pour le faire. Jarvis, réveille notre sympathique voisin le Dieu du tonnerre ».

« _C'est déjà fait, monsieur_ ».

Loki fit marche arrière. Il avait l'air terrassé, paralysé et furieux, tandis que son regard se retourna vers la porte. Thor déboulerait dans quelques instants du couloir, et tous les deux le savaient.

Puis l'attention de Loki revint vers lui et son regard fut suffisant pour scotcher Tony au mur à nouveau. Son visage était un masque d'impassibilité, mais ses yeux s'embrasèrent.

« Donc tu l'as convoqué _lui_. Très bien ».

Les commissures de ses lèvres se relevèrent et Loki eut l'air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais il entendit des portes claquer dans le couloir. Les pas lourds de Thor suggéraient une arrivée imminente. Les yeux de Loki s'assombrirent sous l'émotion, bouillonnant d'appréhension, et quand il releva sa main, celle-ci contenait un étrange petit poignard incurvé.

Thor ouvrit la porte en grand, Mjölnir en main, juste à temps pour voir Loki le lancer au visage de Tony.

« Loki, _non_ ! »

Le poignard se planta profondément dans le plâtre à côté de sa tête, à moins d'un centimètre de sa tempe. Une poignée de cheveux sombres glissèrent au sol. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. _Merde_. Merde.

Loki sourit.

« Oh n'ait pas l'air si énervé, Thor. Tu sais bien que je ne rate jamais ma cible ».

Les yeux de Thor se plissèrent, incertain, tandis qu'il les observait tous les deux.

« A quel jeu joues-tu, Loki ? » demanda-t-il. « Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? »

Il était de toute évidence en train de dormir quand Jarvis l'avait appelé. Ses cheveux partaient en boucles folles et une trace d'oreiller barrait encore une de ses joues. Aussi, il ne portait qu'un boxer pourpre. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait toujours l'air formidable aux yeux de Tony.

Mais pas de Loki. Il jeta à peine un regard à son frère. Reculant, il se perdit dans la contemplation de Tony pendant un moment avant de se retourner.

« Ce n'est plus d'aucune importance » répondit-il avec froideur. Une lumière verte iridescente engloba sa silhouette. « Une perte de jugement momentanée. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail à faire. Adieu ».

« Mon frère, attends... »

Thor se précipita, une main en avant, mais Loki avait déjà disparu. Il sembla un moment désemparé, contemplant l'espace que son frère avait occupé. Puis il reprit ses esprits rapidement. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et s'approcha de Tony.

« Tu te sens bien ? »

« C'est une bonne question ».

Tony s'écarta de la lame dans le mur et se retourna pour la regarder en frottant le côté de sa tête. Une petite touffe de cheveux fila entre ses doigts.

« Oh. Oh non. Thor, est-ce qu'il y a un endroit sans cheveux sur ma tête ? Est-ce que Loki m'a rendu chauve ? »

Mais Thor arracha le poignard du mur, sa large main enrobant toute la poignée. Si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. C'était une étrange petite chose courbée sans garde. Il s'agissait essentiellement d'une pièce en métal ornée, polie jusqu'à créer des reflets brillants et encore plus acérée que la langue de Loki. Thor l'observa dans sa paume. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Loki ne rate jamais sa cible » dit-il pour lui-même d'une voix basse. Ses yeux semblèrent s'éveiller quelque peu. « Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond avec mon frère, Tony Stark ».

« C'est fascinant » répliqua Tony avec irritation, cherchant un miroir. « Jarvis, lance Deadlock. Ici _et_ à la maison ».

« _Deadlock est lancé. Temps d'achèvement estimé : dix secondes_ ».

« Deadlock ? » questionna Thor depuis l'autre pièce.

Tony examina le côté de sa tête dans la chambre attenante. Rien qu'il ne pouvait rattraper avec un bon coup de peigne, décida-t-il, satisfait.

« Oui » répondit-il. « C'est un champ local qui bloque la téléportation dans un certain périmètre. Je suis pratiquement sûr que ça fonctionne mais je n'en saurai rien tant que je ne l'aurai pas testé sur le terrain. Il est basé entièrement sur les statistiques de Loki ».

« _Deadlock est maintenant fonctionnel_ ».

Tony sentit ses oreilles se boucher au même moment où Thor leva Mjölnir pour l'observer, intrigué, raffermissant ses doigts autour du manche. Il se renfrogna.

« Mjölnir réagit de manière défavorable à cette science ». Il prononça ce dernier mot comme s'il venait de goûter quelque chose d'infect.

« Mjölnir peut se le carrer profond » répliqua Tony. « Je préfère gérer un marteau en panne plutôt que ton frère qui surgit au milieu de la nuit ».

Thor le regarda avec étonnement.

« J'ai entendu dire que Loki t'a proposé certaines informations pendant que j'étais à Asgard. Au sujet du coffret des Hivers Anciens. Même si je suis persuadé que ce sont des choses que je connais déjà, c'est... étrange qu'il t'ait offert quoi que ce soit ».

S'invitant sur le bord du lit de Tony, Thor posa le marteau à terre et s'appuya sur ses genoux. Il était amusant de le voir ainsi, à moitié nu dans la chambre de Tony, ayant l'air à ce point chiffonné et confus. Pas que cela ne lui donne quelques idées que ce soit.

« Il voulait échanger des informations, en fait ». Tony abaissa le col de son t-shirt, dévoilant la lueur bleutée du réacteur ARK. « Il m'a questionné sur ça ».

« Loki ne s'intéresse pas à la science » répondit Thor, secouant la tête. « Il ne peut en tirer aucun bénéfice. A moins qu'il ne soit simplement curieux, mais j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus ». Il accrocha son regard, sans se détourner. « Tu l'as laissé sortir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Grillé.

Il valait mieux y passer une bonne fois pour toute, pensa-t-il, lugubre. _Oui Thor, j'ai libéré ton psychopathe de frère pour épargner quelques vies, ce qui ne voudra plus rien dire la prochaine fois qu'il essayera de dominer le monde donc mea culpa_. Il allait adorer.

Mais il sembla que Thor prit son silence pour une confession tacite. Il agréa et, se levant, claqua sa main sur l'épaule de Tony.

« Merci » dit-il avec sincérité, surprenant Tony. « Pour avoir fait ce que je n'ai pu faire. Mes espoirs sont stupides, je le sais bien, mais Loki est mon frère et même si je suis celui qui l'a battu ce jour-là, je ne voulais pas sa mort. J'avais juré de le protéger, comme doit le faire un grand frère. Cela ne voulait pas dire grand chose jusqu'à ce que je réalise à quel point ses desseins étaient devenus sombres ».

Thor baissa les yeux et se retourna, affichant un sourire grave. C'était la chose la plus triste que Tony ait été donné d'observer.

« Mais ma culpabilité n'est pas de ton ressort » dit-il fermement en se redressant. « Tout de même, je te remercie grandement pour l'avoir libéré avant que ces mortels ne puissent faire plus de dégâts ».

« Hm mh » répondit Tony. « J'espère que tu t'en souviendras quand il nous transformera tous en serpents ».

Cela fit légèrement rire Thor.

« Loki n'aime pas les serpents. Il nous changerait plutôt en rats des champs pour que nous soyons poursuivis par des chats ».

Tony cligna des yeux.

« Oh super, c'est tellement mieux. Je dormirai sur mes deux oreilles cette nuit. Merci, mec ».

« Je t'en prie » répliqua Thor en se baissant pour ramasser son marteau. « Cependant, je pense que tu as les faveurs de Loki, ou tu les avais. Il est plutôt habile avec une arme, comme tu le sais ».

Il rejoignit la porte, laissant l'arme en question sur le lit de Tony.

« Thor, mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles, bordel ? Il a essayé de me taillader »

« Loki ne rate jamais sa cible » répondit Thor avec un regard entendu. « Et pourtant sa lame n'a touché que de la peau et du muscle. Je ne peux imaginer qu'une seule raison pour laquelle il blesserait le mortel qui désobéirait à ses pairs pour lui rendre sa liberté ».

Il laissa Tony pantois, pesant ces mots encore longtemps après son départ. Son frère était le gros point faible de Thor, donc il ne pouvait accorder trop de crédit à sa foi aveugle. Mais il avait soulevé un point important et Tony se demanda s'il avait pu comprendre quelque chose avant lui.

Est-ce que Loki était revenu pour le poignarder, non pas parce qu'il était un traitre et un petit con ingrat, mais bien parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il ait l'air impliqué dans son évasion ?

Cela avait du sens, étrangement, mais du sens quand même. Après tout, qui soupçonnerait le type blessé mortellement d'avoir aidé un grand malade à s'échapper ? Même si Steve n'avait pas emporté le trombone, ils pouvaient quand même mettre cela sur le compte de la magie de Loki. Ou même d'un contrôle télépathique. Mais personne au SHIELD ne pourrait suspecter qu'il l'ait fait exprès. Après tout, il avait été _poignardé_. Il était un _Avengers_.

Peut-être que c'était du au manque de sommeil, mais cela sonnait juste à ses oreilles. Putain, c'était même carrément logique. Tout spécialement depuis que Loki s'était repointé un peu plus tôt. Ce qui voulait dire...

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il venait juste d'envoyer balader la confuse mais touchante proposition d'amitié d'un de leurs plus puissants ennemis. Après réflexion, c'était le summum sur sa liste des tentatives foireuses de faire quelque chose de bien.

« Rigole, Tony » se conseilla-t-il. « Rigoles-en parce que tu pourrais bien en pleurer cette fois-ci ».

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il décida que se coucher était sa meilleure option. Avant de s'allonger, il plaça le poignard sur son bureau pour être sûr de se rappeler demain matin de l'examiner soigneusement. Plus tard dans la matinée, en tout cas. Il était déjà plus de trois heures. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Le bouclier anti-téléportation était terminé, sa sécurité était assurée et la vie continuait, même s'il se fustigeait mentalement.

Il venait presque de se perdre dans les bras de Morphée quand il se demanda ce qu'il se serrait passé s'il n'avait pas refusé la proposition de Loki. Est-ce que les attentes de Thor était injustifiées ? Probablement. Peut-être que les choses avaient juste tourné de la manière dont elles étaient supposées tourner. Les méchants restaient méchants, les gentils rejetaient leurs avances et ordonnait aux grands frères d'attaquer. Le monde continuait de tourner.

Pourtant, pensa-t-il vaguement, il lui semblait qu'il venait de louper quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

.

.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever quand le téléphone de Tony sonna, l'effrayant à tel point qu'il se releva d'un coup et jeta son oreiller à travers la pièce par accident.

« Liste de truc à faire : changer ma sonnerie pour... autre chose qu'AC/DC » marmonna-t-il, chancelant hors des couvertures pour attraper le téléphone sur son bureau. « Ici Stark, et ça a intérêt à en valoir la peine ».

« Bonjour, monsieur Stark. N'est-ce pas une fantastique matinée ? Je suis sûr que je ne vous ai pas réveillé ».

Nick Fury avait l'air d'être assez dingue pour avaler du plomb et en recracher des balles, ce qui rendait ses salutations courtoises d'autant plus dérangées.

« Nous avons eu hier soir une entrée par effraction de notre vieil ami Mr Laufeyson ».

Tony se frotta les yeux, à moitié avachi sur le coin du bureau, tentant de faire fonctionner ses neurones.

« Loki est passé ? Laissez-moi deviner, il a récupéré sa boîte magique. Je vous avais dit de la renvoyer à Asgard, Fury. Vous saviez que ça pouvait arriver ».

Il y eut un silence sur la ligne pendant une brève seconde. Tony imagina Fury se pincer l'arrête du nez ou peut-être se faire exploser une veine quelque part.

« Il l'a remplacé par un mini-bar, Stark »

« Un min... »

« C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, ne me le faites pas répéter ».

Tony explosa de rire. Un mini-bar. Loki s'était vraiment bien foutu du SHIELD.

« Eh bien c'est généreux de sa part » finit-il par répondre d'une voix rauque, s'essuyant les yeux. « Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Après deux heures de sommeil, en plus ».

« Rien » répondit Fury, agacé. « Gardez un œil au cas où des putains de blocs de glace apparaîtrait en plein été et vérifiez que tout le reste est bien à sa place. S'il est venu ici, ce n'est pas idiot de penser qu'il a aussi été fouiller du côté des Avengers ».

N'était-ce pas la vérité ? Tony rejeta la tête en arrière et contempla le plafond d'un air las.

« Pourquoi ne peut-on pas juste m'envoyer tous ces trucs par mail ? »

« J'aime particulièrement le son de votre voix » répondit Fury, et Tony s'imagina qu'il brisait probablement un crayon dans son poings au même moment. « Je vous tiens au courant ».

Le son de déconnexion résonna dans le téléphone. Tony le relâcha sur une pile de feuilles qui s'étalaient sur tout le bureau, grinçant des dents quand il ricocha contre le poignard qu'il y avait laissé. Bordel. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de devoir remplacer son téléphone.

Tony se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'avait jamais laissé de feuilles sur son bureau. Le papier se perdait trop facilement, il n'avait travaillé que sur son tableau digital pendant des semaines...

Il fit rouler sa chaise vers le bureau, puis retourna et attrapa des feuillets. Il y en avait à peu près une trentaine ; des designs et des notes sur d'énormes morceaux de ces fines feuilles de dessin -certaines pièces ressemblaient beaucoup à ses esquisses de l'armure originelle qu'il avait construit avec Yinsen à Gulmira [2], jusqu'à ce qu'il les laisser tomber au sol. C'est là que le déclic se fit.

« Jarvis » dit-il d'une voix enrouée, incapable de détourner les yeux. Son cœur battait à toute allure. « Scanne-moi tout ça et mets-les sur mon serveur privé. Je veux que ce soit sécurisé ».

« _Bien, monsieur_ ».

Tony se retourna vers son bureau et y remarqua un petit morceau de papier plié en deux. Il était coincé sous le poignard. Après l'avoir ouvert, il en scanna rapidement le contenu. Qui était bref.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus.

_Comme demandé._

_De fait, notre marché est conclu._

_-L_

_PS : quel était cette vibration quand je me suis téléporté ?_

« Ce fils de pute » haleta Tony, un sourire immense illuminant son visage. « Ce gros malin de fils de pute ».

Il s'en fichait pas mal que Deadlock n'ait pas fonctionné ; il pourrait lancer un diagnostique plus tard. Il s'en fichait même que Loki ait récupéré son coffret. Il ne se souciait plus que d'une chose à présent et celle-ci était étalée sur le sol, à ses pieds.

« Titre de ce projet, monsieur ? »

Tony répondit sans même réfléchir.

« Schéma : Fatalibot 2012 ».

Il avait du pain sur la planche.

.

.

**Note de traduction :**

[1] « Deadlock » signifie littéralement « impasse » ou « verrou ». Mais ça fait quand même plus menaçant en anglais, non ? Brrr. Enfin, dans tous les cas, j'ai préféré garder le nom original pour ce projet, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients.

[2] Le professeur Yinsen est l'autre prisonnier d'un club de terroriste, appelé les Dix Anneaux, qui a capturé Tony Stark pour qu'il leur construise des missiles. Ils sont tous deux enfermés dans une grotte de Gulmira, en Afghanistan. C'est d'ailleurs à cette occasion que Stark devient l'Iron Man pour la première fois. Je vous renvoie au premier film Iron Man si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu (quoi, est-ce possible ?) pour la version complète de cette histoire.

.

.

J'espère que vous avez à nouveau passé un bon moment en lisant ce chapitre. Le prochain arrive bientôt, un peu de patience. Et merci encore pour vos reviews encourageantes, c'est toujours très agréable à lire. A très vite !


	3. Chapitre 3

Argh, je suis désolée, j'ai mis pas mal de temps pour ce chapitre. Sa longueur, conjugué à quelques problèmes personnels, ont fait que je ne vous offre la suite que maintenant. Mais n'ayez crainte, elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Vous allez pouvoir voir vos deux superhéros préférés se rapprocher subtilement...

.

_**Rappel au cazou :**_"Deadlock" ("verrou") est le nom du champ de force créé par Tony Stark pour empêcher les téléportations sauvages de magiciens en son humble demeure. Non mais c'est vrai, quoi ! On n'a pas idée de débarquer en pleine nuit chez les gens, après ça crée des histoires.

Un "Fatalibot", c'est un clône androïde du célèbre Dr Fatalis (Dr Doom et Doombot chez les anglophones). Loki a offert les plans du plus récent Fatalibot à Tony en récompense pour ses bons et loyaux services dans le chapitre précédent.

Essayez de visualiser le fonctionnement de l'armure d'Iron Man aussi, ça peut aider : les propulseurs sous les pieds qui le font voler, les stabilisateurs dans les paumes, qui font aussi office d'armes lumineuses, les mini-bazookas sur ses épaules qui tirent des missiles, l'affichage facial dans son casque qui lui permet d'avoir toutes les données extérieures et celles de son armure. Toussa et bien plus encore.

.

_**Disclaimer : **_comme la dernière fois, tous les persos sont à **Marvel**, toute l'histoire à **Hella**, je suis une humble traductrice.

.

.

**Off the record : chapitre 3**

.

.

Le monde continua de tourner après tout.

Loki disparu complètement de la scène publique, emportant le coffret en des lieux inconnus. Tony finit par guérir et Iron Man put repartir dans les airs une traînée lumineuse embrasant le ciel nocturne de New York. Les Avengers combattirent les méchants, Nick Fury développa un ulcère et Thor désapprouva que Deadlock 2.0 soit installé un peu partout.

Les mêmes choses que d'habitude, mais de bonnes choses quand même.

« Peut-être que, de son point de vue, c'est une sorte de dot tordue » suggéra Clint, agitant d'une main son burger à moitié mangé pour souligner son commentaire.

Il s'essuya la bouche et lécha la sauce de son pouce, tout en observant Tony qui étudiait le prototype de plastron de son Fatalibot.

« Peut-être que vous êtes mariés maintenant. Hey, est-ce que ça fait de toi l'épouse ? »

« Je suis plutôt pas mal en robe » répondit Tony distraitement, examinant le plastron à la lumière. « Mais je pense que tu te trompes. Est-ce que ça a l'air de_ sourire_ pour toi ? »

Abaissant son casque, il attrapa le soudeur. Assis à l'envers sur sa chaise, Clint pivota rapidement et regarda vers le sol pour éviter les étincelles. Après quelques retouches rapides, Tony repoussa le masque sur son front et contempla le fruit de son travail. Clint mastiqua avec enthousiasme et le pointa du doigt.

« Tout ce que je dis, c'est que Loki a vendu Fatalis _pour toi_. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien vouloir dire d'autre ? »

« Les voleurs n'ont pas de morale, même entre eux, je suppose ».

« Loki a remboursé sa dette, mec. Il est comme Thor il n'aime pas quand ça traîne en longueur. Tu devrais trouver mieux que ça ».

« Peut-être que Fatalis lui a dit que le cuir le grossissait ? ».

Clint s'en étouffa presque de rire. Souriant, Tony traversa la salle en retirant ses gants de soudure qu'il déposa sur son plan de travail. Il avait besoin d'un break. Quand il n'avait pas été en mission, il avait travaillé sur son Fatalibot au QG des Avengers durant les huit dernières semaines, étudiant les schémas pour pouvoir commencer la construction d'un agent double qu'il pourrait renvoyer à la base des opérations de Fatalis.

Quelque part au même moment, Clint s'était cassé un doigt sur le terrain et il avait du se retirer de ses activités. En fait, Fury avait confisqué tous ses arcs et flèches pour s'assurer son obéissance. C'était donc tout naturellement que Clint avait décidé d'utiliser son temps nouvellement libre pour bassiner Tony sur les origines de son dernier projet.

« Cela fait deux mois qu'on ne l'a plus vu. Je parie qu'il prépare quelque chose d'énorme, style messages subliminaux à la télévision, ou truc du genre ». Pour se retourner et faire face à Tony, il fit pédaler ses jambes comme celle d'un crabe afin de faire rouler sa chaise. « C'est ce que je ferais en tout cas ».

« Et dire que ça vient du type qui a passé la majorité de sa journée à essayer de convaincre Jarvis qu'il était HAL-9000 [1] » lui rappela Tony en se frottant l'arête du nez. « Et quand il a abandonné et qu'il t'a appelé Dave , tu as complètement paniqué et tu as été passer la nuit avec Banner ».

« Rien de gay, mec, j'ai dormi par terre » souligna Clint. « En plus, Jarvis a pris la même voix et tout ». Il se pencha en avant, tout sourire. « Hey, que dirais-tu qu'on fasse voir à Thor tous les films Terminator ? »

Tony renifla bruyamment.

« Ouais, comme s'il ne détestait pas déjà assez la technologie ».

Clint haussa les épaules.

« J'ai juste le sentiment que Jarvis pourrait le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise que ce n'est déjà le cas ».

Ne voulant pas sanctionner cela d'une réponse, Tony secoua la tête et nota mentalement de prévenir Thor : ne jamais regarder quoi que ce soit qui ait été suggéré par un certain Clint Hawkeye Barton. Il venait à peine de le convaincre que Deadlock n'était pas aussi morbide qu'il n'en avait l'air, n'empêchant que les tentatives de téléportation dans le QG. Depuis qu'il fonctionnait vraiment en tout cas, au lieu de ne créer qu'une vibration comme ce qu'avait ressenti Loki quand il avait déposé les plans.

« Hey peut-être qu'il est mort ? »

« Qui ? » demanda Tony. « Thor ? »

« Loki. Cela expliquerait le silence radio. Mais ça m'étonnerait que même quelqu'un comme Fatalis puisse mettre la main sur ce gars » répondit Clint en baillant. « Enfin bon, je file. Je sens que je vais faire une bonne sieste d'après repas. Bonne chance avec ton 007 ici ».

« Ne donne pas de nom à mon Fatalibot avant que je ne le fasse » se plaignit Tony. « Il y a des règles à respecter. Briser une bouteille de champagne, ce genre de choses ».

« Hm hm ».

Clint n'essaya même pas d'avoir l'air désolé, tandis qu'il rejoignait l'ascenseur.

« Si tu croises Steve, dis-lui que je lui ai laissé trois nouveaux pantalons de son costume Capitaine America dans sa chambre, et que s'il les bousille à nouveau, je posterai sur internet la vidéo où on le voit confondre la télécommande avec son téléphone ».

Embarrasser une icône nationale n'était qu'une maigre consolation par rapport à l'irritation d'être coincé à raccommoder des pantalons bleus brillants comme une espèce de travailleur à la chaîne.

« Sérieusement, encore ? » s'esclaffa Clint juste avant que les portes ne se referment pour l'emporter vers la civilisation.

« Enfin seul » murmura Tony, faisant glisser sa chaise tout en se frottant les yeux.

Il pouvait à peine se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait dormi plus de quatre heures. Entre la construction du Fatalibot, le perfectionnement de Deadlock et les patrouilles en ville en tant qu'Iron Man, il était occupé en journée comme en soirée.

Steve lui avait proposé de supprimer ses patrouilles pour se reposer quelque peu, mais Tony n'avait jamais écouter l'avis d'autrui sur sa santé, même par politesse. Pour être complètement honnête avec lui-même, il n'était même pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle il tournait en rond au-dessus de la ville pendant des heures. Il n'y avait quasiment aucune activité criminelle ces derniers temps.

_Peut-être qu'il est mort._

Peut-être que c'était le cas. Parfois, de mauvaises choses arrivent aux mauvaises personnes. C'était à Thor de s'inquiéter de la vie ou la mort de Loki Laufeyson. Tony avait déjà assez à faire. Pourtant, c'était l'incertitude qui le tracassait. Le sentiment obsédant d'attendre jusqu'à ce que l'autre se manifeste. Comme si le Fatalibot n'était qu'une diversion, pour les garder occupés pendant que quelque chose d'entièrement différent se préparait.

Mais ce n'était que pure spéculation et Tony n'était pas friand de spéculation. Même pas un tout petit peu. Seul l'avenir nous le dirait. Eventuellement.

.

.

Un autre mois passa. La vie suivit son cours. La ville fut brièvement prise d'assaut par des clones gamma. Tony termina le Fatalibot espion. Thor fut rappelé à Asgard pour une semaine durant le sommeil d'Odin.

Loki resta caché pendant tout ce temps-là.

.

.

Trois semaines après son retour d'Asgard, Thor aidait Tony à réparer le toit après l'une des plus énergiques balades du Hulk autour de la maison.

Pour être complètement honnête, c'était plutôt Thor qui le réparait pendant que Tony lui tendait divers objets et buvait une bière. Malgré son titre d'héritier du trône d'Asgard, Thor aimait bien aider les autres. Il ne savait pas faire cuire un œuf mais il suffisait de lui donner un torchon pour qu'il fasse la vaisselle comme un pro. Tony appréciait de pouvoir compter sur l'enthousiasme général de ce grand enfant.

« Est-ce que ça a l'air suffisant à tes yeux, Tony Stark ? »

Thor s'essuya le front et observa son œuvre. Une longue traînée de poussière de brique couleur rouille maculait une de ses joues. Tony décida de ne rien lui dire à ce sujet.

« Je pense qu'on le découvrira lors de la prochaine pluie. Mais ça m'a l'air pas mal » répondit-il en haussant les sourcils. « Pour être honnête, je n'y connais que dalle en toiture. Je ne suis là que pour échapper aux rondes de Coulson. Une bière ? »

Thor accepta et Tony lui en passa une, les doigts humides de condensation. Ensemble, ils s'allongèrent contre l'inclinaison en pente douce du toit, un silence confortable s'installant entre eux pendant qu'ils buvaient.

Cela avait été une chaude journée, pas trop étouffante pour un jour d'été et le crépuscule était proche. Il offrait des reflets rougeâtres au ciel, illuminant l'horizon autour d'eux. Avec le bruit du trafic en berceuse et les tuiles chaudes sous sa peau, Tony se sentit détendu pour la première fois depuis des semaines. C'était un sentiment fort agréable.

« Cela fait trop longtemps » dit Thor calmement, finissant par rompre le silence. « Je crains qu'il ne soit en train de comploter quelque chose de terrible ».

A ses côtés, Tony plissa les yeux face au soleil, avalant une longue gorgée de bière. Depuis cette fameuse nuit où Loki était apparu et où Thor s'était rendu compte que Tony l'avait libéré, l'Asgardien avait l'impression de savoir ce que Loki manigançait ou qu'il resterait en contact d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Bien entendu, il n'en avait pas parlé ouvertement, mais Tony pouvait le jurer dans la façon dont les yeux de Thor se posaient parfois sur son estomac, surlignant la cicatrice qu'il ne pouvait voir. La cicatrice _de Loki_, comme suggérait son regard. Tony se demanda ce que cela faisait que quelqu'un lui manque à ce point et de savoir qu'il tendrait plus à se lier d'amitié avec son coéquipier que de lui cracher à la figure.

« Thor, il est toujours en train de comploter » répondit Tony. « Et à chaque fois on lui rabat le caquet. Laisse-le faire ce qu'il veut ».

« Je ne pense pas qu'on ait vu le pire. Pas encore » désapprouva Thor. « Mon inquiétude vient du fait que, quelque part, tu fais partie de son plan ».

« Encore cette idée ? » grogna Tony. « Laisse tomber, je t'ai dit. Il l'a dit lui-même il en a fini avec moi. Fin de l'histoire. Retour aux bonnes vieilles habitudes. Avant, il très problable qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il voulait jouer dans ton bac à sable pendant un moment ».

Il vida sa bière tandis que Thor fronça les sourcils.

« Loki est adversaire fourbe et perfide. Ne le sous-estime pas ».

« Oh c'est mignon, venant de toi » lui répondit Tony, méprisant. « Tu passes ton temps à le sous-estimer. Tout ce qu'il a à faire, c'est de faire briller ses beaux grands yeux verts et tu te transformes en marshmallow plein d'amour fraternel. Il se joue de toi à chaque fois, gros nigaud ».

Ok, peut-être que c'était un peu rude, pensa Tony quand il vit le visage de Thor s'empourprer, les yeux plein de détresse et de colère. Il regarda le soi-disant Dieu du Tonnerre remballer ses outils avec des gestes saccadés et réfléchit à se sentir coupable idée qu'il balaya aussitôt. Ce n'était que pure vérité Loki était l'ennemi de Thor ainsi que sa plus grande faiblesse. Tout le monde le savait.

« Et que peux-tu bien savoir des liens familiaux, Tony Stark ? » lui lança Thor, les yeux sombres. « Tu n'en possèdes aucun ».

« Aoutch » répondit Tony sans détourner le regard, un sourire au coin des lèvres. « Tu as raison. Peut-être que je devrais demander à Loki ce que c'est la prochaine fois que je le croise ».

Thor se retourna et quitta le toit d'un air furieux, les épaules voûtées comme s'il était hanté par quelque chose. Probablement par sa propre culpabilité, pensa Tony sèchement.

Il observa la lumière décroissante du coucher de soleil pendant un moment avant de jurer silencieusement, sentant sa colère se dissoudre. Bien joué Tony, se dit-il dégouté. Encore une fois, il avait remué le couteau dans la plaie, juste parce qu'il pouvait le faire. Thor ne l'avait pas mérité, pourquoi avait-il _dit_ ça d'ailleurs ?

Eh bien, au moins il lui avait rendu la monnaie de sa pièce, pensa Tony avec un court rire sans joie. Il ne s'attendait pas à une pique dans ce genre de la part de son vieux pote Thor. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de répondre avec une telle hargne. Mais il l'avait bien cherché et, en y réfléchissant, il n'y avait que la vérité pure et dure qui était blessante. Juste un peu. Comment pouvait-il blâmer Thor qui tentait de s'accrocher au peu de famille qu'il avait ? Il ne pouvait pas, tout simplement.

Se remettant sur pieds d'un mouvement souple, il fit sortir la conversation de ses pensées. La nuit tombait et il avait une ville à patrouiller. Une énorme ville étrangement calme.

Mais quand il n'y avait pas de crime majeur, de qui les Vengeurs pouvaient-ils bien se venger ?

.

.

Encore une semaine s'écoula, et la chose la plus glorieuse que firent les Avengers fut de proposer un rendez-vous galant au plus offrant dans une vente aux enchères afin de récolter de l'argent.

Steve Rogers remporta pas moins de 153 dollars. [2]

Le salopard.

.

.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva de nulle part.

Tony faisait tranquillement quelques tours de la ville. Le rush du trafic et la lueur des feux rouges se brouillaient en de longues bandes de couleurs au loin. La nuit était calme, l'air ondulait rapidement autour de l'armure et, globalement, il se sentait assez zen.

Il volait non loin au-dessus de la lisière de Central Park quand une immense flèche de glace perfora le ciel, aux angles proéminents et aux bords tranchants. Elle avait été lancée avec une telle vitesse que Tony ne réalisa qu'ils allaient entrer en collision que lorsque son alerte de proximité se déclencha.

« Bordel de couille » laissa-t-il échapper, et il prit un virage serré à gauche pour l'éviter. Se faisant, il déchiqueta le contenant d'un granité glacé, bien que ce soit vraiment trop juste à son goût. Regardant vers le bas, il observa la configuration du paysage sous lui, remontant quelque peu pour voler autour d'un terrain remplis de lumières colorées clignotantes.

C'était une sorte de fête foraine. Barbe à papa, pop-corn et grande roue, ce genre de choses. Enfants et parents se promenant entre les stands. Des clowns aux couleurs vives. De la musique. Des cris de joie. L'affichage facial intégré de l'armure clignota vivement tandis que ses détecteurs collectaient toutes ces infos, une floppée de donnée s'égrenant en liste dans son champ de vision.

« Une fête foraine » grimaça Tony. « Une fête foraine juste à côté et quelqu'un qui me balance des boules de neige depuis les buissons. Super. C'est pas comme s'il y avait des risques de dommages collatéraux ou quoi que ce soit ».

Une avalanche de boules vertes fut tirée non loin delà, aux pieds d'une tour de glace qui était entourée d'arbres. Tony pria sa bonne étoile pour qu'elle se trouve hors des abords de la fête foraine. Attrapant chaque rafale magique lancée en l'air, il plongea en piqué pour essayer de voir ceux qui créaient ce grabuge. La glace n'était pas forcément synonyme de Loki et la seule personne à sa connaissance qui usait de décharges vertes était...

Tony regarda la scène d'un air incrédule.

Ok, ce n'était pas bon du tout.

Au beau milieu des haches, des bâtons et des flèches magiques qui volaient de tout côté, Tony sentit son estomac se serrer bizarremment.

Ils étaient quatre à se battre -ou pour être plus exact, trois d'entre eux se battaient et le quatrième tentait comme il le pouvait de rester vivant. Il tourbillonait entre eux, son bâton en l'air, l'herbe se couvrant d'une fine couche de gel qui réflétait sa magie lorsqu'elle étincellait et irradiait de lui. Il ondulait comme de l'huile sur l'eau, chaque mouvement se coulant dans le suivant tandis qu'il portait coup après coup. Mais il était en minorité et ses adversaires n'étaient pas du genre à le ménager. Pas même un peu.

C'était une bien mauvaise journée pour s'appeler Loki Laufeyson.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » murmura Tony pour lui-même, observant ceux qui tentaient de le mettre en pièce.

Des méchants combattant d'autres méchants. Ce n'était pas les règles du jeu. Mais avec cette fête foraine toute proche... Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Il avait sélectionné la fréquence de communication des Avengers avant même de se rendre compte de son geste.

« Avengers » aboya-t-il. « Nous avons plusieurs criminels aux super-pouvoirs qui se font la guerre juste à côté d'une fête foraine à Central Park. Je confirme les identités de Loki, Amora, Skurge et le Docteur Fatalis. C'est une alterte de niveau un. Si vous recevez ce... »

« Iron Man, calmez-vous ». La voix résonna dans tout le canal, importune et définitivement non sollicitée. « Laissez-les se battre ».

« Fury, qu'est-ce que vous racontez, bordel ? » Tony fit grincer ses dents. « Il y a une centaine de personne ici... »

« Que vous allez faire évacuer » répliqua Fury, dont la voix semblait grêle dans l'écouteur. « Laissez juste nos puissants amis se débrouiller entre eux. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'ils font le travail à notre place ».

« Quoi ? Même pas en rêve ». Coupant la transmission, il passa sur le canal secondaire. « Avengers, rassemblez-vous ! »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Une floppée de notifications rouges remplit son affichage facial.

« Il semblerait que la ligne soit occupée, Monsieur Stark ».

A l'intérieur de son armure, Tony se sentit bouiller de colère.

« Vous m'avez brouillé ? Putain, Fury, ne me forcez pas la main »

« Je crois que c'est tout le contraire. L'héliporteur est derrière vous. Le SHIELD est en position. Evacuez les civils, Stark ».

Au loin, Loki avait l'air de commencer à fatiguer. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'air de l'avoir remarqué, ou si c'était le cas, ils n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier. Ils convergeaient vers lui, magie et arme en main, et Loki faisait du mieux qu'il le pouvait mais personne ne pouvait tenir ainsi pour toujours. Pas même ce rusé renard.

Merde. _Merde_. Même s'il les rejoignait, il se ferait très vraisemblablement dégommer lui aussi et la fête foraine pourrait être touchée par une explosion incontrôlable. Il ne pouvait pas contacter les autres et il pouvait sentir la présence menaçante de Fury dans les airs, comme un putain de nuage orageux, observant ses moindres mouvements.

C'en était donc fini dans ce cas ? Il allait laisser mourir Loki ? Personne ne lui en voudrait vraiment. Priorité aux civils, ce genre de chose. Fury le soutiendrait à cent pour-cents. Ce n'étaient pas des combattants ordinaires. Chacun d'eux avait eu son lot de mauvaises actions. Loki n'était pas différent de Fatalis ou d'Amora. Égoïste, intéressé et ayant soif de pouvoir. La seule différence était que Loki avait trahi l'un d'entre eux pour lui rembourser une dette.

Est-ce que c'était suffisant ? Non. Oh non.

Alors bordel pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ?

Parce que tu vas assister à une exécution, lui murmura une petite voix venue du fin fond de sa conscience. Quand ils l'auront mis à terre, ils voudront l'assassiner, et tu es le type qui verra tout cela se produire.

Il était Iron Man. Il combattait les ordures. Même si parfois il n'était pas sûr de s'il allait en ressortir vivant.

« _Monsieur_ » demanda Jarvis doucement.

En-dessous de lui, Loki suffoqua et tomba à genou. Trois dagues s'envolèrent de ses mains. Seulement une atteignit sa cible. Skurge s'arrêta pour la retirer de son torse et leva haut sa hache. Loki se scinda en trois et disparu. Trois. Juste trois.

Iron Man combattait les ordures.

_Qui étaient les ordures ?_

« Ne faites pas ça, Stark » le prévint Fury, sa voix se faisant métallique.

Tony ferma les yeux.

_Merde_. Il avait fait bien plus stupide pour moins que ça.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

« Jarvis ! Initie l'activation manuelle du Double Zéro Sept (D0S) Mark 1. Sur l'agent double, si tu veux bien. Détourne le courant sur la batterie et charge au maximum ». Son cœur battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine et il sourit au lien vidéo qui était apparu sur son affichage facial. « Désolé Fury, je pense que vous êtes de corvée surveillance de foule ».

Le regard furibond de Fury aurait probablement pu faire fondre son casque.

« Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que vous faites ? »

Tony s'esclaffa.

« Absolument aucune. Vous pourrez en faire mon éloge, Directeur ».

Il coupa complètement la ligne et bloqua toutes les fréquences, plongeant son regard sur le champ de bataille glacé.

« _007_ _Mark 1 activé. Temps d'arrivée_ _estimé_ _à deux_ _minutes, monsieur. La batterie est_ _à 63 pour-cents_ ».

"Laisse le compteur visible. Reclasse Loki Laufeyson en tant que "civil" dans tous les protocoles de ciblage. Active manuellement Deadlock dans un rayon de 600 mètres. Prépare les missiles, Jarvis. Verrouille-les ».

_« Ça_ _va_ _péter_ _!__ »_

Tony eut un rictus féroce lorsque Skurge fut dans son champ de vision, son énorme hache reflétant le clair de lune et la magie quand il la brandit au-dessus de sa tête. Oh, ça allait être énorme.

« Feu ! »

Il sentit le coup résonner dans son épaule quand il déchargea, n'ayant besoin que d'une seconde pour diriger l'énergie et le traquer. Trois missiles frappèrent Skurge de plein fouet, visant directement ses poignets. Les Asgardiens étaient fort, mais ils avaient tout de même besoin de main valide pour brandir leurs armes. A en juger par le grognement de fureur et de douleur que put entendre Tony, Skurge n'avait plus ce luxe.

Les cinq missiles restant touchèrent Fatalis aux articulations et l'envoyèrent valdinguer dans les arbres. Tony ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'un Fatalibot ou non, donc le rendre immobile pendant quelques minutes était sa meilleure option.

Amora et Loki s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre pour observer la scène, choqués et confus. Ils le remarquèrent au même moment, deux paires d'yeux d'un vert très différents avec, il fallait le voir pour le croire, exactement la même expression. Quatre mains rayonnantes de magie.

« Eh bien, on dirait que j'ai perdu l'élément de surprise » remarqua-t-il. « C'est l'heure pour le plat principal ».

Il s'envola brusquement, offrant juste ce qu'il fallait de fusées éclairantes pour rendre Amora confuse et combler l'espace entre elle et Loki. Il atterrit brutalement, brisa la couche de glace sous ses bottes.

« Très bien, les enfants, dégagez de ma pelouse ».

Il eut le plaisir de voir Amora tenter de se téléporter ailleurs, mais elle ne pouvait obtenir qu'un léger vacillement à cause de Deadlock. Réalisant qu'elle était coincée, elle hurla de rage.

« Comment _oses_-tu ? Skurge ! Lève-toi, j'ai besoin de toi ».

Mais Skurge avait l'air hors-jeu pour un moment, serrant ses poignets pour couvrir ce qui devait être des esquilles d'os. En même temps, il luttait pour se redresser. Brave petit- les pensées de Tony furent interrompues quand il reçut un bâton en pleine face. Le bâton _de Loki_.

Même au bord de l'épuisement, ses yeux brûlant d'un vert toxique, Loki avait l'air d'avoir encore des ressources. Comme un animal sauvage, pensa Tony. Dévastant tout ce qui passait à proximité. Pendant combien de temps exactement s'étaient-ils battus ?

« Fais gaffe, ducon » aboya Tony en évitant un autre coup. « Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? »

Il arrêta un coup avec son avant-bras, reculant hors de portée. Les observant tous les deux, Amora sourit discrètement.

« Allons, Iron Man » le cajola-t-elle doucement, se faufilant vers lui. « Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis. Aide-moi à me débarrasser du Menteur. Il a été autorisé à sévir depuis _bien… trop… longtemps_ »

C'était juste lui ou était-elle soudainement devenue vraiment, vraiment très belle ? Tony cilla plusieurs fois tandis que ses yeux semblaient devenir deux grandes piscines émeraude, et il s'y plongea jusqu'à s'y noyer. Il y avait une étincelle de quelque chose tout au fond d'eux, pensa-t-il. Peut-être… Peut-être que s'il pouvait l'attraper…

_Clang !_ Le bâton s'écrasa sur son casque encore une fois, avec la même force que si Loki tentait un home-run.

« Réveille-toi, espèce d'abruti » cracha Loki. Il semblait avoir réalisé ce qu'il se passait. « Ne la regarde pas dans les yeux ».

« Argh » s'exclama intelligemment Tony, avec la même impression que s'il avait été plongé dans de l'eau froide. Il la repoussa vivement, prêtant à peine attention à son râle indigné. « Je suis là, je suis là ! »

« Bien » répondit Loki, l'air exténué. « Parce que le joujou de Victor l'est aussi ».

Tony se retourna juste à temps pour voir Fatalis - ou, comme il le semblait, son Fatalibot - revenir dans la clairière, la moitié de sa tête arrachée, révélant le crâne en plaques métalliques qui se trouvait dessous. Ce salaud se réparait tout seul.

Heureusement, ce fut aussi à ce moment-là que D0S Mark 1 atterrit. Le Fatalibot approchant se raidit, ses capteurs devenant fou alors qu'il tentait de décrypter l'inconnu.

« Fatalibot, identifiez-vous »

D0S - raccourci de Double Zéro Sept, comme Hawkeye l'avait affectueusement surnommé- lui fit une révérence.

« Bond. James Bond. Préférez-vous être secoué ou découpé ? »

Tony cilla. On aurait dit la voix de Clint.

Le Fatalibot ne répondit que par des sons électroniques, ses fonctions d'identifications et de logiques se faisant dissonantes. DàS décida pour lui, s'avançant d'un mouvement souple, de l'électricité crépitant autour de lui. Tony le laissa faire la batterie était complètement chargée et il avait un bourreau à abattre. Il se tourna vers Loki.

« Tu peux t'occuper de Barbie Magicienne ici présente ? »

Loki accepta silencieusement, mais il avait l'air grave. Dieu qu'il était pâle. Et mince aussi, comme si quelque chose avait aspiré la vie qui se trouvait en lui. Mais il était costaud, se rappela Tony, se retournant tandis que Skurge s'approchait, ayant l'air de mesurer 3 mètres de haut et prêt à sucer la moelle de ses os. De toute façon, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

A trois contre trois, le combat semblait plus équitable pour la première fois. Tony pouvait se concentrer sur Skurge la plupart du temps qui, même blessé, arrivait tout de même à balancer sa hache dans les airs comme un dangereux bucheron sous acide. Tony évitait ce qu'il pouvait et faisait feu quand il avait une ouverture décente, mais il ne pouvait pas verrouiller sa cible assez longtemps pour pouvoir utiliser son rayon. Donc la bataille continuait encore. Et encore.

Personne ne vint l'aider. Peut-être que Fury avait tout bloqué et posé une censure médiatique sur la zone, Tony ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais il devint clair qu'il n'allait recevoir aucune aide de la part des Avengers. Il n'y avait que lui, son agent double Fatalibot, et Loki.

« _007 Mark 1 est à 30 pour-cents de ses capacités. Les fonctions logiques sont désactivées. Le Fatalibot tente de hacker le système_ ».

La voix de Jarvis était tout sauf mélodieuse. Si le Fatalibot relançait la reconnaissance ami/ennemi du système, il pouvait tout aussi bien aller se faire voir bien profond.

« Merde ! » jura Tony.

Il n'avait plus le temps. Soudain Skurge surgit face à lui, sa hache en l'air, le sang coulant le long de ses avant-bras.

« Rayon à pleine puissance. Frappe-le ! »

Un torrent d'énergie pure bleu-blanche s'élança du transmetteur sur son torse, juste au-dessus de son réacteur ARC. Même avec ses stabilisateurs actifs, Tony pouvait à peine garder les pieds sur la glace tandis que le rayon touchait Skurge de plein fouet, l'énergie l'enveloppant complètement à cette courte distance. Tony continua aussi longtemps que possible, mais il pouvait voir la jauge de puissance descendre petit à petit sur son affichage intégré. Il avait besoin de savoir si Skurge déclarait forfait.

« _Monsieur, Mark 1 est maintenant déconnecté. Je suggère fortement de le rebooter..._ »

« S'il est compromis, on risque de s'exposer à un océan de peine, Jarvis » le coupa Tony.

Observant Loki et Amora, il les vit tous les deux en position de combat, même si Loki avait l'air prêt à rendre les armes à tout moment.

L'armure avait suffisamment épuisé ses réserves. Il ne pourrait plus utiliser le rayon à nouveau. Coupant le courant, il appuya sur le projecteur de l'armure. Si Skurge avait réussi à le bloquer d'une manière ou...

Oh.

Apparemment pas. Tony cilla.

« Bon Dieu, c'est le bordel ». Il se retourna vers la femme blonde qui échangeait des rafales magiques avec Loki. « Hé l'Enchanteresse, j'ai réduit à néant ton garde du corps. Désolé ».

Alarmée, Amora se retourna un moment pour repérer Skurge. Le sang coulait de son visage, la laissant suffisamment abasourdie pour qu'elle ne voit pas Loki invoquer le Coffret des Hivers Anciens jusqu'à ce que le coup l'atteigne en pleine face. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle n'était plus qu'une tache verte et blonde au milieu d'un immense morceau de glace, figée en son centre.

Pantelant, usé jusqu'à la corde, Loki s'effondra sur les genoux tandis que le coffret disparaissait de sa vue.

« Et il n'en resta plus qu'un » s'exclama Tony pour lui même, se retournant pour faire face au Fatalibot.

Il était en morceaux. D0S lissait tranquillement les plis de sa cape. Il s'arrêta brusquement quand il remarqua le regard de Tony.

« _Monsieur_ » se redressa Jarvis. « _Puis-je suggérer que, la prochaine fois que vous construisez un drone à intelligence artificielle avancée, vous placiez son simulateur sur un serveur qui ne soit pas connecté directement au mien ?_ »

Tony cligna des yeux. Ok. Donc. Il lui semblait que le système d'exploitation était Jarvis. Ce qui signifiait que Jarvis s'était téléchargé tout seul dans le 007 et avait détruit un Fatalibot. Parce que, d'un seul coup, c'était un truc qu'il pouvait faire.

« Jarvis, as-tu l'intention de dominer le monde ? »

« _Non monsieur_ ». Il semblait outré par cette simple idée.

« Cool. Je voulais simplement vérifier ». Il releva son masque. « Si tu as fini de jouer à T-800 pour la soirée [3], peux-tu le renvoyer à la maison pour moi ? La dernière chose que je souhaite, c'est de voir Fury ordonner à son gouvernement de mettre la main dessus ».

« _Bien entendu_ ».

Les propulseurs s'illuminèrent et D0S Mark 1/Jarvis s'éleva dans les airs. Tony le regarda s'éloigna avec un étrange sentiment de curiosité. Sauvé par Jarvis, hein ? Comme si sa vie ne pouvait pas devenir encore plus dingue. Mais d'un autre côté, il pourrait au moins effrayer complètement Clint quand il le voudrait.

Se retournant vers Loki, Tony se dirigea vers lui, le poids de son armure brisant la glace sous ses pieds. Il était toujours assis au même endroit, ses mains tremblant de fatigue, ses yeux comme deux flammes vertes brillantes dans son visage aussi pâle qu'un mort. Il n'avait absolument plus l'air du connard prétentieux qui s'était pointé dans sa chambre il y a quatre mois de cela.

Coupant Deadlock pour restaurer un peu de son énergie, Tony tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il ne la saisit pas. Loki pouvait à peine relever la tête.

« Que pourrais-tu bien vouloir à présent » demanda Loki, la voix presque cassée. « Je suis fatigué de t'être redevable, Stark. Cela me tue à petit feu ». Il lui lança un regard rapide, sa bouche formant une ligne sévère.

« C'est censé être opposé au fait que je ne te sauve _pas_ la mise et que tu sois tué de toute façon ? » demanda-t-il, sceptique. Typique. « Très bien, comme tu veux. Juste un petit conseil - évite d'énerver de grands malades tels qu'Amora et Fatalis ! »

« J'aurais pu les gérer » répondit sombrement Loki. « La dernière chose qu'il me fallait soit que quelqu'un comme toi, un _mortel_, me vienne en aide ».

« Cela ne te dérangeait pas auparavant ».

« Cela me dérange maintenant ».

Luttant pour retrouver la coordination de ses membres, Loki se releva en petites étapes. Au final, il se retrouva à la même hauteur que Tony, le poignardant du regard.

« Pas besoin de te donner autant de mal, ma dernière offre n'est plus valable ».

Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu penses vraiment que j'ai débarqué ici parce que j'avais des arrières pensées ? Je me doute bien que Fatalis voudrait te descendre parce que tu m'as donné ses plans. Hé, si je me suis trompé, considère juste ceci comme une faveur de ma part. Je m'en fiche complètement. Rentre-toi ça dans ta petite tête d'Asgardien ».

« _Je ne suis pas..._ » commença Loki.

Mais sa réplique fut avalée par l'énorme crissement de la glace qui explose, et un éclair de lumière verte jailli de la prison frigorifique où Amora avait été retenue prisonnière. Ses paumes ouvertes vomissaient une grêle de projectiles verts dans toutes les directions, dont Tony en prit un assez grand nombre dans l'armure tandis que Loki érigea un mince bouclier autour de lui.

« Eh bien c'était très agréable » leur dit Amora tandis qu'elle récupérait maladroitement ce qu'il restait de Skurge, « mais j'ai un garde du corps à assembler. Et je pense que toi, Iron Man, tu as quelques mortels braillards à sauver, n'est-ce pas ? Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille dans ce cas ».

Une lumière enveloppa son corps avant même qu'il ne se rende compte que Deadlock avait été désactivé - _quel con !_ - et elle disparut, se téléportant ailleurs.

L'armure lança des étincelles d'avertissement quand il la testa et il réalisa que les propulseurs intégrés dans ses bottes étaient à plat. Merde.

« Je déteste la magie » murmura-t-il, tapant des pieds sans résultat. « Je présume que je rentrerai en auto-stop ce soir ».

« Stark » s'exclama faiblement Loki derrière lui. « Tu… devrais peut-être bouger plus rapidement ».

Tony se retourna et, suivant son regard, se rendit compte du problème. Il n'apparaissait pas au premier coup d'œil du moins, pas avant qu'il n'entende le craquement sourd typique d'une chose énorme sur le point de se rompre.

« La glace » dit Loki en boitant, pointant la tour de glace dans laquelle Tony était presque rentré auparavant. « La cime est sur le point de s'effondrer ».

La terreur s'ancra profondément dans ses tripes.

« Pile sur la putain de fête foraine que le SHIELD n'a pas fait évacuer »

Il commença à sprinter vers elle, calculant mentalement la vitesse de chute versus la vitesse du vent et la distance de la foire. Si elle tombait en un seul morceau, elle allait - _bordel_ - percuter la grande roue de plein fouet. Une grande roue remplie d'enfants. Ils ne pouvaient même pas s'enfuir…

Et lui ne pouvait plus voler. Le rayon était k.o. Tout ce qu'il lui restait, c'était deux canons sur ses avants-bras et ses propulseurs manuels, mais ils n'avaient pas la puissance suffisante pour la repousser de l'autre côté. Tony referma son casque.

« Iron Man à l'héliporteur SHIELD, répondez ! Fury, vous devez abattre cette tour de glace, si ça continue elle va tomber sur la grande roue - Fury _dépêchez-vous _! Faites feu ! »

« Négatif » répondit Fury. Sa voix semblait avoir pris dix ans. « Les munitions de l'héliporter sont… trop puissantes. Vous le savez bien. Nous risquerions d'abattre plus que la glace. Les fréquences sont maintenant dégagées, vous pouvez rassembler l'équipe, mais Thor est au Nouveau Mexique ». Il y eut une courte pause. « Iron Man… »

« Ne dites rien » gronda-t-il, courant aussi vite que possible vers la glace. « Merci de n'avoir servi à rien, espèce de grosse merde bureaucratique ».

Il coupa la fréquence juste quand il arriva à la base de la glace, qui perdait maintenant de larges morceaux tandis qu'elle basculait légèrement, se fissurant dans toutes les directions. Mais Tony pouvait le voir. Quand elle se briserait, l'angle de rupture la propulserait pile là où il ne le fallait pas.

Plantant ses mains contre elle, s'arc-boutant, sachant que la puissance de l'armure n'était pas suffisante pour la stopper complètement, Tony se mit à _pousser_.

Les sirènes de l'héliporteur se mirent à hurler dans les hauts parleurs, ses éclairages cherchant la fête foraine. Les gens crièrent quand l'alerte d'évacuation retentit, pensant probablement que la troisième Guerre Mondiale était sur le point de commencer. En voyant ce Goliath descendre du ciel, n'importe quel quidam non-informé aurait réagi de la même manière.

Plantant férocement ses bottes sur le sol gelé pour prendre appui, Tony s'appuya vigoureusement contre la glace, mais il pouvait déjà sentir la fracture s'étendre à travers elle. Mesurant une vingtaine de mètre de haut et large comme une petite maison, sa chute allait provoquer des dégâts. Avec une armure privée d'énergie, Tony n'avait même pas une once de sa force habituelle. S'il pouvait s'envoler, ce ne serait même pas un problème, pensa-t-il, grimaçant tandis qu'elle se déplaçait à nouveau vers lui. Est-ce qu'elle le faisait _exprès _?

Il finit par se rendre compte, alors que la glace finissait de se fissurer, qu'il était du mauvais côté de la tour. Quand elle tomberait, elle le percuterait lui aussi. Ensuite, il sentit les moteurs hydrauliques de l'armure éclater quand ils atteignirent puis dépassèrent leur limite, le fluide s'échappant à l'intérieur, et la force le quitta complètement.

« Eh bien, en voilà une putain de façon de tirer sa révérence » murmura-t-il quand le glaçon lui tomba dessus.

Tony ferma les yeux. La chute fut interrompue par le crissement particulier de la glace sur la glace.

« Dois-je toujours tout faire ? » lui murmura une voix fatiguée à l'oreille.

Tony tressailli et regarda de côté, là où Loki avait appuyé ses mains contre la tour, la poussant avec ce qu'il lui restait de force. Une force, pensa Tony abasourdi, dont il n'avait jamais réalisé l'ampleur auparavant. Bien entendu qu'il était fort, il n'était en rien comparable à un humain. Et il l'aidait.

L'adrénaline inonda ses veines et Tony se remit sur pieds, donnant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Mais il n'était pas très bon. Les propulseurs qui amélioraient sa force dans l'armure étaient coupés.

« Je ne peux plus pousser – mais je peux l'abattre de l'autre côté. Loki, peux-tu la tenir ? »

Loki grinça des dents et ferma les yeux tandis qu'il y appuya son épaule.

« Dépêche-toi, Stark. Je n'ai plus de magie ».

« Aussi vite que je peux » lui promit Tony, relevant son casque pour avoir une meilleure vue.

Il dérapa jusqu'à l'autre côté de la glace, tentant de ne pas prêter attention aux grondements épuisés de Loki qui gardait la même position, avec tout le poids sur lui. Il dirigea toute son énergie dans ses propulseurs manuels et, rassemblant tout ce qu'il lui restait, Tony fit feu plusieurs fois à bout portant.

La glace vola dans toutes les directions, mais il continua. Après avoir arraché suffisamment de morceaux, Loki put repousser la tour loin de la foule. Tony l'écailla progressivement, même quand ses propulseurs crépitèrent et vacillèrent, comme la flamme d'une chandelle avant qu'elle ne se consume. Quand ils s'éteignirent complètement, il frappa de ses mains, arrachant un protège-poignets pour l'utiliser comme une pelle. Quand il se fendit définitivement, il commença à donner des coups à l'intérieur du trou créé. Cela devait marcher. _Définitivement_.

Finalement, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité à devoir écouter la respiration laborieuse de Loki, le craquement de la glace résonna comme une mélodie aux oreilles de Tony. Et la tour dégringola à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci il n'y avait rien pour la retenir.

Une main l'attrapa juste avant que la chose ne se sépara en trois énormes morceaux, le tirant d'un coup sec - trop sec, hors de portée et, tandis que la glace se fracassa sur le sol, il sentit un poids le frapper en pleine poitrine. Loki. De la lumière explosa de ses mains et touchèrent la tour en plein cœur, dérapant sur la glace et les pierres.

Au final, la tour délabrée ne tomba sur rien d'autre que des arbres et les restes déchiquetés du Fatalibot. La fête foraine resta intacte.

Tony et Loki finirent par s'arrêter près des abords de la fête foraine, quelque part non loin des stands de nourriture. Arrachant son casque avec ses doigts engourdis, Tony haleta sous le ciel nocturne.

« Est-ce que tu viens juste de me transporter en sécurité ? »

Loki, qui était toujours étendu sur son torse, fit un geste indistinct de la main. Tony prit cela pour un « oui ».

« Je pensais que tu n'avais plus de magie ? »

Loki releva juste assez la tête pour le gratifier d'un regard meurtrier. Tony déglutit.

« Ouaip, ok, message reçu ».

Faisant tourner ses hanches, il déposa Loki sur le dos à ses côtés, où il se transforma presque instantanément en mollusque à membres humains.

Incapable de penser à un sujet de conversation, Tony garda les yeux tournés vers le ciel, tentant de retrouver son souffle. A ses côtés, Loki semblait en faire de même. Il pensa lui demander pourquoi il s'était embarrassé à sauver la vie d'humains dont il n'avait que faire, mais cela lui semblait assez inutile. Pour le moment. Il l'avait fait et c'était bien suffisant. De plus, c'était probablement une de ses tentatives pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient quittes.

Après ce qui lui sembla des heures, même si ce n'était probablement que quelques minutes, un groupe de petite tête envahit son champ de vision.

« Iron Man ? »

« Hé Iron Man, ton casque est tombé »

« Salut Loki ! Tu es un méchant ».

« Iron Man, tu veux du pop-corn ? »

« Cette flaque ressemble à du _pipi _»

Tony plissa les yeux. Saleté de gosses.

« C'est du fluide hydraulique, donc non. Je ne me suis pas pissé dessus. Aidez-moi à me relever ».

Cinq enfants et un vendeur de pop-corn extrêmement nerveux furent nécessaires pour cette opération, mais ils finirent par y arriver. Tony se retourna et observa Loki, blanc comme un linge, qui fusillait le ciel du regard de toutes ses forces.

« Tu ne peux pas bouger en fait ? »

La bouche de Loki se plissa de mécontentement.

« Pas… encore ».

Reniflant, Tony s'étendit pour lui attraper le bras, mais il avait tout autant de difficulté à se déplacer. Sans électricité, l'armure rendait ses gestes maladroits et lourds. Mais heureusement il avait une armée d'enfants qui n'avaient pas l'air effrayé et, tous ensemble, ils poussèrent Loki pour le remettre en position assise.

« Enlevez vos sales pattes collantes de ma personne » siffla Loki, mais sans conséquence. C'était probablement dû au fait qu'il avait l'air sur le point de s'effondrer puis de trépasser.

« Circulez, les enfants » annonça une voix familière à quelques pas de là. L'agent Coulson. « Les sirènes ont retentit. Allez retrouver vos parents ».

« Nique la police » répliqua un enfant, mais toute la horde retourna en ricanant jusqu'à la fête foraine. Derrière lui, Tony entendit Loki souffler, presque amusé.

Avec un air nettement détaché, Coulson les observa tous les deux. Tony savait que son armure était en pièce, encore une fois, avec des trous de boules magiques, des morceaux manquants répartis tout autour de lui. De plus, il n'en était pas sûr mais il avait l'impression qu'un des gamins lui avait piqué son casque.

Les poings de Loki étaient maculés de sang et ses cheveux retombaient en fines mèches folles sur son visage, qui avait l'air émacié sous l'effet du manque de magie. De larges ombres cerclaient ses yeux d'un vert fiévreux. Le cuir de son armure était à moitié déchiré, naturellement, et saupoudrée de glace. Pour résumé, ils avaient tous les deux l'air merdique.

« Tu viens pour nous envoyer en taule ? » demanda Tony sèchement. « Laisse-moi juste te dire que tu vas le regretter si tu essayes ».

Coulson le regarda sans ciller.

« J'ai reçu l'ordre de vous arrêter, si cela vous convient ». Il tourna légèrement la tête, ses yeux glissant de Tony à Loki. « Malheureusement, nous sommes à l'ère d'internet et un tas de vidéos amateurs viennent juste d'être mise en ligne. Plus spécifiquement, elles montrent l'un des plus dangereux criminels sauvant une fête foraine pleine d'enfant aux côtés d'Iron Man lui-même ».

Loki haussa les sourcils.

« Un acte circonstancié, rien de plus »

« Dans tous les cas, le SHIELD n'a pas besoin de l'attention des médias » lui répondit Coulson avec un faible sourire. « Pas encore. Bonne soirée, messieurs ».

Tournant les talons, il repartit par là où il était venu, ne s'arrêtant que pour prendre quelques photos avec son téléphone de la défunte tour de glace.

Eh bien, cela s'était mieux terminé que prévu. Tony était encore vivant et encore libre, même s'il avait détruit une autre armure. Au moins celle-ci pouvait être réparée. Et Thor reviendrait en frétillant quand il apprendrait qu'il venait juste de sauver la mise à son frère. La vie n'était pas trop mal, tout bien considéré.

« Donc, tu es un criminel plutôt incompétent en ce moment » nota Tony, observant le tas de neige fondue. « Tu te fais démonter par d'autres puissances maléfiques et puis tu sauves quelques gosses dans une grande roue ».

« Pas la peine de me le rappeler » grinça Loki, s'éclaircissant la voix. « Mais je continue de penser que j'aurais pu les gérer sans ton intervention ».

« Mwouais, je suppose qu'on ne le saura jamais » répondit Tony avec diplomatie, même s'il ne pouvait pas cacher son sourire sceptique.

« En effet » lui fit Loki, glacial.

Il se recroquevilla un peu, regardant ses jambes comme s'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenter de les déplacer. En l'observant, Tony réalisa quelque chose.

« Ils t'ont poursuivi pendant tout ce temps, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que c'était si calme par ici ».

Cela expliquait beaucoup de chose. La ville étrangement calme, l'absence continuelle de Loki, le retrait de Fatalis de la zone. Loki agréa silencieusement.

« Oui. Amora a réussi à placer un sort de localisation sur moi, que je n'ai pas eu le temps de briser. Je suis passé d'un continent à un autre avec elle sur mes traces, me poursuivant sans relâche pendant trois mois et demi. Fatalis a rejoint la chasse une fois qu'il s'est rendu compte que j'étais en effet celui qui avait copié ses plans ». Loki plissa les yeux. « Sans aucune preuve évidemment. Jusqu'à ce soir, je suppose ».

Se libérant manuellement de l'armure, Tony débuta le long processus de détachement pour s'en dégager. Loki attrapa l'une des coquilles de protection et la retourna entre ses mains, pressant ses doigts à l'intérieur avec un air de curiosité retenue.

En fait, remarqua Tony tandis qu'il se débattait avec son armure, Loki prit plusieurs morceaux et les étudia quand ils tombèrent autour de lui. Quand ses doigts devinrent moites de fluide hydraulique, il les renifla d'abord, avant de lécher une goutte sur son pouce. A ce moment-là, Tony laissa tomber accidentellement son plastron sur ses pieds.

En fin de compte, Tony en sorti complètement, ne gardant que sa combinaison noire et ses bottes à fines semelles. Les yeux de Loki parcourait les lignes de couture mais revenaient fréquemment se poser sur son réacteur ARC. Au moins, il n'était pas du tout comme Thor à ce niveau-là, pensa Tony. La science et la technologie semblaient réellement l'intriguer.

« Dis-moi ce que cela fait » demanda soudainement Loki, pliant ses jambes sous lui pour se relever. Il ne trébucha qu'une fois. « Tu m'avais juré de me le dire, la dernière fois dans la cellule ».

Tony s'interrompit et haussa les épaules.

« C'est ce qui me tient en vie » répondit-il sans le regarder. « Mais je pense que tu le savais déjà. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire ».

« Il y a toujours quelque chose d'autre à dire ».

« Eh bien, je ne te fais pas suffisamment confiance pour te le raconter ».

Loki se tut à ce moment-là, mais il ne semblait pas être vexé. Quand Tony eut fini d'empiler ses morceaux d'armures, une question fusa de ses lèvres comme s'il n'avait pu la retenir.

« Pourriez-vous… avoir _besoin _d'un mage ? »

Tony lui lança un regard incrédule.

« Allons, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Tu nous détestes ! »

Loki déglutit. C'était la première fois que Tony le voyait apparaître quelque peu nerveux.

« Oui » admit-il, puis il secoua la tête avec fureur. « _Non_. C'est… compliqué. Les choses ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient autrefois. Je suis poursuivi par les mêmes adversaires qui souhaitent ta mort, Stark. Au final… »

« Tu veux travailler avec nous » dit-il lentement, « mais pas en tant qu'Avengers. Tu veux aussi être protégé ».

« Ne sois pas ridicule » cracha Loki. « Protégé ? Vous… »

« Le Deadlock » l'interrompit bruyamment Tony. « Tu l'as vu en action. C'est pour cela que tu me demandes ça. Tu as besoin d'un endroit pour te reposer. Tu ne tiens pas debout -s'ils t'attaquent encore comme ça, ils auront le temps de te tuer trois fois avant même que tu ne mordes la poussière, et tu le _sais_ ».

La gorge palpitante, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche de Loki s'ouvrit pour démentir, mais rien ne vint. Son regard finit par s'émousser et ses épaules s'affaissèrent comme si un énorme poids venait de lui tomber dessus. La respiration sifflante, comme un rire amer, Loki lui offrit une révérence courtoise.

« Je te remercie pour tes services, Tony Stark » lui dit-il en le fixant d'un regard dur, comme si toute sa vie s'en était évaporée.

Il esquissa une pirouette sur un talon et commença à s'éloigner dans l'obscurité. Probablement vers sa fin, à vrai dire.

Tony le laissa parcourir la moitié de la distance qui le séparait des abords du terrain avant de le rappeler.

« Tu sais, ce n'était pas un 'non' en fait ! »

Loki s'arrêta brusquement avant de jurer dans une langue étrangère. Tony était pratiquement sûr d'avoir entendu son nom quelque part au milieu.

Se retournant, il capta le regard des enfants abasourdis qui bordaient la clôture de la foire.

« Est-ce que je peux emprunter le téléphone de l'un d'entre vous ? Un morceau d'armure gratuit pour celui qui - hé okay, _okay_, pas la peine de me les lancer dessus. Mince ».

En composant le numéro principal du QG des Avengers, il fit un clin d'œil à Loki qui revenait à grands pas, l'air ennuyé.

Ok, pensa-t-il joyeusement quand Natacha décrocha, ça promettait d'être _drôle_.

.

.

**Notes de traduction :**

[1] Hall-9000 : c'est l'ordinateur de bord dans « 2001 l'Odyssée de l'Espace ». Une sorte de Jarvis avant l'heure puisque, lui aussi, est capable de communiquer, décider par lui-même et piloter un vaisseau. Dave est l'un des membres de l'équipage Discovery One, le vaisseau où se trouve cet ordinateur super intelligent. Normal que Clint fasse une crise cardiaque quand Jarvis joue son jeu, si je peux me permettre.

[2] C'pas vraiment une note de traduction, mais je serais prête à parier que c'est Coulson qui a dépensé autant d'argent pour obtenir un rendez-vous avec le Capitaine... Pure hypothèse.

[3] T-800 est l'autre petit nom du Terminator dans le film du même nom. Un androïde machine de guerre, cela ne vous rappelle rien ?

.

.

_**Quelques petites réponses aux Reviews :**_

Vraiment, vos commentaires enthousiastes sont extrêmement plaisants. Je pense traduire quelques uns pour les envoyer à Hella, je suis sûre qu'elle adorera savoir que les francophones sont tout aussi friands de son histoire. Et vos compliments sur la traduction sont également super appréciables. Un énorme merci à vous ! Je ne vous le dirai jamais assez !

N'hésitez pas à fangirliser à mort, perso j'étais 100 fois pire la première fois que j'aie lu cette histoire. Ah lala, une vraie gosse. Si vous appréciez la complicité ou le couple Iron Man/Loki, je pense que vous allez adorer les prochains chapitres. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, l'auteur en a publié sept pour le moment, ainsi qu'un petit bonus en attendant le huitième. Que je vous traduirai aussi bien entendu, on ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. La fic n'est donc pas finie mais je pense qu'on ne va pas s'en plaindre ^^

Je trouve aussi que les caractères des persos sont globalement tout à fait respectés. Que ce soit les héros ou les bad guys. Même Jarvis est tel qu'on l'a connu (et aimé). C'est probablement aussi ce qui rend la lecture aussi agréable et pleine d'humour.

Par ailleurs, si vous voyez des fautes de frappe, d'orthographe, de grammaire ou autre, je ne suis pas vexée si vous me le faites remarquer. Au contraire !

.

.

Le prochain chapitre sera brûlant... ou glacial, selon votre point de vue. Mais je n'en dis pas plus. A très vite et merci encore pour votre patience !


	4. Chapitre 4

Waouh, j'apprécie vraiment votre enthousiasme, cher(e)s reviewers. Cela fait chaud au coeur de lire tous ces commentaires positifs. N'ayez crainte, on est sur la même longueur d'onde : je suis moi aussi une grosse fan de l'histoire. Héhé.

Mais venons-en à la suite, je pense que vous avez déjà assez attendu pour savoir ce qu'il allait advenir de la cohabitation entre les Avengers et leur meilleur ennemi. Pour plagier honteusement le Trône de Fer, on pourrait résumer le chapitre qui va suivre par le titre de la saga en version originale : "A song of Ice and Fire"... Bonne lecture !

Pour** rappel :** D0S est l'abréviation de "Double Zéro Sept" (007), le petit surnom du Fatalibot construit par Tony Stark.

.

_**Disclaimer : **_comme d'hab, tous les persos sont à **Marvel**, toute l'histoire à **Hella**, et je ne suis que la traductrice.

.

.

_**Off the record : chapitre 4**_

.

.

Comme prévu, la proposition d'héberger temporairement Loki ne passa pas sans difficulté.

Clint en recracha son verre et grimpa sur une chaise en hurlant, mais Tony mit plutôt cela sur le compte du D0S-Jarvis qui, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, avait traversé le salon et lui avait demandé d'utiliser un sous-verre.

Natasha, Bruce et Steve firent front commun, désapprouvant et s'énervant. Puis ce fut un front un peu moins commun composé de Natasha, le Hulk et Steve, et tout devint fort bruyant et vert pendant un moment. Tony fit ce qu'il put pour les calmer, usant de mots tels que ''_ennemis communs''_, ''_partage d'informations''_ et ''_ayez un peu plus de couilles_ - _pas toi, Nat''_. Mais sans Thor dans les parages, c'était uniquement les arguments de Tony contre les leurs, et la diffusion au JT de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Pendant ce temps, Loki, qui avait assisté à tout ce spectacle, se tenait de l'autre côté de la pièce, les bras croisés et appuyé contre un mur. Son expression ne laissait rien paraître.

« Donc il a repoussé un bloc de glace qu'_il_ avait créé, vraiment bien joué ! » s'exclama Clint. Il pointa Loki du doigt. « Comment suis-je censé dormir à présent en sachant qu'il pourrait venir m'ouvrir la gorge en pleine nuit ? »

« Clint, tu es persuadé que tout le monde veut venir t'ouvrir la gorge en pleine nuit » lui rappela Tony. « Même Natasha. Écoutez, les gars, je ne vous demande pas de lui faire confiance. Mais il sait comment débarquer ici depuis des mois et il ne nous a jamais trucidé. De plus, il nous a déjà donné de bonnes infos dans le passé. L'attaque d'Amora au bal de charité, le Fatalibot, ça ne vous rappelle rien ? »

« Pas aimer magie » grogna le Hulk, butté. « Hulk défoncer stupide magicien ».

« C'était ce que Fury _voulait_ à la base » nota Natasha, et ses yeux se firent plus perçants. « Des informations. Nous n'avions juste pas besoin de le torturer pour les obtenir ».

Mais Steve secoua la tête, le regard sombre.

« Quelque chose me dit qu'il ne va pas cracher tous ses secrets aussi simplement. N'est-ce pas, Loki ? »

A la mention de son nom, Loki releva la tête et observa Steve attentivement.

« Eh bien, cela dépend, Capitaine ».

Steve serra les mâchoires.

« De quoi ? »

Loki étudia les traces de sang sur les jointures de ses doigts.

« De si les agents du SHIELD qui travaillent pour HYDRA réussissent ou non à inverser votre sérum avant que je ne puisse vous dire mes... secrets ».

Ils en restèrent coi. Même Clint ne trouve rien à ajouter. Steve pâlit légèrement, avant de secouer la tête.

« Ce n'est pas possible. HYDRA n'aurait jamais pu aller aussi loin- on le saurait. Tu mens ! » s'exclama-t-il sévèrement.

Loki sourit en observant ses ongles.

« Vraiment ? » Il releva la tête et lança à Steve un regard entendu. « Voyez-vous, Capitaine Rogers, quand vous poursuivez un ennemi, vous devez toujours rester conscients de ceux dans l'ombre qui n'attendent que de pouvoir vous poignarder dans le dos. Pour user de votre jargon Midgardien… j'aime me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas ».

Quand Steve devint silencieux après cela, abasourdi par la prise de conscience d'espions au sein du SHIELD, Tony sut que la décision venait d'être prise. Les autres s'aligneraient dessus et le retour de Thor finirait de cimenter le nouveau plan. Cela se reflétait sur leur visage, depuis les froncements de sourcil irrités du Hulk jusqu'aux lèvres pincées de Natasha.

« Rassurez-vous, Avengers » leur lança Loki. « Si je décide de renier ma part du marché, Thor sera le premier à mourir ».

Clint sembla effectivement un peu plus rassuré.

« C'est vrai ».

Et c'est ainsi que le Dieu des Malices rejoignit les Avengers… mais seulement pour un temps limité.

.

.

Cette nuit-là, Loki entra dans la chambre qui lui avait été assignée et n'en sortit pas le lendemain matin. Ni le suivant d'ailleurs. Personne ne protesta.

Thor tenta d'y pénétrer une fois qu'il apprit la nouvelle, ne récoltant qu'une énorme ampoule sur la paume de la main quand il attrapa la poignée. Tony la soigna avec de la crème anti-brûlure tandis que son ami s'esclaffait et admit qu'il aurait probablement du le voir venir.

.

.

Ils attrapèrent les agents doubles travaillant au SHIELD. Nick Fury demeura extrêmement silencieux et extrêmement calme quand ils entrèrent à l'arrière d'une camionnette blindée, des cagoules noires sur la tête et les bras menottés derrière le dos.

Tony les regarda partir.

« Et donc que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? »

« Ne posez pas de questions stupides, monsieur Stark ».

A ses côtés, Steve déglutit et se retourna.

L'après-midi, ils décidèrent que Loki pouvait rester avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils en aient fini avec Amora et Fatalis.

.

.

« Ce n'est pas pour dire, mais cela fait quatre jours et il n'est pas encore sorti. Est-ce qu'il n'a pas besoin de manger ? » Les traits de Steve étaient tirés par une inquiétude contenue. « Devrait-on lui… apporter un sandwich ? »

Passé ses premières réticences à laisser Loki entrer dans leur demeure, Steve avait quelque peu changé d'avis. Avoir indirectement la vie sauve avait apparemment ce genre d'effet. Tony aurait pu l'apprécier, mais il avait appris à se méfier de ceux qui offraient leur aide sans contrepartie. Loki inclus. Vivre sous leur toit le temps qu'il ne brise le sort de localisation ne semblait pas être un échange équitable par rapport aux informations cruciales qu'il avait donné à Steve, et Tony se rendit compte qu'il attendait la chute de l'histoire.

« Ouais Steve, va lui préparer une tarte. Je suis sûre qu'il va adore ça ».

Riant sous cape au « tsss » ennuyé qu'il reçut en réponse, Tony retira le noyau d'énergie au sein du robot, le plaçant sur la table tandis qu'il dévissait le port de la cavité du buste.

Les rapports que Jarvis avait fourni après s'être déconnecté du Fatalibot avait démontré une légère fluctuation d'énergie entre la connexion et la déconnexion. Un travail de réparation mineur – pour un maître auto-proclammé en Fatalibot, les créations du Docteur n'étaient pas une merveille de modernité. Pas à ses yeux en tout cas.

Steve posa un journal sur la table.

« Peut-être que _tu_ devrais la lui préparer » suggéra-t-il. « Selon cet article, Loki et toi êtes meilleurs amis à présent ».

Tony scanna rapidement la une tandis qu'il nettoyait les ports avec un chiffon huilé. Il renifla bruyamment quand il vit le surnom pince-sans-rire de « _vieux couple_ » - sérieusement, ils n'auraient pas pu trouver mieux que ça ? – et il déposa le chiffon, attrapant le journal pour le détailler.

« _Grâce à une étonnante démonstration de travail d'équipe, __**Iron Man**__ et la catastrophe naturelle ambulante __**Loki**__ (voir photo) ont œuvré ensemble pour secourir une fête foraine pleine de citoyens d'un trépas glacé, mettant presque leur vie en jeu dans le processus_ ».

A la droite s'étalait une large photo de Loki soutenant la glace de toutes ses forces, ses yeux brillant d'un vert surnaturel. Plus de magie, mon cul, pensa Tony en secouant la tête. Derrière Loki, ses propulseurs éclairait l'autre côté du bloc de glace, lui donnant l'air d'une sorte d'ange exterminateur. C'était un assez bon cliché, même si Tony n'était pas exactement dessus.

« Trépas glacé ? Sérieusement ? On dirait que ça sort tout droit d'un film de série B ».

Il s'apprêtait à rendre le journal à Steve quand il décida plutôt de le lancer à Dummy [1] qui, bien entendu, rata complètement son rattrapage.

« Mets ça sur la table »

« Thor dit que la porte l'empêche magiquement d'entrer, mais il continue tout de même de se brûler en essayant » soupira Steve. « Cela me fait penser à ces expériences sur les souris, tu sais ? Pour le bien de ses mains, pourrais-tu au moins essayer de faire sortir Loki de sa chambre pour une demi-heure ? »

« Pourquoi ce serait à moi de le faire ? » répondit Tony, inspectant les deux côtés du noyau d'énergie en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu pourrais aussi y aller ».

« Il t'aime bien » lui dit Steve sans ambages. « N'essayer même pas de nier, tu l'avais remarqué. Il a peut-être ses raisons pour échanger des informations, mais je pense que c'est parce qu'il veut que tu l'apprécies ».

Tony laissa échapper un rire cynique.

« Pourquoi ai-je cette image mental de lui me laissant des cadavres d'oiseaux sur mon matelas ? Steve, il ne m'apprécie pas, c'est juste qu'il ne me hait pas et, avec la série d'emmerdes qu'il a connu... Je ne sais pas - Amora l'a parfaitement résumé : les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis. Par ailleurs, si tu te souviens bien, il m'a carrément poignarder la dernière fois ».

« Tu veux bien arrêter de tout arranger à ta sauce » se plaignit Steve. « Thor a dit que ce n'était qu'une petite tape amicale de toute façon. Va juste vérifier qu'il est toujours vivant, d'accord ? Fais-le pour ton bon vieux copain le Capitaine America ».

Tony lui lança un regard courroucé.

« Pas la peine d'inclure mes obsessions de jeunesse dans ce débat ».

« Je te laisserai toucher mon bouclier » le flatta Steve, en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

« Bon Dieu »

Tony sut qu'il avait perdu la manche. Il n'y avait pas vraiment moyen de se défendre contre Steve Rogers quand il se lançait dans d'embarrassantes allusions.

« Très bien, je vais y aller ».

« Merci Tony » lui dit-il avec reconnaissance. « Vraiment ».

« Ouais, ouais. Mais si tu voulais vraiment obtenir des résultats, tu aurais du me dire que tu allais polir mon casque ».

Sans surprise, Steve devint complètement cramoisi. Mais il essayait de ne pas rire en même temps, ce que Tony rajouta à la liste de ses petites victoires personnelles. Il n'était pas arrivé à lui faire dire des gros mots pire que « idiot » ou « mince », mais il avait espéré que le 21ème siècle pourrait éventuellement corrompre Steve. Avec son aide, bien entendu.

« Je pense avoir lu cela dans un webcomic la semaine dernière » dit Steve, secouant la tête. « Plus sérieusement maintenant, merci. Je suis plus inquiet pour Thor que pour le reste. Il avait un tel air de chien battu ces derniers temps ».

N'était-ce pas l'exacte vérité ? Chaque fois que Tony avait croisé leur colocataire le Dieu du Tonnerre dans les couloirs, il avait la même expression que si on lui avait volé l'argent de son déjeuner.

« Je pense qu'il avait quelques attentes irréalistes sur ce qu'allait apporter la cohabitation avec Loki concernant leur querelle » répondit Tony avec un haussement d'épaule. « Ce qui est probablement la raison pour laquelle Loki fait tout son possible pour le décevoir ».

Replaçant le noyau d'énergie dans la poitrine du robot, Tony le connecta de chaque côté et remis la cuirasse à sa place. Il lui donna quelques coups secs pour la repositionner et resserra les vis à chaque coin.

« Jarvis, connecte-toi et fais-moi un diagnostique rapide ».

« _Oui, monsieur_ ».

Une lumière s'alluma dans les yeux jaunes de D0S quand la connexion s'établit, puis il s'activa par lui-même, ses articulations bougeant toutes au même moment.

Pour quelqu'un d'aussi conscient de son propre génie que l'était Tony, il restait presque incrédule face au fait que son Intelligence Artificielle domestique pouvait bouger et parler de son propre chef. Jarvis l'avait simplement accepté avec sérénité. Il ne pouvait plus se connecter à moins que Tony ne le lui demande expressément, et même ainsi son protocole de combat avait été complètement désactivé. Mais rien que le voir faire un tour de la table semblait être suffisant pour faire partie d'un film de science-fiction.

« _Scan de diagnostique complet. La fluctuation d'énergie n'est plus présente. Bien joué, monsieur_ ».

« Cool. Déconnecte-toi de D0S et éteint complètement l'atelier pour moi. On en a fini pour aujourd'hui ».

Steve l'accompagna dans le couloir principal jusqu'à ce qu'il ne change d'avis et se dirige vers la cuisine, baragouinant comme excuse qu'il était près de 20 heures et qu'il n'avait toujours pas dîné. Tony ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir mais il jura tout de même.

Il finit par retrouver Thor appuyé contre le mur opposé à la porte de Loki, fronçant les sourcils, songeur. Ses deux mains étaient emballées dans d'épais bandages blancs. Il se releva quand il vit Tony, avant de cacher maladroitement ses mains derrière son dos.

« Steve m'a tout dit » lui dit Tony en guise de bonjour. « Tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'infliges cela ? »

La bouche de Thor s'ouvrit mais il la referma presque immédiatement, croisant ses bras sur la poitrine de manière défensive.

« Si je ne le fais pas, il va finir par penser que je n'en ai cure de lui. Je préfère supporter quelques brûlures plutôt que de le savoir penser une telle chose » dit-il, et ses mâchoires se tendirent. « Mes mains vont guérir ».

A ce moment-là, Tony ressentit une bouffée d'affection pour son coéquipier. Son opiniâtreté était charmante, même si futile et désespérée. Il sentit ses réticences à secouer Loki pour le faire sortir de son antre se dissoudre. Pendant qu'il avait travaillé dans son atelier, affinant le robot et réparant son armure, Thor avait passé son temps à frapper à une porte, même s'il savait qu'elle ne s'ouvrirait pas. Et il frappait à nouveau, encore et encore.

« Tu es un mec bien, Thor » se surprit à lui dire Tony. « Mais tu te culpabilises plus que tu ne le devrais. Loki le sait parfaitement et c'est suffisamment un connard pour te laisser mariner. Va voir Jane ou fais un truc du style. Essaye de prendre du vrai bon temps ».

Thor eut l'air d'hésiter.

« Je... n'ai plus vu Jane depuis quelques jours » confessa-t-il. « Peut-être une courte visite ? »

« Ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée. Dis-lui bonjour de ma part ».

« C'est ce que je vais faire, Tony Stark ». Prenant la direction du hall, Thor s'arrêta brutalement et se retourna. « Darcy a exprimé un certain intérêt envers toi. Puis-je lui transmettre tes meilleures salutations ? »

« Thor, elle a essayé de me lister en tant que grand-père sur Facebook ».

Thor eut l'air amusé.

« Je lui dirai que tu as trouvé ses petites plaisanteries offensantes ».

« Fais donc cela ».

Tony le regarda s'éloigner, notant distraitement à quel point ses mains bandées juraient avec le rouge de sa cape. Steve n'avait pas pris la peine de séparer les doigts. Il devait vraiment en avoir marre de jouer les infirmières. Et bingo, maintenant il avait une image mentale.

Quand il eut disparu, Tony se retourna vers la porte de la chambre de Loki. Quatre jours et demi s'étaient écoulés et pas un son n'avait filtré de l'intérieur. Une partie de lui-même se demandait s'il s'était échappé par la fenêtre. L'autre partie suspectait sa mort. Mais la magie restait active et Jarvis n'avait rien détecté donc Tony n'envisageait plus qu'une option.

Après avoir retiré une chaussure, il la lança sur la porte avec le plus de force possible. Elle frappa le bois avec un bruit sourd et rebondit dessus sans dégâts. Intéressant.

Dépliant le journal qu'il avait emporté avec lui, Tony s'agenouilla, sortit un stylo et gribouilla au-dessus de leur article _« arrête de jouer à l'ermite graisseux »_. Il fit glisser le tout sous la porte, aussi loin que possible.

J'ai fait ma part du travail, pensa-t-il joyeusement, en remettant sa chaussure. Il se retourna pour se diriger vers sa chambre et prendre une douche. Personne ne pourrait contester qu'il avait allumé le calumet de la paix. Thor avait fini par quitter les lieux, Steve ne lui lancerait plus ce regard désapprobateur et Tony pourrait passer le reste de la soirée dans une paix toute relative. Le simple fait que Loki ne sorte jamais de sa chambre ne viendrait qu'appuyer les arguments de Tony. Peut-être qu'ils finiraient tous par le laisser tranquille et arrêter de prétendre qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde.

.

.

Une demie-heure plus tard, Tony était fraichement douché et se baladait pieds nus dans la cuisine, grattant sa cicatrice d'un air absent tandis qu'il examinait des projets préliminaires sur sa tablette. Les avions à réaction n'étaient pas son fort mais ce n'était probablement pas plus compliqué que tout ce qu'il avait développé jusque là.

Steve l'observa quand il entra dans la pièce, remplissant silencieusement un bol avec le contenu d'une poêle posée sur la cuisinière. Il le glissa devant Tony au-dessus de la table, y ajoutant une fourchette.

« J'en ai fait beaucoup trop » expliqua Steve. « Et tu manges bien trop peu. Le scotch ne fait pas partie de la pyramide alimentaire. Il en reste encore dans la poêle si tu en veux, simplement n'oublie pas de la nettoyer quand tu as fini. Je vais prendre une douche ».

Tony planta sa fourchette dans ce qui semblait être un délicieux mélange de pâtes et de poulet, entre autres choses.

« Hey je mange correctement, c'est juste que j'oublie de le faire régulièrement. Ce n'est pas la même chose ».

« Hm hm » répondit Steve, disparaissant presque dans le couloir. « Bien sûr. Alors, tu as des nouvelles de Loki ? »

« Pas même un murmure » s'exclama joyeusement Tony. « Apparemment ta petite théorie était erronée. Amuse-toi bien sous la douche, Cap' ».

« Okay » lui lança Steve, et Tony en perdit sa fourchette pleine de pâtes. Eh bien tant mieux alors.

Après le départ de Steve, Tony finit par se rendre compte à quel point tout était calme pour une fois. Les parties communes ayant été désertées, il pouvait presque ressentir le silence jusque dans ses os. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, honnêtement, mais il était plus habitué à ce qu'il y ait constamment quelqu'un dans les parages. Faire la fête n'était pas une pratique courante le lundi soir, et les autres ne travaillaient pas aux mêmes heures que lui.

Il mangea donc dans un silence relatif, perché sur une chaise haute devant la table de la cuisine, avec un appétit ridicule tandis qu'il tripotait sa tablette et rajoutait de petites notes sur la propulsion versus la vitesse optimale d'atterrissage. Hé oui, certaines personnes aimaient tricoter, Tony Stark, lui, créait des avions pour le fun.

Après le repas, il se versa un scotch de pure contradiction avec le commentaire de Steve sur la ''pyramide alimentaire'' et se dirigea vers le balcon. Les nuits s'étaient rafraichies ces derniers temps, mais le ciel était clair et rempli d'étoiles. Ce n'était pas à lui de patrouiller cette fois-ci, mais Tony ressentit tout de même l'envie de s'élancer dans les airs, aussi haut que possible avec la ville sous ses pieds resplendissante de lumières. Si ce n'était pas son rôle d'Avengers de protéger le peuple, Tony passerait la plupart de ses journées en armure, à juste flâner dans les cieux.

« Tu en as enfin fini avec ton Fatalibot ? »

Tony se retourna pour découvrir Banner dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses lunettes de lecture dans une main et ce qui était probablement un manuel de développement personnel dans l'autre. Il souriait, hésitant, n'étant toujours pas très à l'aise avec les discussions désinvoltes. Tony pouvait le comprendre. Bruce avait été le moins vindicatif concernant l'emménagement de Loki mais cela l'avait tout autant énervé que les autres, convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'une horrible idée. Depuis lors, ils avaient cohabité avec le Hulk.

« Bon retour parmi nous » le salua Tony, levant son verre comme pour porter un toast. « S'il te plaît, rassure-moi, tu en as fini avec tout le côté vert et grincheux ? Thor n'est pas là pour réparer le plafond si tu te sens d'humeur destructrice ».

Bruce lui offrit un sourire en coin.

« Je pense que tout est sous contrôle pour le moment. Je voulais juste vérifier avec toi si tout se passait bien ». Il hésita. « Clint essaye de lancer un pari sur le temps qu'il faudra avant que tu ne te fasses à nouveau poignarder ».

Tony avala une longue gorgée de scotch.

« Tiens donc. Et combien as-tu misé ? »

« Dix dollars » répondit Banner. « Je pense que tu vas t'en sortir sans dégâts ».

« Ben voyons ! Je t'énerve tout autant que j'énerve les autres » lui dit Tony avec dédain. « Que penses-tu vraiment ? »

« Je pense que s'il ne s'était pas barricadé dans sa chambre, tu flotterais déjà sans vie dans la piscine à l'heure qu'il est ».

« Homme de peu de foi » blagua Tony, vidant son verre. « Steve pense qu'il m'aime bien ».

Bruce lui lança un regard perplexe.

« Ce n'est pas impossible, mais je pense que, ce qu'il préfère, c'est ce bouclier anti-téléportation que tu as mis au point. Il n'a pas une bonne opinion des êtres humains, Tony. Et ce sera toujours le cas. Il est dangereux, tu devrais garder cela à l'esprit ».

Tony leva un sourcil en guise de réponse, ce qui décontenança Bruce.

« C'était un peu moralisateur de ma part, n'est-ce pas ? Venant de... tu sais bien... moi ».

Regagnant la maison, Tony fit claquer sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre homme qui l'accompagnait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas en train de le confondre avec un allié potentiel. Ça c'est plutôt du ressort de Thor et Steve ». Il déposa son verre dans l'évier et se retourna vers Banner. « Merci pour ta prévenance en tout cas ».

Toujours aussi mal à l'aise, Banner hocha la tête et lui souhaita une bonne nuit, laissant Tony réfléchir à ses dernières paroles. Pourquoi tout le monde s'imaginait qu'il s'enthousiasmait à l'idée d'avoir Loki dans l'équipe, ou qu'il demeure ici à long terme ? Il appréciait d'obtenir des informations de sa part, tout comme Fury. Et il allait les aider à abattre Fatalis et Amora, pas nécessaire dans cet ordre.

C'était uniquement pour les affaires.

Enfin pas uniquement, ajouta Tony, se rappela une bouche fraîche contre son oreille.

Mais c'était _surtout _pour les affaires.

.

.

Un autre jour passa. Clint lança un second pari : Loki avait-il ou non enjambé la fenêtre et était-il parti juste pour le délire ?

Tony misa cent dollars sur le fait qu'il était encore à l'intérieur, uniquement pour voir Thor lui offrir un sourire rayonnant.

.

.

« _Monsieur, trop d'entretien nuit au bon entretien. Les propulseurs manuels sont au top de leur capacité_ ».

« Je le sais, Jarvis. Je vérifie juste le remplacement ».

« _Eh bien, vous êtes très anal là-dessus_ ».

« Ne sois pas vulgaire ! » répondit Tony, impassible. « Et je t'en supplie, n'utilise plus le mot 'anal' à l'avenir. C'est juste obscène quand tu le fais ».

« _Tatillon, alors_ ».

« C'est mieux ».

C'était un mercredi soir typique pour Tony, dans son atelier trois étages en-dessous de la demeure des Avengers. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'avait pas vraiment de raisons d'être ici, à part qu'il n'était pas arrivé à trouver le sommeil et qu'il n'avait pas à patrouiller. Encore une fois. Il n'avait pas de preuve tangible, mais il était presque sûr que Steve avait modifié leur calendrier.

Dans tous les cas, cela signifiait donc qu'au lieu d'aller combattre le crime, Tony pouvait rester sur sa chaise de bureau à faire des exercices avec le gant détachable de son armure, comme s'il en attendait quelque chose en particulier.

« Et c'est moi que tu appelles l'ermite graisseux ? » commenta Loki derrière lui. « Je tends à penser que c'est plutôt l'inverse, non ? »

Pour la première fois, Tony maudit son charme inné et irrésistible. Il se retourna lentement sur sa chaise pour faire face à Loki.

Il se tenait debout à l'entrée de l'atelier, ses doigts pâle reposant sur le chambranle. Il avait l'air fatigué, remarqua Tony, mais tout de même beaucoup plus reposé que cinq jours plus tôt.

Il avait aussi l'air plus petit, d'une certaine manière. Au lieu de son habituelle et encombrante armure en cuir, il portait un t-shirt en lin vert sombre, dont le col en « v » était composé de cordons défaits. En bas, il avait mis un pantalon en daim noir et des bottes. Cela ressemblait aux vêtements qu'affectionnait Thor quand il n'était pas en armure, ce qu'il se garderait bien de mentionner.

Tony ne savait trop que faire de ce nouveau Loki en habits décontractés, avec ses cheveux humides qui encadrait son visage et sa gorge blanche bien visible. Il replaça donc sa main dans le gant rouge, cherchant le moindre défaut dans l'articulation.

« J'utilise un lubrifiant spécialement conçu pour les articulations de l'armure, pas de la graisse » répliqua-t-il, tournant sa paume vers le haut et refermant ses doigts en un poing armé. « Et _je_ ne me suis pas caché pendant presque six jours ».

« J'avais un sort à briser » répondit Loki sèchement. « Les conventions sociales pouvaient bien attendre ».

« Et qu'en est-il de la nourriture ? »

« J'ai mangé ».

Tony fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi donc, les meubles ? »

Frappant le mur de manière abrupte, Loki s'approcha à grands pas. D'après Tony, il avait le même regard qu'un chasseur observant sa proie, mais il refusa de se sentir nerveux, préférant se concentrer sur la jointure du poignet de son gant, glissant de l'huile à l'intérieur pour éviter tout grincement. Il n'en avait pas _besoin_, mais...

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, fermes et froides. De longs doigts trouvèrent leur marque sur la courbe de muscles et d'os, des pouces se pressèrent de part et d'autre de sa colonne vertébrale. L'esprit de Tony se brouilla. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi ; il n'y avait rien d'intimidant dans ce geste. Mais il n'avait pas non plus d'idée de la raison pour laquelle Loki voudrait poser ses mains sur lui.

« Tu ferais mieux de te rappeler qui je suis, Stark » murmura Loki, et ses pouces roulèrent sur les muscles tendus des épaules de Tony. « Peut-être que ma présence ici, dans cette cave sécurisée, pourrait te donner une idée d'à quel point je peux être plein de ressources ».

C'était exact ; l'ascenseur n'aurait pas du s'ouvrir pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas se téléporter non plus. Thor lui avait une fois dit que Loki était suffisamment furtif pour ne pas être vu du Gardien d'Asgard quand il ne voulait pas l'être. Tony avait simplement supposé qu'il s'était téléporté ailleurs.

« Donc tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as pas mangé les meubles ? » Impressionné ? Qui était impressionné ? Certainement pas Tony Stark. « Je suppose que si tu as brisé le sort de localisation, tu as récupéré ta magie et Amora ne peut plus te retrouver. Ce qui signifie que tu vas repartir bientôt ? »

A cela, Loki émit un bruit sourd plein de signification.

« Oh, je ne sais pas ».

Les mains dans la vision périphérique de Tony émirent soudain une lueur verte, et il sentit la présence de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait expliquer commencer à s'infiltrer sous sa peau. C'était la même sensation qu'un fil de rasoir enveloppé dans de la soie ; à un putain de cheveux près d'être mortel. Le coeur de Tony commença à battre à vive allure, tandis que la sensation descendit dans sa poitrine, se déployant comme des doigts squelettiques, cherchant ou explorant ou peut-être essayant juste de lui foutre les jetons.

Derrière lui, Loki respirait fort par le nez et se pencha par-dessus les épaules de Tony, observant son torse avec autant d'acuité que s'il pouvait y voir autre chose que la lumière bleutée sous son débardeur noir.

« C'est donc cela alors. Je me posais la question ». La sensation disparu tout comme la magie de Loki. « Il y a des éclats de métal autour de ton coeur ».

Tony eut l'étrange sentiment d'être nu, comme si quelque chose d'important lui avait été arraché pendant qu'il ne faisait pas attention. Certains Avengers n'en savaient pas autant à son sujet. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était que si le réacteur ARK sortait, il n'avait que quelques minutes pour en remettre un nouveau. Mais personne n'avait jamais réussi à extraire le secret de sa poitrine comme une banale information.

« Ce sont des éclats d'obus » précisa Tony avec hargne, se relevant d'un coup.

Enlevant le gant, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où reposait son armure et le déposa parmi les pièces détachées. Il lui semblait que son torse entier était glacé et à vif.

« Tu aurais pu simplement me le demander ».

Loki eut l'air légèrement amusé.

« C'est vrai, mais dans ce cas j'aurais du te faire confiance quant à ton honnêteté ».

« De nous deux, tu es le seul qu'on surnomme _le Menteur_ » répliqua catégoriquement Tony. « Garde tes doigts magiques pour toi à partir de maintenant ».

Se sentant plus tendu et énervé qu'il ne pouvait l'expliquer rationnellement, il commença à remballer ses outils avec des mouvements rapides et adroits.

C'était un vieux rituel, de ceux qui ne nécessitent plus de devoir réfléchir, mais il garda ses yeux fixés sur son rangement de chiffons huileux, de tournevis et de clés à molette, faisant glisser tout le reste dans le large tiroir sous sa table de travail. Il le verrouilla d'un ample mouvement de la poignée.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? Tu t'es fait attaquer ? » demanda Loki derrière lui, toujours aussi curieux.

Ne savait-il pas... Est-ce qu'il s'en fichait vraiment d'aborder un sujet aussi délicat ? Bien entendu, pensa sombrement Tony. Il n'était pas une menace. De toute manière, il n'allait pas lui faire le récit des machinations d'Obadiah Stane. Ou de sa fin prématurée.

« Tu sais quoi » lui dit-il soudainement, forçant son sourire. « Je veux bien te raconter comment je les ai eu si tu m'expliques pourquoi tu deviens bleu quand tu utilises ce coffret des Neiges d'Antan. Non, en fait, j'ai changé d'idée. Pourquoi tu ne me le montrerais pas ? »

« Coffret des Hivers Anciens » corrigea machinalement Loki, mais sa voix était cassante. « Et je refuse ».

Tony haussa les épaules.

« Dans ce cas, je suppose que c'est pas de bol. Jarvis, éteins les lumières, j'ai terminé ».

Il s'essuya les mains sur un chiffon qu'il lança sur la table, tandis que les lumières fluorescentes du plafond se coupèrent les unes après les autres, ne laissant que les faibles lueurs rouges d'urgence sur le sol pour lui indiquer la sortie.

« Je t'ai contrarié » lui dit prudemment Loki ; une ombre sombre à sa droite. « Ce n'était pas mon... »

« Intention ? Si ça l'était, Loki. Tu es doué pour retourner le couteau dans la plaie, et tu as réussi. Maintenant, reprends ta magie et tes manipulations, je te prie de bien vouloir dégager d'ici ».

Tony entendit une inspiration lourde après cela, mais ce fut surtout la main sur son bras qui retint son attention. Elle était glaciale.

« Stark » dit Loki doucement. « Je ne peux pas encore partir. Le sort est brisé mais ma magie est... loin d'être complètement rétablie. Tu voudrais m'envoyer à une mort certaine ? »

Il se tenait face à Tony, lui barrant la sortie et, tandis que Tony s'arrêta pour assimiler sa phrase, une seconde main vint encercler son autre bras. Le choc de température lui donna la chair de poule et ses cheveux se hérissèrent sur sa nuque. Mais il ne pouvait rien voir et quelque part il savait que si Jarvis rallumait les lumières, Loki le prendrait très mal.

« Si j'étais un véritable descendant Jotun, cela te brûlerait terriblement » lui dit Loki, et une main descendit sur son bras, laissant une sensation glaciale dans sa trace. « Mais je suis de sang mêlé. Après la guerre, Odin m'emporta, encore enfant, en tant que tribut de négociation, et m'éleva comme son fils. Un fils décevant, mais un fils quand même. Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que le toucher d'un géant du froid ne révèle un secret depuis longtemps enfui et que ma peau ne passe d'une pâleur d'Ase à un bleu de Jotun ».

Tony essaya de scruter son bras, mais ne vit rien de plus que la silhouette sombre d'une main entourant son biceps. Mais le froid était une preuve suffisante. Loki avait franchi une ligne que Tony ne se souvenait pas avoir dessinée, mais il sentit son animosité céder le pas face à la vérité.

« Tu brûles de cette manière » murmura soudainement Loki, et Tony sentit qu'il avait resserré l'écart entre eux. « Maintenant, ta peau me donne l'impression d'être une fournaise ».

Il déglutit.

« Est-ce que cela fait mal ? »

« Non. Oui. Autant qu'à toi, j'imagine. A quel point cela te fait-il mal, Stark ? »

Tony n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait quand il leva la main vers la joue de Loki dans la pénombre, pressant ses doigts contre la peau, dont il n'avait vu les marques que magnifiées sur son affichage facial intégré. Ses yeux devennaient rouge aussi, se rappela-t-il d'un air absent. Tony sentit la caresse de ses cils contre sa paume tandis qu'il déplaça sa main d'un côté à l'autre de son visage, avec la même sensation que s'il frôlait une sculpture de glace. Mais sa peau était sèche, ferme et souple sous la pression de sa main.

Se tournant vers les caresses de sa paume avec voracité, Loki laissa échapper un soupir, telle une bouffée hivernale sur le visage de Tony.

« Tu es glacé. En fait, ta peau donne des frissons » lui dit Tony, sentant sa propre voix s'enrouer. « Mais cela ne fait pas mal. Loki, est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre t'a déjà... »

« Non » le coupa-t-il, d'une voix douce et basse. « Je méprise cette apparence ».

« Pourquoi, dans ce cas ? »

Tony entendit le son râpeux de ses vêtements quand Loki bougea, et il laissa sa main glisser le long de sa gorge, tâchant d'imaginer sa couleur d'un bleu profond. Mais il n'y arriva pas. Cela lui semblait tellement surréaliste, même pour lui.

Il sursauta légèrement quand de petits glaçons -non, des doigts- se pressèrent autour de son coeur.

« Je t'ai pris quelque chose sans t'en demander la permission ».

« Laisse-moi rallumer les lumières ».

« Non ».

« Je t'ai déjà vu auparavant ».

« Dans ce cas, tu en as vu plus qu'assez ».

« Allez, voy- »

Une bouche glacée l'arrêta en plein milieu de ses protestations, fraîche, douce et humide contre les lèvres de Tony.

Aussi abasourdi qu'il ne l'était, Tony entendit Loki laisser s'échapper un léger murmure de douleur et de plaisir contre ses lèvres, et il décida de se laisser aller, advienne que pourra. Il serra le corps de Loki contre le sien, forçant sa bouche pour offrir à sa langue les engelures les plus étranges qu'il n'ait jamais eu.

_Thor va me tuer_, pensa-t-il désespérément quand les mains de Loki se glissèrent sous son t-shirt et dans son dos, le faisant gronder de surprise. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour l'arrêter parce que oh mon Dieu, le troisième criminel le plus recherché du SHIELD lui mordillait la langue et les lèvres de Tony commençaient à s'engourdir mais c'était tellement bon et il n'avait jamais été doué pour se refuser quoi que ce soit.

Chassant ces pensées de son esprit, Tony laissa glisser sa main dans un désordre de long cheveux noirs, sa bouche se déplaçant pour parcourir la courbe glacée de sa gorge.

Ensuite, la porte de l'ascenseur émit un petit bruit et Clint entra dans la pièce, activant le détecteur de lumière à son arrivée.

« Hey Tony, Jarvis a dit que tu... pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

Tony essaya de se remettre de ses émotions, ses bras ne serrant plus rien d'autre que de l'air. Loki avait complètement disparu, lui laissant l'étrange impression qu'il venait d'avoir l'hallucination la plus dingue de toute sa vie. Si seulement il ne frissonnait pas complètement et qu'il ne -_et merde_.

L'observant, Clint recula doucement jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

« Euh ok super, donc... Je repasserai quand tu ne te taperas pas une bonne grosse gaule tout seul dans le noir. Salut ».

L'ascenseur l'avala à nouveau, laissant Tony calculer ce qu'il lui faudrait pour corrompre Clint afin qu'il ne balance pas tout ce qu'il venait de voir à Natasha ou à Steve.

« Il n'aurait pas pu nous rendre tous les deux invisibles ou faire un truc du même genre » grommela Tony, effleurant ses lèvres avec précaution. Elles étaient glaciales et gercées, et sa langue picotait bizarrement dans sa bouche. « Jarvis, tu as enregistré tout cela ? »

« _Oui monsieur_ ».

Tony n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir à deux fois.

« Efface les vidéos de surveillance de ce soir. Gardons tout cela strictement confidentiel ».

« _C'est déjà fait, monsieur_ ».

Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à tenter de comprendre comment tout ceci était arrivé, et ce que cela signifiait. Mais d'abord... une douche chaude.

Car d'une certaine manière, il avait le sentiment qu'une douche froide n'allait certainement pas avoir l'effet escompté.

.

.

**Note de traduction :**

[1] Dummy : "Le débile" en français dans les films (merci à Roxanne33 pour la précision). Comment décrire Dummy ? En fait, c'est l'espèce de « bras » autonome qui aide Tony dans son atelier. A défaut d'un meilleur terme... Si vous vous rappelez du premier Iron Man, c'est le gentil petit machin qui lui tend le réacteur ARC de remplacement quand Obadiah Stane lui a volé le sien et l'a mis k.o. avec l'oreille blue tooth qui paralyse (haha ok je suis vraiment naze en description de scène). C'est aussi lui qui lance de la poudreuse d'extincteur lors des premiers essais de l'Iron Man dans son garage. Il n'est pas débile hein, c'est juste que son intelligence artificielle n'est pas aussi avancée que celle de Jarvis. C'est un des premiers robots construit par Tony, si pas le premier, c'est probablement la raison pour laquelle il le garde tel quel même s'il aime bien le rabrouer.

.

Une seule note de trad' cette fois-ci, je pense que tout le reste était relativement clair. Au cas où je me suis trompée, n'hésitez pas à poser vos questions en commentaire, je vous répondrai par MP (si vous avez un compte FanFiction) ou dans le prochain chapitre.

.

.

_**Quelques petites réponses aux Reviews :**_

J'ai vu que quelqu'un se demandait à quoi ressemblerait Tony en robe (faisant référence à sa discussion avec Clint au début du chapitre 3). Pour cela, je vous invite à regarder « Sherlock Holmes 2 : jeu d'ombres », sortis depuis peu en DVD. Je ne sais pas si l'auteur faisait référence à cette scène en écrivant ce dialogue, mais Robert Downey Jr s'y déguise en femme de manière très crédible *tousse*.

Si vous avez apprécié le rapprochement entre nos 2 protagonistes dans la partie précédente, vous avez certainement du apprécier le 'rapprochement' dans celle-ci. Perso, j'ai du prendre une douche chaude moi aussi. Hannnn !

Concernant Jarvis, ma traduction n'était peut-être pas hyper claire la dernière fois, j'espère que c'est mieux expliqué cette fois-ci. Le système d'exploitation du Fatalibot-James-Bond et le sien étant connectés (par facilité, Tony a probablement utilisé le même OS), Jarvis a pu s'incruster dans le robot pour les aider à mettre une raclée aux bad guys. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme s'il avait un ''corps'', c'est plutôt un transfert de ses données et de ses paramètres (ergo, sa capacité de fonctionnement autonome). Du coup, c'est plutôt l'effet Terminator en fait, autre intelligence artificielle bien connue dans un corps de robot.

Au fait, j'avais à peine posté le dernier chapitre que Hella postait le sien. Vous êtes donc à la moitié de l'histoire parue pour le moment : 8 chapitres (+ un bonus mais chuuuut). Et vous aurez bien entendu droit à tout cela, mais chaque chose en son temps. Je vous posterai bientôt la 5ème partie.

A très vite et un ENORME merci encore pour votre soutien et votre enthousiasme.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chères lectrices, chers lectures, je vous prie de m'excuser de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, surtout après le cliffhanger du dernier chapitre. Je n'ai pas eu énormément de temps cette semaine, mais j'espère pouvoir au moins illuminer votre soirée :D

.

Simple avertissement, mais je rappelle au cazou que cette histoire est rated M (ce qui peut inclure du sang, de la violence, des injures, du sexe et globalement situations angoissantes).

Je n'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture !

.

_**Disclaimer :**_ persos = **Marvel**, histoire = **Hella**, humble traductrice = moi.

.

.

**Off the record : chapitre 5**

.

.

Après l'incident dans l'atelier, Loki s'était de nouveau échappé dans sa chambre.

Complètement sidéré, Tony n'avait plus qu'à se trouver un bon alibi pour Clint qui n'inclurait pas une séance de pelotage glaciale avec leur résident le Dieu des Malices. Quelque part entre ''_je n'ai pas transformé mon robot en sexbot''_ et ''_réparer mon armure ne me fait pas bander_'', Tony finit par abandonner et laissa Clint le faire chanter pour qu'il lui faire créer un carquois entier de flèches customisées du genre qui injecte du citrate de sildénafil [1] directement dans la circulation sanguine.

La raison pour laquelle Clint s'imaginait qu'il pourrait un jour être avisé de susciter une érection instantanée chez un ennemi dépassait l'entendement de Tony. Mais cela le fit taire et c'était à peu près tout ce qui l'intéressait.

Les indications de Jarvis montraient que Loki s'était simplement à nouveau terré dans sa chambre. Tony ne poussa pas plus loin. Quelque part, il se disait que tout cela avait été bien plus étrange pour Loki que pour lui, et déranger un sorcier timbré n'était pas exactement une bonne idée.

La vie suivit son cours, Tony continua d'aiguiser les capacités de son armure, et Thor n'essaya pas de l'assassiner pour avoir souillé son volage et psychotique jeune frère.

C'était le bon temps.

.  
.

C'était encore une de ces nuits passées à parcourir les cieux de New-York. Le tour de patrouille d'Iron Man avait fini par arriver, au grand dam de Steve. Apparemment, il pensait que Tony n'avait pas suffisamment dormi. Peu importe. C'était là haut qu'appartenait l'Iron Man. Dans les cieux.

Volant à toute allure pour se sauver les miches.

« Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Thor dépêche-toi, espèce de grand couillon blond ! J'ai trois Fatalibots au cul et -oooh, comptes-en deux, ça va faire mal ».

Tony prit un virage serré à droite qui se termina en looping, terminant son vol derrière le Fatalibot restant et tirant en rafales rapides dans ses jetpacks grâce à ses propulseurs. L'un d'eux vacilla et, hey, il y avait du progrès.

« Hé, hé Odinson, où que tu sois, laisse tomber les mots croisés et ramène-toi en renfort ! »

Thor était en chemin et Tony le savait, mais il se sentait mieux quand il l'injuriait allègrement.

Voyant un des Fatalibots faire un détour dans son dos en plein ciel, Tony tenta de perdre de l'altitude, mais de l'électricité atteignit tout de même son armure dans un craquement sourd. Son affichage facial grésilla, comme une télévision analogique durant une tempête. Il se rétablit juste à temps pour que Tony puisse voir que l'autre Fatalibot venait de lancer trois autres projectiles dans sa direction, l'atteignant en plein dans son plastron.

« Aoutch ! » siffla-t-il, riant malgré les signaux rouges qui s'allumèrent sur l'affichage facial. « Oh, oh ça c'était vraiment _méchant_, Fatalounet. Je commence à penser que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup ».

Comme les Fatalibots transmettaient tout au Docteur Fatalis, il avait le champ libre pour dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, sachant que Victor l'écoutait quelque part, la bouche écumante de rage. Tony se disait que c'était le prix à payer pour avoir envoyé des robots combattre les ennemis à sa place.

« Savais-tu -wow, bien essayé mais c'est raté, mon pote- il y avait une faiblesse exploitable dans les Fatalibots ? »

Remontant d'un coup, il observa ses deux cibles face à lui qui semblaient prêtes à dégainer l'armure lourde.

« Il n'y a pas de telle faiblesse » aboya le Fatalibot n°1.

« Euh, si » rigola Tony. « C'est un petit quelque chose que j'aime appeler ''_bordel de queue, regarde derrière-toi !_'' »

Les Fatalibots ricanèrent.

« C'est stupide, nous ne sommes pas si crédules ! »

Ils s'apprêtèrent à faire feu. A bout portant comme ils l'étaient, ça n'allait pas faire que chatouiller.

« Ce sont des pauvres hères, en effet ».

Tony eut l'immense plaisir de voir les deux robots se retourner juste avant que Thor ne leur flanque une beigne si fort qu'il envoya valdinguer des morceaux de métal partout aux alentours. Comme prévu, les réservoirs d'essence des jetpacks furent compromis en un instant, ayant pour conséquence de faire exploser les deux Fatalibots en une seule et même boule de feu. Une tête métallique éclata comme un pétard et descendit en tournoyant dans la rivière juste en dessous.

Dans les mains de Thor, Mjölnir grésillait d'électricité. Son regard était dur lorsqu'il observa les restes épars des Fatalibot couler au fond de l'eau. Il se retourna ensuite vers Tony.

« Je n'étais pas en train de faire des mots-croisés ».

Tony renifla sous son casque et il descendit jusqu'à la surface de l'eau, scannant rapidement le lieu de naufrage des Fatalibots. Thor le suivit, tapotant le communicateur dans son oreille. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment habitué à l'appareil, mais au moins il fonctionnait. Les trois derniers prototypes avait fondu à chaque fois que Thor avait invoqué la foudre.

« Je ne faisais que relâcher la pression, mon grand. Ne le prend pas personnellement ».

Thor fronça les sourcils.

« Le capitaine Rogers t'avait demandé de te faire accompagner pour patrouiller » rappela-t-il à Tony. « Tu ne te serais point retrouvé dans cette situation si tu avais agis comme tel ».

« Oui mais alors tu n'aurais pas eu de raison de venir à mon secours. Tu n'as pas atteint ton quota de demoiselle en détresse ce mois-ci. C'était juste pour t'aider ».

« Tu es fort étrange, Tony Stark » lui dit Thor, mais il souriait. « Et bien trop barbu pour être une jeune damoiselle ».

« Et quoi, tu n'aimes pas les femmes poilues ? Wow, Thor. C'est… tellement superficiel ».

Relevant son casque, il vit Thor laisser échapper un éclat de rire tandis qu'il raccrochait son marteau à la ceinture.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, Tony ne vit pas le bras robotisé attraper sa jambe cuirassée et le tirer sous l'eau.

La rivière s'infiltra dans son armure à travers son casque ouvert et il coula comme une pierre, les poumons seulement à moitié remplis d'air. Mais le problème était cette main de Fatalibot verte scintillante qui se cramponnait suffisamment fort pour incurver le métal autour de sa jambe. L'agonie et une lumière verte l'élancèrent dans sa cuisse tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs, et il sentit les articulations internes de l'armure se rompre.

Tentant désespérément de ne pas crier et gâcher son oxygène, Tony serra les dents et fixa la surface qui semblait s'effacer sous l'eau sombre.

Avant qu'il ne puisse braquer manuellement ses propulseurs sur le bras scintillant qui le faisait couler, l'eau au-dessus de sa tête explosa dans un nuage de bulles et une main puissante lui agrippa l'épaule. Thor.

Panique et soulagement se mêlèrent. Il avait désespérément besoin d'air et -_oh bordel, c'était donc ce qu'on ressentait avec une barbe_, déplora-t-il quand Thor exhala une longue bouffée d'air chaud directement dans sa bouche avant de plonger pour frapper d'un grand coup de Mjölnir le bras, le repoussant au loin dans les eaux. La couche supérieure de l'armure sur sa cuisse s'envola en même temps mais Tony s'en ficha. Allumant ses bottes, il jaillit à la surface comme un bouchon d'une bouteille, planant en hauteur tandis que l'eau sortait par toutes les jointures de l'armure.

Une douleur sourde l'élançait dans la cuisse, à l'intérieur du métal incurvé, mais il réussit à atterrir au bord de la rive sans accroc. Thor surgit de l'eau un moment plus tard, juste devant Tony qui lançait un diagnostic sur sa cuirasse défoncée.

Juste pour une fois, il aurait aimé sortir d'une bataille sans que son armure n'ait besoin d'une réparation quasi-majeure, pensa-t-il résigné. Ou pire, une reconstruction complète. En comparaison des derniers combats, ceci n'était probablement pas le pire.

« Ta jambe est-elle cassée ? » s'inquiéta Thor, s'agenouillant pour jeter un œil au métal froissé. « Cela semble extrêmement douloureux ».

C'était courbé dans la parfaite forme d'une main squelettique de Fatalibot, des ondulations de métal s'inclinant par-dessus. Sa jambe souffrait le martyr là-dessous et il pouvait sentir la chaleur du sang se répandre dans son armure. Une des tiges parallèles de l'exosquelette s'était probablement cassée et enfoncée dans sa jambe. Il ne pourrait pas le savoir avant de s'être extrait de l'armure. Cela promettait d'être une partie de plaisir.

« Je ne pense pas, mais ça fait un mal de chien » grogna-t-il, terminant son diagnostic et remettant son casque en place. « Joli sauvetage, au fait. Qu'est-ce qui m'a attrapé ? Les Fatalibots ne sont pas si puissants d'habitude ».

Thor souleva un reste de main, ne laissant voir que des tiges et des câbles. Le rayonnement vert avait quasiment disparu mais elle brillait encore dangereusement d'une légère lumière verdâtre. Tony se surprit à estimer que la couleur magique était trop éclatante pour être celle de Loki.

« Un alliage impie de sciences et de magie » déclara sombrement Thor. « Il semblerait que l'Enchanteresse se soit encore liguée avec Victor Von Fatalis. Mon frère doit en être informé ».

« Tu es sûr ? Fatalis aime aussi s'investir dans des trucs mystiques, quand il est d'humeur ».

« Il s'agit de l'œuvre d'Amora, j'en suis certain. Mais Loki sera capable de le confirmer quand je lui confierai ceci ».

Aux yeux de Tony, Thor avait l'air un peu trop heureux d'avoir une raison légitime de voir son frère. Cela lui rappelait étrangement un chien jouant à rapporter la baballe. _Ici, ici, j'ai quelque chose que tu vas apprécier, tu m'aimes maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?_ Tony sentit la culpabilité l'assaillir inexplicablement. Ce qui était stupide, franchement. Personne ne contrôlait avec qui Loki passait son temps.

Tony lorgna vers Thor.

« Merci pour l'air quand on était sous l'eau » lui dit-il, et les commissures de ses lèvres se relevèrent. « Très, euh, généreux de ta part ».

Thor le gratifia d'un grand sourire.

« Mais je t'en prie, Tony Stark. Si tu souhaites t'en vanter, je n'y serais nullement défavorable ».

« Pepper avait raison, je suis bel et bien une mauvaise influence ».

S'appuyant sur sa jambe valide, Tony tenta de se relever mais Thor dut l'aider d'un bras sous glissé sous son épaule pour qu'il puisse se remettre sur pieds.

« Peux-tu voler ainsi ? »

« Mwouais. C'est l'atterrissage dans le hangar qui va être fun, en fait ».

« Je pourrais... »

« Non merci, Thor. La dernière chose dont j'aurais besoin, ce serait de voir une photo de toi me portant jusqu'à la maison étalée à la une des journaux ».

Rallumant ses propulseurs, il s'éleva de quelques centimètres dans les airs.

- « On fait la course ? »

Thor lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il serait judicieux de- ». Faisant tourner son marteau, il décolla comme une fusée rouge et argent, mort de rire. « Le perdant sera damné aux enfers ! »

« Espèce de sale tricheur » lui cria Tony dans son dos, et il se lança à ses trousses.

La course jusqu'au bercail se termina lorsque Thor heurta le sol du hangar la tête la première après que Tony lui ait lancé une rafale de propulseur dans l'épaule au moment où il était certain de perdre. S'écraser sur Thor dans son armure n'était que pure revanche mesquine ; un acte que Tony regretta immédiatement quand il ébranla sa jambe blessée.

Quand Thor remarqua le sang qui s'écoulait du métal démantelé, il estima préférable d'arrêter de cogner dans l'armure et d'appeler à l'aide.

Les vingts minutes suivantes furent simultanément hilarantes et frustrantes. Natasha et Steve tâtonnèrent sous les ordres de Jarvis, essayant de le sortir manuellement de l'armure d'Iron Man avant qu'il ne perde trop de sang. Cela résulta en une abondance de mains placées dans des endroits gênants, ce que ne souhaitait pas spécialement Tony. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser le démontage automatique à cause de sa cuisse, donc il fit avec.

Il ne lui restait plus que le morceau abîmé sur sa jambe et sa combinaison quand Loki apparu pour voir d'où provenaient tous ces cris et ces jurons. Du coin de l'oeil, Tony remarqua à peine son entrée furtive, n'entrevoyant qu'une forme sombre appuyée contre le mur qui observait la scène d'un oeil curieux. Un spectateur. Super.

« Juste... Allonge-toi et pense à de l'alcool » lui conseilla Steve, un découpeur laser coincé entre ses dents tandis qu'il fixait du regard les coutures à travers le métal. « Beaucoup, beaucoup d'alcool ».

« Eloigne-toi de ma queue avec ce truc, Steve » ordonna Tony, et il vit quelques étoiles. « Je peux le faire moi-même, laisse-moi juste... »

« Non, Tony ».

« Bordel. Natasha, est-ce que... »

« Nope ».

Elle appuya sur le démontage manuel sur le côté du talon avant d'enlever la botte, ce qui était complètement débile, pourquoi personne ne voulait écouter le génial créateur de l'armure ? Oh, il avait perdu un peu de sang, il devait certainement être au bout de sa vie. Bande de cons, pensa sèchement Tony et il reposa sa tête sur le sol. Il vit d'autres étoiles.

Thor avait l'air affligé.

« Je n'aurais point du te courser au retour. Ni te frapper autant, sachant que ta jambe te mettait au supplice » lui dit-il, et il agrippa le bras de Tony. « Pardonne-moi ».

« Ouais, ouais » répondit Tony d'un air las. « Cela ne saigne pas tant que ça. Pas la peine de me donner les derniers sacrements ».

Les autres passèrent encore cinq autres minutes à débattre de la partie de la jambe qu'il fallait attaquer en premier lieu. Au même moment, Thor sortit discrètement une flasque de bière de sous son manteau et en versa une rasade dans la bouche de Tony pendant que les autres ne le regardaient pas. Tony décida qu'il aimait énormément Thor.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas comment le sortir de là sans une scie » dit finalement Steve en s'asseyant.

Natasha haussa les épaules et lui prit le mini découpeur laser des mains, en plissant les yeux.

« De toute façon, même si on fend le morceau de la jambe, on pourrait très bien finir par entailler son artère fémorale pendant le processus, cela dépend de la profondeur à laquelle est enfoncée cette tige de métal dans sa cuisse ».

Natasha avait un vrai don pour sortir d'horribles vérités comme si elle discutait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Attrapant les outils éparpillés autour de lui, Tony choisit une large clé à molette et l'observa d'un air absent. Peut-être qu'une pression du levier pourrait- oh la, non, il risquerait de finir avec une jambe cassée par-dessus le marché. Quand il fléchit délicatement ses muscles, ses nerfs l'élancèrent, mais sans pouvoir voir si quelque chose était fiché dans sa jambe, il pouvait très bien la déchirer en enlevant son armure.

Laissant choir son bras, la clé à molette tomba sur le sol au même moment où son regard croisa celui de Loki. L'amusement qu'il y lit suffit à Tony pour savoir ce qu'il souhaitait.

« Tu pourrais le faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tout le monde se retourna pour observer Loki -spécialement Thor qui, apparemment, n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était là si la stupeur sur son visage n'était pas un indice assez évident. Mais Loki ne leur accorda aucun regard ; il ne faisait que contempler Tony, un mince sourire soulevant les commissures de sa bouche.

« Je pourrais » agréa-t-il, laissant le mur derrière lui tandis qu'il se rapprochait de Tony. « Si je le souhaitais ».

Loki s'était encore une fois débarrassé de son armure, nota-t-il, ne portant simplement que du noir sur du noir. Cela faisait ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux verts, par rapport aux teintes monochromes de sa peau et de ses cheveux. Ou peut-être que c'était juste l'effet que lui faisait son hémorragie. En fait, ouaip, c'était très probablement du à l'hémorragie.

« Je t'en supplie, dis-nous que tu veux bien aider » lui dit Steve abruptement, reculant pour laisser le champ libre à Loki. « Je veux bien frapper Thor à l'entrejambe si tu enlèves cette chose de Tony ».

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Steve les défia du regard, buté. Finalement, Loki se racla la gorge.

« Ô Capitaine, mon Capitaine » [2] répliqua-t-il laconiquement, une main sur le cœur. « Je vous remercie, mais je n'ai nul besoin d'une telle incitation pour offrir mon aide cette fois-ci. Stark l'a bien mérité ».

A côté de Tony, Thor baissa les yeux vers ses mains pendant un moment puis il s'éloigna de son frère. En fait, il disparut complètement de la vision périphérique de Tony, mais cela avait probablement un lien avec la dague en acier dans les mains de Loki.

« Est-ce qu'on n'a pas déjà joué à ce jeu ? Genre, deux fois ? » le railla Tony, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il saisit le manche de la clé à molette en prévision. « Sache seulement que je suis _aussi_ armé et dangereux ».

« Et au bord de l'anémie » murmura Natasha. « Laisse le faire ce qu'il faut ».

S'agenouillant devant sa jambe, Loki découpa adroitement une ouverture dans la cuisse de la combinaison de Tony. A son grand soulagement, la dague disparu aussi rapidement qu'elle n'était apparue, mais il fut de nouveau à cran quand de longs doigts s'infiltrèrent dans le trou nouvellement créé, se pressant contre la peau nue au-dessous.

« Que vas-tu faire ? » demanda Tony avec méfiance, ses pensées fusant dans toutes les directions, son poing se resserrant autour de la clé à molette.

Loki ne fit qu'observer à mi-distance pendant un moment, penchant la tête comme s'il écoutait quelque chose. Ses yeux émeraude brûlaient tandis qu'il rassemblait sa magie. La cuisse de Tony bourdonna en même temps, et il sentit le fil bien connu s'infiltrer dans sa jambe, cherchant un dommage éventuel.

« Il n'y a pas de métal dans sa jambe » dit Loki distraitement, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement. « Cette blessure est étrange ».

« Etrange à quel point ? » demande calmement Tony. « Dis-moi de quoi on parle ici ».

Le regard de Loki ne fit que croiser le sien. A cet instant, le bras entier de Tony tressauta, se contorsionnant contre sa volonté. Sa main agrippant la clé à molette par à-coups, Tony se vit avec horreur la relever puis la balancer de toutes ses forces sur la tempe de Loki.

L'impact se répercuta dans son bras -son bras scintillant de magie verte- et il entendit quelque chose se briser. Le sang coulait de la clé quand il la reprit, haletant, seulement pour la voir repartir à nouveau contre la tête de Loki avant que qui que ce soit ne comprenne ce qui se passe. Tony le dernier.

Alors que la clé, couverte d'un sang sombre, ne lui revienne en main, des yeux verts stupéfaits le fixèrent, les pupilles presque complètement dilatées. La chute de Loki sembla durer des heures. Mais il finit par tomber, la tête en avant, le côté du crâne engorgé de sang.

_Oh mon Dieu il est mort, il est mort, je l'ai tué, j'ai tué Loki-_

Deux mains puissantes écrasèrent les épaules de Tony jusqu'à ce qu'il s'allonge, tandis que Loki était arc-bouté, haletant avec difficulté. La clé à molette fut arrachée de sa main, ses poignets pressés contre terre au-dessus de sa tête. Tony vit Steve s'y appuyer de toute sa force, Natasha se jetant sur sa jambe libre pour en faire de même. Son corps -non, ce n'était plus son corps, il lui était arrivé quelque chose-

« Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi agit-il comme cela ? » demande Steve à bout de souffle, grimaçant tandis qu'il luttait pour garder ses bras vers le bas.

« Pourquoi a-t-il autant de force ? »

« Tony Stark est envoûté » siffla Loki « et quelqu'un a suggéré à ses os qu'il me fallait périr à tout prix ».

Ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites de manière incontrôlable, Tony put à peine jeter quelques coups d'oeil aux gens autour de lui. Son corps entier était devenu fou ; même ses dents grinçaient en vain comme si elles souhaitaient arracher la gorge de Loki. Il ne pouvait plus parler, il pouvait à peine respirer -mais il pouvait voir, et il vit ses amis le retenir tandis que Loki retroussa ses manches et commença à retirer à mains nues le métal autour de sa cuisse. Une douleur atroce lui parcouru la jambe, sa colonne vertébrale se cambrant en vain sur le sol pendant que ses doigts formaient des griffes qui ne rêvaient que d'arracher les yeux de Loki.

_Oh bordel, je suis encore là dedans_, pensa-t-il quand Thor le força à se rallonger d'une main posée sur ses côtes. Il paniquait et il le voyait bien, piégé au sein même de sa traitresse de peau. _Ne me tuez pas, ce n'est pas-moi, je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille_.

« Il y a de la malice dans ses yeux, mon frère » dit Thor soudainement, se penchant vers lui et lui soulevant le menton d'une main ferme. « J'aperçois la trace émeraude de la magie d'Amora. Le sort a asservi son corps tout entier. Loki, ton front... tout ceci ne peut-il attendre ton bon rétablissement ? »

« Non ». La réponse fut courte, tranchant au-dessus du crissement de métal froid plié avec force. Le bourdonnement du découper laser le suivit. « Maintiens-le à terre, Thor. Je dois extirper l'envoûtement de sa moelle avant qu'il n'atteigne son esprit ».

Quelque part au-dessus de lui, Steve jura.

« Est-ce qu'il peut survivre à cela ? Comme... ça ? Il a beaucoup saigné ».

« Ne t'inquiète pas de Tony, inquiète-toi plutôt du sorcier avec une commotion cérébrale qui tente de l'aider » lui assena Natasha, retenant de tout son corps la jambe abîmée. « Je peux voir à l'intérieur de son crâne d'ici, Rogers ».

« Loki est un véritable maître en magie. Il peut le faire ».

La certitude dans la voix de Thor était presque salutaire, et Tony sentit les mains dans sa cuisse blessée s'arrêter pendant un très bref instant. Puis des doigts s'infiltrèrent dans l'entaille, cherchant l'os pour commencer l'enchantement.

« Oh mon Dieu » murmura Steve d'une voix tremblante tandis que Tony hurlait dans sa tête, insensible à la douleur.

« Il va être au bord de l'agonie » dit Loki, la voix vide de toute intonation. « Je dois attraper l'os damné et en chasser la corruption par ma magie... »

« Est-ce qu'on peut au moins l'assommer ? » demanda Natasha, sa voix se brisant.

« Il sera redevenu insensible assez tôt ».

« Loki ! » protesta Steve. « Tu sais bien qu'il n'a pas voulu tout cela -laisse-le souffler un peu. Cela ne rendrait-il pas les choses plus faciles ? »

La vision de Tony commença à se dissoudre progressivement, de la sueur coulant jusque dans ses cheveux. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration dans l'écho de ses tympans ; lourde, lente et laborieuse, inspirant et expirant en sifflant entre ses dents serrées. Il avait déjà frôlé la mort auparavant, mais ceci... ce devait être l'enfer.

« Si je cherchais la _facilité_, je l'aurais déjà tué » asséna Loki froidement. « En lumière de cela, vous devriez plutôt me remercier pour la grande clémence dont je fais preuve. Maintenant, restez cois. C'est un travail d'orfèvre et il pourrait bien décéder de cette épreuve si je ne prends pas toutes les précautions ».

Tony tentait de voir à travers son champ de vision réduit quand il sentit quelque chose s'introduire dans sa jambe. Il connaissait assez bien son entourage pour savoir que Steve lui disait de tenir bon, et puis ses os s'enflammèrent.

.

.

Il sembla qu'il était capable de hurler après tout.

.

.

Honnêtement, après ce qu'il avait enduré, il ne s'attendait pas à se réveiller. Mais ce fut le cas.

Quand Tony ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il fixait le plafond de sa chambre dans l'obscurité. Sa peau était nue, une couverture tirée sur sa poitrine, et il se sentait aussi bien et en bonne santé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Un examen rapide de sa jambe lui apprit qu'il ne restait aucune cicatrice.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » marmonna-t-il. « Jarvis, lumières ».

Sa chambre s'illumina instantanément, et il dut plisser les yeux le temps qu'il ne s'y habitue. C'était comme s'il avait eu une sorte d'hallucination. Il était presque arrivé à se convaincre qu'il sortait d'une beuverie quand il se retourna pour se lever et vu Loki assis sur une chaise à son chevet, l'observant.

Lui aussi avait l'air complètement normal. Il portait un t-shirt vert cette fois-ci, un pantalon noir, des bottes. Ses cheveux humides étaient défaits, ses yeux clairs brillaient de malice. Un de ses coudes était posé sur le bras de la chaise, sa paume soutenant tranquillement sa joue. Loki le regardait silencieusement, semblant attendre un geste de sa part.

Tony n'arriva pas à penser à une seule chose à dire. Il resta simplement assis, au bord du lit, les draps froissés sur ses genoux, et le regarda fixement. Puis la main de Loki bougea doucement et Tony put voir dans son poing ce qu'il restait du bras du Fatalibot, ses doigts squelettiques retombant mollement.

Il jetait encore des étincelles vertes aux articulations.

Il ne se souvenait pas être passé de sa chambre à la salle attenante. Mais pendant un instant, il se souvint d'éclats du crâne de Loki s'envolant de la clé à volette, puis d'avoir été malade comme un chien dans les toilettes, son estomac se soulevant sous les hauts-le-cœur, se vidant du peu qu'il avait mangé cette nuit-là. Cela avait semblé durer une éternité. Il avait fini par s'asseoir contre le mur, tremblant et brûlant, sentant à peine les carreaux froids sous ses fesses nues.

Alors tout cela s'était donc passé, pensa Tony, avec un goût de bile en bouche. La main du Fatalibot qui l'avait attrapé et entraîné sous l'eau avait injecté un sort dans ses os. Amora et Fatalis l'avaient transformé en pantin pour tuer Loki. S'il avait été à l'intérieur de l'armure, s'il avait été l'_Iron Man_… bon sang, il aurait très bien pu en mourir. Loki l'aurait pulvérisé en un instant s'il avait été une réelle menace. Qu'y aurait gagné Amora ? Un Avengers en moins, peut-être, mais plus que cela : Loki aurait été forcé de quitter la demeure. De nouveau à découvert, une proie rêvée à pourchasser. Ils l'avaient utilisé comme un pion dans leur petit jeu.

« Je déteste la magie » grommela-t-il pour lui-même, pressant le creux de ses paumes sur ses yeux. « Rien de bon, que des problèmes ».

« Oh ce n'est complètement mauvais » lui dit Loki, qui lambinait dans l'embrasure de la porte. « Regarde comme tu te sens vivant après une épreuve qui aurait pu te tuer ».

Il s'appuya délicatement sur le jambage, étudiant les courbes nues de son côté. En effet, il était à poil. Mais Tony n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier.

« Ouais, j'avoue, merci de m'avoir sauvé d'un sort que j'ai choppé à cause de toi » lui dit-il avec amertume. « Tu es un vrai pote ».

Loki tressailli légèrement, il eut presque un mouvement de recul. Puis il afficha une moue méprisante et se retourna avec dédain.

Tony continua de fixer l'embrasure de la porte pendant un moment, mais il n'entendit plus rien. Il était parti, alors. Tant pis. Pourquoi Loki était resté ici assis dans le noir de toute façon ? Et si l'ensorcellement était resté actif et qu'il avait tenté de le tuer ? Et ok, d'accord, peut-être qu'il surestimait ses capacités à casser des gueules tout azimut, mais Loki le regardant dormir n'avait pas beaucoup plus de sens non plus.

Il se brossa les dents et prit une douche tout en y réfléchissant. Loki n'avait-il pas dit qu'il aurait été plus facile de simplement l'abattre ? Etant donné qu'il s'était transformé en une sorte de zombie tueur, Tony était surpris que Loki n'ait pas saisi directement ses poignards. Il avait préféré lui sauver la vie à la place, tout en supportant une fracture massive du crâne en même temps. Puis il les avait soigné tous les deux, bien que Tony n'était plus lucide à ce moment-là. C'était… ouais.

_Et rebonjour, culpabilité_, pensa Tony amèrement quand il se regarda dans le miroir. _Cela faisait un bail qu'on ne s'était plus vu_.

Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et retourna dans sa chambre, décidé à enfiler un pantalon puis à retrouver Loki. Contrairement ce que l'on pouvait penser, il ne rechignait pas à s'excuser quand il avait fait le con, ou au moins à admettre qu'il avait agi comme tel. Enfilant un bas de jogging et un-tshirt basique, Tony se dirigea vers la porte, éteignant la lumière derrière lui.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait soit être de retour dans cinq minutes, agacé et légèrement blessé, soit que cela risquait de durer un moment.

.

.

« Oh mon Dieu, Thor, tu es encore là ? Je commence à croire que tu aimes avoir mal ».

Thor était assis dans le couloir près de la chambre de Loki, observant ses mains brûlées d'un air grave. Tony ne savait pas quoi faire face à un visage si sérieux –habituellement il avait juste l'air triste et sombre. Il eut à peine le temps d'y réfléchir que son ami blond sauta sur ses pieds au son de la voix de Tony, se dépêchant pour le prendre dans ses bras et de lui faire un énorme câlin.

« Tony Stark » lui dit Thor d'une voix enrouée. « J'ai craint le pire. Comment vas-tu ? »

Reculant pour tenir Tony à bout de bras, Thor scruta son visage avec inquiétude.

« Je vais bien » répondit-il avec un léger haussement des épaules. « Un peu énervé, mais globalement ça roule. Est-ce que Loki t'a dit que j'étais mort dans mon sommeil ou quelque chose du même genre ? »

Thor secoua la tête.

« Loki ne me parle pas. C'est simplement étonnant de te voir en si bonne santé à présent, quand il y a seulement quelques heures tu étais blanc comme un linge, une mare de sang répandue autour de toi. Après coup, Loki n'a accepté aucun remerciement, préférant te conduire dans ta chambre à la place. Je soupçonne qu'il se soit inquiété pour toi, comme nous tous ».

_Oh génial_.

« Retourne un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie, Thor, je ne l'ai pas encore assez bien senti ».

Thor fronça les sourcils mais sembla écarter rapidement ce commentaire, s'éloignant de Tony dans le couloir.

« Pardonne-moi, j'ai d'autres besognes à accomplir. Transmets mes meilleures salutations à mon frère ».

« Ouais, ça sera fait ».

_En supposant qu'il me laisse entrer_, pensa Tony tandis qu'il atteignit la porte, frappant de quelques coups secs. Bien sûr qu'il allait toucher cette porte ; Thor avait définitivement donné un préavis à ce sujet. Au pire, il irait se faire soigner les mains. L'infirmière Steve allait adorer cela.

Il s'approcha doucement quand la porte se déverrouilla, l'entrebâillant pour révéler la lumière tamisée à l'intérieur. Mais Tony ne s'y fia pas, pas une seconde.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Cela ne faisait pas de mal d'user de la politesse quand on s'adressait à un sorcier offensé. Tony entendit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un soupir à l'intérieur de la chambre.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Le _peux-_tu ? » [3]

Ah, tant pis. Tony poussa la porte du bout des doigts et entra dans la pièce. La porte se referma dans un claquement inquiétant derrière lui. Loki baissa la main du vague geste qu'il venait d'effectuer, ne relevant pas la tête des notes qu'il prenait dans ce qui semblait être le plus vieux journal du monde. Il était assis à un bureau, ses lèvres remuant silencieusement des mots que Tony n'était pas sûr de pouvoir comprendre. Il avait l'air complètement absorbé, et à défaut de faire quoi que ce soit tandis qu'il était ignoré, Tony jeta un oeil à la pièce.

Elle se trouvait au second étage, comme la sienne, mais était chichement meublée d'un large bureau en bois, d'un lit double, d'une télévision murale de cinquante pouces et d'un large set de tiroirs occupant le mur opposé. Loki n'avait absolument rien changé dans la chambre ; en fait, le seul signe visible d'occupation que Tony put trouver était ce journal sur le bureau et le léger renfoncement d'un des oreillers du lit.

« C'est bien de voir que tu t'es approprié l'endroit » commenta Tony en s'asseyant au coin du lit. « C'est chaleureux ».

« Epargne-moi tes incroyables traits d'esprit, Stark. Je refuse de les tolérer ».

Après avoir rajouté une note finale, Loki reposa son stylo et fit disparaître le livre entier d'un geste précis de la main. Quand il se retourna, ses yeux étaient sombres et perçants.

« N'as-tu pas eu ton quota ce soir ? Vu ta réaction précédente, je présume correctement que tu me blâmes pour ta mésaventure de la nuit. Mais si je suis dans l'erreur, je te prie de m'éclairer ».

S'appuyant contre le bureau, Loki l'épingla de ses furieux yeux verts. Tony grimaça.

« Wow, tu es grincheux. Mais je comprends » rajouta-t-il précipitamment, avant que Loki ne puisse l'écorcher verbalement. « C'est juste... J'ai juste pété un câble en fait. Sur toi. Je n'aurais pas du faire cela ».

Avait-il toujours été aussi mauvais pour aller à l'essentiel, ou est-ce que cela devenait juste plus difficile quand il était observé comme s'il était un insecte ?

« Tu as agis comme un vieil ingrat ». Si c'était encore possible, Loki avait l'air encore plus oûtré. « Tu as de la chance que je ne t'ai pas tué pour ton affront de ce soir ».

_Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?_ La question lui pendait au nez, prête à être posée, mais Tony se força à l'ignorer. Il doutait que Loki ne lui réponde de toute façon. De plus, rechigner face à ses cadeaux était certainement le moyen le plus efficace de se faire arracher quelque chose de vital.

« Je te suis reconnaissant » insista-t-il. « Vraiment. Merci d'avoir brisé le… sort. Ou l'envoûtement. Peu importe ce que c'était. Je ne suis pas vraiment à jour dans mes études sur ''les méthodes de contrôle magique'' ».

C'était un témoignage de gratitude pourri et il le savait, mais quelque part Tony estimait que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Loki n'était pas vraiment le genre à pardonner facilement n'importe quoi et il avait le sentiment que ce qui avait été un emportement mineur de sa part avait été une grande claque dans la gueule de celui qui lui avait sauvé la mise. Etant donné que Loki n'avait _jamais_ sauvé qui que ce soit, il était probablement en train de se dire qu'aider à sauver des vies était inutile sur le long terme.

Sans surprise, Loki se détourna.

« Tu peux partir à présent » dit-il calmement, posant à nouveau son regard vers le bureau.

La porte de la chambre se déverrouilla avec un claquement discret et Tony serra les dents. Congédié sommairement, merci pour la visite, pas la peine de revenir. Wow.

Il n'aurait pas du s'en soucier, vraiment. Loki ne faisait que les utiliser pour ses propres desseins. Les Avengers l'utilisaient pour la même raison. Des choses telles que la gratitude, ou agir comme un connard et demander pardon n'étaient pas supposées être incluses dans leur contrat. Tony savait qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien se barrer de là et que tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. La frontière entre eux pourrait être redessinée avant que quoi que ce soit de plus n'arrive -peu importe ce qu'il se passait.

La nuit dans l'atelier avait brouillé cette frontière pour Tony. Loki ne semblait même pas s'en souvenir. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une ficelle de plus qu'il comptait tirer en cas d'ennui, mais Tony se souvint d'une chose à propos de ce moment dans l'obscurité.

Il avait passé un marché.

« J'avais un ami, jusqu'à il y a quelques années » dit-il calmement. Loki fronça les sourcils et le toisa sévèrement, mais Tony le calma d'une main. « Juste… Ecoute-moi. Il était mon mentor, je pense qu'on peut dire ça. Il m'a soutenu après la mort de mes parents et s'est occupé de Stark Industries. Depuis mes dix-sept ans, j'ai me suis reposé sur cet homme. J'ai fait confiance à cet homme ».

Cela n'aurait pas du être aussi difficile d'en parler, pensa Tony. Mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé. Il ne le devait pas à Loki, pas vraiment, mais quelque part il se retrouva à s'épancher de la même manière.

« Les éclats d'obus dans ma poitrine proviennent en fait de mes propres armes. L'homme de confiance, celui que j'ai connu plus longtemps que mon propre père, a donné énormément d'argent pour que les Dix Anneaux fassent sauter le convoi militaire où je me trouvais. Heureusement, ils ne m'ont qu'à moitié tué avant de réaliser qui j'étais ». Il laissa échapper un court rire, dénué de joie, et secoua la tête. « Quelle joie d'avoir rencontré des terroristes cupides ».

Tony savait que Loki l'étudiait intensément ; il pouvait sentir son regard sur le sommet de son crâne tandis qu'il baissait les yeux vers le sol. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se releva abruptement, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Bref, sympa comme discussion » dit-il, se tournant vers la porte. Esquiver ? Qui s'esquivait ? Il usait seulement une sortie stratégique. « Un peu tard pour l'explication peut-être mais bon… »

« L'as-tu assassiné ? » le coupa Loki d'une voix calme et Tony se figea à mi-chemin.

« Tu as un vrai don pour poser des questions de merde, est-ce qu'on te l'a déjà dit ? » répondit-il d'un air las. Se retournant pour lui faire face, Tony haussa brusquement les épaules. « Oui je l'ai tué. En gros. Techniquement, on pourrait dire que c'est Pepper qui l'a fait, mais ne lui dit surtout pas ça ou elle va faire une crise cardiaque ».

Loki hocha silencieusement la tête, d'un air presque distrait. Ensuite, quelque chose cliqueta derrière Tony et il se retourna pour voir que la porte avait de nouveau été verrouillée. Hum.

« Tu sais, j'étais sur le départ… »

« Laisse-moi le voir »

Loki s'approcha de lui avec prudence, mais son regard d'acier était braqué sur le cercle lumineux que le t-shirt estompait. Tony le vit lever la main et déployer ses longs doigts de part et d'autre du réacteur Ark. La faible chaleur de ses mains s'infiltra dans son torse et Tony déglutit.

« Euh, non ».

Loki releva les yeux.

« Je l'ai déjà vu auparavant ».

« Dans ce cas, je suppose que tu en as vu plus qu'assez ».

Les mots eurent l'effet voulu ; les lèvres de Loki se dessinèrent en une courbe légère.

« Devrais-je éteindre la lumière dans ce cas ? »

Tony renifla doucement.

« Est-ce qu'on est en train de rejouer ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on était dans le noir tous les deux ? » demanda-t-il à Loki, retirant sa main de sa poitrine. « De grosses erreurs de jugement en ont découlées. Je suis supposé être un bon petit Avenger. Pas fraterniser avec l'ennemi ».

Penchant légèrement la tête, Loki l'observa de son regard vert perçant. Malheureusement pour la volonté de Tony, cette action exposa l'élégante courbure de sa nuque d'une telle manière que ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement dessus et en tracèrent les contours. Tous ces tendons délicats et cette peau pâle et bordel, pourquoi _essayait_-il d'être un bon petit Avenger de toute façon ?

« Fraterniser » répéta Loki avec aigreur, laissant ses mains retomber de part et d'autre. « Charmant. Dans tous les cas, je suppose que tu veux en venir quelque part ».

« Oui tout à fait » répliqua-t-il, pressant le bout de ses doigts sur la peau juste en-dessous de la mâchoire de Loki. « On ne devrait clairement pas faire des choses comme ça ».

Tony descendit délicatement le long d'un des tendons jusqu'à la courbe de son épaule, ses yeux suivant le mouvement. Puis ses doigts finirent par se nicher juste en-dessous du large col du t-shirt de Loki, là où les cordons s'entrelaçaient. Ce serait si facile d'y glisser complètement sa main, de parcourir toutes les lignes et toutes les ombres qui s'y trouvaient.

Un souffle frais effleura son poignet quand Loki baissa les yeux vers sa main, les paupières tombantes et les lèvres écartées. Quand il s'exprima, ce fut d'une voix basse, chargée de sens.

« Je veux sentir ta bouche sur moi, Tony Stark ».

« Où ça ? »

La voix de Tony était rauque d'excitation. Les pupilles de Loki se dilatèrent.

« Partout ».

Il n'eut pas besoin de le lui dire deux fois. Les lèvres de Tony se posèrent sur la gorge pâle avant même que Loki ne prononce le mot en entier, le suçotant, l'embrassant et le mordillant sur toute la longueur. Il gémit au goût de la peau chaude et salée sous sa langue, au rythme brûlant du pouls sous ses lèvres. Tony sentit à peine le souffle sur son oreille jusqu'à ce qu'une langue pointue ne vienne en titiller le lobe, des lèvres humides et chaude sur la courbe extérieure.

« Merde » haleta-t-il contre l'épaule de Loki. « Je te veux hors de ces vêtements immédiatement ».

Soulevant le t-shirt au niveau de la taille, Tony eut soudain en main les muscles fins et la courbe des os des hanches de Loki. Ses paumes tressaillirent dès l'instant où il effleura la peau nue, dévoilant complètement les intentions de Tony.

« Chaque chose en son temps » murmura Loki, ses longs doigts pétrissant les muscles tendus de son dos. Il gémit doucement de plaisir et de douleur mêlés. « D'abord, je pense que je veux à nouveau ta langue dans ma bouche ».

Tony était quasiment sûr de n'avoir jamais été aussi excité de toute sa vie. Loki voulait -_oui, d'accord_, décida-t-il, alors qu'il remontait le long des courbes de sa mâchoire pour retrouver d'avides lèvres à combler, il n'y avait pas besoin de réfléchir.

La nuit fut une longue succession de sensations. De touchés soyeux et de respirations brûlantes, de grognements mordants et de claquements rythmés de peau contre peau. Loki était leste et presque vicieux de désir lorsque Tony se plaça sous lui ; il contrôlait le rythme en le punissant de ses baisers mais il l'autorisait à tirailler et à mordre sa bouche au sang jusqu'à ce que tous les deux aient le souffle coupé par le désir.

Tony prit tout ce qu'il pouvait en main et en bouche, ressentant à peine la morsure de dents sur sa peau ou la pression douloureuse de doigts à la force surhumaine sur ses poignets. C'était sauvage et brûlant et délicieux et il en voulait encore. Il avala les gémissements de Loki quand ils jouirent. Tony se déchargea en même temps que le corps mince au-dessus de lui, tremblant et se cambrant sous l'orgasme, continuant de se déhancher encore longtemps après, le laissant reprendre son souffle.

Après, quand il sentit la sueur sécher sur sa peau et les courbatures tirailler ses muscles, Tony tourna son regard vers le plafond et estima qu'il devrait probablement retourner dans sa propre chambre. Dormir dans le lit de Loki ne semblait pas vraiment en accord avec leur actuel… peu importe ce que c'était. De plus, ce serait jouer de malchance que Thor ne décide de reprendre son poste à l'extérieur et qu'il ne finisse étranglé par un Dieu blond furibond aux mains écorchées.

Tournant la tête, il soupira doucement à la vue de Loki, le visage enfoui sous les couvertures, ses bras relevés au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait l'air épuisé. Ses longs cheveux s'éparpillaient un peu partout en mèches folles moites et un suçon très visible se dessinait sur son cou. Sans le vouloir, Tony se sentit assez impressionné par lui-même.

Presque comme s'il avait capté son attention, Loki s'étira, exhalant un râle d'épuisement dans l'oreiller. Tony se figea quand il sentit une cheville enjamber son mollet sous les draps et s'y nicher.

Ah, mince.

« Si tu veux t'échapper discrètement, fais-le avant l'aube » murmura Loki d'une voix fatiguée derrière lui. Relevant légèrement la tête, il contempla Tony d'un œil vert brillant. « Après tout, je pourrais encore avoir envie de toi dans une heure ».

Oh. Eh bien. Tony s'était senti un peu courbaturé et endolori, et peut-être que la colère de Thor allait rester ancrée quelque part dans sa tête, mais soudainement il se sentit très à l'aise.

« Okay mais je pense qu'il me faut te prévenir, mon réacteur Ark brille assez fort dans le noir. Jarvis, les lumières ».

La pièce plongea instantanément dans l'obscurité, mais resta éclairée par la froide lueur bleue sur sa poitrine.

« Tu vois, ça va, euh, probablement t'énerver ».

Le visage de Loki n'était qu'ombre et lumière bleue tandis qu'il jaugeait le réacteur Ark. Tony ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais c'était plus déroutant que de juste regarder la chose à la lumière du jour. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de concevoir de quoi le recouvrir.

Dans un froissement de draps, Loki se rapprocha de lui, son oreiller sous le bras. Il s'effondra la tête la première sur le matelas comme un poids mort et, étendant son bras à travers la poitrine de Tony, il retomba dans le sommeil. La lumière du réacteur Ark était complètement étouffée et une ligne de peau nue était à présent pressée contre lui.

Tony cilla face à ce nouvel arrangement.

« C'est… plutôt efficace en fait ».

Loki grommela quelque chose dans l'oreiller. Quelque part, ce rare manque d'éloquence était quelque peu attendrissant, bien que Tony préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de l'admettre un jour. Il mit cela sur le compte de la bonne humeur post-volupté.

Fermant les yeux, il ancra sa cheville autour de celle de Loki et se mit à somnoler, étrangement heureux de la tournure des choses.

.

.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il eut une idée incroyable sur comment combattre la magie d'Amora et il sauta du lit pour attraper un stylo et du papier.

Loki lui tira quelque chose de vert brillant dans les fesses et se retourna en jurant.

Tony estima qu'il le méritait.

.

.

**Notes de traduction :**

[1] Citrate de sildénafil : mais si, mais si, vous connaissez ce produit. Probablement mieux sous son nom commercial : le Viagra. Hé oui, Clint veut donc tirer des flèches qui font bander l'ennemi. Normal.

[2] « Ô Capitaine, mon Capitaine » : pour ceux qui ont vu le film « Le Cercle des Poètes Disparus », je ne vous apprends rien. Pour les autres, il s'agit d'une célèbre phrase de ce même film. C'est ainsi que John Keating, le professeur de littérature anglaise et figure proéminente de l'oeuvre, demande à ses élèves de l'appeler, avec une main sur le coeur, ce qu'ils font tout au long du film. A l'origine, c'est en fait un poème écrit par Walt Whtiman en hommage à Abraham Lincoln.

[3] « Le _peux_-tu ? » : dans le texte original, Tony demande « Can I come in ? » et Loki répond « I don't know, _can_ you ? ». Je ne suis pas sûre que ma traduction soit très claire là dessus. En gros, Tony demande s'il peut entrer, et la réponse de Loki est du le style 'en as-tu la capacité/la possibilité ?' (en opposition à Thor qui se brûle les mains à chaque fois qu'il essaye). C'est sous-entendu mais les deux verbes en français se disent de la même manière en anglais, c'pour ça.

.

.

Ok, ce chapitre vous a-t-il rendu fou/folle ? Bien, bien bien. Parce que, sans vouloir déchaîner des tsunamis de fangirlisme, les chapitres suivants vont aller crescendo dans la folie. En gros, ça va devenir de plus en plus énorme. Et vous allez adorer ça ! Vous êtes prévenu(e)s :)

Je vais essayer de faire au plus vite pour la suite, en sachant que je ne serai malheureusement pas devant un écran au début de la semaine. Que votre patience soit à la hauteur de vos attentes, je vous garantis que vous ne serez pas déçu(e)s.


	6. Chapitre 6

I'm back !

Oui je sais, ça fait un bail, et ça ne m'a pas réjouit plus que vous. Malheureusement, quand la vie vous chie dessus, on n'a parfois pas d'autres choix que de subir.

Je suis vraiment désolée pour ceux et celles qui ont du attendre deux mois. Mais maintenant, je suis de retour et la traduction reprend comme prévu !

**Précisions :** j'ai estimé que Pepper et Tony se vouvoient, et Thor comme Loki ont globalement un langage châtié, j'espère que ça se ressent un peu ici.

Double zéro sept est le surnom du Fatalibot espion construit par Tony sur base des plans de Fatalis volés par Loki (et c'est Hawkeye qui l'a baptisé comme ça). C'est en cours de correction dans les chapitres précédents pour que ce soit plus clair.

Donc sans plus attendre, voici la suite !

.

.

**Off the record : chapitre 6**

.

.

Entre son statut d'Iron Man et son appartenance aux Avengers, il était parfois facile pour Tony d'oublier qu'il était également le PDG de Stark Industries.

Depuis la création de leur petite bande de héros, il s'était complètement détaché des affaires du quotidien mais quelques fois (comprendre : jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le reporter), Pepper venait le poursuivre et lui lancer des papiers jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et s'y soumette.

C'était justement une de ces nuits. Tout de même, Tony compta comme une victoire le fait qu'il la fit venir dans leur demeure. Pendant qu'il travaillait sur son nouvel appareil bloquant la magie –qui n'avait pas de nom jusqu'à présent, et Clint avait été exclu de proposer des idées après avoir battu Tony pour double zéro sept- il avait quasiment vécu dans son atelier sous-terrain durant les trois derniers jours.

Pepper, qui était habituée à ses horaires de dingue et ses tendances à l'ermitage quand il travaillait sur un gros dossier, décida qu'il était plus simple de venir à lui. C'était assez hilarant pour Tony, considérant que, depuis son arrivée, elle n'avait fait que regarder autour d'elle comme une folle paranoïaque sous LSD. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'elle cherchait.

- « Il faut qu'ils soient signés d'ici demain, donc si vous vous arrêtez pour les lire, je risque fort d'hurler ».

Perchée au bord du fauteuil, elle fit glisser vers lui quelques documents au-dessus de la table basse. Personne ne pouvait lui reprocher de ne pas avoir au moins _essayé_ d'être un être humain il s'était déplacé jusqu'au salon pour la rencontrer.

- « Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas les lire ? C'est ma société. Vous pourriez me faire annuler les vacances de Noël pour ce que j'en sais ».

- « Tony… oh n'essayez même pas de plaisanter avec moi » soupira Pepper, lui tentant une nouvelle feuille de papier. « Vos 'vacances prolongées' avec les Avengers me rendent complètement dingue. L'équipe média a besoin d'un plus gros budget, d'ailleurs. C'est en page douze ».

Pendant que Tony gribouillait sa signature sur le papier, Pepper jeta un nouveau regard mal assuré par-dessus son épaule.

- « Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous m'ayez fait venir ici » murmura-t-elle, récupérant certains documents pour les ranger proprement.

Tony sentit une crampe à la main arriver.

- « Eh bien, quoi, vous êtes bien venue ici auparavant. Le quartier général des Avengers. Rien de fou ».

- « Ce qui est bien, sauf que maintenant vous vivez avec un _psychopathe_ » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

- « Ce n'est pas très sympa de parler de Natasha de cette manière » la réprimanda Tony, souriant tandis qu'elle le dévisageait. « Loki n'est pas si mauvais. Il garde tout pour lui. Enfin, la plupart du temps ».

Cela faisait plusieurs jours depuis que Tony s'était réveillé sur le sol aux côtés du lit de Loki, nu, glacé et entouré de ses plans préliminaires pour l'appareil bloquant la magie. Il resta suffisamment longtemps pour remettre ses vêtements en place et rassembler ses notes, devinant que Loki n'était pas exactement du matin. Tony l'avait laissé enrouler dans ses draps avec une étrange sensation de culpabilité au creux de l'estomac. Et d'ailleurs, à quoi bon ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était barré après un coup d'un soir ils vivaient dans la même foutue maison.

Depuis, Tony avait travaillé sur ses plans dans l'atelier et Loki ne s'était pas pointé en bas une seule fois. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour s'estimer en être la cause – c'était plus logiquement Loki qui jouait son habituel asocial. Probablement. C'était assez difficile à dire en fait.

- « Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment vous pouvez vous sentir en sécurité en vivant avec lui » dit Pepper, une ride d'inquiétude apparaissant entre ses sourcils. « Je ne le suis pas en tout cas ».

- « Et c'est pour cette raison que Thor monte la garde » lui rappela Tony, pointant du menton l'autre fauteuil. « Ou, dans son cas, il allonge la garde ».

Depuis qu'il était devenu assez clair que Thor était la kryptonite sociale de Loki, Steve lui avait demandé de rester aux côtés de Pepper tandis qu'elle visitait la demeure. Thor les avait observé échanger des papiers de part et d'autre pendant précisément vingt minutes avant qu'il ne s'étire sur le fauteuil et ne tombe assoupi, Mjölnir coincé contre lui.

- « Il fait la sieste » pointa-t-elle.

Tony haussa les épaules.

- « Hé, il a eu une grosse journée aujourd'hui. Le Hulk a voulu tester sa résistance à l'électricité dans l'arène en bas. Je crois que Thor lui a lancé un revers ou quelque chose en balançant son marteau. Et maintenant Banner sent le cuir brûlé ».

Tony signa le contrat qu'il tenait, le parcourant des yeux en même temps.

- « Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'écris sur du papier. C'est tellement préhistorique ».

Il se dit que Pepper avait probablement déjà parcouru tous les détails, mais cela ne faisait pas de mal de se mettre à jour sur ce l'actualité de sa société. Des journalistes irritants avaient l'habitude de lui sauter dessus pour lui poser un tas de questions aléatoires, donc cela se révélait payant de savoir ce qu'il se passait au bon moment.

- « Eh bien, nous sommes à un quart de la fin » lui dit Pepper après un moment, feuilletant le tas de papiers non signés. « Dois-je demander à Jarvis de nous commander le diner ? Il est huit heures passée -_oh ! _»

Elle s'interrompit, le souffle coupé.

Tony releva la tête à temps pour voir Pepper enlever une chaussure et la lancer, frappant Thor en pleine tête. Il se réveilla en sursaut en grognant.

- « Je te l'interdit, forban » brailla-t-il, son marteau en l'air. Puis il remarqua la chaussure sur ses genoux. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Tony observa Pepper, qui était devenue rouge pivoine.

- « Pepper, en tant que patron et ami, j'espère que vous savez que vous pouvez m'en parler lorsque vous ressentez l'arrivée d'une crise psychotique ».

- « Non -Tony, c'est_ lui_ » murmura-t-elle, observant au-dessus de son épaule. « Il est ici ».

Tony se retourna et suivit son regard. Effectivement, Loki s'avançait vers eux à grandes enjambées, ne semblant pas se soucier de Thor qui était vautré sur le canapé, tenant une chaussure de femme dans une main et Mjölnir dans l'autre. Ses yeux brillants étaient fixés sur Tony et Tony seul.

Oh oh.

- « Vous aviez dit qu'il ne viendrait pas si Thor était ici » s'exclama Pepper, accusatrice, le poing crispé sur son stylo.

Tony ne savait pas quoi répondre. Habituellement, il fuyait réellement Thor comme la peste.

- « Ah, en effet, mais cela me rendrait prévisible » dit Loki. Ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire cruel. « Et je ne peux tout simplement pas me le permettre ».

S'éloignant abruptement de Tony, il se rapprocha de l'endroit où était assise Pepper et jeta un œil au tas de paperasse qui s'étalait autour d'elle. Les pupilles de Loki s'étrécirent.

- « Ma foi, cela m'a l'air fort ennuyeux » commenta-t-il. Pepper écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il se pencha par-dessus son épaule -tout près, nota Tony sans s'alarmer, il se tenait vraiment tout près en fait- et il étudia certains des contrats signés. « Je pourrais vous offrir mon aide, Miss Potts, pour accélérer quelque peu cette… corvée ».

Pepper déglutit et fixa ostensiblement son regard sur la table basse. Tourner sa tête reviendrait probablement à effleurer la joue de Loki de ses lèvres et, merde, Tony réalisa qu'il n'apprécierait pas du tout l'idée.

- « Et pourquoi exactement souhaiteriez-vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle à la table, déconcertée.

Thor, sur le canapé opposé, se rapprocha imperceptiblement lorsque Loki sourit, détaillant Tony du regard et s'attardant sur lui.

- « Je peux être généreux… comme Stark peut en attester ».

Tony sentit les yeux de Thor se poser sur lui comme une chape de plomb et il s'adossa calmement à sa chaise, feignant une décontraction totale et un amusement poli. Pas de panique ou quoi que ce soit.

Heureusement, Pepper lui sauva la mise, s'éclaircissant doucement la gorge et montrant le papier d'un geste de la main.

- « Comme vous pouvez le voir, à moins que vous ne forgiez la signature de Tony, il n'y a pas grand-chose que vous puissiez faire » expliqua-t-elle, et bordel qu'est-ce qu'elle avait l'air naturelle. Etait-ce de cette manière qu'elle avait dupé Obadiah ?

- « Mmmh » fit Loki, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et à la manière dont les joues de Pepper rougirent, Tony put deviner qu'elle avait ressenti ce ronronnement jusque sous sa peau.

Tony commença à se sentir singulièrement excité et jaloux comme un tigre. Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'était une sorte de punition passive-agressive ? Pourquoi Thor ne faisait-il rien du tout ? Putain de sac à barbe endormi. A quoi servait-il ?

Loki attrapa alors l'un des papiers signé, s'étirant au-dessus de l'épaule de Pepper. Il pressa ses doigts fermement sur l'encre fraîche de la signature de Tony avant de les retirer, attirant à lui _quelque chose_ entre ses jointures. Quelque chose de noir aux courbes fines et aux bordures nettes –oh.

- « Oh » haleta Pepper, observant la signature de Tony se faire capturer entre les doigts élégants de Loki. « Vous l'avez retirée du papier, comment- »

- « Un instant » répondit Loki d'un air distrait, faisant disparaître l'encre. Puis il pressa ses paumes sur la pile de documents et contrats non-signés. Ils brillèrent d'une lueur verte une seule fois une seule brève lueur magique. « Et maintenant vous en avez fini ».

Pepper sauta sur les contrats, les feuilletant d'une main experte avec la rapidité d'un vétéran gratte-papier.

- « Oh mon Dieu, ils sont -et elles n'ont même pas l'air identique non plus, elles sont… elles ont l'air d'être des originaux. Tony, regardez ! Ils sont tous signés ! »

Effectivement, le papier qu'elle lui tendit portrait bien sa signature.

- « Je n'ai plus à passer la nuit ici -c'est génial. Avec ce temps gagné, je peux travailler sur l'agenda pour le conseil d'administration et voir le contrôleur de gestion dans la matinée ».

- « Ouaip, c'est génial » agréa Tony, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait exactement, bordel ?

Se retournant doucement, Pepper offrit un sourire à Loki.

- « Merci, M. Laufeyson ».

En réponse, Loki lui sourit d'un foisonnement de dents blanches.

- « Je préfèrerais que vous m'appeliez Loki. Et je vous en prie ».

_Quel vieux bâtard_, pensa Tony lorsqu'il vit Pepper rougir légèrement. Il l'avait cernée dès le début. Le temps. Pepper estimait son temps important et tout ce qui pouvait lui en faire gagner recevait instantanément son approbation. Même si l'aide provenait de Loki, apparemment.

- « Vous êtes tellement lunatique » lui dit Tony, irrationnellement fâché. « Qu'est-il advenu du '_bouh, non, un psychopathe_-' »

Le regard de Pepper lui arracha presque la peau du visage.

- « J'ai probablement été un peu rude ».

- « Probablement pas » suggéra Loki, peu affecté. « Je n'ai donné aucune raison aux Midgardiens de mettre leur peur et leur méfiance de côté. Et je n'imagine guère qu'une petite faveur telle que celle-ci puisse changer les choses ».

Pepper soupira pensivement.

- « Vous n'êtes… pas exactement tel que je le pensais. Quand vous n'êtes pas en train d'exploser des choses ou de poignarder Tony, vous êtes plutôt courtois ».

Loki inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, un sourire narquois courba sa bouche. Le regard qu'il lança à Pepper était lourd de sens.

- « Il fut un temps où l'on déclara que mon véritable talent résidait dans ma langue ».

Le comportement entier de Pepper changea en une seconde. C'était comme regarder un accident de train au ralenti. Ses joues rosirent, ses yeux oscillèrent irrémédiablement vers les lèvres de Loki et, pire que tout, _elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille_. C'était son truc. Tony savait que c'était son truc parce qu'_il_ était celui qui lui faisait faire cela.

Dix minutes. Il ne s'était pas encore écoulé dix minutes et Loki lui avait complètement fait réviser son opinion de lui. Ce fils de pute de beau parleur. C'était sa revanche. Cela ne pouvait qu'être sa revanche.

De l'autre côté de la table, Thor émit un sifflement vexé et fronça les sourcils, lançant à Tony un regard éloquent. Heureusement, pensa Tony. Thor savait à quoi s'en tenir tant qu'il s'agissait du comportement de Loki, même s'il ne savait pas à quel point cela énervait Tony. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'allait pas complètement péter un câble.

- « Comment progresse le dispositif que tu souhaites construire ? » demanda Thor à Tony, faisant tourner son épaule avec précaution. Oui, il avait définitivement du se faire quelque chose en s'entraînant avec Hulk.

Reconnaissant pour cette distraction, Tony se retourna pour faire face à Thor, montrant intentionnellement son dos à Pepper et Loki. De plus, c'était de loin son sujet favori de la journée.

- « Bien jusqu'à présent. Cela va beaucoup ressembler au Deadlock en gros, en projetant un champ localisé de répulsion magique qui va globalement l'inverser jusqu'au point d'origine » expliqua Tony, observant les sourcils de Thor se froncer tandis qu'il tentait de traduire ce qu'il disait.

- « Tu dis que cela va retourner la magie contre son utilisateur ? »

Tony rayonnait.

- « En théorie, oui. Bien sûr, je dois encore inclure la signature énergétique de Mjölnir pour qu'il n'interfère pas… Hey, tu veux bien descendre avec moi dans l'atelier afin que je puisse le scanner ? J'ai pas mal de temps, maintenant que Loki m'a dégagé la soirée. Cela nous donnera l'occasion de rattraper le temps perdu. J'ai encore quelques-unes de ces bières importées dans le frigo aussi ».

_Prends_ _ça_, pensa joyeusement Tony lorsqu'il vit l'expression de Loki se figer dans sa vision périphérique. Thor était tout sourire, apparemment tout aussi pressé de se tirer de là. Ce qui était plutôt étrange, vu qu'il avait passé son temps posté devant la porte de la chambre de Loki depuis son arrivée.

- « J'apprécierais beaucoup cela » dit Thor. « Nous n'avons ni partagé un verre ni discuté tranquillement depuis des jours. Je pourrais- »

- « Ah mais il faudrait quelqu'un pour escorter Miss Potts jusqu'à son chauffeur » interrompit Loki d'une voix mielleuse. « Et si l'on en croit les mots du Capitaine Rogers… »

Thor émit un soupir grognon.

- « J'ai donné ma parole » dit-il lourdement, comme s'il se trouvait face à une tâche de la plus haute importance. Le regard qu'il lança à Tony était empli d'excuses sincères. « Une autre fois, donc ».

Pepper jeta un oeil à sa montre et commença à tout ranger dans son porte-documents, secouant la tête sans rien dire. Claquant la fermeture, elle se redressa et sourit à Tony.

- « Bonne chance pour votre projet. Je vous tiendrai informé s'il se passe quoi que ce soit ».

- « Hm hm. Ce sera tout, Miss Potts ».

Pepper leva les yeux au ciel.

- « Je pense que c'est 'chef' pour vous à présent ». Son sourire était affectueux. « Bonne nuit, Monsieur Stark ».

Tony renifla doucement et la regarder partir, hochant la tête vers Thor lorsqu'il la raccompagna. Normalement, il l'aurait fait, mais avec un peu de chance il devrait gérer un sorcier à l'air énervé.

A la seconde où ils quittèrent la pièce, Tony se tourna vers Loki.

- « Tu es un connard- » commença-t-il hargneusement, juste à temps pour reculer lorsqu'une main aux longs doigts couvrit son réacteur ark, le repoussant dans le fauteuil.

Tony ne se laissa pas faire. Attrapant le poignet de Loki dans sa chute, il l'agrippa fermement et l'entraîna vers lui, prenant le plus grand des deux par surprise et l'envoyant s'affaler dans les coussins. Tony atterrit au-dessus de lui d'un seul coup sans remords qui n'épargna rien de son poids à Loki.

- « Tu ne te pointes pas pendant des jours et puis tu fais ça ? » demanda Tony, plantant ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de Loki. « Je comprends bien toute la partie demande d'attention, vraiment, mais… »

Loki se replia et captura sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse en dire plus, l'entraînant dans un baiser punitif qui n'était que dents pointues et langue vicieuse, ses doigts fermement ancrés dans ses cheveux pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'éloigner. Lorsque Loki se recula suffisamment pour pouvoir parler, Tony pouvait sentir les mots dans sa bouche.

- « Je n'apprécie pas beaucoup d'être ignoré, Stark » siffla-t-il. « Et quand je te cherche uniquement pour te voir favoriser mon frère, je… »

- « Drague mon ex-copine, ouais, bon plan » répliqua Tony, tordant ses hanches pour se faire une place entre les cuisses de Loki qui s'étaient refermées de part et d'autre de lui. « Tu essayais de m'emmerder ».

- « Tout comme toi ». Ses mains descendirent à l'arrière du jeans de Tony, fraîches et fermes lorsqu'elles se cambrèrent pour s'adapter à la peau et aux muscles. « Mais je te retrouve à présent ».

- « Tu as l'air assez sûr de toi » le défia Tony, tentant de ne pas réagir lorsqu'il sentit des doigts se rapprocher dangereusement d'un endroit où ils ne devraient pas se trouver –pas dans la salle commune des Avengers en tout cas. « Et si j'avais changé d'avis ? »

Les yeux de Loki s'assombrirent de colère et de désir lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur lui, avant de se refermer lorsque Tony abaissa abruptement ses hanches contre celles de Loki. La pression sur ses fesses se raffermit et les attirèrent, le guidant et l'entraînant vers le bas tandis que le corps sous lui s'arquait en réponse. Et cela, ouais, okay, peut-être que Tony pouvait lui pardonner après tout.

- « Si cet état brûlant et –ah- rigide qui est le tien en ce moment est d'une quelconque indication » murmura Loki entre ses lèvres, inspirant fortement lorsque Tony fit rouler ses hanches, « tu n'as absolument pas changé d'avis. Ou peut-être que si ? Je _pourrais_ partir maintenant, mettre un terme à tout ceci ».

- « Le pourrais-tu, vraiment ? » demanda Tony sans ménagement, déposant sa bouche sur la clavicule de Loki qui saillait sous la ligne de sa chemise. Tony la parcouru de la langue, suçant avidement la peau pâle, ses dents effleurant l'os. Loki laissa échapper un grognement presque silencieux sous lui.

- « Je n'ai pas dit que ce serait simple ».

Il retira ses mains du jeans de Tony et les glissa sous le t-shirt, retraçant les valons de sa colonne vertébrale. Loki enfonça légèrement ses ongles et resserra sa prise.

- « Mmmh. J'aime avoir ton corps au-dessus de moi. Je veux te sentir comme cela ».

Oh sérieusement, pensa Tony sans pouvoir rien faire, il n'allait quand même pas s'embarrasser dans le salon, si ?

- « Ah oui » haleta-t-il. Bon Dieu il savait comment utiliser ses mains. « Quoi d'autre… Dis-moi ce que tu veux d'autre ».

Ces mêmes mains agiles parcoururent ses hanches avant de se perdre sur son estomac, puis ses doigts écartés glissèrent jusqu'à son torse, plissant sa chemise sous le mouvement. Tony sentit des bouts de doigts frais tracer un cercle parfait autour de son réacteur ark, et il vit la fascination dans les yeux verts de Loki.

- « Je veux suivre le contour de ceci avec ma langue. Je sens son énergie. Je veux la ressentir sous mes lèvres quand je te mène à l'orgasme ». Respirant profondément, les lèvres de Loki s'entrouvrirent presque d'anticipation tandis qu'il fixait le cercle brillant. « Je veux que tu voies mes yeux s'y refléter- je veux que ce soit la seule chose que tu voies alors que tu viens à l'extase entre mes mains ».

La bouche de Tony était complètement sèche. Il observa Loki et tenta de penser à trucs comme des mots et des réponses censées et ouais, non, ça ne risquait pas d'arriver.

- « Oh » répondit Tony, s'éclaircissant la gorge quand il entendit le son irrégulier de sa voix. « Oui, ça pourrait être un truc. Que tu pourrais faire ».

Il vit le sourire qui illuminait les yeux de Loki, il y vit les intentions qui s'y reflétaient. Non, pas des intentions. Des promesses. Il pensait chaque mot qu'il avait dit.

A ce moment, Tony ne put que se demander ce qui poussait la curiosité de Loki, tous ses méfaits et son désir et ses différentes lubies à son sujet. Il en était déconcerté. Du sexe pur, il pouvait le concevoir. Tony y avait largement goûté durant la plupart de sa vie adulte. Mais qui pouvait être aussi excité par quelqu'un et tout de même sourire de cette manière ? Tony n'avait pas souvent vu cela. C'était probablement la dernière place où il l'aurait cherché. Mais la question qui le tenaillait était : _pourquoi ?_

- « Je n'arrive pas à te cerner » admit Tony, appuyant ses pensées d'une grimace contrite. « Tu n'avais pas besoin- tu as déjà eu notre engagement, tu sais. Sur le fait que tu puisses rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'on se soit occupé d'Amora et de Fatalis. Donc que fais-tu ? »

Loki pencha doucement la tête, ses sourcils se courbant dans une surprise retenue. L'air sembla se refroidir entre eux et Tony sentit les doigts redescendre le long de ses côtes d'un air presque absent.

- « Demander des réponses au Menteur ». Loki semblait étrangement distant. Les yeux de Tony suivirent le mouvement de ses lèvres lorsqu'elles se relâchèrent de leur courbe amusée. « Est-ce que cela te semble être une sage décision ? »

Il s'était attendu à un autre type de réponse. A savoir, pas de réponse du tout. Il ne se laissa pas décontenancer. Tony haussa simplement les épaules, repoussant une mèche de cheveux rebelle du front de Loki.

- « Je suis le mec qui a interrompu une dispute entre trois ennemis des Avengers. Les sages décisions ne sont pas vraiment mon fort ».

Une faible argumentation, peut-être, mais ce n'était pas une question brûlante pour lui. Loki faisait ce qu'il voulait. Tony était suffisamment satisfait de le laisser garder ses secrets. Il n'avait aucune illusion sur le fait que leur… attirance mutuelle, si c'était le cas, puisse continuer après qu'ils se soient occupés de Fatalis et d'Amora.

Tandis que Loki restait étendu pensif et silencieux sous lui, Tony commença à se demander s'il ne devrait pas bouger avant que Thor ne revienne et ne les retrouve enlacés sur le canapé. Il n'était pas vraiment certain du type de réaction que susciteraient ses relations avec Loki, mais il lui semblait que c'était le genre de sujet qu'il fallait introduire en douceur avec Thor. De préférence après quelques verres. Des verres coupés au valium.

Se redressant un peu, Tony planta ses genoux et s'assis sur les talons, offrant à Loki une main pour l'aider à se relever.

- « Je devrais probablement retourner au labo ».

- « Certainement » agréa Loki, attrapant sa main et s'autorisant à être redressé en position assise. « Peut-être te rejoindrai-je plus tard. Je suis sûr qu'il y a beaucoup à apprendre en… me scannant ».

La lueur dans ses yeux voulait tout dire, vraiment. Tony secoua la tête avec sérieux.

- « Ouais, c'est sûr, déchiffrer ta magie me permettrait d'avoir une idée d'à quel point la barrière doit être solide pour être effective à 100 pourcents ». Il laissa presque Loki prendre un air ennuyé avant de rajouter : « pour un résultat maximum, j'aurai besoin que tu sois complètement nu ».

Loki cilla.

- « Eh bien, naturellement ».

- « Aussi, il y a cette huile dans l'atelier qui affine les résultats du scanner quand on l'applique sur le sujet » rajouta Tony en observant les yeux de Loki descendre jusqu'à sa bouche avant de remonter. « Est-ce que ça te dirait que je t'en badigeonne des pieds à la tête ? Je dois toutefois te prévenir, ça peut être un peu… intrusif ».

- « Laisser un Midgardien tel que toi promener ses mains là où il le souhaite ? » Ses yeux brûlaient sous l'insinuation « C'est en effet beaucoup demander. Et je ne suis pas totalement convaincu que tu l'aies mérité ».

Tony laissa glisser ses mains le long des cuisses de Loki, qui étaient toujours écartées de part et d'autre de lui. Il s'arrêta timidement juste avant l'excitation évidente qui pointait chez Loki, ses pouces le caressant à travers le tissu fin de son pantalon. Sa chaleur s'infiltra jusque dans les paumes de Tony lorsque Loki lui lança un regard acéré, un désir ardent étincelant entre ses cils sombres. Sur n'importe qui d'autre, ce regard aurait été considéré comme sexy. Sur Loki, c'était comme si Tony pouvait déjà ressentir ses dents et sa langue tracer des lignes brûlantes sur sa peau.

- « C'est entièrement au nom de la science » dit Tony, se penchant jusqu'à ce qu'ils partagent presque leur respiration. « Tu ne voudrais pas être un frein à la _science_, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Mh. Je suppose que si la science en vaut la peine, je pourrais me laisser convaincre ».

Loki referma la distance entre eux. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent n'était plus cette collision frénétique comme auparavant. C'était plus lent, plus familier Tony ressentit l'étrange courbure de son sourire bouger contre lui, il accueillit la caresse de velours de la langue de Loki dans sa bouche tandis qu'il le repoussait dans les coussins. Il fut remplit d'un frisson d'incrédulité lorsque Loki l'y autorisa sans protester, l'entraînant dans sa chute sans rompre leur baiser, rapprochant leurs deux corps.

Les mains de Tony agrippèrent instinctivement ses hanches et l'attirèrent à lui, sentant des doigts se glisser dans ses cheveux en retour, inclinant sa tête. Il respira du cuir et du savon, savoura le goût chaud et salé de sa peau quand Loki finit par libérer sa bouche, haletant légèrement, son front pressé contre le torse de Tony. Il s'y reposa un moment, son souffle chaud caressant sa gorge.

Loki finit par relever la tête pour croiser son regard. Tony vit quelque chose d'obscur, de brisé presque, dans les yeux émeraude qui le dévisageaient.

- « Ce n'est pas un piège » dit Loki soudainement, et sa prise se fit presque écrasante sur la nuque de Tony. « Je te désire. Ta manière de penser, l'étincelle dans ton regard. Je veux tes cris dans ma bouche et le goût de ton plaisir sur ma langue. C'est pour cela que je fais… ce que je fais. Je veux, Stark. Et, par les Neufs, c'est toi que je veux » [1].

C'était une confession à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Pas de Loki. Mais voilà que c'était le cas, jetée entre eux deux concise et renversante même dans le non-dit : la pression possessive sur sa main, le ton rigide de sa voix. Cela semblait véridique parce qu'il avait l'air d'en souffrir, comme si cela avait été arraché de lui à la racine. Cela s'appelait l'honnêteté et celui qu'on appelait le Menteur le lui avait donné.

- « Très bien » répondit Tony fermement, ayant l'impression d'avoir été tordu et ravivé en l'espace d'un soupir. « Parce que j'ai l'intention de te laisser faire. Enormément ».

Mais avant que Tony ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, Loki se raidit et s'effrita entre ses mains, son corps s'éparpillant en une multitude de papillons de nuit noirs. Ils s'envolèrent et s'évaporèrent ensemble, des rubans de lumières les entourant avant de disparaître. Tony cilla face au canapé vide, incrédule, ayant froid comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

- « J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? »

Thor entra dans le salon, en ayant fini avec Pepper et ramenant sa longue liste de « signaux d'alarmes indiquant que Tony risquait de s'effondrer de fatigue », ou peu importe ce qu'elle avait bien pu envoyer par mail lorsqu'ils s'étaient installés ici pour la première fois. Se dirigeant apparemment vers la cuisine en de longues enjambées, il jeta à peine un œil autour de lui pour vérifier si Loki était toujours là.

- « Les anti-douleurs sont sur l'étagère du haut » grommela Tony lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui, se rasseyant et se tournant afin que rien de fâcheux ne soit visible.

Thor hocha simplement la tête, serrant les dents lorsqu'il releva l'épaule. Une fois passé le danger imminent, Tony se retourna, cartographiant mentalement le moyen le plus rapide de retourner dans sa chambre. Il avait désespérément besoin de réfléchir.

Clint se trouvait sur le coin le plus éloigné de l'énorme table basse, mangeant une banane en silence. Ses yeux étaient complètement écarquillés.

Tony décida que le meilleur moyen de gérer cette situation embarrassante était de faire preuve d'une maturité décontractée.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

- « La mort de Nick Furry par arrêt cardiaque ».

_Bordel_. Eh bien, pensa Tony résigné, à présent il pouvait au moins expliquer le moment gênant dans l'atelier, sans avoir l'air d'un pervers technophile.

Mordant dans un énorme et traumatisant morceau de sa banane, Clint le mâcha silencieusement pendant quelques instants.

- « Qui la met dans l'autre ? »

La question venait de tellement nulle part que Tony en resta sans voix pendant un moment. De toutes les choses auxquelles il s'était attendu, cela n'en faisait définitivement pas partie.

- « Vraiment, Barton ? C'est _ça_ ta première question. Pas 'comment peux-tu fraterniser avec l'ennemi' ou 'depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il' ou 'as-tu été compromis' ? Tu veux savoir qui _la met_ à qui ? »

- « Ben quoi ? » répondit-il, haussant ses épaules sur la défensive. « Je suis en putain de choc là, _essayant_ de ne pas regarder à la bosse qui te déforme le froc et sérieux mec, Loki ? Comment es-tu encore vivant ? Tu devrais être… à moitié découpé, ou briller dans le noir ou un truc du style ».

L'observant attentivement, Clint le scruta de son regard perçant. C'était le regard qu'il avait juste avant de tirer sur quelque chose d'énorme. C'était aussi un regard qu'il gardait à hauteur d'épaule. Tony remua, mal à l'aise.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Je vais bien ».

- « Oui… en effet. Oh mon Dieu, _tu_ la lui mets, n'est-ce pas ? » Barton en tomba sur ses talons de surprise. Puis il devint un peu vert. « Oh putain de merde, bordel, cette banane me rend malade. Je dois y aller. Est-ce que Banner garde encore ses sédatifs puissants en dessous de l'évier dans sa salle de bain ? »

Tony soupira.

- « Probablement. Ecoute… »

- « Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je l'emporterai dans la tombe. La _tombe_ ».

- « Très bien, parce que si tu en parles à Thor, je demanderai à Jarvis de te déshabiller dans ton sommeil ».

- « Tony Stark, tu es un fils de pute ».

Il haussa les épaules.

- « J'ai passé pas mal de temps avec Loki. A force de me frotter à lui, c'était à prévoir » [2].

- « Ne me fais pas penser à te frotter à lui ». Clint se déplaça comme s'il cherchait à s'enfuir aussi vite que possible, puis il s'arrêta pour dévisager Tony. « Sérieusement maintenant… _Loki_ ? Je sais que le mec a en quelque sorte sauvé ta vie et tout il y a quelques jours, mais putain. Il reste l'un de nos plus grands ennemis, non ? »

Tony se gratta la nuque. C'était la question à un million de dollars, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait pas de réponse pour Clint, pas plus qu'il n'en avait pour lui-même. Loki ne laissait pas exactement transparaître ses pensées. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était de pêcher par excès de prudence.

- « Disons que je ne lui donnerais pas un communicateur » dit-il lourdement. « Peu importe ce qu'il se passe entre Loki et moi, gardons tout cela confidentiel, ok ? Cela n'aura pas d'impact sur le reste. La mission reste la même. Neutraliser Amora et Von Fatalis, s'occuper de Loki plus tard s'il retourne à ses habituels méfaits. C'est tout simple ».

L'expression de Clint changea légèrement, mais il ne commenta pas la partie 'simple'. En fait, Tony apprécia beaucoup cela. Les erreurs étaient son fort, mais au moins on ne lui enfonçait pas le visage dans ses erreurs passées. De plus, Tony Stark accordait difficilement sa confiance sans fondement, et les autres le savaient. Barton inclus. Loki restait une menace, et il en redeviendrait probablement une lorsqu'ils en auraient fini avec leur accord.

Ce qui fit que Tony se demanda pour la première fois qu'est-ce qu'_il_ faisait exactement avec Loki ?

C'était une question à laquelle il n'avait simplement pas de réponse. Pas encore, du moins.

Quand Clint partit chercher de quoi se droguer dans la cachette aux médicaments de Banner, Tony s'assit dans le salon et réfléchit à ses options.

Il pouvait retourner dans son atelier et continuer son projet. Il était encore tôt selon son horloge biologique -il y avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire et il pourrait s'y abandonner pendant quelques temps.

Son autre alternative était de se rendre dans la chambre de Loki et de finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé avant d'être interrompus. Mais après la réaction de Clint, Tony n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Peut-être était-ce encore une autre erreur. Une qui pourrait lui en coûter au final. Un homme responsable descendrait dire à Loki que tout cela avait été amusant, mais qu'il ne voulait pas que cela se répète. C'était un conflit d'intérêt et un risque pour les Avengers.

Un homme responsable.

Bien.

Tony sut qu'il était dans la grosse merde.

.

.

.

.

**Note de traduction :**

[1] « Par les Neufs » : Loki faisait ici référence aux Neufs royaumes qui sont reliés par Yggdrasil, l'Arbre-Monde, dans la mythologie nordique. Parmi ces Neufs Mondes, vous connaissez déjà Asgard (d'où sont originaires les dieux : Odin, Thor, étoussa), Johtunheim (d'où vient Loki à la base) et Midgard bien entendu (où vous et moi habitons actuellement, avant d'aller coloniser Mars).

[2] « à force de me frotter à lui » : le texte original dit « it was bound to rub off eventually » (en gros : « c'était à prévoir qu'il finisse par déteindre sur moi »), mais la traduction perdait son jeu de mots avec la réponse dégoûtée de Clint (« rub » veut aussi dire « frotter » ou « frictionner », ce qui permet un double sens sexuel, contrairement à « déteindre » qui n'a pas vraiment d'autres significations, enfin pas à mes yeux, après chacun ses pratiques :D ). D'où cette petite adaptation pour garder le lol.

.

.

J'espère en tout cas que l'attente en valait la peine. I présent neuf chapitres écrits par Hella pour « Off the record ». La suite devrait arriver prochainement, comme je vais essayer de revenir à mon rythme précédent d'une traduction par semaine.

En tout cas, promis, votre attente sera payante, les prochains chapitres sont tout ausis haletants. Héhé.

A très bientôt !


	7. Bonus du chapitre 6

**.**

**Off the record : Bonus**

.

.

Hella, l'auteur de cette charmante histoire, l'a dit elle-même : elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir écrit ces quelques paragraphes. Et pourtant, voir Pepper casser Tony devant tout le monde, ça vaut son pesant de cacahuètes…

Il s'agit d'une scène alternative du chapitre 6, quand Pepper et Tony s'occupent des contrats dans le salon et que Loki vient les rejoindre. Le chapitre 7, quand à lui, arrive bientôt. Bonne lecture !

.

.

Loki prit sur lui-même et s'assit aux côtés de Pepper sur l'autre fauteuil, évitant complètement Tony. Hum.

Pepper eu l'air de, au choix, vouloir sortir de ses gonds ou poignarder Loki en plein visage de son stylo. Thor relança la chaussure de Pepper à Tony et déposa son marteau sur le sol à ses côtés.

- « Ne crée pas de problèmes, mon frère » le prévint Thor. « Et assieds-toi ailleurs ».

Loki lança à Pepper un regard spéculatif.

- « Il y a plus de colère que de peur en elle » dit-il lentement, faisant rouler les mots sur sa langue. « Une colère de protection, n'est-ce pas ? »

La lueur dans son regard fut le seul avertissement nécessaire. Tony s'avança sur son siège, attrapant une autre liasse de papier des mains de Pepper.

- « Hé, vous pouvez partir si vous le souhaitez, je vous enverrai tout cela dans la matinée… »

- « Vous avez poignardé Tony » cracha Pepper à Loki, se tournant pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Il vous a aidé, il n'a rien fait d'autre que de vous aider et vous auriez pu le tuer. Puis, il s'est fait envoûter à cause de vous. Envoûter ! Avec… avec de la magie ! »

- « C'est habituellement de cette manière que l'on envoûte quelqu'un » répondit Loki sèchement.

Les joues de Pepper devinrent à nouveau carmin.

- « _N'essayez_ même pas de plaisanter avec moi ».

Loki plissa dangereusement les yeux. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour que Tony et Thor sautent sur leurs pieds, mais Pepper Potts ne bougea pas d'un poil. En fait, elle se _rapprocha_ de lui, ses yeux lançant des étincelles. Tony ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait emmagasiné tant d'amertume après qu'il se soit fait poignarder. C'était typique en quelque sorte. Non ?

- « Plus de colère que de peur » répéta Loki, presque pour lui-même. Il cilla et la tension dans la pièce disparu. « Certainement moins insipide que l'autre ».

- « Mais de quoi parlez-vous donc ? » demanda Pepper, perplexe. Thor commença par se rasseoir, clignant des yeux sous la surprise. Tony suivit le mouvement, d'une manière plus lente.

Le regard de Loki se tourna vers lui, l'observant se replacer entre les coussins.

- « Dis-moi, était-elle déjà à ce point protectrice envers toi avant que tu ne la mettes dans ton lit ? »

Pepper ouvrit grand les yeux sous le choc. Tony pu presque voir la mortification passer au ralenti sur ses traits, et il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas laisser passer cela. Même s'ils étaient séparés en bons termes il y a longtemps de cela, ce n'avait pas été sans douleur. Loki était un vrai connard de remuer le coteau dans la plaie à ses dépens.

- « Loki » gronda Thor, mais Pepper le fit taire d'un regard.

- « Si coucher avec Tony était la seule chose nécessaire pour se rallier à sa cause, il serait à la tête d'une armée bien plus grande que celle que _vous_ avez rassemblée » asséna-t-elle à Loki avec condescendance, attrapant un nouveau dossier à exploiter.

Tony sentit la chaleur monter depuis le bas de sa nuque et il sut qu'il était à deux doigts de rougir. Thor se secouait étrangement sur l'autre fauteuil, gardant intentionnellement le regard baissé vers son marteau.

Loki cilla deux fois, lançant à Tony un regard interrogatif. Mais il n'avait rien à répondre aux dires de Pepper. Loki Laufeyson avait effectivement été réduit au silence.

Tony se racla la gorge.

- « Euh. Pepper ? Est-ce que vous venez juste de laisser entendre que… »

- « Oui » le coupa-t-elle brusquement, et elle lui tendit son stylo. « Continuez de signer, Tony. Je n'ai pas toute la nuit. Thor, si c'est pour continuer à ricaner dans votre coin, vous pouvez partir ».

- « Je vous prie de m'excuser » répondit Thor, mais sa voix tremblait d'un amusement contenu. « Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle répartie, je l'avoue ».

Tony avala d'un trait le reste de son scotch et retourna à ses signatures. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Loki sur lui durant tout ce temps.

_La honte._


	8. Chapitre 7

Et voici enfin la 7ème partie de cette histoire !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier chaleureusement tous ceux et celles qui se sont accrochés pendant ces deux mois de pause forcée. Je sais bien que vous n'avez aucune obligation de continuer à suivre cette histoire, les chapitres d'**Hella** étant disponibles sur l'interweb, mais ça m'a quand même fait très plaisir de voir que la plupart d'entre vous étaient toujours présents.

Pour récompenser votre patience et votre assiduité, je vous garantis que ce chapitre va vous faire frissonner des pieds à la tête. Et comme il est assez long, vous allez pouvoir vous faire plaisir )

**Rappel-des-petits-détails-des-chapitres-précédents :** D0S, c'est l'abréviation de « Double Zéro Sept », le petit nom du Fatalibot construit par Tony Stark. Comme c'est une copie conforme des célèbres robots du Dr Fatalis, Tony comptait l'envoyer en mission d'espionnage. D'où ce surnom proposé par Clint Barton et adopté sans que notre homme de fer préféré n'ait son mot à dire. Jarvis est capable de prendre possession de D0S, leur IA étant liées, mais uniquement si Tony le lui demande. Et que ce Jarvis-robot soit capable de se balader dans la maison à leurs côtés est probablement le truc qui fout le plus la frousse à Hawkeye sur terre (parano comme il est, il est persuadé que Jarvis est bien parti pour être le futur Skynet).

Par ailleurs, en plus du Deadlock (qui bloque les téléportations sauvages de ce filou de mages dans une zone donnée), Tony travaille actuellement sur un appareil portable qui permettrait d'annihiler la magie. Celle-ci est renvoyée au lanceur, ne lui permettant même pas d'y opposer une résistance.

Ceci étant dit, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

.

.

**Off the Record : ****chapitre**** 7**

.

.

Au final, ce fut quelqu'un d'autre qui décida de la manière dont Tony allait passer le reste de la nuit. A peine avait-il pensé à voler une bouteille de scotch et à tomber en hypothermie, bourré sur le balcon, qu'un appel vint du SHIELD à propos d'un possible Fatalibot survolant New York.

Thor étant encore occupé à soigner son épaule, Tony restait le seul membre des Avengers capable de voler. Il enfila son armure et décolla dans les cieux, globalement soulagé d'être appelé sur le champ de bataille pour la nuit. Dégommer des têtes métalliques pendant quelques heures lui permettrait de se vider la tête. Dans le pire des cas, ce n'était qu'un seul Fatalibot probablement en quête de Loki.

Ou bien c'était un horrible piège. Sa cuisse tremblait encore au souvenir récent de la malédiction. Mais sérieusement, qui jouait deux fois le même tour ? C'était juste de mauvais goût.

Tony estima qu'il n'avait qu'à prendre les paris et voleter simplement aux alentours. Il avait besoin de faire son temps de vol dans l'armure d'Iron Man récemment reconstruite. En outre, la barrière magique partiellement achevée pouvait déjà détecter la magie à ce stade, même s'il ne pouvait pas encore la détourner de l'armure. Cette partie-là était encore en travaux dans son atelier, mais il savait qu'elle était bientôt terminée. Comme la main du Fatalibot émettait encore des étincelles magiques, il avait pu expérimenter sur un cobaye directement, même s'il ne pouvait pas toucher ce fichu truc sans ses gants doublés de plomb.

Il effectua quelques tours paresseux de la ville, ses bottes à réaction laissant leur habituelle trainée lumineuse dans le ciel nocturne. L'affichage facial intégré se remplit d'informations, s'actualisant en fonction des statistiques des bâtiments environnants sans rien détecter de particulier. En dessous de lui, quelques personnes prirent des photos, un agresseur relâcha le sac à main d'une femme avant de s'enfuir et quelques adolescents ivres lui montrèrent leurs majeurs. C'était vraiment une nuit typique.

- « Jarvis, tu pourrais me trouver ce Fatalibot ? Regarde dans le scanner d'onde de D0S, vois si tu peux me donner quelque chose ».

Peut-être qu'il était parti se prendre une bière. Tony aurait bien aimé se prendre une bière.

_Je veux, Stark. Et, par les Neuf, c'est toi que je veux._

Il n'y a même pas une heure, il était collé aux hanches de Loki au nez et à la barbe de tous ceux qui risquaient d'entrer dans la pièce, écoutant sa voix prononcer ces mots. Ces foutus mots.

Loki n'avait pas à lui dire des choses pareilles. C'était _Loki_. C'était un criminel un menteur, un tricheur, un sorcier, et une longue liste d'autres choses encore que Tony pouvait nommer. Des créatures presque immortelles avec une immense putain de puissance magique - _magique !_ - n'avaient pas à s'attacher à Tony Stark. Et Tony... Tony avait souvent tendance à tout faire foirer. Parfois, il pouvait le réparer, parfois pas. Et un vrai, un réel engagement avec le soi-disant Dieu des méfaits était plus que certainement quelque chose qu'il risquait de faire foirer.

Sans oublier qu'il s'agissait du plus grand conflit d'intérêt dans toute l'histoire des Avengers. Les machinations de Loki pour dominer la Terre avaient été à l'origine de la création de leur équipe. Tony ne pouvait pas juste... Et c'est évident que Loki ne voudrait pas...

Pourquoi même y pensait-il d'ailleurs ? C'était impossible.

_Ce n'est pas un piège._

Réalisant qu'il volait trop vite pour relever correctement les données, il ralentit et se redressa, faisant du surplace au-dessus de New York, tout près de la Tour Stark.

_- « Monsieur, mes scanners ne révèlent aucune présence de Fatalibot dans la ville. D0S ne trouve pas non plus de signature identique dans l'ensemble de la région. Il semblerait que vous ayez la nuit de libre »._

- « Je ne veux pas une nuit de libre », murmura Tony pour lui-même. Il voulait rester aussi loin que possible QG des Avengers. « Il n'y aurait pas un peu d'action dans la ville en ce moment ? »

_- « Rien qui ne nécessiterait la présence d'Iron Man. Laissez de quoi faire à la police locale »._

- « Ne sois pas insolent, Jarvis ».

_- « Je n'oserais pas, monsieur »._

Continuant à voler en cercle autour de la ville sans but, Tony se demanda si cela valait la peine de rester encore quelques heures à l'extérieur pour vérifier si ce Fatalibot fantôme se montrerait à nouveau. Il n'était pas consciencieux à ce point, mais cela lui donnerait une excuse... une qui aurait sans doute l'air crédible devant Steve.

- «Jarvis, où est Loki en ce moment ? »

_- « Il est dans sa chambre, monsieur. Dois-je vous mettre en communication ? »_

Tony cilla face à cette proposition. Chaque chambre de la demeure était reliée à un réseau de communication, mais il était rarement utilisé, sauf si Jarvis y diffusait un message d'urgence. Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, Tony l'avait une fois utilisé pour demander à Steve de lui faire un sandwich tant qu'il était dans la cuisine. Mais l'utiliser pour parler à Loki ? Et lui dire quoi ?

- « ... Ok, vas-y ».

Tony observa le signal de la connexion s'ouvrir sur son affichage intégré puis se réduire en haut à gauche de l'écran, et il laissa ses propulseurs le faire descendre sur le toit de la Tour Stark et surplomber la ville.

_- « Connexion établie, monsieur. Transmission »._

Génial. Et d'un seul coup, Tony n'arrivait plus à penser à une seule foutue chose à dire. Un silence gêné s'installa sur la ligne, jusqu'à ce qu'un soupir se glisse du haut-parleur dans son oreille.

- « Pardonne-moi si je me trompe, mais un appel silencieux uniquement ponctué d'une respiration lourde n'est-il pas habituellement considéré comme quelque chose de louche ? »

Loki semblait quelque peu désabusé, mais pas vraiment plus que d'habitude. Tony l'imaginait feuilletant distraitement son vieux journal bizarre et fronçant les sourcils, les yeux dans le vide.

- « En fait, je pense que l'effet est gâché quand tu sais que c'est moi » souligna Tony, avant de sourire. « Pourquoi, aurais-je choqué le puritain en toi ? »

- «Je ne- est-ce que tu souhaitais quelque chose, Stark ? Cela va peut-être te faire un choc, mais j'ai vraiment d'autres affaires à gérer ».

Tony fit la grimace.

- « Huh. Je pensais que tu ne faisais que broyer du noir et fantasmer sur moi ».

- « Mais bien sûr ».

L'absence totale de surprise dans sa voix en disait beaucoup pour un mec qui n'avait techniquement vécu avec lui que depuis moins d'une quinzaine de jours. Encore une fois, Tony Stark avait une réputation, n'est-ce pas ? Il pourrait tout aussi bien en jouer.

- « Ouaip. Et alors. Qu'est-ce que tu portes ? »

Ce qui suivit ne pouvait se décrire que comme un silence incrédule. Tony dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Incapable de rester immobile, il ralluma ses bottes et s'élança à nouveau dans les cieux, faisant faire à son armure quelques boucles paresseuses. Il n'y avait presque pas de vent et c'était une froide nuit d'hiver bien éclairée. Vraiment parfaite pour voler.

- « Je ne porte rien du tout en ce moment ».

Oh. Et maintenant il avait une image mentale.

- « Loki, je suis choqué. Je ne savais pas que tu avais des tendances nudistes ».

- « Je viens juste de sortir du bain » répondit Loki de mauvaise grâce, et Tony put entendre un froissement de tissus. Était-il en train de s'habiller ? Ou de se sécher ? Peut-être s'était-il tout simplement glissé sous les draps.

Tony se souvenait de ces draps plus précisément, il se souvenait de la manière dont ils se plissaient le long des lignes pâles des cuisses et des hanches de Loki lorsqu'il dormait. Il les avait aperçus juste avant de s'être rapidement échappé le lendemain matin. Cela lui fit penser à Loki, quelques heures auparavant, se brisant en mille papillons de nuit sombres ; soudainement intangible, impossible à attraper.

- « Donc hey, Barton nous a en quelque sorte aperçu ce soir »

- « J'en suis conscient. J'ai pu entendre sa mastication enthousiaste dans toute la pièce ».

- « _Mas-_ » commença Tony, horrifié, avant de reprendre ses esprits. « Tu sais, tu pourrais simplement dire 'manger' et m'épargner la crise cardiaque. Et pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Tu t'es barré bien vite lorsque Thor est revenu. En quoi est-ce différent pour Barton ? »

Descendant lentement vers la rivière, Tony vit ses scanners clignoter brièvement avant de revenir à un degré d'activité zéro. Heu. Faisant demi-tour, il se dirigea vers la direction d'où il provenait et prit à nouveau de l'altitude. Plus rien. Où diable avait donc pu disparaître ce petit con ?

- « Ce n'est pas mon secret » lui dit Loki, la voix étouffée comme s'il parlait à travers des draps, ou contre un oreiller. Peut-être enfilait-il une chemise. « J'éviterais Thor de la même façon si nous ne faisions que simplement discuter du beau temps ou si je te renversais en arrière dans cet horrible salon ».

Alors Loki ne se souciait pas d'être découvert par qui que ce soit ? Tony estima qu'il n'avait pas à en être surpris Loki n'ayant pas pour habitude de se soucier de ce que pensait autrui. C'était cette caractéristique qui le rendait particulièrement chiant à combattre. Il ne faisait que ce qu'il voulait, et ce qu'il voulait n'était en général pas très agréable.

- « Tu t'es rapproché en sachant qu'il était là dès le début. Et c'est marrant que tu parles de m'allonger sur quoi que ce soit, puisque jusqu'à présent… _Bordel de merde !_ »

Les notifications explosèrent sur l'affichage facial de Tony juste avant que le Fatalibot ne vienne le percuter sur le côté, le taclant dans les cieux dans un enchevêtrement sauvage de membres métalliques. La vitesse de l'attaque les emmena tous les deux sur le flan d'un bâtiment, arrachant des pans entiers d'espaces de bureaux avant que Tony ne relance ses propulseurs pour s'éloigner, les envoyant à travers du verre épais et du ciment avant de les projeter milieu d'un parc canin.

Il s'écrasa la tête la première sur le sol dur et sale, le Fatalibot rayonnant d'électricité tandis qu'il enfonçait ses mains dans toutes les articulations de l'armure qu'il pouvait trouver. La douleur explosa dans les côtes de Tony, mais ce n'était que le choc de l'impact ; Iron Man étant complètement immunisé face à l'électricité grâce aux efforts conjoints de Thor et de Mjölnir.

- « Oh non, c'est mort » grogna Tony lorsque le Fatalibot chercha à atteindre son casque, se retournant pour faire feu des canons intégrés dans ses épaules.

L'explosion l'envoya en arrière juste assez loin pour que Tony puisse se remettre sur pieds et redécoller à nouveau hors de question de lancer une autre foutue bataille en plein territoire civil. Il s'éleva à la verticale dans les cieux sans s'arrêter, comme un bouchon de champagne, la ville se faisant de plus en plus lointaine sous lui.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » La voix de Loki lui lacéra l'oreille comme un fouet. «Stark».

Toute réponse de Tony fut complètement étouffée par une volée de coups de feu venant d'en-dessous. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux d'être suivi ou énervé qu'il arrive à toucher décemment son armure.

- « Jarvis, change la classification du combat » aboya-t-il, jurant lorsque le costume se secoua sous un nouvel impact. « Tiens uniquement compte des attaques aériennes. Lance le protocole de manœuvre feinte six-zéro-neuf ».

_- « C'est fait, monsieur »._

- « C'est parti » dit Tony sombrement. « Loki, si je ne suis pas de retour en ligne dans cinq minutes, envoie-moi Steve avec une pelle. Jarvis, coupe toute l'alimentation ».

- « Stark, qu'est-ce que- »

La communication audio s'interrompit.

_- « Arrêt complet initié »._

L'affichage facial devint noir. Tous les capteurs se turent.

Iron Man chuta comme une pierre.

Le moment exact où le glissement sans effort de l'appareil autour de lui se transformait en un poids mort où il était enfermé n'était jamais un sentiment agréable. Ce qui _était_ un sentiment agréable en revanche était de voir le Fatalibot se retourner et le suivre dans sa chute mortelle. C'était le côté amusant dans les répliques robotiques de Victor Von Fatalis -il était toujours possible de les duper en étant tout simplement fou. Cela semblait amusant pour Tony, en tout cas.

L'armure d'Iron Man était à cinquante mètres de cette bonne vieille terre quand son rayon atteignit la puissance maximale en un laps de temps le plus court possible et que tous les systèmes se rallumèrent dans un flot de lumières et de sons.

Les yeux jaunes brillants du Fatalibot ne pouvait pas exprimer l'horreur, mais Tony aimait à penser qu'elle était bien là, quelque part. Agrippant le robot dans une étreinte pour l'enfer, Tony se prépara à tirer bien haut dans les airs, sentant l'air brûler autour de lui.

- « Eh ben, c'était décevant » déclara Tony. « La furtivité mis à part, Fatalis, tu n'apportes rien de neuf sur la table. Pas étonnant que tu aies du t'allier à l'Enchanteresse ».

Il fit feu de son rayon à travers la poitrine du Fatalibot, sentant son propre poing traverser le poitrail jusqu'à l'autre côté. Ses jetpacks s'enflammèrent, détruisant le reste du robot et renvoyant Tony en arrière, hilare, tenant uniquement deux bras robotiques intactes et rien d'autre.

- « Levez les mains bien haut pour le Docteur Fatalis et sa deuxième tentative de mettre à terre Iron Man » dit-il gaiement, les jetant en l'air et les faisant griller avec de ses propulseurs manuels. « Jarvis, passe-moi de nouveau Loki ».

_- « La signature énergétique de Loki Laufeyson n'est plus présente au sein du Quartier Général des Avengers, monsieur »._

Cela le refroidit d'un seul coup.

- « C'est impossible », dit Tony catégoriquement. Etait-il encore en train de merder avec sa magie ? « Essaye à nouveau ».

_- « Aucune signature trouvée. Commencer la recherche sur une zone plus large ? »_

Tony s'arrêta brusquement lorsque ses capteurs sentirent un clignotement vert sous lui. Sa présence disparut en un instant, mais il était assez sûr de ce qu'il venait de voir sur le toit de la Tour Stark. Il connaissait la couleur de cette magie. Huh.

- « Etait-ce bien ce que je pense que c'était, n'est-ce pas ? »

_- « Il semble assez investi dans votre personne, monsieur »._

Tony leva les yeux au ciel, se retournant pour rentrer à la maison en un mouvement souple.

- « Il est investi en lui-même, Jarvis. La dernière fois que je me suis battu avec un Fatalibot, j'ai été envoûté et je lui ai ouvert la tête avec une clé à molette. On ne peut pas le blâmer de vouloir éviter de répéter deux fois la même scène ».

_- « Si vous le dites, monsieur, alors cela doit être exact »._

- « Tais-toi, Jarvis. Sortons d'ici. Je ne serais pas contre un scotch ».

Augmentant sa vitesse, Tony fonça en direction du QG avec la satisfaction du travail bien fait vibrant dans ses veines.

Ce à quoi Loki avait bien pu penser en quittant le seuil de leur demeure, Tony n'en avait aucune idée. Une part de lui appréciait l'idée qu'il se soit précipité sous l'inquiétude, mais en vérité c'était probablement la raison la moins probable de sa fuite. Peut-être était-il juste prêt à faire son déménagement. Loki avait l'air sur le point de regagner entièrement sa pleine puissance, estima Tony.

Il ne voyait vraiment aucune raison d'entretenir des pensées stupides alors que Loki allait bientôt faire sa sortie, peu importe les surprenantes déclarations que Loki pouvait faire entre hier et aujourd'hui. Cela n'en valait tout simplement pas la peine.

C'est ce qu'il se dit, en tout cas.

.

.

- « L'armure n'a pas l'air trop malmenée pour une fois » commenta Steve, inclinant sa tête face au démontage automatique qui enlevait les pièces des membres de Tony, les retirant pour les remonter en une armure vide.

Tony n'avait aucune raison particulière pour faire cela, à part le fait qu'elle avait l'air plus cool quand elle était assemblée en un seul morceau. C'était uniquement une question de présentation.

- « Que puis-je dire ? Fatalis ne sort tout simplement plus les grands moyens à présent. Aïe, ouille, tu me pinces ! Tu me pinces ! »

Le démontage automatique émit un feulement et se recalibra avant d'essayer à nouveau. Cette fois, la protection sur sa cuisse s'éleva sans la moindre anicroche. Tony avait dû gérer ce type d'inconfort cinq fois au total avant d'arriver à un démantèlement personnalisé, mais quelques fois les griffes attrapaient encore des endroits qui n'étaient tout simplement pas destinés à être attrapés.

- « Le SHIELD t'a suivi par satellite durant toute la durée de cette petite escarmouche » l'informa Steve, en croisant les bras. Il n'avait pas l'air complètement ravi. « Tony, tu t'es volontairement laissé tomber en chute libre sur 6000 mètres ».

- « Le moyen le plus rapide pour charger le rayon est de couper toutes les fonctions non vitales de l'armure. J'avais besoin qu'il soit chargé rapidement » répondit Tony en haussant les épaules. Il sorti du démontage automatique, tirant sur sa combinaison. Il sourit face au regard malheureux de Steve. « Relax. Je savais ce que je faisais ».

- « Oui, mais était-il vraiment nécessaire de se rapprocher à ce point du Fatalibot ? La semaine dernière, tu as fini par te faire envoûter. Nous savons tous que Fatalis et Amora sont encore en plein collusion –as-tu _encore_ l'intention de redevenir fou ? »

- « Je peux détecter la magie depuis mon armure à présent » lui rappela Tony, se dirigeant vers la porte. Si Steve comptait lui prendre la tête avec ses reproches, il allait certainement avoir besoin d'un verre. « Je sais que tu prends de l'âge, Cap', mais j'espère que tu te _souviens_ que je suis en train de terminer une défense quasi-totale pour cela, n'est-ce pas ? C'est génial, vraiment. Je n'aime pas me vanter mais c'est probablement l'un de mes meilleurs travaux en matière d'armement périphérique passif. Une fois installé dans mon armure, j'aurais les moyens de… »

- « Arrête de parler » l'interrompit Steve, en se frottant les tempes. Il fronça les sourcils. « D'accord, je vois où tu veux en venir. Steve est vieux et ne comprend rien aux technologies complexes. Bonne diversion. Bon sang, Tony, c'est comme si tu étais allergique à ceux qui en ont quelque chose à faire de toi ».

- « Non, ce n'est pas le cas » répondit Tony, clignant des yeux. Il observa les portes de l'ascenseur. « Tu veux juste… casser mon délire. C'était un bon combat. On peut en rester là. De plus, est-ce que tu ne viens pas juste de dire '_collusion'_ ? »

Steve soupira derrière lui.

- « Est-ce aussi devenu obsolète ? »

Tony sourit en coin lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, marchant à l'envers pour que Steve puisse voir son visage.

- « Non, mais c'est plus cool de dire qu'ils sont au lit ensemble. Tu arrives à le visualiser ? Tu le visualises en ce moment même, n'est-ce pas ? Regardez-moi ces joues toutes roses ».

Il atteignit le niveau de l'atelier alors que Steve l'y suivit, probablement juste pour continuer à l'ennuyer.

- «Je ne visualise rien du tout » fut la réponse prévisible. Tony renifla ouvertement, se décalant brutalement lorsque Steve le repoussa contre le mur. « Ha ».

- « Pour un mec tellement préoccupé par mon bien-être, tu as une drôle de façon de.. » Il repoussa Steve de l'autre côté de l'ascenseur d'un coup d'épaule. « Oh, Rogers, dis-moi que tu l'avais vu venir ».

Il avait appuyé Steve la tête la première contre le mur de l'ascenseur, le bras bloqué dans le bas du dos.

- « Je laisser couler pour cette fois-ci ».

- « Un peu que tu laisses couler ».

- « Ah oui ? » S'échappant de la prise, souriant comme un malade mental, Steve enfonça son épaule dans l'estomac de Tony et le souleva du sol, le suspendant comme un trophée. « Dis-moi que tu laisses couler, Tony, et j'envisagerai de te reposer ».

- « Est-ce que ton épaule est en granite ? » grommela Tony, suspendu à l'envers par-dessus son épaule, les yeux en face de ses fesses. « Pose-moi par terre, sale gamin ».

- « Nope ». Le rire illuminait sa voix. « Dis-le. Je ne… ouille ! _Tony_ ».

- « Quoi ? C'est juste en face de moi ».

L'ascenseur retentit lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de l'atelier, les portes coulissantes s'entrouvrant silencieusement. Steve les fit tous les deux sortir avant de remettre Tony sur ses pieds, en souriant comme un idiot. Reculant tout en se frottant le ventre, Tony attendit que le sang redescende de sa tête. Au moins, Steve était de bonne humeur à présent, pensa-t-il en souriant à contrecœur. Les bagarres. Il devrait s'en rappeler.

- « Est-ce que tu vas travailler sur ton truc magique ? Comment vas-tu l'appeler de toute façon ? »

- « Je ne sais pas encore ». Tony se dirigea vers le minibar, bataillant avec peine pour se défaire de sa combinaison tandis qu'il avançait. La fermeture éclair donnait l'impression d'être coincée. « Peut-être n'en a-t-il pas besoin. Il sera intégré dans Deadlock au final. Il est basé sur ses plans initiaux en tout cas les particules et les signatures énergétiques particulières sont inversées quand elles arrivent dans le champ de rayonnement. Si mes calculs sont exacts, il devrait stopper les explosions de magie avant même qu'elles ne puissent être invoquées ».

- « Cela va paralyser les mouvements magique et les projectiles ? L'objectif est double dans ce cas ».

Steve avait l'air impressionné, ce qui était toujours agréable à observer. Tony servit deux verres de scotch et en glissa un sur la table devant lui, une ébauche de sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il le vit l'attraper à la seconde où il le posa près de lui. Il l'avala comme de l'eau, ce saligaud.

- « Si tu comptes boire de cette manière mon whisky hors de prix, je te fais repasser aux cubis de vin à huit dollars pièces ».

Steve sourit.

- « Non, tu ne le feras pas ».

- « Non, je ne le ferai pas » admit-il, levant son verre. Il avala le sien presque aussi vite, sourcillant à peine lorsque la chaleur atteignit le fond de sa gorge. « Tu restes ou tu repars ? J'ai besoin de prendre une douche ».

- « J'y vais » répondit tristement Steve, envoyant le godet valdinguer derrière lui. « Rencontre hebdomadaire avec Fury. Natasha et Clint viennent également faire leur rapport mensuel au SHIELD. Il semblerait qu'il ne reste que toi, Thor et Bruce ». Il hésita. « Et Loki ».

- « Amusez-vous bien » répondit-il, sans saisir la perche, oh non sûrement pas. « Tu peux dire à Fury que j'écrirai son nom dans le ciel la prochaine fois ».

Tony le regarda faire demi-tour, mais Steve ne s'éloigna pas immédiatement.

- « Est-ce que Loki nous a donné d'autres renseignements depuis... tu sais, HYDRA ? Et les plans du Fatalibot, je veux dire ».

- « Il ne m'a rien dit personnellement ». Rien sur ces sujets-là en tout cas.

- « Thor a cessé de vouloir attirer son attention, tu sais » dit Steve. Le regard qu'il lança à Tony était franc. « Tu es la seule personne pour laquelle il accepterait de consacrer du temps. J'aimerais que tu voies si Loki compte nous donner plus d'informations, peut-être nous lâcher quelques indices sur son plan d'attaque envers Amora et le Docteur Fatalis ».

- « Pas de parasites au quartier général des Avengers, hein ? » Tony sourit, hochant la tête. « D'accord. Mais si j'arrive en titubant dans ta chambre ce soir avec un poignard dans mon… »

- « Bonne nuit, Tony. Les ciseaux sont dans le tiroir du haut, si ta fermeture éclair est à nouveau bloquée ».

- « Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois » rappela-t-il avec une pointe d'irritation, tirant sur le col de la veste.

Steve lui fit un signe d'adieu par-dessus son épaule, sans se retourner, passant le coin de la pièce pour s'engouffrer à nouveau dans l'ascenseur. La sonnette, lorsque les portes se refermèrent, marqua sa sortie. Tony se demanda pourquoi il avait pris la peine de descendre au final. Encore une fois, en dehors de leurs rôles d'Avengers, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu Steve. Cette pensée lui fit réaliser à quel point il avait pu consacrer du temps à la création de son dernier appareil et à chauffer Loki. Quand est-ce que tout cela avait bien pu arriver ?

Peut-être pourraient-ils manger ensemble demain midi ou faire quelque chose du genre, pensa Tony, aux prises avec sa fermeture éclair tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la douche à l'arrière de l'atelier. Il n'était pas non plus sorti de la maison ces derniers temps en dehors de ses patrouilles de toute manière.

Son douche fut rapide et précise, vu qu'elle était assez étroite, qu'elle ne comptait qu'un pommeau et qu'il se cognait toujours le coude dans la vitre quand il… eh bien, pour résumer, sa douche fut courte. Tony émergea cinq minutes plus tard, les cheveux mouillés, le jeans déboutonné et un coude endolori, pour trouver Loki levant l'un de ses casques prototypes d'Iron Man, ses yeux verts perdus dans ses pensées.

- « Es-tu caresses mon casque ? » demanda-t-il négligemment, jetant sa serviette sur une des tables de travail à mesure qu'il approchait. « Paye-moi un verre d'abord ».

- « Je ne crois pas, non » répondit Loki avec désintérêt, sa paume caressant étroitement la partie frontale en or. Il la retourna et étudia l'intérieur, comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose. Ce qu'il espérait y trouver, à part du rembourrage, l'affichage facial sombre et quelques hauts parleurs était un mystère pour Tony.

- « Steve voudrait en savoir plus sur tes diaboliques secrets, soit dit en passant. Tu as des potins croustillants ? »

- « Diaboliques », répéta Loki, comme si c'était un gros mot. « Et non, je n'en ai pas d'autres. Bien que la jeune fille maladroite derrière le comptoir du café que le Docteur Banner aime fréquenter essaie d'obtenir un échantillon de son sang. Je pense toutefois qu'il ne s'agit que du SHIELD ».

- « Cela ne me surprendrait pas », dit Tony, en secouant la tête. « En fait, je parie que c'est juste Fury qui porte une perruque. Jarvis, tu peux transmettre le message à Banner. Calmement ».

- _« Bien sûr, monsieur »._

Tony donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de Loki.

- « Comment obtiens-tu tes renseignements d'ailleurs ? »

- « Oh, c'est le chapitre sept dans le 'Manuel des Diaboliques Malfaiteurs' » répondit Loki avec aigreur. « Tu n'étais pas au courant ? »

- « Ok, ok. J'ai beaucoup regardé la télévision quand j'étais gosse, fais-moi un procès pour ça. Quel est le terme correct ? Criminel aux superpouvoirs ? »

- « Dont je suis actuellement au troisième rang ? Non je ne pense pas ».

Susceptible. Tony décida de changer le sujet de conversation, juste au cas où il aurait des idées pour pouvoir remonter à la première place. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de connaître à nouveau ce genre de bordel.

Dépassant Loki, il retourna à sa table de travail principale et ralluma les systèmes, les hologrammes interactifs sortant de veille en clignotant un par un. Au centre de la table se trouvait un Deadlock portable de la taille d'une main, nouvellement équipé de ce que Tony avait prévu pour être une barrière amortissant complètement et efficacement la magie. Jusqu'à présent, il avait annihilé la magie autour de la main du Fatalibot qui l'avait ensorcelé, mais il ne pourrait pas l'homologuer proprement sans l'essayer sur un ennemi en chair et en os.

La question était sur le bout de sa langue lorsqu'il se tourna vers Loki, qui semblait s'amuser tout seul avec son casque. Tony fronça les sourcils.

- « Comment as-tu _pu_ quitter le QG des Avengers alors que le Deadlock annule tes capacités de téléportation ? »

Reposant le casque, Loki haussa un unique sourcil sombre, se dirigeant vers lui. Noir sur noir encore une fois, nota Tony distraitement. Il s'était complètement débarrassé de son armure depuis qu'il était entré dans leur demeure. Pas de métal, pas de cuir, juste du daim souple et du lin délicat. C'était une longue échasse blanche sur pattes qui sentait le savon et la peau chaude. Tony cilla et jeta un œil à l'appareil.

- « Je peux le sentir en moi, bien entendu » répondit Loki doucement, jetant un regard rapide au plafond. « Il n'est seulement projeté que sur la limite extérieure des locaux. Du moment que j'arrive à le traverser, je me libère de la pression étouffante de ton Deadlock, et je suis libre de voyager ».

- « Donc tu as décidé de 'voyager' jusqu'à la Tour Stark pour me regarder détruire un Fatalibot ? »

- « Je n'ai pas apprécié l'arrêt brutal de notre conversation ». Il fit le tour de la table de travail, mais s'arrêta juste avant d'effleurer le côté de Tony, fronçant les sourcils en observant l'appareil. « Je présume que c'est ceci qui occupe tout ton temps ».

- « Ouais, mais c'est sur le point d'être opérationnel. Il n'est pas encore intégré, évidemment, mais cela devrait faire l'affaire ».

- « Devrait ? »

- « J'ai besoin de le tester sur quelqu'un » admit Tony, lançant un coup d'œil de côté vers Loki. « Tu ne connaîtrais pas un sorcier qui serait prêt à retirer sa chemise et à me laisser l'exposer à des niveaux potentiellement dangereux de rayonnement anti-magie, dis-moi ? »

Loki sourit.

- « Et donner par la même occasion le bâton pour me battre » répondit-il, amusé. «Je t'aime bien, Stark, mais pas à ce point-là ».

- « Cela ne devrait donner l'impression que d'une version augmentée du Deadlock » déclara Tony en se tournant vers lui. « Et ce n'est pas permanent. J'ai juste besoin de savoir si ça marche sur quelqu'un d'aussi fort que toi. Parce que si c'est le cas, alors ça va certainement marcher sur Amora ».

Loki plissa les yeux face à cette tentative flagrante de flatterie, mais il avait l'air de réfléchir à l'idée. Tony lança sa dernière attaque.

- « Au cas où cela te ferait peur, Thor compte me laisser scanner son marteau, ce qui est tout aussi bien j'imagine. Jarvis, pourrais-tu faire savoir à notre Dieu du tonnerre barbu que je suis dans l'atelier ? »

Oh, et voilà qu'était de retour ce regard noir qui lui avait tant manqué.

- « Attends un peu, Machine » ordonna Loki, et il passa sa chemise par-dessus la tête. « Les efforts évidents de Stark pour me provoquer mis à part, je veux _en effet_ que cet appareil puisse paralyser l'Enchanteresse. Un marteau ensorcelé n'est qu'une pauvre copie du courant magique qui traverse un adversaire vivant ».

- « Oh, je suis tout à fait d'accord » répondit Tony, suivant des yeux la ligne où la peau douce rencontrait les pâles courbes des hanches de Loki. « Je n'ai aucune autre raison de te faire te déshabiller face à moi ».

Cela ne méritait apparemment pas une réponse, ce que Tony ne pouvait pas vraiment lui reprocher. Se déplaçant jusqu'à la zone vide derrière les tables de travail, il fit signe à Loki de le suivre et le positionna au centre de la pièce. Cela ne ferait peut-être pas sauter tous les circuits de la maison, mais il n'y avait pas de mal à être trop prudent. La science essayant de réprimer la magie - la magie de _Loki_, qui plus est - pourrait bien terminer en une sorte d'énorme boule de feu d'échec.

Loki accepta d'être malmené de mauvaise grâce, mais n'émit aucune plainte oralement. L'énorme grimace et le regard assassin laissait tout deviner, cependant. Tony garda donc ses mains sur lui tandis qu'il mesurait la distance entre les scanners et le sujet, promenant son malheureux rat de laboratoire d'avant en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve l'endroit où il était parfaitement centré.

- « Bon, ça devrait le faire » décida-t-il finalement. « Tu n'auras qu'à rester là pendant que je lance l'appareil, et rester relativement immobile jusqu'à ce que les scanners aient pris toutes les mesures ».

Loki croisa les bras, puis les décroisa, ses poings se resserrant fermement à ses côtés.

- « Si cela produit des effets secondaires qui nuisent à ma magie, tu n'auras pas la joie de voir le soleil se coucher » jura-t-il, et bon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il ressemblait à l'ancien Loki, celui qui essayait d'assassiner les Avengers au moins une fois par semaine.

Cela rendit la scène encore plus surréaliste quand Tony réalisa que Loki était effectivement inquiet de ce qui allait se passer. Personne n'aimait être impuissant, devina-t-il, et Loki tirait son prestige de sa force magique.

Mais il laissait quand même Tony l'en dépouiller, au final. Ce qui signifiait soit qu'il haïssait Amora à ce point, soit qu'il faisait confiance à ce point à Tony pour qu'il ne le tue pas ou qu'il n'annihile pas sa magie pour toujours. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de la chaleur qui lui enserrait le ventre lorsqu'il évoquait l'idée, et Loki n'était certainement pas le genre à apprécier d'être rassuré. Du coup, Tony se précipita sans mots dire vers l'appareil le connecta aux systèmes de Jarvis, lui permettant d'accéder aux commandes. Puis il retourna aux côtés de Loki.

- « Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? » demanda Loki avec fermeté, le front plissé.

Tony haussa les épaules.

- « Eh bien, je ne suis pas magique, n'est-ce pas ? Les scanners ne me prennent pas en compte dans l'équation du coup. Pour eux, je pourrais tout aussi bien être une chaise terriblement sexy ». S'étirant, Tony plaça une paume sur le cœur de Loki. Effectivement, il battait rapidement sous ses côtes. « Si tu n'es pas d'accord de faire cela, il n'y a pas de soucis. Dis-le simplement ».

- « Tu crois que j'ai peur ? » dit-il sèchement, les yeux verts brillants. « De toi ? De ce morceau de métal que tu as construit ? Même sans magie je pourrais encore briser ton crâne comme de la craie entre mes mains. Tu serais fou de me contrarier, Stark. Mets-toi bien ça en tête ». Se détachant de la pression de la paume de Tony, regardant autour de lui comme un animal en cage, Loki serra la mâchoire, courba ses épaules et attendit.

Ok. Bon, très bien alors.

- « Jarvis, balance la sauce » déclara Tony, prenant du recul. « Envoie un champ de rayonnement de cinq mètres. Puissance à cent pourcents, adaptée à sa signature. Vas-y ».

- _« L'appareil est fonctionnel, monsieur. Activation du bouclier rayonnant dans trois, deux, un. La barrière anti-magie entre en vigueur. Les scanners sont en train d'enregistrer »._

Même si Jarvis n'avait pas annoncé le lancement, même si les oreilles de Tony ne s'étaient pas bouchées comme si la chambre était pressurisée, il aurait quand même été en mesure de déterminer à quel moment l'appareil s'était activé. Tout était dans le flot de couleurs sur le visage de Loki et le léger élargissement de ses pupilles. Tout était dans son regard incrédule sur sa paume tournée vers le haut tandis que ce qu'il essayait d'invoquer n'arrivait même pas à étinceler au bout de ses doigts.

- « Eh bien » dit finalement Loki, avec une raideur calculée « je dirais que cela fonctionne. Félicitations, Stark. Tu viens d'atomiser le Dieu des méfaits. Maintenant prends tes mesures ».

Tony l'entendit à peine il capta les mots en eux-mêmes, mais c'était autre chose qui avait attiré son attention. Quelque chose que Loki n'avait pas encore remarqué.

- « Ce… ok, cela ne faisait pas partie de mes calculs », déclara Tony avec précaution, levant les yeux vers le plafond, puis vers le bas, se fixant sur les yeux écarquillés de Loki. « Je n'avais pas réalisé, ou je t'aurais prévenu d'abord. Je suis désolé ».

Loki entrouvrit les lèvres, ses yeux se rétrécirent.

- « Qu'as-tu fait ? »

Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'une réponse, car à ce moment-là l'inversion de sa magie se termina complètement, et Loki put voir que sa peau pâle comme l'ivoire avait pris le bleu profond d'un ciel crépusculaire, ses yeux brûlant d'un rouge lumineux et remplis d'horreur face à sa transformation involontaire.

Tony baissa les yeux au sol, puis les leva de nouveau vers le plafond. Prendre sans demander, pensa-t-il tout à coup. Arracher des secrets de la peau à l'os. Merde, _merde_. Il avait confiance en lui pour… Et Tony n'avait même pas réalisé. Bien entendu que sa métamorphose était magique, pensa-t-il férocement. _Bien entendu_ qu'elle pouvait être supprimée comme le reste.

- « Trop dégoûté pour me regarder, Stark ? » demanda catégoriquement Loki lorsque les yeux de Tony descendirent à nouveau à ses pieds et, oh, il entrait là en terrain miné. « Et dire que c'était la vérité sous le mensonge tout ce temps où tu étais dans mon lit. Est-ce que ça t'effraie ? Cette peau glacée de Jotun ? » Son ton était cruel, sa langue comme un rasoir dans sa bouche. « N'était-ce bien que lorsque les lumières étaient éteintes ? »

- « Qu'est-ce que… Je ne regarde pas parce que tu ne voulais pas que je le fasse la dernière fois, tu te souviens ? » rappela Tony aux bottes de Loki avec une mine renfrognée, son cœur battant dans sa poitrine. Il voulait le regarder. Il savait qu'il allait lever les yeux et, s'il le faisait, Loki allait probablement lui arracher les yeux. Bordel. « Je peux regarder ? Je ne vais pas me changer en pierre. Je n'ai aucun problème avec ta peau bleue, Loki. Je suis sérieux ».

Loki leva simplement les épaules.

- «Je suis plus froid qu'une tombe, et tu ne vois aucun problème avec moi ? Peut-être que ta réputation est emprunte de vérité tu _pourrais_ forniquer avec tout ce qui bouge ».

Tony pensa à en être offensé, mais préféra renifler bruyamment à la place.

- « D'accord, je vais laisser couler celle-là, c'est sûrement dû à la panique de la transformation, parce que tu viens juste de t'auto-insulter ».

Levant la tête, il haussa les épaules lorsque Loki se hérissa et il s'avança, se rapprochant suffisamment de la peau marquée face à lui pour pouvoir sentir la fraîcheur dont elle irradiait.

- « Tu sais, j'ai toujours préféré l'hiver, de toute façon. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Son doigt traça la courbe d'une marque traversant la poitrine de Loki. « Est-ce que c'est symbolique ? Une sorte de rite de passage ? Ou sont-elles héréditaires ? » Il leva les yeux vers Loki. « Est-ce que tu le sais d'ailleurs ? »

Loki le regarda comme s'il voulait l'étrangler. Tony connaissait ce regard. Mais quand il brillait comme ça dans ses yeux rouge sang, sa gorge convulsant légèrement et ses mains tremblant à ses côtés, Tony savait qu'il n'allait pas attaquer. Pas encore, en tout cas. C'était à lui de ne pas pousser sa curiosité trop loin.

- « J'ai arboré cette apparence, mais seulement quelques fois » répondit sèchement Loki. Il ne posait pas un regard sur lui-même. « J'ai assassiné le roi Jotun, qui était mon père par le sang. Je n'avais pas le temps de lui poser des questions. Si elles ont une signification, alors je l'ignore et je n'ai cure de la connaître. Je n'ai aucune affection pour cette forme ».

Tony étudia ses bras, marqués des mêmes lignes qui s'étiraient parallèlement les unes des autres. Encerclant une peau bleue lisse -en vérité bleu, propre et profonde même- qui irradiait une sorte de froid atténué. Tony savait qu'il ne pouvait y toucher sans attraper une sorte d'engelure il savait qu'il pouvait poser sa bouche sur cette peau et y découvrir le goût de la neige. Le souffle qui effleura sa joue était une tempête de neige emprisonnée en une phrase.

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse ainsi ? »

Tony lança à Loki un bref coup d'œil incrédule.

- « Est-ce que tu t'es vu ? Steve s'en donnerait à cœur joie s'il était ici en ce moment même ».

Il y avait trois lignes convexes qui parcouraient sa poitrine, longues et parfaitement espacées. Étaient-elles comme les rayures des tigres ? Servaient-elles d'avertissement ou de preuve de sa lignée ? Comment cela n'avait-il pas pu rendre Loki fou de curiosité ?

- « Le Capitaine Rogers ? » demanda brusquement Loki, en accentuant son commentaire. « Pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que » déclara distraitement Tony, se redressant pour étudier le marquage en forme de couronne qui s'éparpillait sur son front. « Il dessine. Tu sais. Il aime l'art. Bordel, en ce moment je pourrais probablement comprendre ce dont il parlait. Est-ce que le toucher t'indispose ? Je peux arrêter. Je devrais probablement arrêter en fait, tu as l'air de vouloir me tuer. Bon Dieu, tes yeux sont spectaculaires. Jarvis, quelle est cette couleur ? »

- _« Selon la liste des couleurs de 1955, monsieur, c'est Luxure. Triplet hexadécimal : E62020 »._

Tony leva un sourcil. « Tu sais, je pourrais dire à ce sujet… »

- « Mais tu ne le feras pas ».

- « Non, en effet ».

Derrière Tony, les capteurs bipèrent au terme de leur analyse, vrombissant tandis qu'ils rendaient leurs calculs et atténuait sa présence dans les équations et les fluctuations de puissance. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'ils avaient appris à contourner, c'était le réacteur arc. Même si c'était toujours l'enfer de passer à travers un détecteur de métal à l'aéroport. Heureusement qu'il y avait les jets privés. Loki leva les yeux vers le plafond.

- «C'est fini alors. Eteints ton appareil ».

- « Tu as entendu l'homme, Jarvis ».

_- « Oui, monsieur. Mise hors tension dans vingt secondes »._

- « Ce n'était pas si difficile, pas vrai ? » dit gaiement Tony posant délicatement ses mains de chaque côté du cou de Loki. « Nonobstant la peau bleue inattendue, je dirais que c'était plutôt exemplaire. Comment tu te sens ? »

- « Je vais bien » répondit-il, mais sa bouche restait grimaçante, et il continuait à regarder droit devant lui. « Tu vas un jour utiliser ceci contre moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tony lui pressa légèrement les épaules, ressentant le contraste du froid sous ses paumes. C'était le grand saut dans la piscine, la tête la première, sans paliers progressifs. Il se sentait chuter. Et Tony chutait toujours loin et atterrissait durement. Trop durement, plus que souvent.

- « Je me suis lassé de devoir te battre il y a longtemps déjà, que tu le croies ou non » dit tranquillement Tony. « C'est le cas de tout le monde. Mais si tu nous donnes une raison de ressortir l'armure, alors oui. Je t'abattrai de toutes mes forces ».

Incroyable mais vrai, l'aveu le fit effectivement sourire.

- « Oh, très bien. Je craignais que notre liaison ne t'ait adouci ».

- « Bien au contraire » répondit sèchement Tony, le transperçant du regard. « D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que je pourrais t'avoir dans un combat loyal ».

Loki se mit à rire à gorge déployée, ravi. Ce qui, ouais, était plutôt drôle dans le genre 'même-pas-en-rêve'. Mais il avait l'air ragaillardi, donc Tony estima qu'il pouvait assumer d'être tourné en dérision juste pour cette fois.

En outre, cela rendit l'effet de surprise d'autant plus agréable quand Tony s'étira pour embrasser sa bouche rieuse aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, se pressant contre sa peau glacée avant que l'appareil ne s'éteigne et qu'il ne retourne à son apparence pâle et verte. Les lèvres froides contre les siennes s'ouvrirent avidement, cherchant la chaleur vitale de sa bouche même si Tony était sûr que cela devait lui faire mal, vu à quel point sa température était basse.

- « Tu es brûlant » murmura Loki contre sa bouche, ses doigts s'infiltrant sous sa chemise pour y trouver sa peau. « Je pourrais te prendre comme cela ».

- « Qui veut, peut » répondit Tony, et il avait sérieusement quelques scénarios alarmants qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Alarmants, car l'idée ne le dérangeait pas, absolument pas.

- « Peut-être dans les mois les plus chauds, avec l'air créant une couverture étouffante atour de ta peau surchauffée » susurra Loki, les muscles de son dos ondulant lorsque les mains de Tony trouvèrent les sillons de sa colonne vertébrale. « Tu pourrais glisser tes mains partout où tu le souhaites ».

Oh, mon Dieu.

- « Cela ne risquerait pas de te faire du mal ? »

- « Oui ». Loki pressa ses lèvres à la jonction du cou de Tony. « Mais pas assez pour me dissuader. Tu n'aurais pas du me témoigner un tel intérêt ».

- « Je n'ai aucun regret » répondit-il honnêtement, en inclinant légèrement la tête. « Mais l'été est dans cinq mois. Tu penses que nous allons encore -oh, ok, mauvais endroit, _c'est froid_- euh, faire tout ceci ? »

Et n'était-ce pas la question à un million de dollars ? Tony n'aimait l'idée de le pousser à s'engager dans l'absolu, vu que généralement c'était plutôt _lui_ qu'on poussait et non l'inverse. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans le fait de coucher avec un criminel de guerre reconnu, un sorcier et le petit frère de Thor qui justifiaient ses intérêts. Ces intérêts comprenant également rester en vie et ne pas être jeté en prison.

Et peut-être s'était-il habitué à l'idée que Loki devienne quelque chose de semi-permanent dans sa vie. Ce qui était hilarant de son point de vue depuis quand est-ce que Tony Stark s'attachait à qui que ce soit ?

- « Je suppose que nous devrons le découvrir tout simplement » murmura Loki. Tony releva la tête à temps pour apercevoir le bleu de sa peau s'éclaircir, s'estomper dans ses habituels tons pâles. Ensuite, le rouge flamboyant de ses yeux se transformèrent en un vert clair et vif, la peau se réchauffant telle une statue reprenant vie, ferme et vivante sous ses mains.

- « Regarde-moi ça » commenta-t-il, affichant un demi-sourire en voyant la magie revenir dans les yeux de Loki, réfléchissant la lumière pendant un instant avant de disparaître, retournant au plus profond de lui. « Le courant est de retour ».

Loki sourit légèrement.

- « Allons-nous continuer tout ceci en haut ? »

- « Tu lis dans mes pensées ».

.

.

L'alarme rugissait dans le système de sonorisation.

- « **INTRUS. VERROUILLAGE EN COURS** ».

- « **INTRUS. VERROUILLAGE EN COURS** ».

- « **INTRUS. VERROUILLAGE EN COURS** ».

- « Bordel de merde ! » Tony se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, à moitié endormi et attrapant à l'aveuglette un pantalon. Sa chambre était éclairée en rouge. « Jarvis ? Jarvis qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, putain ? »

Jarvis réussi à émettre une série de clic et de ronronnement bégayant.

- « **INTRUS. VERROUILLAGE EN COURS** ».

Oh, m-

- « Ordinateur, lance le protocole d'urgence trois-zéro-sept-sept-tango-sierra-neuf. Redémarre les systèmes ! Jarvis, bouge ton cul, j'ai besoin de toi ! »

Se déhanchant pour enfiler son jeans, il le boutonna en hâte tandis que les systèmes de sécurité intérieure se réinitialisaient et que Jarvis s'extirpait de la boucle de rétroaction dans laquelle s'était enlisé son processeur. Tony avait la tête qui tournait. Qui diable avait bien pu se faire un chemin à travers leurs défenses ?

Et... où était Loki ?

Tony cligna bêtement des yeux face aux draps froissés dans son lit, les alarmes s'affaiblissant dans ses oreilles. Il était ankylosé et avait ce qui semblait être une marque de griffure raisonnablement profonde sur son dos il n'avait donc pas halluciné l'heure avant qu'ils ne sombrent dans le sommeil. Alors où était-il ? Pourquoi Loki ne l'avait-il pas réveillé ?

- « Ne saute pas tout de suite aux conclusions hâtives » se rappela-t-il, mais il y avait cette boule glacée dans l'estomac qui refusait de fondre. « Jarvis, donne-moi quelque chose. L'atelier, les labos, l'armurerie, le hangar : ont-ils été cambriolé ? »

Jarvis revint à la vie dans un rugissement d'électricité statique par-dessus le système de communication.

_- « Rien n'a été compromis, monsieur. Deadlock est déconnecté ; statut actuel, réinitialisé. L'origine de la signature énergétique non autorisée provient de la suite de Thor »._

- « Oh mon Dieu ». Tony bondit vers la porte, saisissant quelque chose sur son bureau avant de s'élancer dans le couloir. « Avons-nous un identifiant positif sur la signature énergétique ? Où est tout le monde ? Est-ce que Thor va bien ? »

_- « Thor est indemne. Ses signes vitaux sont forts et en bonne santé. L'Avenger actuellement disponible au QG est le docteur Bruce Banner »_ répondit consciencieusement Jarvis alors que Tony courait à toute vitesse vers l'ascenseur, avec l'intention de foncer directement vers le hangar. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il savait qu'il ne servait à rien sans protection. Puis Jarvis rajouta :

_- « Identification positive confirmée. La signature énergétique est celle de la criminelle aux superpouvoirs n°5 : Amora, alias l'Enchanteresse »._

Tony sentit son estomac se contracter. Amora. Les systèmes de Jarvis bégayèrent encore, bipant curieusement par-dessus.

- « Jarvis, merde, quoi ?! »

- _« Deuxième signature énergétique confirmée. Criminel aux superpouvoirs n°3 : Loki Laufeyson »._

Oh, putain. Thor et Loki contre Amora ? Ils allaient démolir le bâtiment entier.

- « Jarvis, donne-moi de l'audio le temps que j'arrive jusqu'à l'armure ».

Au moins, il pouvait garder une oreille sur ce qu'il se passait. Devait-il réveiller Banner pour cela ? Les alarmes ne se déclenchaient pas dans sa chambre pour une seule raison – personne n'aimait surprendre inutilement le bon docteur.

- _« Connexion réussie, monsieur. Transmission audio unilatérale »._ Avec un peu de chance, ce ne serait pas uniquement des menaces en langue archaïque et peut-être pourrait-il y comprendre-

- « Oh, chéri, je sais que ce n'était pas le plan, mais tu es si insupportablement lent ». Amora semblait maussade et sur les nerfs, mais c'était la complainte satisfaite d'une personne qui avait déjà pris ce qu'elle voulait. « Tu me l'as promis, Loki. Je pensais que tu aurais mieux à faire que de vouloir duper l'Enchanteresse ».

- « Je t'ai promis les Avengers, _mais en temps et en heure_ » cracha Loki dans un murmure. « J'ai bien trop investi dans ceci pour que tu ne viennes tout ruiner maintenant. Je pourrais les faire manger dans la paume de ma main ».

Tony s'arrêta brusquement, haletant. Ruiner tout-

Oh, bordel.

Bien sûr.

Amora siffla.

- « Tu m'as _promis_ le dieu du tonnerre. Tu m'as promis _Thor_. Tu as échoué à me le livrer. Maintenant, je ne prends que ce qui m'importe ».

- « _Amora_… »

- « J'emporte son âme. Bonsoir, le Menteur ».

L'audio craquela durement lors de son départ parce que, naturellement, Deadlock avait été incapacité. Merci, Victor von Fatalis, pensa Tony avec lassitude.

Il venait d'être pris pour un imbécile complet et total.

Eh bien.

C'était une nouvelle.

_- « Monsieur, Deadlock est de nouveau en vigueur. L'Enchanteresse n'est plus dans le bâti- »_

- « Tais-toi, Jarvis. Juste... tais-toi. Je sais ».

Dans tous les cas, Tony devait féliciter Loki pour cette belle arnaque. Il avait probablement élaboré celle-ci depuis le premier tuyau.

Il avait sans doute-

- « Putain ! » jura Tony, tournant sur ses talons. La rage se consuma chaudement et lentement dans sa poitrine, floutant les bords de sa vision. « Non, non, pas aujourd'hui, sale menteur de fils de pute. Pas sous mon toit. Pas cette fois ».

- _«Monsieur »_ commença Jarvis, attirant son attention. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il comprenait, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire lorsque Tony Stark se mettait en colère. _« Vos ordres »_.

- « Donne-moi un code vert sur Bruce Banner » cracha-t-il, retournant sur ses pas en direction de sa chambre. « Envoie-moi D0S, maintenant. Libère le système de restriction de combat de l'intelligence artificielle à cent pourcent. Permis de tuer en vigueur. Je veux le double Deadlock, je veux mon armure portable, et je veux que la putain de langue de menteur de Loki soit agrafée à mon mur ».

_- « Oui, monsieur »._

Repoussant les cheveux de son visage, Tony releva le couteau que Loki avait autrefois enfoncé dans son estomac. Peut-être allait-il le lui rendre ce soir.

- « Assemble les Avengers ».

.

.

Pom pom pom *musique tragique*

Oui je sais c'est cruel de vous laisser sur un tel suspens. Heureusement, le prochain chapitre arrive dès que possible (je vous avoue que j'ai replongé dans Guild Wars, le deux pour être précise, et qu'on a lancé la Guilde des Hiddlestoner (true story) donc pardonnez-moi d'avance si ça traîne un peu). Dans tous les cas, je fais au plus vite.

Pas de notes de traduction cette fois-ci, mais si vous avez une question, vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer un MP.

A très vite et merci encore pour votre patience !


	9. Chapitre 8

Ow, quelle réaction dans vos commentaires : entre ceux qui sont persuadés que Loki n'a jamais eu de mauvaises intentions et ceux qui veulent lui faire sa peau.

Ce chapitre apportera quelques réponses à vos questions mais… ce n'est pas si simple ;)

**Le p'tit rappel habituel :** il fut un temps, Tony avait construit le Deadlock, charmant dispositif empêchant toute téléportation sauvage. Maintenant, il l'a transformé en double Deadlock, y rajoutant la fonctionnalité fort pratique d'annihilation magique.

Au fait, sur le Tumblr de Hella (goddamnhella), vous trouverez pas mal de fanarts de cette fic en cherchant le tag « off the record ». Et d'ailleurs, c'est un très chouette blog que je vous recommande si vous aimez les Avengers, l'IronFrost et les comics.

Bonne lecture !

**.**

**.**

**Off the record : ****chapitre**** 8**

**.**

**.**

Tony Stark n'était pas un novice en matière de tromperie.

Ou de trahison d'ailleurs. Merci bien, il avait déjà donné et il en avait tiré les leçons. Tony n'aurait pas survécu aussi longtemps s'il avait fait confiance à chaque beau visage et à chaque belle parole prononcée. Il avait appris à douter des mains tendues amicales -au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait pu faire toutes les vérifications d'antécédents possibles et imaginables.

Le souvenir du trou béant dans sa poitrine laissé, littéralement, par un homme qui avait été comme un second père pour lui était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour se rappeler que, quelques fois, les choses n'étaient pas ce qu'elles semblaient être. Tout le monde n'était pas digne d'entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Tony Stark.

Il pensait qu'il _savait_ tout cela.

Oh, mais Loki était un sacré bon acteur. Il méritait un putain d'Oscar pour les avoir couillonnés de cette manière, vraiment. Et, alors que Tony se tenait face à la porte fermée de la chambre de Thor, la rage et l'effroi le brûlant comme un charbon dans sa poitrine, il décida qu'il allait veiller personnellement à ce que Loki en reçoive un.

Jarvis s'était déconnecté du système de maintenance domestique pour lancer D0S et entrer dans l'armure. La maison était silencieuse autour de lui et Tony ne savait pas exactement si Loki était toujours à l'intérieur ou s'il s'était téléporté après Amora ses plans avaient peut-être été ruinés, mais sa vengeance avait semblé assez agréable, si ce que Tony avait entendu était vrai. Selon toute vraisemblance, il avait disparu dans la nuit. Le travail fait, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, son frère vaincu une bonne fois pour toute. Tony n'avait plus qu'à entrer et à voir par lui-même.

Mais il hésitait.

Au fond, Tony savait qu'il ne voulait pas ouvrir la porte et voir ce que sa volonté d'ignorer la vérité avait fait à son ami. Il avait dit à Thor d'arrêter ses conneries. Où était passé le fait de se le dire à lui-même ?

L'attente ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Il était temps d'affronter l'orage, pensa-t-il en grimaçant, redressant ses épaules tandis qu'il tendait le bras pour ouvrir la porte. A l'attaque.

Le premier ordre du jour, pensa-t-il rapidement lorsqu'il entra à l'intérieur, était de s'occuper de Thor. Le pouls, la respiration, la réactivité des pupilles, l'activité cérébrale plus tard, quand Jarvis serait là. La couleur. La température. S'assurer qu'il allait bien parce que c'était Thor et qu'ils n'avaient jamais réussi à s'asseoir pour ce verre…

Thor était dans son lit, les couvertures tirées sur sa poitrine comme s'il avait été profondément endormi lorsque l'attaque s'était produite. Mais ses yeux bleus étaient ouverts, vaguement pâles et fixés au plafond. Son visage était détendu et blafard.

On aurait dit qu'il était mort bien avant que Tony ne soit entré dans la pièce.

- « Oh non, pas moyen, Odinson ».

Fonçant droit devant lui, le cœur aux bords des lèvres, Tony colla son oreille sur la poitrine de Thor et chercha un battement de coeur. Il était là, incroyable mais vrai Jarvis avait raison. Ses signes vitaux étaient corrects. Sa peau était fraiche mais pas froide, et son cœur battait lentement et régulièrement. Un peu trop lentement, peut-être -mais il était vivant et respirait et _heureusement_.

- « Thor. C'est l'heure de se réveiller, mon pote. Allez ».

Il lui secoua l'épaule, cherchant sur le visage de Thor un quelconque signe de conscience, n'importe quelle réaction. Amora avait dit qu'elle emportait son âme. L'âme de Thor ? Qu'est-ce qu'était un corps sans son âme ? Tony n'avait jamais vraiment été versé dans le spiritisme ou la religion, mais c'était une sorte de connaissance générale que, sans son âme, un corps n'était qu'un cadavre. Thor n'était pas mort

Il était juste... vide.

- « Est-ce que tu l'as vu venir au moins ? » demanda Tony à son ami, s'asseyant lourdement sur le côté du lit.

Tendant la main, il ferma les yeux de Thor de deux doigts légers. Ils s'ouvrirent à nouveau, juste un peu, suffisamment pour laisser voir un petit bout de blanc sous ses cils blonds. Bon sang. Tony ravala une remontée de salive acide et se demanda s'il allait vraiment vomir.

- « Il n'a rien vu venir. Thor a toujours été inconscient de sa propre vulnérabilité ».

Tony ne leva pas les yeux, il n'en avait pas besoin. Parce que, bien entendu, Loki s'imaginait probablement qu'il pouvait encore s'en tirer.

- « Que s'est-il passé ? Jarvis m'a réveillé, disant qu'Amora était entrée. Les systèmes ont cramé » dit-il durement, se relevant d'un seul coup pour se tourner vers Loki. « Tu... merde. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

Appuyé contre le mur du fond, Loki haussa les épaules avec raideur. Sa main tenait fermement ses côtes, mais le sang coulait encore régulièrement entre ses doigts.

- « Rien qui ne se soit pas déjà produit auparavant » répondit-il, mais ses yeux verts étaient vitreux et ne quitaient pas le visage de Thor. « Rien qui va pas encore se reproduire. Tu ne peux pas l'éveiller, tu sais. Tu ne peux pas le voir, mais je le peux ».

- « Voir quoi ? » croassa Tony, complètement déboussolée. Loki saignait… y avait-il _eu_ une dispute ? Qu'avait-il bien pu manquer dans ces courtes minutes ?

- « Que ce qui se trouve là, au chaud et respirant, n'est plus que sa chair vide et ses os. Pas bien plus que des vêtements épars. Thor n'est pas là. C'est elle qui l'a, et elle va se servir de lui. Le changer. Déformer tout ce qu'il était. Il est pour ainsi dire mort ». Les yeux de Loki se refermèrent doucement, et il esquissa un faible sourire. « Et dire qu'il avait toujours été si inquiet que je sois celui qui signerait sa fin. Il ne l'a jamais vue venir ».

Tony se tourna vers Thor, la chaleur picotant ses yeux. Se penchant précautionneusement, il tendit les draps autour de lui en se demandant comment tout ce bordel avait-il bien pu arriver.

- « L'as-tu aidé à faire cela ? » demanda Tony, et le tremblement dans sa voix n'était que pure colère. Mais cela sonnait également comme du chagrin et cela a suffi pour convaincre Loki.

Loki, qui retira sa main ensanglantée de ses côtes pour lui montrer la plaie béante et boursouflée sur ses flancs. Tony grimaça, mais resta sur ses positions. Il marchait sur de la glace fine ici.

- « J'ai toujours été son rival, vois-tu. Thor a toujours été notre objectif final, pour des raisons très différentes ». S'éloignant du mur, Loki vacilla légèrement, mais se rattrapa presque immédiatement. Il referma la distance entre lui et le lit où le corps de Thor était allongé, les paupières tombantes et une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. « Ce n'était pas la fin qu'il méritait. J'avais prévu de très nombreux plans… »

Ignorant cela, Tony fit face à Loki.

- « Tu ne m'as pas réveillé, tu es allé dans le chambre de Thor tout seul, tu l'as _laissée partir_ et tu es en train de me dire que tu ne l'as pas aidée ? »

Ce qui lui mit les nerfs à vif. Tony pouvait presque voir le moment de l'impact chez Loki lorsqu'il releva brusquement la tête, ses yeux brillant froidement. La lucidité revint sur son visage en un éclair.

- « Je ne me suis pas liguée avec cette harpie vicieuse » cracha Loki, le visage livide. « Te réveiller ? Dans quel but ? Tu ne sers à rien sans ton armure et le temps était précieux ici. Elle avait déjà récolté son âme au moment où je suis arrivé. J'ai essayé de l'attraper et elle m'a tiré dessus ». Tournant le dos, les épaules raides, Loki serra sa main sur ses côtes et siffla. « Si je l'avais pourchassée, Skurge m'aurait attendu de l'autre côté pour finir le travail. Même toi tu es d'accord de dire que j'ai plus de valeur vivant que mort. J'ai pris la bonne décision ».

C'était une bonne histoire. Elle pouvait même être crédible, pensa Tony alors qu'il observait Loki longer le lit pour se mettre en face de lui. La chair, le sang et son cri d'innocence, alors que tout autre élément pointait dans la direction opposée. Vérité et mensonges. C'était comme ça qu'il s'y prenait. Suffisamment de vérité pour être crédible mixées avec suffisamment de mensonges qui se voulaient réconfortants parce que Tony _voulait_ croire à ce qu'il disait. Et Loki aurait fini par sortir gagnant de tout ceci.

Parce que peut-être que les Avengers pourraient trouver Amora, pourraient trouver Fatalis. Peut-être qu'ils s'en occuperaient, ne laissant que Loki comme pièce importante sur l'échiquier.

Ou peut-être que, grâce à la confiance qu'il aurait acquis auprès des Avengers, il serait dans une position idéale pour tous les tuer un par un, et ainsi consolider ses liens avec Fatalis et Amora, deux des rares forces en présence qui étaient capables de lui rendre chacun de ses coups.

Peut-être qu'ils finiraient par s'entre-déchirer les uns les autres. Dans tous les cas, Loki s'en sortait encore vainqueur.

Sauf pour un petit détail.

- « Tu sais, c'est drôle, parce qu'en fait je te crois » lui dit Tony, liant ses mains derrière son dos tout en écartant soigneusement les bras. « Tu n'aurais pas voulu qu'Amora l'emmène de cette façon. Tu aurais voulu qu'il le ressente, et Thor ne peut pas apprécier la gravité de sa situation quand il se fait prendre dans son sommeil. Non, tu l'aurais voulu vivant, se débattant et hurlant dans un meurtre sanglant ».

- « Tu estimes me connaître. Comme c'est charmant. Mais en cela, je suppose que tu as raison » répondit Loki. « Je n'aurais pas commis cet acte de cette façon ».

Tony soupira en hochant la tête avec lassitude. Faisant un petit pas en avant, il tendit une main vers le côté blessé de Loki.

- « Tu vas me laisser jeter un œil à ceci ? »

L'expression de Loki se pinça avec circonspection.

- « Cela va guérir » dit-il, s'écartant de ses doigts tendus. « Je n'ai pas besoin de ton assistance ».

Tony sourit légèrement, en le suivant.

- « Je pensais bien que tu dirais ça » répondit-sil, et il enfonça le poignard profondément dans l'estomac sans protection de Loki.

Criant une seule fois, d'une voix rauque, Loki se pencha vers l'avant sur le poignard, regardant Tony avec horreur tandis que son essence magique commençait à s'évaporer, amenant avec elle l'illusion de sa blessure boursouflée.

- « Stark... » Son nom était une faible plainte si Tony en avait jamais entendu une.

- « C'était une belle histoire, tu sais, mais le diable se trouve dans _le détail_. Une aussi grande quantité de sang a une odeur, et ce n'est pas ton cas. Mais bon, trompe-moi une fois, honte sur toi. Trompe-moi deux fois... eh bien ». Il retourna le poignard fermement. Les yeux de Loki, roulèrent, impuissants, dans leurs orbites, et il se mordit la lèvre pour contenir son cri. Mais Tony restait inflexible. « Personne ne me trompe deux fois, espèce de sale fils de pute de traître ».

Les yeux verts brillants le dévisageaient avec une fureur sourde et une terrible douleur combinées. Ils adoptèrent lentement une teinte de rouge vif, et Tony sut qu'il avait gagné lorsque la peau sous ses mains devint froide comme de la glace.

- « Monsieur » entonna Jarvis derrière lui, le pas lourd de D0S indiquant qu'il avait agi comme on le lui avait demandé. « Le double Deadlock est effectif. Docteur Banner, si vous voulez bien vous saisir de ceci, je dois assister M. Stark ».

- « Je déteste avoir raison » murmura Banner tandis que Jarvis entrait dans la chambre, les paumes vers le haut et étincelantes d'électricité pure. Retirant le poignard, Tony poussa Loki vers Jarvis et ne prit pas la peine de regarder lorsqu'un courant létal fut envoyé à travers son corps, sentant les cheveux brûlés et l'odeur piquante et cuivrée du sang. Il aurait vraiment dû mettre son armure, pensa Tony distraitement en se frottant les doigts. Ils étaient poisseux de sang. Raccord, dans de telles circonstances, seulement ce n'était pas à Loki qu'il pensait.

- « Tu as besoin de moi, Stark » dit Loki d'une voix pâteuse, coincé dans l'étau des bras de Jarvis. Bien sûr, il lui fallait plus qu'une dose humainement mortelle pour en venir à bout. « Tu ne pourras jamais… la trouver sans moi. Tue-moi, et tu perds tout espoir de... retrouver Thor entier à nouveau. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui a les pouvoirs d'un dieu ».

Tony jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. Il se sentait creux à présent, et glacé.

- « Banner, est-ce que tu vois un quelconque dieu dans cette pièce ? »

- « Non, pas du tout ». Bruce Banner tenait le double Deadlock entre ses mains. « Je vois seulement un Géant des Glaces ».

Loki gronda sans rien dire face à eux, le sorcier éloquent étant bien loin à présent. Jarvis lui envoya à nouveau une décharge. Cette fois-ci, il se relâcha, s'affaissant entre les bras métalliques qui le retenaient. Du sang bleu foncé tomba goutte à goutte au sol.

- « Est-ce qu'il vient juste de mourir ? » demanda Banner à Jarvis, louchant sur le captif.

- _« Ses signes vitaux sont encore bons, docteur. Il se réveillera bientôt, à en juger par la résistance physique de cette espèce »._ Jarvis se retourna vers Tony. _« Monsieur, le Capitaine Rogers est en route, avec les agents Barton et Romanov. Dois-je amener M. Laufeyson dans une cellule de détention ? »_

Tony regardait Thor. Il était blanc comme un linge, ses cheveux d'un or choquant par rapport à sa peau. Il était dans un sommeil artificiel, même lui pouvait en juger. Thor n'avait probablement jamais été aussi calme ou aussi immobile de toute sa vie, paria-t-il.

- « Tony ». Bruce fit un pas prudent vers l'avant. Tony se reprit.

- « Heu ? Oui Jarvis, emmène-le. Laisse le double Deadlock dans la chambre pour le moment. Immobilisation complète, surveillance 24 heures sur 24. Il ne devrait pas être une menace sans sa magie, mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risques ».

Ils en avaient déjà assez pris, et voilà où ça les avait mené.

Jarvis les quitta sans un mot, agrippant Loki sur son épaule et récupérant le double Deadlock chez Banner de sa main libre. C'était bien pratique de l'avoir mobile de cette façon. Peut-être méritait-il une armure remodelée, quelque chose d'un peu plus 'Iron Man' et d'un peu moins 'Von Fatalis'. Il avait besoin d'un nouveau projet sur lequel travailler à présent de toute façon.

- « Alors, il est mort ? Thor, je veux dire » dit Banner, rompant le silence tandis qu'il s'approchait du lit. Il était pieds nus et avait l'air d'avoir été réveillé d'hibernation. « Ou Loki disait-il la vérité sur le fait qu'il y avait toujours un espoir ? »

- « Aussi exaspérant que ce soit de devoir l'admettre, je n'en ai absolument aucune idée » répondit Tony, se frottant le visage de ses mains. _Réfléchis_, Stark. « Ce genre de guerre magique, c'est franchement loin de mon domaine de compétence. Des âmes, Banner. Tu arrives à y croire ? Avant même de s'étendre sur les implications du fait que ce soit une chose réelle, tangible, qui peut être volée, je ne sais même pas de quoi elles sont faites, comment les suivre -et Amora pourrait bien être à des galaxies entières de distance à présent. Il est tellement loin, hors de notre portée, et je… »

Ses mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge, mais Banner pris le relai.

- « Tu étais trop occupé au lit avec Loki pour te douter de ses motivations » déclara Bruce lentement. Tony se raidit, mais il continua. « C'est une bien belle œuvre d'art sur ton dos là. Est-ce que Thor le savait ? »

Les coins des lèvres de Tony se relevèrent, mais ce n'était pas un sourire heureux.

- « Thor ne savait rien sur rien, le pauvre bougre. Loki tirait les ficelles, attendant de moi que je crée quelque chose pour paralyser la magie d'Amora avant de retourner sa veste. Et pendant ce temps, ils ont réussi à travailler de concert. Les méchants, hein ? Va comprendre ».

- « Je peux concevoir le complot. Sans problème. Mais toi et Loki… Steve sera obligé d'agir à ce propos, tu sais » déclara doucement Bruce, les yeux pensifs. « Tu ne voudras pas être là quand ils arriveront ».

- « Docteur, êtes-vous en train de proposer de me couvrir ? » ironisa Tony. Il se demanda si son sourire avait l'air aussi douloureux qu'il ne le ressentait. « Merci, mais je vais assumer cette fois-ci. Il le faut si je pars, je n'arriverai pas à comprendre comment obtenir les indications dont j'ai besoin. Et quelque chose me dit que Loki ne va pas la jouer tranquille cette fois-ci. Je n'abandonnerai pas Thor aussi facilement ».

- « Tu te blâmes toi-même ».

- « Ouais, eh bien. J'ai aidé à faire ceci, Banner. Je dois corriger ce… »

- « Mais Steve ne va pas te laisser cette chance » l'interrompit Bruce patiemment. Ses yeux étaient emplis de compassion. « Tony, tu ne comprends pas ? Tu as été compromis ».

Il tressaillit.

- « Non, je ne suis pas. Je suis... putain, ce que je suis en _colère_ ».

Bruce lui lança un sourire en coin.

- « J'entends bien. Mais cela ne va pas t'aider, et cela ne va certainement pas aider Thor. Ne te noie pas dans l'auto-apitoiement. On est tous dans la merde, des gens en ont été blessés. Nous sommes aussi bons dans ce que nous sommes qu'à ce que nous faisons. Loki nous a tous déjà eu auparavant. Certains d'entre nous plus d'une fois. Nous avons déjà traversé bien pire que cela ».

- « Ah bon ? »

Oh, c'était sinistre.

- « Ouais ». Bruce avait l'air sérieux. « Parce que nous avons une chance de sauver Thor. Nous avons juste besoin de trouver un plan. Même si ce plan implique quelques... méthodes un peu détournées. Tu vois de quoi je veux parler ».

- « Le double Deadlock permet que Loki soit torturé et ait quand même sa magie réprimée » dit Tony, et il refusa de se sentir horrifié à ce sujet. « Fury va carrément vouloir ça ».

- « Juste un peu » agréa Banner. Il retira ses doigts du pouls de Thor, en secouant la tête. « Nous allons devoir lui mettre une perfusion et une sonde d'alimentation. Il faudra au moins quelques mois avant que ses muscles ne commencent à vraiment montrer des signes d'atrophie, mais nous devrons garder un oeil sur lui de toute façon ».

- « Tu restes avec lui jusqu'à ce que les autres arrivent ? » demanda Tony. « J'ai besoin que Jarvis se reconnecte au système domestique et sauvegarde mes plans au cas où Fury tenterait de nous pirater. Il n'arrivera pas à entrer, mais il pourrait bien faire se crasher le système à nouveau ».

Cela lui rappela quelque chose. Fatalis avait réussi son numéro sur l'ensemble du réseau, ce vieux trou de balle. Pas étonnant que ses Fatalibots n'avaient pas été mis à jour récemment -il avait travaillé sur quelque chose de complètement différent. Pourquoi avait-il aidé Amora à atteindre Thor... et depuis quand Fatalis en avait-il quelque chose à foutre de Thor ?

Il pourrait toujours demander à Loki, pensa-t-il avec condescendance. Loki ne pourrait _certainement_ pas tisser une toile de bons gros mensonges. Sans parler d'un mélange de quelques œillades provocantes et de sexe fantastique pour _vraiment_ le lancer sur une fausse piste.

Ecartant ce type de pensées, Tony se dirigea vers la porte. Peut-être ne pourrait-il pas faire revenir Thor immédiatement, mais il avait commencé tout cela, et il allait faire en sorte que tout cela se finisse. Amora allait _payer_ pour tout ça.

Peu importe ce que cela en coûterait.

.

.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les autres Avengers rentrèrent à la maison et c'est alors que l'enfer se déchaîna.

En fait, non. _Steve_ se déchaîna, mais c'était du pareil au même, quelque part. Clint s'écrasa simplement aussi profondément dans son fauteuil qu'il ne le pouvait, pâle et un peu mal à l'aise. Natasha resta détendue et réservée tout le long de la tirade de Steve, le regardant avec intérêt depuis le bras du fauteuil de Clint.

Tony accusa le coup en silence. Tout entier. Le discours 'tu as mis tes coéquipiers en danger', le discours 'pense avec ta tête et pas avec ce qu'il y a dans ton pantalon', le discours déçu et, finalement, le discours 'je te retire l'accès aux niveaux recherches et développements et je te confisque tes armures'.

Ils firent à peu près aussi mal que prévu, provenant de l'un de ses amis les plus proches et du chef de leur joyeuse bande de super-héros, ou peu importe comment ils s'appelaient lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en train de mettre des personnages de la mythologie nordique dans le coma ou de globalement faire merder les choses.

- « J'ai bien compris, je suis mauvais pour l'image de l'équipe » déclara catégoriquement Tony quand Steve sembla finalement s'essouffler. « J'ai couché avec l'ennemi. Pire que cela, j'étais insouciant et je me suis laissé convaincre qu'il était de notre côté. Mais tu sais quoi, Rogers ? Toi aussi ».

Steve devint rouge de colère, mais Tony poursuivit avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer. D'une certaine manière, il savait où cela allait le mener, mais bordel il voulait quand même rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, juste pour être un connard suffisant avant que le dernier mot ne soit prononcé.

- « Les renseignements _étaient_ bons » dit Tony d'une voix dure. « Il t'a sauvé, il nous a donné une arme contre Fatalis, il a empêché Amora d'empoisonner le verre de Thor ou un truc du genre à la soirée caritative de l'an passé. Et tu sais quoi ? Je ne pense pas que tu en aurais eu quelque chose à foutre si je le prenais sur le tapis du salon, tant qu'il restait gentil et nous offrait ce que nous voulions savoir. Mais soudain Thor est pris entre deux feux, et _je_ suis celui qui a compromis l'équipe ? C'est un peu fort ».

Steve fronça les sourcils, les yeux bleus brillants, mais il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Jetant un regard aux autres, il serra la mâchoire pendant un moment tandis qu'il essayait de leur demander poliment à tous de bien vouloir sortir.

Ce fut Natasha qui le comprit en premier, sortant de la pièce sans dire un mot. Jarvis braqua toutes ses caméras sur Clint jusqu'à ce qu'il panique et la suive. Bruce lança simplement à Tony un coup d'œil étrangement intense et parti en dernier, en murmurant quelque chose à propos de faire passer des tests de réflexes à Thor.

Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à deux, Steve permit finalement à ses épaules de s'affaisser. Tony le regarda s'enfoncer dans l'un des fauteuils, ayant l'air plus usé et fatigué que Tony ne l'ait jamais vu.

- « Je ne fais pas cela pour te punir, Tony » finit par déclarer Steve, levant les yeux vers lui. « Oui, tu as fraternisé avec l'ennemi, mais jusqu'à ce que tu commences à nous tirer dessus, je pourrais jamais croire que tu as été compromis. Mais je te connais. Tu as déjà l'intention de faire quelque chose de stupide, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tony pensa à mentir

- « Je ne vais ni confirmer ni nier cela » dit-il enfin, en s'asseyant lourdement à côté de Steve.

- « Tu vois, c'est pour cela que je te reprends tes accès. Tu vas essayer de tenter l'impossible pour arriver à atteindre Amora et tu vas finir par te faire tuer. Thor est hors-jeu. Peut-être pour de bon… »

- « Je ne laisserai pas ce… »

- « _Peut-être pour de bon_ » répéta Steve d'une voix ferme. « Mais nous allons nous asseoir et planifier tout cela, et nous allons agir comme une équipe. Nous sommes tous dans le même bateau ». Il hésita tout à coup, l'air penaud. « Enfin, sauf toi. Parce que tu es un boulet en ce moment ».

Tony lui lança un regard sombre.

- « Merci, Rogers. Tu as vraiment l'art pour remonter le moral ».

Steve haussa les épaules.

- « J'aurais juste souhaité être la fermeture éclair de ton pantalon ».

Tony aboya un rire surpris, les faisant tous les deux sursauter. Steve cilla face à lui.

- « Sujet inapproprié sur le lieu de travail ? » tenta-t-il, les commissures de ses lèvres se relevant malgré tout.

Tony le regarda, puis d'un seul coup ils s'écroulèrent complètement, caquetant comme un couple de poules dans l'obscurité juste avant l'aube. C'était incroyablement inapproprié de rire de quoi que ce soit en ce moment, mais le stress trouvait toujours un exutoire d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- « Mon Dieu, c'est juste… Je ne peux pas me décrire surpris que Loki ait d'autres desseins » déclara finalement Steve, en essuyant ses yeux. « Mais Thor, ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens pour moi. Pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas son modus operandi ».

Tony secoua la tête.

- « Ma théorie est que lui aussi s'est fait avoir ce soir » dit-il, levant la tête vers le plafond. « Amora est clairement une opportuniste, et Fatalis lui a offert une ouverture. Mais cela ne change rien. Loki ne s'attendait peut-être pas à ce que Thor soit pris comme ça, mais il se tramait tout de même quelque chose au final ».

Steve agréa avec gravité.

- « D'accord. Alors où est-ce que... quelle était ta place dans tout ceci ? » Il s'arrêta net. « Est-ce que tu viens juste de dire qu'il '_se tramait quelque chose_' ? »

- « Tais-toi. Et je ne sais pas ». Tony haussa les épaules. « Peut-être qu'il voulait juste me distraire. Je suppose que nous ne saurons jamais où il voulait en venir. Et je m'en lave complètement les mains ».

Steve avait l'air bien trop heureux de l'entendre dire cela.

- « Alors, tu vas me laisser prendre tes armures ? Pas d'entourloupes ? »

L'idée était presque douloureuse physiquement. Steve les parquerait toutes dans l'une des cellules et la verrouillerait manuellement, il le savait. Il les mettrait dans un lieu que même Tony ne pourrait pas pirater. Il allait bel et bien devoir rester à terre.

Mais Tony avait déjà été enfermé auparavant.

- « Laisse-moi mon atelier et tu as mon accord ».

Steve fronça les sourcils.

- « Tony ».

- « J'en ai besoin, Cap'. Nous devons la retrouver d'une manière ou d'une autre, et j'ai déjà un échantillon de sa magie là en bas ».

Tony ne prit pas la peine de rajouter qu'il n'aurait absolument aucune chance de la retrouver si elle avait quitté la Terre l'un des premières choses que ferait toute personne intelligente avec une cargaison précieuse pour partir loin des Avengers.

Steve hésita, mais finit par hocher la tête.

- « D'accord ». Puis il ajouta : « Fury sera là dans moins d'une heure. Il emmène Loki en garde à vue au SHIELD ».

- « Avec mon tout nouveau tout beau double Deadlock » conclu amèrement Tony. _Merde_. « Naturellement. Peu importe. Fais ce que tu dois faire, et tout ça. Lui as-tu au moins dit que nous allions garder Thor ? »

- « Il s'est battu sur ce sujet » admit Steve, « mais je suis resté inflexible. Thor est l'un des nôtres. Mais il a dit que nous marchions sur des œufs ici et je suis enclin à le croire. Le Docteur Fatalis a pris le dessus sur nous ce soir. Nous avons besoin d'une sécurité accrue, Tony. Pourrais-tu travailler sur cela en premier lieu ? »

Eh bien, c'était _un_ projet et, après ce soir, probablement assez urgent. Tony se sentit pousser des ailes il avait quelque chose sur lequel travailler, un but à atteindre, et petit à petit ils finiraient par trouver un moyen de regagner l'âme de Thor et de la remettre là où elle provenait. Par ailleurs, un voyage de mille kilomètres commençait toujours avec un premier pas, ou un truc du genre.

Dans tous les cas, c'était un début.

- « Tu peux parier tes fesses en bannière étoilée que je vais le faire » [1] promit-il enfin, faisant craquer ses phalanges. « Fatalis a roulé dans la farine mon système entier d'un seul coup. C'est embarrassant, et que je sois maudit si je me laisse embarrassé par un mec dans une robe verte ».

Steve se revigora aussi, sa détermination habituelle lui revenant.

- « Et après cela, nous travaillerons ensemble pour retrouver Amora et la mettre à terre. Nous regagnerons Thor ».

Tony hocha la tête.

- « Et si nous sommes chanceux, nous pourrions même nous en sortir vivant ».

Lui tapotant sèchement l'épaule, d'une manière très soldatesque, Steve se leva et retourna à son habituel rôle de chef. Rassurer l'équipe, vérifier Thor, et probablement garder Loki jusqu'à ce que Fury n'arrive pour caser son cul bleu à l'arrière d'un Hummer du SHIELD.

Après son départ, Tony leva les yeux vers les capteurs de Jarvis.

- « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

_- « Je pense que vous avez une marge de manœuvre limitée, monsieur, avant l'âme de Thor ne soit endommagée par l'Enchanteresse. Je pense aussi qu'il est actuellement techniquement impossible de suivre ses mouvements »._

Tony était parvenu à la même conclusion, mais l'entendre de la bouche de Jarvis fut le déclic. Peu de temps pour agir. Amora se spécialisant en contrôle de l'esprit, entre autres choses. Si elle avait enlevé l'âme du corps de Thor, qu'arriverait-elle à lui faire maintenant qu'elle était en sa possession ?

Essayerait-elle de la remettre en place après l'avoir remodelée selon ses désirs ?

Ce n'était pas la peine de spéculer pour le moment. Tony avait d'abord du travail à faire et le SHIELD pouvait gérer Loki puisque sa magie était restreinte. Banner s'était auto-assigné le rôle de gouvernante auprès du corps vide de Thor à présent, et Tony ne voulait pas voir les dégâts qu'il infligerait à Amora si elle se décidait à revenir pour achever son oeuvre.

Maintenant, il allait reprendre ses activités parce que Tony ne pouvait pas gérer quoi que ce soit d'autre pour l'instant. Cela comprenant des hypothèses sur la méthode d'accueil que réserverait le SHIELD à leur prisonnier le plus récent, après que Tony l'ait si gracieusement livrés à eux sur un plateau d'argent.

_Stark_...

Non. Loki s'était infligé tout ceci à lui-même. Mieux valait laisser Fury le peler comme un raisin. Ce qu'il attendait depuis un bail, sans aucun doute.

Tony avait à se soucier de choses plus importantes que de l'avenir d'un Loki Laufeyson. Et s'il dormait un peu moins bien pendant quelques nuits, eh bien.

Depuis quand est-ce que Tony Stark dormait sur ses deux oreilles ?

.

.

Le quartier général des Avengers eut soudain l'air plus vide que jamais.

Tout le monde s'était mis d'accord sur le fait que c'était calme, presque comme une tombe, sans les lourds beuglements affectueux de Thor provenant d'une pièce ou d'une autre. Les autres commencèrent à rester principalement dans leurs propres chambres, à se parler à voix basse quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs.

Nick Fury était reparti aussi vite qu'il n'était venu le SHIELD avait pris les choses en main et attaché Loki sur une civière en titane qui l'avait sanglé en tellement d'endroits que même Fury sembla reconnaître sa propre paranoïa. Le double Deadlock était parti avec eux, pour des raisons évidentes. En voyant celui-ci, Fury lui avait lancé un regard que Tony n'avait jamais vu que sur le visage d'un autre homme -juste après que le réacteur ark ait été débranché de sa poitrine. Un regard qui disait : _la poule aux œufs d'or_.

Tony n'avait croisé le regard de Loki qu'une seule fois à ce moment-là, juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans le fourgon blindé. Ces yeux incroyablement rouges rencontrèrent les siens plus sombres maintenant, et cernés. Ses lèvres remuèrent des mots inaudibles, six mots. Puis il fut parti, et Tony sentit le réacteur ark peser sur sa poitrine d'une manière qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps.

_Ce n'est pas un piège._

Il regarda le convoi partir au loin sans ciller.

Après cela, il descendit dans son atelier, le seul endroit où il avait encore accès. Le hangar, l'armurerie, même la salle de gym et les douches lui avait tous été interdits. Il avait abandonné ses droits d'accès à Steve et même Jarvis était complètement impuissant face à cela, étant donné que Tony le lui avait ordonné. Cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Ses armures d'Iron Man, y compris ses prototypes, avaient toutes été emportées par chariot dans la plus grande pièce de confinement au niveau des salles d'interrogatoires. Verrouillée manuellement, exactement comme Tony l'avait prévu. Il ne pourrait pas y entrer ces murs avaient été conçus pour être impénétrables, même par Hulk lui-même. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin.

Tony passa les deux semaines qui suivirent à mettre à jour les systèmes de sécurité, à fortifier un nouveau Deadlock et à en créer un second qui serait alimenté par le réacteur ark au cas où le premier échouerait. Il améliora les boucliers défensifs, les capteurs de sécurité camouflés et il projeta une grille de reconnaissance de signature énergétique dans un rayon de 250 mètres à l'extérieur. Il avait le sentiment du travail honnête et bien fait, et il arrêta de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que le métal entre ses mains.

Il a même refait l'armure de D0S, que Steve n'avait pas pris la peine d'écarter. Tony le dépouilla de ses fils squelettiques et exposa son moteur, le remplaçant par un réacteur ark au lieu du coeur nucléaire pourri que Doom favorisait. Prenant note des préférences de Jarvis et ajoutant un peu de son propre style, ils se retrouvèrent avec une réplique assez proche de l'armure Mark IV, peinte cette fois en un bleu vif émaillé de chrome brillant. Lorsqu'il était allumé à pleine puissance, Jarvis avait un regard d'un blanc aveuglant qui troublait même Tony.

Quand il était trop fatigué pour travailler, il prenait la relève de Banner et venait s'asseoir avec Thor. Thor, qui s'était avéré ne pas être aussi comateux qu'ils ne l'avaient tous supposés. Mémoire musculaire instinctive, avait estimé Natasha la première fois que Thor s'était redressé pour sortir du lit. Certaines choses n'avaient pas besoin d'une âme pour être faites, apparemment : manger et aller aux toilettes en faisaient toutes les deux parties.

Thor avait assez d'activité cérébrale de bas niveau pour s'occuper de ses besoins quotidiens, décida finalement Bruce, et ils enlevèrent le tube d'alimentation. Ils avaient officiellement hérité d'un zombie au lieu d'un patient comateux, mais c'était déjà très encourageant de le voir en mouvement.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'essaye de soulever Mjölnir.

C'était la seule preuve nécessaire que, bien que leur ami ait l'air d'être de retour, il était muet, les yeux hagards et il ne pouvait pas soulever le marteau qui avait été une extension de son propre corps pendant d'innombrables années. Son âme était vraiment partie.

Après cela, Tony entra en frénésie, scannant et reproduisant l'énergie de la main usée du Fatalibot, sachant que sa signature énergétique était trop faible mais essayant tout de même. Il échoua encore et encore, mais persévéra. Ils devaient retrouver Amora à tout prix, ou cette marionnette triste qui était autrefois leur ami pourrait bien finir par être le seul souvenir qu'ils aient de Thor Odinson.

Tony ne voulait pas que cela se finisse comme ça. S'il pouvait inverser une signature magique, il pouvait certainement en retrouver une.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

.

.

L'appel arriva un mardi, environ trois semaines après que Thor ait perdu son âme.

Tony buvait du café dans la cuisine et essayait d'apprendre à Thor comment utiliser correctement une cuillère lorsque l'écran de son téléphone s'alluma : _Numéro Inconnu (mais probablement le SHIELD)_.

Eh bien, cela ne pouvait pas être bon. Appuyant sur le bouton, Tony décida d'user de sa voix la plus désagréable.

- « Nick Fury, mon espion borgne préféré. Ça faisait un bail. Je vous supplie, dites-moi qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un autre incident de minibar ». Tentant la main vers Thor, il lui mima la manière de manger des œufs brouillés au-dessus son assiette. « Comme ça, tu vois ? Oh, tu es désespérant, tu ne peux pas manger avec le bout du manche ».

- « Stark » déclara Fury d'une voix forte. Il semblait fatigué et inquiet. « Nous avons besoin de vous ici ».

Non, ce n'était pas bon du tout.

Tony avala une longue gorgée de café avant de lui répondre, sentant le liquide le brûler au fond de sa gorge.

- « J'peux pas. J'suis puni ». Il n'essaya même pas d'avoir l'air désolé. « Parlez-en à Môman Steve. Peut-être pourrait-il me prévoir une sorte de harnais pour bébé/laisse. Salut ».

- « _Stark_ ».

- « Quoi ? Bon sang, Fury, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Je travaille déjà sang et eau ici pour essayer de développer… »

- « Il va parler » explosa Fury, spartiate. « Il va _vous_ parler. Dieu sait qu'il ne nous dira rien après ce que nous lui avons fait Thor ne blaguait pas au sujet de son seuil de douleur. Donc prenez votre voiture et ramenez-vous ici, et _peut-être_ pourrons-nous sauver les miches de Thor ».

Eh bien, c'était tentant. Mais c'était aussi Loki.

Tony renifla bruyamment.

- « Directeur, je vous l'ait _offert_ sur un plateau d'argent. S'il me veut, ce sera de préférence en papillote et cuit à point. Est-ce ce que vous lui avez promis ? »

Si Nick Fury classait les Avengers selon leur utilité, Tony pouvait raisonnablement penser qu'il était quelque part au sommet. Mais contre Thor, dont le sort de deux mondes était en jeu ? Les armes pourraient être reconstruites. On ne pouvait pas reconstruire un autre dieu du tonnerre.

A ses côtés, Thor semblait enfin assimiler la façon d'utiliser une cuillère et se mit à manger son petit déjeuner, froid à présent. Cela ne semblait pourtant pas le déranger. Rien ne le dérangeait en fait. Ce gars-là, cet être vide n'avait plus de fonctions supérieures du cerveau. L'activité de son cerveau était comparable à une bougie, là où il y aurait auparavant eu une supernova.

- « Loki ne… se porte pas très bien, Stark. Plus très bien, en tout cas. Le prix pour son information étant que vous soyez celui qui le questionne, pas nous ». Comme Tony restait silencieux, Fury jura doucement. « Ne m'obligez pas à vous supplier, Stark. Nous avons besoin qu'Odinson soit de retour avant que la nouvelle n'arrive à Asgard. Faites-le pour _lui_ ».

Tony ferma les yeux, se sentant malade, vieux et fatigué. Bien sûr que Loki allait le faire demander. Tony avait retourné le couteau et maintenant il allait le faire lui aussi. Lui demandant d'aller au SHIELD, tout comme la dernière fois, quand il avait estimé prendre une bonne décision. Sauf que cette fois, Loki avait passé trois semaines aux bons soins du SHIELD et la technologie de Tony l'avait maintenu sans défense.

_Tu vas un jour utiliser ceci contre moi, n'est-ce pas ?_

- « Stark ? » Fury était encore en ligne.

Tony cligna des yeux et se redressa dans son fauteuil, ignorant sa gorge qui se serra soudainement.

- « Loki va vouloir ma tête, donc si je me rends là, je vais avoir besoin de pas mal de monde pour me couvrir. Mais je ne pourrais pas être là avant plusieurs heures ».

- « Quelques… Vous êtes _à pieds_ ? Enfilez votre armure ! »

- « Sous les verrous. Est-ce que vous avez au moins prêté attention aux discours de Steve ? »

Du coin de l'œil, Tony put voir Thor mettre la main sur sa tasse de café et commencer à en boire, ne prêtant aucune attention au goût.

Thor avait toujours passionnément détesté le café hors de prix de Tony. Tout était faux chez lui, de plein de minuscules manières différentes. Ce n'était pas la fixation bovine, ou le silence, ou les mouvements dociles et lents qu'il effectuait. C'était l'absence complète de tout ce qui faisait de Thor... eh bien, _Thor_.

Et, inexplicablement, à ce moment précis, Tony savait exactement ce qu'il avait à faire.

Loki avait toujours été la plus grande faiblesse de Thor. Cela avait toujours été le cas. Ils étaient compris dans le même forfait, lié par une haine et un amour faits de violence. _L'équipe avait appris à pallier à cela._

Raccrochant brusquement au nez de Fury, le cœur battant jusqu'à ses tempes, Tony se retourna pour croiser le regard vide de Thor.

- « Tu viens faire un tour ? »

.

.

**Note de traduction :**

[1] « Tu peux parier tes fesses en bannière étoilée que je vais le faire » : la version originale dit « You bet your star-spangled ass I will », ce qui est difficilement traduisible car l'expression n'existe pas en français. « You bet I will » signifiant littéralement « tu parles que je vais le faire », j'ai utilisé ici le sens premier de « to bet », à savoir « parier ». Et le cul en bannière étoilée (star-spangled ass) fait bien entendu référence au drapeau américain, dont les couleurs et les motifs se retrouvent sur le costume de notre cher Cap'.

.

.

Arf ça fait mal au cœur de voir Thor comme cela. Et pour combien de temps encore ? Dans tous les cas, la suite arrive bientôt. Merci à nouveau pour votre patience, je fais au mieux. Sachez en tout cas que nous rattrapons bientôt la version originale, où 10 chapitres ont été postés jusqu'à présent.

Le prochain verra la toute première confrontation entre Tony et Loki depuis le vol de l'âme de Thor. Ce qui promet d'être… orageux (sans mauvais jeu de mots).


	10. Chapitre 9

Aloha chers lecteurs,

Ce chapitre voit enfin venir la confrontation entre Loki et Tony Stark. Fin du suspens dans ce cas ? Iron Man est-il vraiment aussi insensible que son armure ? Et Loki est-il juste un connard fini ou s'est-il fait avoir comme les autres ?

Vous aurez quelques réponses, mais tout n'est pas aussi simple… Bonne lecture !

.

.

**Off the record : chapitre 9**

.

.

Tony était à mi-chemin des bureaux du SHIELD de New Tork, AC/DC jouant à plein volume dans les enceintes de la Porsche, quand son téléphone se mit à sonner.

Et sonner.

En fait, Tony regarda simplement les seize _'Appels manqués'_ s'afficher sur le pare-brise pendant qu'il conduisait, secouant la tête.

- « Réduction ».

Il avait des choses plus importantes auxquelles penser en ce moment. Des choses comme des tubes du rock classique, le petit con en Chevrolet qui tentait de lui faire une queue-de-poisson –sérieusement, _comment ?_- et Thor qui commençait à devenir un petit peu de vert sur le siège passager. Est-ce que les dieux nordiques sans âmes pouvaient vomir ? Peut-être ne devrait-il pas prendre les virages aussi rapidement le revêtement était personnalisé, après tout.

_- « Monsieur, souhaitez-vous parler au capitaine Rogers ? » _demanda finalement Jarvis lorsque le 17ème appel s'afficha, étouffant la meilleure partie de « Thunderstruck » et ruinant totalement sa propre interprétation en soprano du chœur. _« Ou devrais-je bloquer les futurs appels ? »_

- « Jarvis, je suis clairement partagé sur le sujet, ne me pose pas de questions en ce moment. Ou, hey, tu pourrais y répondre à ma place, que dis-tu de cela ? »

Tony appuya sur l'accélérateur lorsque la route devint une belle ligne droite, le paysage devenant flou sur les côtés. A côté de lui, Thor regarda la grille d'aération d'un air absent.

_- « Je pense que le capitaine Rogers préférerait vous parler, monsieur. Vous avez directement violé trois des règles que vous aviez promis de respecter. Dois-je les énumérer ? »_

Tony fronça brièvement les sourcils et pensa à lancer la voiture dans un fossé. Ce que Jarvis pouvait être un vieil enquiquineur.

- « Je suis sorti du QG des Avengers, j'ai volé Thor, et je suis en possession d'armes de haut niveau de technologie. Ouais Jarvis, je sais. Tu peux aller pleurnicher chez Fury, c'est lui qui m'a fait sortir ».

Tony sentit les suspensions arrières gémir un peu lorsque Jarvis se pencha vers l'avant, ses doigts métalliques s'incurvant sur le bord du siège de Tony. Sa visière était d'un blanc glacial et presque aveuglant dans l'intérieur sombre de la voiture.

_- « Etait-il impératif d'initialiser l'unité mobile ? »_

- « Ben quoi ? Tu avais besoin d'un test sur le terrain » lui dit brusquement Tony, déviant abruptement sur la file de gauche pour dépasser un poids lourds. « Et n'essaye pas non plus de me faire croire que tu n'aimes pas ça. Regarde-toi, tu es le désir sur pattes en alliage de titane, même si ma voiture touche quasiment l'asphalte en ce moment même ».

_- « Cette unité pèse près de 250 kilos »_ répondit pudiquement Jarvis. _« Ce n'est pas destiné au transport automobile domestique »._

- « 'Je', Jarvis, pas 'cette unité'. Tout ce qu'il y a là est à toi, jusqu'à ce capteur optique anormalement lumineux. Sérieusement, pourrais-tu baisser un peu la lumière ? J'ai l'impression de regarder le soleil droit dans les yeux ».

_- « Luminosité du capteur optique baissée à soixante-dix pour cent »._

La visière s'estompa légèrement, mais il restait tout de même la lampe de poche la plus effrayante du monde. Peut-être pourrait-il rajouter un filtre de couleur plus tard.

- « A en juger par les appels répétés de Cap', il sait exactement où je suis. Fury l'aime suffisamment pour lui avoir passé un appel après mon départ ».

C'était au moins vrai Fury aimait que le Capitaine America soit heureux, même si ça devait emmerder tous les autres. Ils avaient l'une de ces relations de travail « fonctionnelles » que Tony n'avait jamais compris.

_- « Compte tenu de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que vous vous êtes rendus au SHIELD, le Capitaine Rogers s'inquiète probablement pour votre bien-être »._

- « Exactement. Ces dix-sept appels peuvent se résumer à un tas de bigoteries et des rappels soucieux de bien nourrir Thor à treize heures ou il va commencer à devenir grincheux. Ce n'est pas hyper important. Maintenant, assieds-toi, tu déséquilibres la voiture ».

Jarvis obéit en silence, se retirant sans doute de la conversation pour pouvoir lancer quelques diagnostics sur l'armure. Tony n'avait pas de problème avec cela. L'armure ne lui donnait que ce que Tony voulait qu'il ait de liberté mobile il répondait toujours à tout ordre formulé.

Clint, d'un autre côté, avait juré haut et fort qu'il allait un jour craquer et faire de parfaites rosettes de viande avec leurs organes internes, ce à quoi Jarvis avait répondu qu'il n'en avait pas la dextérité -pas encore. Barton entretenait une relation étrange et mutuellement menaçante avec l'IA domestique de Tony, mais Tony était plutôt satisfait de les laisser faire. Qui était-il pour juger de ce qui constituait une interaction malsaine ?

Pas que ce que Loki et lui aient eu soit autre chose qu'une brève pagaille de luxure, de violence et d'adrénaline. Peut-être y avait-il eu un moment ou deux où il avait eu l'impression que tout cela pouvait être réel, mais ce n'était vraiment qu'une superbe performance d'acteur. Rien d'honteux. Après tout, il s'était fait avoir par l'un des meilleurs. Une seule fois.

Bien au fond des cellules d'interrogation du SHIELD avec trois semaines d'hospitalité gouvernementale marquée sur sa peau, Loki regrettait probablement d'avoir mis les pieds à l'intérieur du QG des Avengers avec un mensonge sur la langue et un sourire sur le visage.

Augmentant le volume pour la chanson suivante, Tony appuya encore une fois sur l'accélérateur et essaya de ne pas penser à ce qui l'attendait sur le terrain.

Cela se passa à peu près aussi bien que prévu.

.

.

Il faisait froid à l'intérieur de la base du SHIELD. Ils n'étaient apparemment pas fans de fenêtres ou de température adéquate. Grigous paranoïaques. Tony rabaissa les manches de sa chemise et fit signe à Thor, qui déambula docilement vers lui.

Le corps vacants de Thor Odinson était loin du dieu du tonnerre qu'ils connaissaient et aimaient. Portant un jean et un t-shirt au lieu de l'armure en cuir qu'il favorisait habituellement, il semblait un peu moins intimidant. Sans la cape et le marteau, il avait l'air... petit, pour un mec aussi grand. Tony n'aimait pas cela.

Mais Tony ne savait pas non plus comment résoudre ce problème, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils étaient tous là. Ce que Loki avait à dire à propos de l'âme manquante restait une énigme. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés, il était blessé et jurait qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec tout cela. _Ça_ c'était un tel ramassis de conneries que Tony ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Fury estimait que Loki avait soudainement envie de chanter une nouvelle chanson.

Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

_- « En approche »_ [1] entonna Jarvis tranquillement à ses côtés. Tony sourit.

- « Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, hein ? » dit-il, donnant un petit coup de coude à l'armure tandis qu'ils passaient le coin. « C'est mignon. Tu peux continuer à le faire ».

- « Je peux toujours vous faire confiance pour vous trouver un harem en un court laps de temps » déclara Fury quand Tony entra dans la zone de scanner, enjambant le point de contrôle de sécurité pour venir à eux. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement gêné de voir Thor -ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'armure bleue lambrissée aux côtés de Tony. « Le colonel Rhodes ? »

La visière de Jarvis brilla comme une étoile froide.

_- « Je crains que non, directeur »._

Les sourcils de Fury se levèrent. Il se tourna vers Tony.

- « M. Stark, vous avez sacrément trop de temps à perdre ».

- « Dites-le à Steve, c'est lui qui me l'a donné ».

- « C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire »

Ils commencèrent à marcher vers le point de contrôle, qui s'ouvrait sur une série de points de contrôle supplémentaires et de portes jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les cellules d'interrogations. Tony se demanda si la base avait été modelée d'après 'Max la Menace' [2].

- « Alors comment se porte notre prisonnier ? » demanda-t-il tandis que Fury envoyait hâtivement quelqu'un créer une carte d'accès visiteur. « Les négociations pour les âmes sont en grève, pas vrai ? Il endosse un peu trop le stéréotype de 'sorcier maléfique' mais je présume qu'on va faire avec ». Fury leva les yeux, mais Tony hocha la tête, le sourire en berne. « Vous êtes au courant que Loki ne va pas plus me donner qu'à vous. Alors pourquoi suis-je ici, bordel ? »

Fury balaya rapidement la salle du regard pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes.

- « Vous êtes ici parce qu'il vous a demandé. Il vous a fait demander il y a une semaine, pour être exact ».

Tony se tendit.

- « Pourquoi ? » Et pourquoi Fury avait-il attendu une semaine entière avant de le lui dire ?

- « Parce qu'il a atteint sa limite, je suppose ». Le sourire de Fury n'avait rien de rassurant. « Peut-être qu'il s'attendait-il à ce que nous nous relâchions s'il nous agitait une carotte devant le nez. Mais les agents du SHIELD tirent une certaine fierté de leur travail, voyez-vous ? Ils m'avaient promis qu'ils pourraient le faire craquer avec quelques jours de plus ».

Bien entendu. Pourquoi donner quoi que ce soit de ce que Loki demande ? Il y avait un temps pour le troc afin d'obtenir des informations, un fusil sur la tempe, et puis il y avait un temps pour les lui extraire une par une parce que, hey, la sécurité était activée et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre.

- « Ont-il réussi ? » demanda Tony, sentant l'engourdissement le gagner. « L'ont-ils fait craquer ? »

Mâchoire Fury se contracte.

- « Il a commencé à leur donner des _conseils_. Quand il ne riait pas aux éclats comme un imbécile, en tout cas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils mettent dans l'eau d'Asgard, mais j'en veux bien aussi ». Son œil sombre se planta dans ceux de Tony la frustration était écrite sur chaque ligne du visage de Fury. « Stark, il est à deux doigts de l'enfer en ce moment même, et il ne nous donnera pas une foutue chose ».

N'avaient-ils rien appris depuis la dernière fois où ils avaient mis la main sur Loki ? Il ne répondait pas aux intimidations. Il ne se brisait pas. Il ne…

- « Vous donner quoi ? » demanda soudainement Tony, se balançant sur ses talons. « Qu'est-ce vous lui avez demandé exactement ? »

Fury croisa les bras.

- « La localisation de l'âme de Thor Odinson. Où est Amora. Le repaire de Doom. Que pensez-vous que nous lui avons demand… »

- « Ben sérieusement, Fury, je n'en sais rien, peut-être que vous lui avez demandé _toutes sortes_ de choses. Je vous connais vous êtes le genre de gars qui aime avoir une vue d'ensemble. Que vous a-t-il dit à propos de la salle des armes à Asgard ? »

Fury se calma.

- « Rien qui ne vous concerne ».

Tony sourit. Ce n'était pas un sourire aimable.

- « Hey, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir j'y ai également pensé. Et si nous ne pouvons pas récupérer l'âme de Thor ? Et si Asgard s'attaque à la Terre parce que nous avons bousillé ou créé des lésions cérébrales à leur héritier du trône et à son frère ? A quel genre d'artillerie devrons-nous faire face ? Mais vous oubliez l'essentiel… »

- « Tony, nom de Dieu » le coupa Steve depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, l'expression plus sombre qu'un ciel d'orage. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre et il avait l'air assez essoufflé. « Pourquoi prends-tu la peine _d'avoir_ un téléphone ? »

Interrompant brusquement le cours de ses pensées, Tony le regarda fixement.

- « Je suis désolé… Tu as couru jusqu'ici ? »

- « Nous avons un jet » lui rappela Steve avec humeur, rejoignant leur petit groupe. Même en vêtements civils, il avait quand même l'air d'être aux commandes. « Tu n'es pas encore entré, alors. Très bien. J'emporte Thor avant que tu n'arrives à tuer ce qu'il reste de lui ». Il cilla face à Jarvis. « Pourquoi est-ce que… enfin bon, tu sais quoi, je ne veux même pas m'en soucier ».

- « Cap, vous avez l'air un peu stressé » nota Fury, se plaçant aux côtés de Tony. « Mais si vous êtes venu pour lui faire obstacle, vous risquez d'être gravement déçu ».

L'expression de Steve s'assombrit considérablement.

- « Ecoutez, Tony peut faire ce qu'il veut. C'est seulement le corps de Thor que je veux. Pas de blagues » aboya-t-il avant que Tony ne puisse même ouvrir la bouche. « J'en ai déjà plus qu'assez avec cette affaire Loki. Regardez où ça nous a mené de traiter avec lui dans le passé. Livrez-les lui et Thor directement à Asgard. Laissez-les s'occuper du reste ».

Eh bien, cela avait l'air définitif. Il avait l'air d'avoir abandonné toute tentative de convaincre Tony.

- « Non » dit-il. « Absolument pas ».

Fury décroisa ses bras.

- « J'ai envie de dire que je suis avec Stark sur ce coup-là, Capitaine. Ils restent tous les deux. Nous avons encore de la marge de manœuvre ici. Loki a personnellement demandé Stark. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord pour dire que c'est une ouverture à exploiter ? »

Steve secoua la tête.

- « Non. C'est un piège. C'est toujours un piège et ce sera toujours un piège. Tony, tu es mon ami et un membre important de l'équipe, mais ton jugement est à la poubelle pour le moment. Donne-moi Thor ».

Sans Thor, toute cette réunion finirait juste par ressembler à un gros tas de conneries. Tony en avait eu bien assez comme cela. Ignorant la douloureuse pique que procurait le manque de foi manifeste de Steve, il secoua la tête.

- « Il reste ».

Steve se raidit.

- « Ne t'imagine pas que je vais te le laisser, Tony. Même si je dois te passer dessus ».

Les épaules de Jarvis se remplirent brusquement de toute une gamme d'armes à feu, toutes pointées vers Steve.

Tout le monde l'observa. Fury avait même mis la main sur son arme de poing. Les capteurs de Jarvis ronronnèrent.

_- « Pardonnez-moi, mais il me semblerait que j'aie un ensemble strict de paramètres en cas d'énonciations de menaces »._

Excessivement heureux, Tony tapota un des biceps en métal, juste au-dessus d'un lance-grenade à plasma miniature.

- « Ne t'excite pas trop ». Les armes à feu se rangèrent dans l'armure. « Reste juste debout et aie l'air fabuleux pendant que papa gère le monsieur en colère ».

Fury soupira, se tournant vers Steve.

- « Ecoutez, pour être clair, je n'ai pas demandé que le corps d'Odinson soit apporté. Mais l'idée a un certain intérêt. Désolé, Rogers, mais quand vous êtes à la base, vous devez m'obéir. Thor reste ».

- « Mais il repart quand je pars, n'est-ce pas ? » intervint Tony. « Parce que si vous mettez la main sur mon rencard… »

- « _Oui_, il part avec vous » l'interrompit Fury. « Essayez juste de tirer quelque chose de Laufeyson avant que ce mal de tête ne se transforme en migraine. Rogers, avec moi. Stark, nous vous avons en surveillance depuis la salle de contrôle ».

Tony y réfléchit pendant exactement deux secondes.

- «Prenez Thor et Jarvis avec vous. Je n'en ai pas besoin ».

- « Mais tu viens juste… » Steve semblait être à deux doigts, soit d'étrangler Tony, soit de pleurer. Tony eut un sourire en coin.

- « Est-ce que tu pourrais simplement me faire confiance ? » demanda-t-il, et ce n'était pas uniquement une question rhétorique. « Ecoute, je ferai venir Thor plus tard si j'ai besoin de lui. Jarvis, garde-le pour moi. J'ai un flirt en colère avec qui je dois discuter ».

- « Oui, monsieur ».

Steve eut l'air abattu. Ou constipé; c'était un peu compliqué à définir avec lui. Attrapant le pass de sécurité des mains du garde au point de contrôle, Tony les dépassa tous pour entrer dans la cellule d'interrogation.

Avant que les portes ne se referment, Tony eut juste le temps d'apercevoir l'air ébahi de Fury lorsqu'il se tourna vers Steve.

- « Est-ce qu'il vient juste de dire 'flirt' ? »

.

.

Huit points de contrôle, une porte en titane et ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un scanner corporel biométrique datant de 1999 plus tard, Tony se tenait devant la porte blindée de la cellule de Loki.

Il avait été placé dans un endroit différent cette fois, nota Tony, parcourant des yeux le clavier, le scanner d'iris et un assortiment d'autres dispositifs par lequel dut passer le mec de la sécurité pour ouvrir la porte. Beaucoup plus de verrouillage, mais seulement un garde armé à la porte. Ils ne semblaient pas craindre une évasion, alors. C'était nouveau.

- « Attendez, Monsieur Stark » dit le garde lorsque la lumière verte au-dessus de sa tête clignota et que la porte se déverrouilla dans un bruit sourd. « Nous avons besoin d'aérer la pièce avant que vous ne puissiez y entrer. Cela ne devrait prendre que quelques secondes ».

- « Est-ce que vous le gazer là-dedans pour le tenir tranquille ? » demanda Tony en fronçant les sourcils.

Cela pouvait expliquer le peu de personnel devant les portes. Mais le gardien secoua la tête, ce qui haussant légèrement les épaules.

- « Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser la question. On nous a seulement dit d'aérer avant que quelqu'un n'entre là-dedans ». Appuyant sur plusieurs touches du clavier, ce qui lança apparemment quelque chose à l'intérieur, le garde regarda la lumière du dessus clignoter de nouveau et il commença à ouvrir la porte. « Très bien, vous pouvez y aller à présent ».

- « Vous n'êtes pas censé me dire maintenant que vous me tirerez dessus si je sors de là en hurlant que je suis le roi du monde ? » C'était un peu trop décontracté à son goût.

L'homme haussa les épaules.

- « J'ai entendu dire que vous le faisiez de toute façon ».

Tony cilla.

- « Vous marquez un point. Okay, j'y vais ».

Toute réponse du garde fut étouffée par le bruit lourd de fermeture de la porte derrière Tony, l'enfermant hermétiquement à l'intérieur. Non pas que Tony l'aurait écouté de toute façon -il était trop occupé à déboutonner son col et à rouler ses manches sur ses bras. Il faisait _chaud_ là-dedans.

« Echec dans la distribution efficace de la chaleur » murmura Tony pour lui-même dans l'obscurité, attendant que ses yeux ne s'habituent à la lumière faible. « Et éclairage merdique. Wow, le SHIELD a vraiment déroulé le tapis rouge. Il y a eu une restriction budgétaire ? »

Avançant vers le centre de la pièce, la sueur perlant déjà sur son front, Tony s'éloigna brusquement de quelque chose contre la paroi qui émettait de la chaleur jusqu'à deux mètres de distance.

- « Des radiateurs muraux, hein. C'est… euh… confortable ». Tony se tourna vers la table d'examen inclinée à la verticale où Loki était attaché, la contournant pour pouvoir voir l'autre côté.« Allez Loki, où est ton accueil hargneux ? Tu n'es pas à la hauteur de ta réputation ici… »

Les yeux de Tony s'ajustèrent à la pénombre lorsqu'il le rejoignit.

Il n'eut qu'à jeter un regard à ce qu'avait fait le SHIELD de Loki Laufeyson avant que sa gorge ne se resserre. Tony se retourna brusquement sous l'effet de la répulsion, se collant à la paroi aussi loin que possible et tentant de reprendre son souffle, essayant de ne pas vomir. Bon sang, sa _peau_ avait-

- « Bordel » déclara âprement Tony, appuyant son front contre le mur. Inspirant une bouffée désespérée d'air chaud, il se frotta le visage des deux mains et essaya de se maîtriser. « Il n'y a eu que trois semaines ».

Loki avait appelé Tony au bout de deux. Le SHIELD lui avait infligé cela à la place, le transformant en un amas de peaux et de chairs boursouflés. Incapable même de lever un putain de petit doigt pour se défendre à cause de l'influence du Deadlock. Le Deadlock que Tony avait laissé au SHIELD sans la moindre protestation.

- « Mauvaise conscience, Stark ? Comme c'est touchant » énonça une voix rouillée de l'autre côté de la table verticale. Loki donnait l'impression d'avoir un million d'années. Tony fut choqué qu'il soit encore capable de parler.

_Reprends-toi un peu, Stark_, se dit-il sévèrement, se redressant de toute sa hauteur. _Ou il va utiliser ça aussi_.

- « On dirait que tu as été rôti à la broche. Voilà que j'en perds mes plans pour le déjeuner ». Cherchant un évier aux alentours, Tony cilla face à l'assortiment de machines qui tapissaient la paroi en face des appareils de chauffage. « Han. Un congélateur, un distributeur de glaçons et une baignoire prête à être remplie. Ta récompense pour les informations, je suppose ? Intéressant. Rien de tout cela n'a été utilisé ».

Le rire amusé de Loki en réponse n'était rien de plus qu'une râpe au fond de sa gorge.

- « Le prix était trop élevé, vois-tu ».

- « Quel était ce prix ? » demanda directement Tony, remplissant de glace une tasse en papier. Il n'avait pas envie _d'être_ là. « Qu'est-ce qu'Amora sait sur toi pour que tu puisses préférer passer par cet enfer plutôt que de la balancer ? » En revenant vers la table verticale, il appuya sur le bouton pivotant de la télécommande et tourna Loki vers lui, se raidissant intérieurement en le voyant.

Les appareils de chauffage devaient avoir fonctionné pendant des jours et des jours pour arriver au résultat produit sur la peau Jotun de Loki. Avec le Deadlock allumé en permanence, sa sensibilité à la chaleur devait avoir été atrocement élevée. Là où Tony pouvait auparavant voir une étendue lisse d'un bleu profond, il y avait à présent une toile ravagée de peau boursouflée et craquelée, si sèche et rugueuse qu'elle s'était ouverte comme une terre desséchée, suintant un sang noir. Le bleu était devenu grisâtre et pâle, ses yeux rouges brillants à présent laiteux et brouillés. Ils ne s'étaient même pas préoccupé de sa pudeur cette fois -ses seuls vêtements étaient les sangles épaisses qui le retenaient contre la table d'examen.

Et ceci était Loki, d'Asgard. De Jotunheim. De mythe et de malice et de magie.

Détruit.

_Menteur_, se rappela Tony. Un menteur incroyable. Loki aurait pu tout éviter, tout cela, s'il s'était simplement confessé au SHIELD.

- « Eh bien ? » demanda Tony d'une voix rauque. « Qu'est-ce t'a empêché de parler ? La fierté ? »

- « Peut-être que je leur ai tout dit des plans d'Amora, Stark » murmura Loki, se penchant en avant malgré ses liens. « Peut-être n'y avait-il tout simplement rien à dire. Et sans Thor, qui d'autre pouvait me croire ? »

Tony ne savait pas s'il devait être incrédule ou en colère face à la culpabilisation tacite. Ignorant complètement la question, il saisit un morceau de glace de son verre et le pressa contre les lèvres gercées de Loki. Tony se sentit légèrement content de le voir le prendre dans sa bouche, uniquement pour le recracher sur le sol.

- « Ce n'est pas ta clémence que je veux. Tu aurais dû m'écouter, Stark » dit Loki d'une voix rauque. Il tourna ses yeux vitreux vers Tony, cillant lentement. « Elle a eu trois semaines. Thor possède une certaine résistance au contrôle de l'esprit, mais même sa force n'est pas infinie ».

Il se déplaça sous les épaisses brides qui maintenaient son cou vers le bas, ce qui fit glisser ses cheveux sur son visage en mèches épaisses. Du sang noir suintait sous la sangle là où la peau avait été frottée à vif. Cela faisait déjà mal de simplement le regarder, mais Loki ne semblait pas remarquer la douleur.

- « Et quoi, maintenant tu veux nous dire où elle se trouve ? »

- « Je ne sais pas où elle est » répondit froidement Loki, la respiration légèrement sifflante dans sa gorge. Puis il s'arrêta. « Mais je sais où elle n'est pas ».

- « Elle n'est pas sur Terre » dit Tony, le cœur serré. Cela lui semblait assez évident, mais le fait de l'entendre dire rendait la chose beaucoup plus désespérante. « Elle s'est barrée de la planète avec l'âme de Thor, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sourire de Loki était un cauchemar.

- « Précisément. Rends-toi compte, Stark, je suis le seul qui puisse l'atteindre à présent ».

- « Il n'y a pas moyen que le SHIELD te laisse sortir ».

- « Toi tu le pourrais ».

Tony se mit à rire. Il n'y avait absolument rien de drôle dans la situation, mais bordel, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Bien entendu c'était la raison pour laquelle Loki avait demandé qu'il vienne le 'questionner'. Bien évidemment.

- « Est-ce qu'ils t'ont lobotomisé pendant que tu étais ici ? » demanda-t-il enfin, s'essuyant le coin de l'œil. « Tu ne pourrais pas me donner une seule putain de bonne raison sur cette planète pour me faire seulement envisager de te laisser détaler d'ici » S'étirant, il lança un regard mortel à Loki. « Penses-y. Tu as menti pour entrer dans le quartier général, tu as menti sur les raisons de ta présence, tu m'as menti _tout ce temps_ et maintenant tu voudrais que je te faire confiance parce que… »

- « Stark… »

- « … d'un seul coup tu es énervé qu'Amora se soit immiscée et ait ruiné ton super plan ? Tu veux que quelqu'un ait une foi aveugle en toi ? Tu t'es adressé à la mauvaise… »

- « _Je n'ai jamais menti, imbécile !_ » rugit Loki, les mots se brisant et se déchirant dans sa gorge. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et furibonds. « Pas à ce sujet, et pas par rapport à toi. J'ai couru pour sauver ma peau, rien de plus. Je lui ai menti _à elle_, espèce d'idiot belligérant et boudeur ! Si je voulais les Avengers morts, je vous aurais tués depuis le début, je ne vous aurais pas donné la seule arme qui pourrait détruire mon pouvoir ! »

La poitrine haletante sous les lanières, Loki se débattit difficilement contre elles comme s'il voulait attaquer Tony, sans faire attention au sang qui coulait sur sa peau tandis qu'il le déchirait. Tony ne se démonta pas.

- « Ce sont des _conneries_. Tu as déjà été laissé en plan auparavant. Pourquoi s'être précipité chez les Avengers ? Amora est douée, mais elle n'est pas si douée. Non, tu es venu avec un plan et je veux savoir ce que c'était, bon sang ».

- « Oh espèce de -Amora en avait après Thor » dit Loki, lentement et laborieusement, comme s'il parlait à un gamin. Sa voix était presque éteinte. « Mais elle en avait d'abord après moi. Pourquoi ferait-elle ça, Stark ? Serait-ce parce que si j'avais attaqué et battu Thor, elle n'aurait eu personne sur qui projeter ses fantasmes pathétiques ? Que ferais-tu dans cette situation ? »

Il était à deux doigts d'appeler le garde et de se barrer de cet endroit. Loki avait creusé sa propre tombe. Il avait parié et il avait perdu. Tony ne lui devait absolument rien. Il pouvait tout simplement s'en aller et ne jamais regarder en arrière.

- « Eh bien, je te supprimerais de la compétition, de toute évidence » répondit Tony, les lèvres pincées. « J'essayerais de te tuer. Cool, peu importe. Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu voulais d'un seul coup… »

- « Parce que personne ne peut y toucher » grogna Loki en montrant les dents. « Ni cette gourgandine toute de vert vêtue, ni son bourreau, et Fatalis non plus, personne. Et maintenant, elle est à des mondes de distance avec l'âme de mon frère dans son poing menu, et je suis nu, attaché à un morceau de métal dans ce _fichu cloaque qui vous sert de monde_ ! »

Se débattant à nouveau contre les sangles, se blessant dans le processus, Loki poignarda Tony d'un regard qui était bien plus empli de rage que de douleur.

- « Du calme, du calme »

Pourtant, il y avait un accent de vérité dans ce qu'il disait. Aussi difficile que c'était de l'admettre, Loki avait de bons arguments au tout début, il n'était uniquement venu trouver Tony que parce qu'Amora avait des projets contre Thor.

Est-ce que toute l'année dernière n'avait rien été de plus qu'une guerre silencieuse entre eux deux, soigneusement dissimulée sous le prétexte de travailler ensemble pour abattre les Avengers ?

Non. Il y avait eu plus que cela. Il devait y avoir eu plus que cela. Il _devait_ y avoir plus, ou…

Ou Loki n'était pas à blâmer pour ce qui était arrivé à Thor.

Détachant un autre glaçon du verre, Tony l'enfonça dans la bouche de Loki, posant cette fois ses doigts humides contre la peau abimée de sa mâchoire. Il ne le recracha pas cette fois-ci, éloignant simplement sa tête de la main de Tony et fermant les yeux.

- « Alors, ce n'était simplement qu'un concours de bite » déclara enfin Tony, faisant tourner la glace fondue dans la tasse. « Une sorte de bras-de-fer avec Thor au milieu. Tu t'es rapproché de nous pour que nous l'arrêtions. Elle m'a ensorcelé pour que je t'attaque. Tu as contribué à la construction du Deadlock. Elle a obtenu son âme ».

En observant Loki, en observant la furieuse créature en lambeaux qu'il était devenu, Tony se sentit vieux. Vieux, fatigué et triste.

Parce que ce n'était qu'un jeu, et le seul qui s'en était soucié avait été le seul à en payer le prix.

- « Tu veux récupérer son âme parce que tu n'aimes pas perdre. Mais tu n'en as pas vraiment quelque chose à foutre de Thor, pas vrai ? »

Loki ouvrit mes yeux, jetant un regard en biais à Tony entre ses cils.

- « Peu importe, tant que le travail est fait, Stark. Ne ramène pas les sentiments ici »

- « Je suis un peu hors de mon personnage, je te l'accorde ». Tony déposa la tasse et se tourna vers l'une des caméras de surveillance au plafond. « Jarvis, amène-le. Je veux en être certain ».

Les lèvres de Loki se courbèrent, et il suivit son regard vers la caméra.

- « Alors, tu as apporté la machine avec toi. Efficace, mais cela reste une copie du design de Victor ». Ses yeux se fixèrent tout de même sur la porte sans montrer la moindre méfiance, mais il avait l'air presque entièrement vidé d'avoir cette petite conversation. « Qui as-tu amené ? »

La lourde porte s'ouvrit difficilement et ne dévoila qu'une seule personne. La silhouette de Jarvis se tenait sur le côté, maintenant la porte ouverte. La personne entra dans la cellule lentement, comme si elle était perdue dans un rêve. Tony haussa les épaules.

- « Juste un peu d'os et de viande vide ».

Thor -le corps de Thor se rappela-t-il à lui-même- marcha dans les ténèbres tandis que la porte se referma avec un gémissement. Jarvis resta à l'extérieur pour la garder. Le niveau de menace était au minimum, dans ce cas.

Loki se raidit lorsqu'il repéra Thor, plongeant sa tête vers l'avant aussi loin qu'il ne le pouvait. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent largement.

- « Tu as déjà restauré son âme ? » croassa-t-il incrédule, focalisant à nouveau son attention vers Tony. « Alors quel était le but de… » Sa voix s'arrêta brusquement lorsque Thor s'approcha suffisamment pour que Loki puisse le voir clairement.

- « Où est Mjölnir ? » murmura Loki. Un déni angoissé tordait ses traits ravagés. « _Quelle est cette créature ?_ »

Honnêtement, Tony ne savait pas exactement ce qui arriverait lorsque Loki se retrouverait face à face avec le corps sans âme de Thor. Tout ce qu'il avait était l'instinct que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre comme Thor. Parce que cela avait toujours été le cas pour Thor, et tout le monde le savait. Loki pouvait bien parler de rancune et de dette toute la journée s'il le voulait, mais Tony avait besoin de le voir sur son visage.

Tony obtint bien plus que ce qu'il avait pu espérer.

La température de la salle tomba à moins 10 degrés en un clin d'œil. Le gel escalada les murs, les couvrant d'une épaisse couche blanche étincelante mais Tony le remarqua à peine lorsque les lanières de Loki éclatèrent comme si elles avaient été plongées dans de l'azote liquide, et puis ses bras furent remplis de morceaux de glace brûlante.

- « Arrière ! » grogna Loki, poussant Tony en arrière contre le congélateur. Quelque part, une alarme se mit en marche. « Comment oses-tu, Stark, _comment oses-tu_ apporter cette chose misérable ici ! »

À bout de souffle, chancelant vers le corps de Thor qui restait indifférent et placide, Loki s'effondra durement sur les genoux. Il ne sembla même pas remarquer qu'il était libre lorsqu'il recula, ses yeux rouges maintenant brillants dans la pénombre. Des plantes de pieds sanglantes enduisirent le sol dans son sillage.

- « Cette 'chose misérable' est tout ce qu'il nous restera si nous ne retrouvons pas son âme » déclara Tony sans remords. Il _devait_ s'en assurer. « C'est tout ce qu'il te restera -cette blague sur patte qui ne peut même pas manger ou s'habiller sans aide. Qui ne peut même pas soulever Mjölnir parce qu'il n'est plus digne de lui à présent. Dis-moi que tu ne voulais pas que cela se produise, Loki. Regarde-le dans les yeux et dis-le ». Tendant la main, il donna un coup dans l'épaule de Thor, l'envoyant vers la forme accroupie de Loki.

- « Cette _chose_ n'est pas Thor » cracha Loki, d'une voix cassée. « C'est juste un espace vacant, ce n'est pas vivant ou pensant ou capable de reconnaître une seule chose sur son chemin inutile. Tu ne prêterais pas allégeance à un mannequin, et je ne le ferai pas non plus ».

Mais malgré toutes ses fanfaronnades et sa rage, il devint douloureusement calme et tendu lorsque Thor se mit à genoux face à Loki, silencieux et les yeux vides comme une poupée.

Tony aurait pu lui dire qu'une des choses que le corps de Thor était capable de faire était d'imiter les actions, que ce qu'il faisait alors n'était qu'une reproduction de la position de Loki, assis sur le sol. Mais il ne le fit pas. Tony garda sa foutue bouche fermée pour une fois et écouta les inspirations de Loki qui devinrent lourdes et brutales, comme s'il souffrait d'être aussi près de la coquille de son frère.

- « Je ne voulais pas que cela lui arrive ». Les mots étaient les murmures les plus simples d'une confession, atteignant à peine les oreilles de Tony là où il se trouvait. Mais il les entendit, et il vit Loki courber la tête devant Thor, jusqu'à ce que le haut de son crâne ne touche presque son menton barbu. « J'ai fait et je ferai beaucoup de choses, mais pas cela. Jamais cela ».

C'était suffisant. Tony possédait du cynisme, de la méfiance et de la colère à foison, et Loki avait mérité plus que sa part de chacune de ces choses avec ces quelques tours qu'il lui avait joué, mais même lui avait ses limites. Personne ne regardant Thor comme venait de le faire Loki n'aurait pu lui faire subir cela.

Il était à mi-chemin dans l'élaboration d'un plan d'action lorsqu'un mouvement attira son attention. Au début, il pensa que Loki avait attrapé la main de Thor et l'avait déplacée, mais les doigts de Loki étaient fermement ancrés au sol.

Non, Thor se déplaça tout seul lorsqu'il tendit la main et la posa sur le côté du visage de Loki, ses doigts écartés attrapant sa joue, son cou et la courbe de sa mâchoire.

Mémoire musculaire, pensa Tony lorsque Loki releva la tête, les yeux brouillés et stupéfaits. Quelque chose qui avait été fait suffisamment souvent suffisait pour que le cerveau remplisse inconsciemment les blancs quand la situation se présentait. N'était-ce pas ce que Bruce et Natasha avaient dit ? Tony se demanda combien de fois Thor avait utilisé ce même geste par le passé, avant que tout ne parte en sucette.

- « Je vais la tuer » dit faiblement Loki, regardant Thor droit dans les yeux. La résolution illumina son regard. « J'arracherai son cœur pour cela ».

De son point de vue, Tony put voir avec quel soin il reposait la main de Thor sur ses genoux. A l'extérieur de la cellule, il y avait beaucoup de bruit mais il pouvait supposer que c'était Jarvis qui s'était mis en travers de Steve et de Fury. Ce qui signifiait que Jarvis pouvait encore l'entendre.

- « Tu as intérêt » déclara enfin Tony en se redressant. Il commençait à en avoir vraiment marre de faire ces appels. « Jarvis, désactive le Deadlock, protocole sept-sept-delta. Système de neutralisation totale en vigueur ».

Au-dessus de sa tête, quelque chose de mécanique cliqueta dans le plafond. Les oreilles de Tony bourdonnèrent d'une manière éloquente. Très bien.

Le visage de Loki se détendit avec surprise. Son expression impassible avait connu des jours meilleurs.

- « Tu me libères ».

Tony détourna le regard tandis que Loki se releva avec peine.

- « Ouais, ben… » Il fronça les sourcils en regardant le ciment revêtu de glace. « Thor garde toujours une de ces pommes dorée dans la boîte verrouillée sous son lit en cas d'urgence. Tu devrais probablement en emporter une, une fois que tu pourras te téléporter. Je ne peux pas t'aider pour les vêtements, par contre ».

Quelque chose de lourd se mit à frapper contre la porte. Tony espéra sincèrement que ce n'était pas la tête de Jarvis. Ou de Steve. Fury, c'était à prendre ou à laisser. Etirant discrètement ses mains gelées, Tony regarda la peau de Loki commencer à changer de couleur, retournant vers les pâles lignes de ses souvenirs, même si elles étaient striées de rouge. Il allait guérir assez vite.

- « Les choses que j'endure pour me mettre à ta portée » murmura Loki pour lui-même, en regardant le bleu être chassé de ses doigts. « J'ai souvent pensé à te tuer, Stark. De manière très créative, d'ailleurs. Là encore, je suppose que tu m'avais mis en garde ».

- « Mis en garde à propos de quoi ? » demanda Tony fermement alors que Loki s'avançait vers lui, le pied étrangement sûr sur le sol glacial. Etait-ce donc de cette façon que ça allait se passer alors ? Plutôt le genre de fin décevante pour lui. Il s'était toujours imaginé qu'il y aurait plus d'explosions.

- « Que si je te donnais ne serait-ce qu'une seule raison de douter de moi, tu ne me ferais aucun quartier ». Loki s'arrêta lorsqu'il se retrouva face à face avec Tony. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau verts, brûlant dans son visage pâle. Des traînées sanglantes coulaient sur ses joues comme des larmes. « Je t'ai mal calculé. Sous-estimé. Cela ne se reproduira plus ».

La porte commença à tourner sur ses gonds énormes lorsque Loki tendit une main vers la gorge de Tony. Ils n'allaient pas arriver à temps.

- « Il n'a jamais été nécessaire que cela finisse de cette manière » dit Tony, attrapant la main avant qu'elle ne trouve son cou. Ses doigts s'entrelacèrent avec ceux de Loki, ignorant le sang poisseux, les ongles manquants, la peau craquelée. « Crois-le ou non, tu aurais pu me faire confiance dès le début ».

Loki observa leurs mains entrelacées avec une telle tristesse dans le regard que pendant un moment Tony ne fut pas sûr d'avoir entendu ce qu'il avait dit. Mais il arracha brusquement sa main, les yeux brillants de colère.

- « Faire confiance à un Avenger ? » cracha-t-il, reculant vivement. « Faire confiance à Iron Man ? Dans quel but ? Tu n'as été qu'une distraction, Stark, et tu as failli tout me coûter ». Sa voix devint glaciale. « J'étais bien mieux tout seul ».

C'était drôle de voir que, même si les choses avaient tourné exactement comme prévu, Tony ressentit le poinçon douloureux de ces mots. Tout ce que Tony avait fait était pour essayer de l'aider. C'est tout ce qu'il avait jamais fait. Mais Loki ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance face à la vérité la plus simple -qu'il avait réussi à s'introduire dans sa tête. Si Tony avait eu connaissance du 'deal' entre Amora et Loki, s'il avait eu la moindre suspicion que Thor puisse être attaqué, tout aurait été si différent.

Mais ce n'était juste qu'une distraction. Une erreur.

- « Tu as raison » dit-il simplement, en regardant Loki. « Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Pourquoi aurais-tu à un quelconque moment eu besoin de moi ? Regarde-toi, tu as tout sous contrôle ». Son éclat du rire ne contenait pas un gramme d'humour. « Tu n'as besoin de personne d'autre que de toi-même ».

Loki fit un grand pas vers lui, de la magie étincelant au bout de ses doigts comme s'il se préparait à frapper Tony. Mais il saignait de partout et ce qui n'était pas strié de rouge était boursouflé et craquelé, essayant encore désespérément de cicatriser les dégâts. Même sa magie ne pouvait pas faire deux choses à la fois, et la porte était presque complètement ouverte.

En fin de compte, 'la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid' semblait être la maxime du jour. Tony retint son souffle et regarda Loki jurer et reculer, l'air autour de son corps abîmé rencontrant la lumière.

- « Ne t'imagine pas que j'en ai fini avec toi, Stark » dit-il finalement, le crépitement verdoyant de sa magie empestant l'ozone dans l'espace confiné. Il était à un doigt de se téléporter. « Quand j'en aurai terminé avec Amora, je te trouverai ».

La bouche de Tony se contracta.

- « Honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose ».

Il observa l'air autour de Loki se déchirer pour révéler une ouverture béante sombre et il se demanda s'il reverrait jamais Loki à nouveau. Leurs différents mis à part, il _était_ leur seul espoir pour Thor, même si son aide était motivée par la rancune et par une concurrence mesquine. Amora et Skurge pouvaient être redoutable. Ils l'avaient déjà prouvé auparavant.

- « Bonne chance » lâcha-t-il, se surprenant lui-même. Loki se figea, disparaissant à moitié dans sa téléportation. Tony s'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux avant qu'il ne s'en aille. « Ne perds pas ».

La réponse de Loki fut étouffée par un crissement métallique lorsque la porte tomba finalement sous l'assaut. Puis il partit, disparaissant dans un éclat de feu dimensionnel tandis qu'il sortait de leur dimension. Des agents du SHIELD et des Avengers en colère se bousculèrent dans la cellule, mais Tony remarqua à peine les cris et les alarmes, ne sentit pas les mains parcourir les empreintes de paumes gelées sur sa peau. Toutes ses pensées étaient concentrées sur ces trois mots plein de sens, énoncés silencieusement avant qu'il ne s'échappe de la cellule.

_Fais-moi confiance._

Lui demandant l'impossible à nouveau.

Aller comprendre.

Tony sentit ses mains être tirées dans son dos, puis le métal froid des menottes qui enserra ses poignets. Quelque part, Fury aboyait des ordres à ses hommes. Oh c'est vrai, il allait le faire prisonnier. Pour infractions aux lois fédérales, un truc du genre. Pepper allait lui rendre la vie infernale pour le coup. Mais Tony savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix cette fois-ci, et il avait même réussi à laisser ses propres problèmes personnels en dehors pour la plupart. S'il devait être le gars qui prenait les décisions impopulaires pour le bien commun, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Il allait assumer le châtiment cette fois.

Tant que Loki tenait effectivement sa promesse de ramener l'âme de Thor, Tony pouvait bien subir à peu près n'importe quoi.

En attendant, il devait simplement avoir foi en un lien brisé entre frères, en la magie d'un sorcier et en la promesse d'un menteur.

Super simple.

Tony estimait qu'il pouvait supporter de placer ses espoirs sur un stupide hasard.

Juste pour cette fois au moins.

.

.

**Notes de traduction :**

[1] « En approche » : Jarvis dit en fait « incoming » dans la version originale. C'est tout simplement une expression militaire à la base (mais les fans de FPS la connaissent bien) les soldats l'utilisent pour prévenir de l'arrivée d'un missile ennemi ou d'une bombe par exemple. Ou, dans l'histoire qui nous préoccupe, d'un Fury mécontent (oups, pléonasme !).

[2] « Max la Menace » (titre original : « Get smart »). C'est une série télévisée, récemment adaptée en film, qui suit les tribulations d'un bureaucrate devenu agent de secret sur le terrain. De ce que j'ai vu, c'est vrai que les décors pourraient être repris tels quels pour faire les bureaux du SHIELD, malheureusement je n'ai qu'une connaissance très superficielle de l'histoire donc je vous renvoie à mon ami Google pour plus d'infos.

.

.

Han, j'ai trop d'émotions pour Loki là. Franchement, je ne savais plus quoi en penser. Qui a manipulé ? Est-ce encore une mise en scène pour amadouer Tony ? Ou est-il vraiment inquiet pour Thor ?

So much feeeeels !

Le chapitre suivant est, pour l'instant, le dernier publié par ce fantastique auteur qu'est Hella. Mais il n'en sera pas moins intéressant pour autant. Merci encore à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et en apprécie la traduction. Merci merci merci. A très vite !


	11. Chapitre 10

Aloha ! Enfin nous arrivons au chapitre 10 : le procès de Tony Stark contre le SHIELD, après qu'il ait délibérément laisser partir Loki lors de sa dernière visite dans leur succursale new-yorkaise.

Pour ceux qui ont vu le film « Avengers », vous êtes donc au courant que l'agent Coulson meurt au milieu de l'histoire, ce qui permet d'ailleurs l'alliance de nos chers super-héros. Eh bien au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, tous les fans ont décidé d'ignorer ce « détail » : Coulson n'a fait que semblant de mourir en fait. C'est également le cas dans cette fiction, qui se situe environ 3 ans après les évènements du film. Ne soyez donc pas étonnés de revoir l'agent s'infiltrer au cours des paragraphes ;)

Bonne lecture !

.

.

**Off the Record : chapitre**** 10**

.

.

Pour contrer la fureur, eh bien, de Fury face à la libération imprévue de Loki, il fallut l'effort conjoint de Pepper Potts et du colonel James Rhodes ainsi qu'une semaine et demie entière pour faire libérer Tony de sa captivité au SHIELD. Pour Tony, cela aurait très bien pu avoir été l'équivalent d'une année. D'habitude, ses représentants légaux arrivaient à le récupérer en quelques heures partout dans le monde.

Pas cette fois. Nick Fury avait en effet augmenté la pression, mais pas parce que des causes légales l'exigeaient. Il s'agissait du SHIELD ils ne devaient répondre à personne, à l'exception du Conseil Mondial de la Sécurité. Un groupe de l'ombre, selon l'estimation de Tony, et une raison de plus pour laisser son sort entre les mains de Fury. En fin de compte, ce ne fut que grâce à des persuasions et des promesses à l'ancienne qu'il fut relâché, et même Rhodey ne voulut pas lui dire ce dont ils avaient discutés. Mais ses yeux en disaient suffisamment : Tony lui était extrêmement redevable.

Lorsque sa libération lui fut finalement accordée, ce fut avec des conditions. Des conditions qui brûlèrent dans l'intestin de Tony comme du charbon, mais il allait devoir les supporter. Il le fallait.

Il fut assigné à résidence. Sauf que cette fois-ci, même le quartier général Avengers lui fut interdit, et le SHIELD l'escorta directement vers ses appartements dans la Tour Stark. Ils emportèrent également chaque pièce d'équipement électronique. Ils débattirent même pour savoir s'ils devaient prendre son micro-onde et son grille-pain, ce que Tony aurait pu trouver amusant s'il n'était pas globalement en train de regarder les murs se refermer autour de lui.

Jarvis vit son cœur d'intelligence artificielle retiré de la Tour Stark. Ses fonctions automatiques restaient tout de même en service pour réguler le courant, et la sécurité n'était pas compromise, mais Tony ne pouvait plus lui parler. Non, ce n'était pas exact Jarvis ne pouvait plus l'entendre à présent. Le sursaut de panique quand il réalisa cela fut surprenant, mais son visage resta de marbre lorsqu'il observa Rhodey suivre les agents du SHIELD avec les panneaux à couches du cœur de Jarvis tenus précautionneusement entre eux.

- « C'est seulement jusqu'au procès » lui avaient murmuré Pepper lorsqu'il les regarda partir, glissant une main chaleureuse dans la sienne. « Nous allons réussir à traverser tout cela, Tony. D'une manière ou d'une autre ».

Il ne se tourna pas vers elle.

- « Ouais ».

La porte qui se referma derrière eux sonnait comme le glas.

Les visites étaient inenvisageables elles aussi. En tant que son avocate, Pepper avait droit à une visite hebdomadaire, mais pas plus d'une heure. Sous escorte armée, comme si, même sans sa technologie, sans ses outils, Tony Stark allait tout de même réussir à mettre à terre le garde posté devant sa porte et détaler. Comme s'il y avait encore un lieu où s'enfuir de toute façon.

Puis il y avait Steve. Steve Rogers. Capitaine America. Tony n'était plus vraiment sûr de la manière dont il devait l'appeler à présent. Non pas qu'il puisse l'appeler de quelque manière que ce soit d'ailleurs. Après que Tony ait été appréhendé dans la cellule de Loki, après qu'ils l'aient collé dans une des cellules disponibles, Steve s'était simplement tenu dans le couloir et l'avait _regardé_.

Tony s'était attendu à une déception lasse. Il s'était attendu à des engueulades dignes d'un bien-pensant. Peut-être même à quelques jurons. Mais Steve n'avait été que silencieuse et amère résignation et ses yeux étaient bien sombres lorsqu'il claqua la porte entre eux. Il n'y avait rien à dire Tony avait bien compris ce que cela signifiait dans son intégralité. Il n'aurait pas droit à des visites de son vieux pote Steve.

Il se sentait presque nostalgique d'en être ainsi réduit à ses deux plus anciens et meilleurs amis, et pendant un moment Tony se dit que cela aurait peut-être du rester ainsi. Il n'était clairement pas fait pour jouer en équipe. Il ne consultait pas les gens avant d'agir, il faisait des choses incroyablement stupides, sans aucune garantie de réussite. Les Avengers avaient été amusant pendant quelques années, bien sûr. Mais même s'il pouvait un jour revenir en arrière, Tony n'était pas sûr de le refaire. Peut-être était-ce mieux pour tout le monde s'il s'éloignait complètement d'eux.

Il tuait ses journées en solitaire sur son balcon, la plupart du temps, regardant la ville vaquer à ses occupations quotidiennes. Quand il ne pouvait plus le supporter plus longtemps, il lisait ou regardait les infos pour se tenir informé de toute activité criminelle. Pepper avait veillé à ce que les médias soient maintenus dans l'ignorance concernant la disparition soudaine de Tony de l'équipe, citant des réunions de développement d'affaires et une focalisation nouvelle sur les Industries Stark. Que tout le monde la croie était une preuve éloquente des années d'expertise de Pepper quand il s'agissait de mettre de l'ordre dans son bordel.

Son procès se profilait à l'horizon ; une sombre promesse du SHIELD que la libération non autorisée d'un de leurs prisonniers les plus précieux et les plus dangereux n'allait pas rester impunie. Tony se dit pour lui-même que la seule raison pour laquelle ils ne lui avaient pas mis une balle dans la tête ce jour-là était parce qu'il était une personnalité publique importante. Parce que cela aurait suscité des questions. C'était l'éclat violent dans l'œil de Fury, si Tony l'avait correctement déchiffré.

Tony essayait de ne pas penser à l'absence continue de Loki. Après que le Deadlock ait été désactivé, Loki avait disparu et n'était pas revenu. Un mois s'était écoulé. Qu'il se soit enfuit à l'autre bout de l'univers pour panser ses blessures ou qu'il ait commencé à poursuivre Amora ne changeait rien pour lui. En fait, non. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai -retrouver l'âme de Thor restait toujours la priorité absolue pour chacun d'eux. Mais compte tenu des circonstances personnelles de Tony, ce que Loki faisait n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Tout ce merdier, c'était de sa faute.

Une fois que le SHIELD aurait rassemblé ses preuves et les aurait présentées, Tony pourrait s'attendre à une peine de prison à perpétuité. Avec un huis clos, ils pourraient même jeter la clé et personne n'oserait ouvrir sa putain de bouche à ce sujet. Tout ceci n'était qu'une vaste blague un simple spectacle bon marché, en guise de bonne foi, pour que des gens comme Steve Rogers ne crient pas au scandale lorsqu'il serait jeté dans la fosse la plus profonde que le SHIELD pourrait lui trouver avec à peine un uniforme de prison et une barre de savon. Et même le meilleur avocat de la planète ne pourrait pas prétendre que Tony ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il avait laissé partir Loki. La surveillance avait tout enregistré.

Mais Tony savait qu'une chose au moins était assurée. Avec ou sans Thor, que Loki soit toujours ou non porté disparu, même avec des tonnes de preuve rabâchées dans ses oreilles, Tony allait _sacrément_ bien compliquer la tâche de Nicholas J. Fury pour l'enfermer.

Et si tout le reste échouait, eh bien.

Enfermer Tony Stark ne tournait généralement pas très bien pour ses ravisseurs.

.

.

C'était un jeudi soir et Tony relisait la convocation du tribunal que Pepper lui avait apportée lorsque Natasha Romanov passa une jambe toute de noir vêtue par-dessus la balustrade de son balcon.

Tony la regarda prendre appui et se hisser à la force des bras, laissant tomber sur le sol en pierre un sac estampillé SHIELD contenant des fringues et un assortiment de dispositifs d'infiltration. Ses cheveux étaient roux et humides en contraste avec son costume noir et, lorsqu'elle ôta ses lunettes, ses yeux étaient du vert le plus impassible que Tony ait jamais vu.

- « Non » dit-elle avant même que Tony ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. « J'ai pris l'ascenseur jusqu'à dix étages plus bas et je suis montée à partir de là ».

- « Et quels sont… »

- « Des réponses. Je suis venue pour avoir des réponses ».

Les coins des lèvres de Tony se rehaussèrent.

- « Toi ? Ou Steve ? Je suppose que c'est lui qui t'a envoyé ici. Ou était-ce Fury ? De toute évidence tu te plies encore à ses exigences, donc lequel des deux ? »

Natasha plissa les yeux, mais elle ne sembla pas intimidée, déroulant simplement une longue corde de son sac. Tony sortit et l'observa la fixer à la balustrade, la tirant quelques fois avec force pour s'assurer qu'elle était stable. Puis elle la lança, la laissant courir le long du bâtiment.

- « Je suis venu pour moi-même » répondit-elle posément, replaçant ses mitaines jusqu'au niveau du poignet. Une fois la corde bien sécurisée, elle se retourna et s'appuya contre la balustrade, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « Je connais le prix à payer lorsqu'on commet des actes terribles pour une cause plus grand. J'ai déjà donné auparavant ».

- « Et moi aussi » rajouta une voix tendue sous le balcon, et Tony vit avec surprise Clint Barton se hisser grâce à la corde, passant par-dessus la balustrade avec beaucoup moins de grâce que Natasha. Barton lui sourit en tentant de reprendre son souffle. « Tu fais vraiment une putain de Raiponce très laide, permets-moi de te le dire ».

Tony l'observa.

- « Je pourrais en être offensé, mais je suis trop occupé à me demander où tu caches ton carquois dans ce tout petit costume tout serré ».

Il reçut en réponse un sourire de toutes ses dents.

- « Je l'ai laissé chez moi. Trop voyant. Et en ce qui concerne Steve, il pense que Nat et moi sommes en rendez-vous ».

Tony leva un sourcil, mais son observation du visage de Natasha ne lui apprit rien de plus.

- « Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Des réponses ? Pour quoi faire ? »

Clint fit la grimace, passant les doigts dans ses cheveux.

- « A propos de Loki. De toi et de Loki ». Il s'arrêta, avec la même expression sur le visage que s'il venait de manger un citron trempé dans de la merde, puis il se reprit. « Vous avez couché ensemble, pas vrai ? Mais tu ne l'as pas laissé partir pour cette raison. Tu crois qu'il va le faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tony lança un regard vers Natasha, qui retirait la corde et la repliait en accordéon entre sa paume et son coude. Sa bouche généreuse était pincée sous la réflexion, mais ses yeux brillants l'étudiaient attentivement. Il commença à réaliser qu'il avait peut-être plus d'alliés qu'il ne l'avait supposé à la base.

- « Allez à l'intérieur », dit-il en hochant la tête en direction de la lumière accueillante de la salle de séjour. « Mais ne vous attendez pas à des trucs de fou. Même moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ».

- « Simplement, ne dis pas que tu t'es trompé » entendit Tony marmonner Barton derrière lui, mais le frottement de leurs pieds sur la pierre indiquait qu'ils le suivaient à l'intérieur.

C'était... C'était une bonne chose, estima Tony, un peu surpris par le nœud dans sa poitrine. Ainsi, les Avengers ne l'avaient pas juste jeté en pâture aux bureaucrates. Enfin, pas tous. Mais avec Hawkeye et Black Widow dans son équipe, le dynamique duo du SHIELD, couplé avec Pepper et Rhodey, eh bien. Peut-être que Tony n'avait pas besoin de Steve Rogers après tout.

Mais avec le papier qu'il tenait en main l'informant que son procès allait avoir lieu dans une semaine, seul l'avenir pourrait le lui dire -et bientôt.

- « Avant de commencer, j'ai une question » déclara Natasha alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle de séjour, déposant son sac à côté d'un des canapés.

- « D'accord, mais si c'est une question sexuelle, tu peux te la garder ».

Natasha lui lança un regard noir -et ne répondit rien. Elle tira toutefois cinquante dollars de son fourreau qu'elle donna à Clint, qui avait l'air de jubiler.

Pour une fois, Tony se dit qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas poser de question.

.

.

Les salles d'audience du SHIELD étaient glaciales, avec une odeur de bois laqué et de métal poli. Assis dans la tribune d'interrogation, Tony était à la place idéale pour voir exactement qui le SHIELD avait autorisé à venir, cochant mentalement les gens qui arrivaient. Il avait besoin de s'en rappeler, au cas où tout partirait en sucette.

La double porte à l'arrière de la salle divisait le public en deux via un large couloir jusqu'à l'endroit où Tony était assis. Du côté qu'il avait désigné comme étant 'son' côté de la salle, Pepper et Rhodey étaient assis ensemble, parcourant des documents d'un air tendu. Derrière se trouvait Bruce Banner, qui avait revêtu un costume approprié pour l'occasion mais qui semblait vouloir être ailleurs.

Clint et Natasha étaient assis derrière un indéchiffrable agent Coulson, qui utilisait sans aucun doute une tablette afin d'examiner les preuves qui lui échoueraient. Un assortiment d'autres agents du SHIELD étaient présents, et quelques autres personnes en costumes qu'il ne reconnut pas, mais il y avait en tout et pour tout une trentaine de personnes seulement pour assister à la procédure.

Tony laissa son regard se promener sur la salle, mais il ne put voir aucune tête blonde familière dans la galerie. Sa bouche se tordit. Il s'était probablement démerder pour être de service de sorte qu'il n'ait pas besoin d'être présent ?

Son attention se détourna lorsque Fury rejoignit le centre de la pièce, son manteau s'évasant tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers Tony. Il n'y avait rien à lire sur son visage, mais tout dans son attitude laissait penser qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il frappa de deux doigts le micro accroché à son revers, le mettant en marche.

- « Anthony Edward Stark, vous êtes accusé de complicité dans l'évasion de Loki Laufeyson durant sa captivité au SHIELD. Que plaidez-vous ? »

Fury ne tenait pas à perdre son temps, observa Tony. Il n'y avait rien à faire, alors. Il se pencha en avant jusqu'à être à portée du micro.

- « L'amusement ».

Dans la salle, Pepper et Rhodey se raidirent. Bruce se prit la tête entre ses mains. Tony sourit simplement tandis que Fury exhalait longuement par le nez, jetant un coup d'œil à ses agents.

- « Entrez un plaidoyer _valide_, M. Stark ».

- « Pourquoi ? » contesta Tony, détachant le microphone et l'emportant avec lui tandis qu'il se penchait en arrière dans le fauteuil. « Tout dans cette audience est invalide, vos accusations sont invalides et comme tout le monde connaît déjà la décision finale de toute façon, pourquoi donc auriez-vous besoin d'un plaidoyer ? »

L'expression de Fury aurait pu être taillée dans la pierre.

- « Que l'enregistrement prenne note du fait que le défendeur a renoncé à son droit de plaider. Ainsi, les peines maximales pour toutes les accusions pourront être appliquées selon l'issue du procès ».

Les lèvres de Tony se retroussèrent lorsqu'il croisa l'œil unique et vigilant de Fury.

- « Vous ne pourriez pas me garder même si vous essayez. Mais bon, vous pouvez quand même essayer. Je suis ouvert à tout. En fait, je vais vous faire une faveur et aller droit au but ». Tony éleva la voix pour que chacun puisse l'entendre. « Je confesse avoir désactivé le double Deadlock ».

La salle éclata en une cacophonie de voix parlant toutes en même temps. Quelque part derrière lui, Tony entendit jurer Rhodey haut et fort. Pepper avait l'air d'être sur le point d'avoir un anévrisme. En face de Tony, le visage de Nick Fury s'était défait sous la surprise. S'il avait prévu qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit qui sorte de la bouche de Tony, ce n'était apparemment pas cela.

Lorsque la salle se calma et que les protestations se turent, Tony se leva et se pencha par-dessus le banc.

- « Agent Coulson ! Dites-moi quelque chose. Quand est-ce que le SHIELD peut dire qu'il garde un prisonnier en détention ? »

- « M. Stark » dit Fury catégoriquement, levant une main préventive pour faire taire Coulson, « ne vous adressez pas à la salle lorsque vous êtes au banc des accusés ».

Tony plissa les yeux. _Joue avec la foule, Stark_.

- « Alors, à _vous_ de me répondre, Directeur -vous avez toutes les réponses, n'est-ce pas ? Voici donc une devinette pour vous : quand est-ce qu'un prisonnier du SHIELD n'est pas un prisonnier du SHIELD ? Pourriez-vous me répondre à celle-là ? »

Fury souffla sous la colère. Eh bien, estima Tony sans pitié, s'il ne voulait pas que ses procédures judiciaires à la légalité suspecte soient détournées, il n'aurait pas du mettre Tony Stark derrière ce putain de banc.

- « C'est moi qui pose les questions ici… »

- « Je vais vous dire quand. Un prisonnier du SHIELD n'est pas un prisonnier du SHIELD quand il est détenu par une technologie non-déposée, non-testée et non-approuvée par le gouvernement provenant des _Industries_ _Stark_. Directeur, je suis désolé, mais vous n'avez jamais eu l'autorisation de prendre ce qui est ma propriété et de l'utiliser. En tant que tel, Loki Laufeyson n'a jamais été retenu prisonnier par _vous_ ».

Fury devint tout à fait silencieux. Ainsi que chaque agent du SHIELD dans la salle. Derrière l'épaule de Pepper, un Bruce Banner tout sourire semblait être sur le point de jeter son soutien-gorge à Tony. Mais il n'en avait pas encore terminé.

- « A partir de ce moment-là, le double Deadlock reste ma propriété et j'étais donc dans mon droit de le désactiver afin d'en interdire toute utilisation non autorisée. Pour la sécurité de vos agents, bien entendu -Dieu sait ce que vous pourriez obtenir pour ce que vous avez payer, de nos jours. Ou -non, je suis désolé, je vais vous donner le bénéfice du doute ici, m'avez-vous payé pour la phase bêta du double Deadlock ? Mlle Potts, avons-nous un contrat de vente ? »

Pepper attrapa la balle au bond, ses doigts pianotant sur son ordinateur portable avec aisance. Son expression était polie et neutre, mais ses yeux brillaient d'un plaisir féroce.

- « La recherche ne révèle pas de contrat de vente enregistré entre Anthony E. Stark, ses entreprises ou son équipe d'intervention affiliées au gouvernement, à savoir, l'initiative Avengers, et le SHI… »

- « Très bien, ça suffit » aboya Fury. « Vous avez prouvé votre argumentaire ».

Pepper lui offrit simplement un sourire béat et referma son ordinateur portable d'un simple clic.

Sur le banc, Tony parcourut des yeux les agents postés aux côtés de Fury dans la salle. Ils avaient tous l'air un peu nerveux -tous sauf Coulson, qui _devait_ être sous médicament pour garder en permanence cet air posé- mais il aperçut le léger signe de tête de Natasha avant de se retourner vers Fury.

_À vous de jouer_, le provoqua silencieusement Tony, les yeux fixés sur lui. Le commerce et ses aspects juridiques étaient aussi ennuyeux que possible et si on lui laissait le choix, il préférait largement travailler sur un nouveau projet, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas les connaissances théoriques des affaires et du droit fédéral pour pouvoir bloquer Fury jusqu'au jour du jugement dernier.

Et Fury le savait.

- « Ok Stark, je pense que vous m'avez eu ».

Fury écarta les mains de dépit. Du coin de l'œil, Tony vit Natasha et Clint se regarder avec consternation. Devant lui, les yeux de Rhodey s'étrécirent. A ses côtés, les doigts de Pepper se faufilèrent dans une mallette.

Tony eut soudain un très mauvais pressentiment.

- « Vous voyez, le procès n'était là que pour me donner bonne conscience ». Fury sourit légèrement. « La vérité, Stark, c'est que j'aurais pu vous coffrer dès le moment où vous avez désactivé votre petit appareil. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que, nos personnalités opposées mises à part, vous faites du bon boulot. Donc j'ai pensé que je devrais d'abord effacer toute trace de doute que la cour pourrait avoir concernant votre culpabilité dans cette affaire ». Se penchant en avant, Fury inclina légèrement la tête, comme pour le saluer. « Merci d'avoir confessé dès le début de cette audience. Vraiment, c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre ».

La réalisation se fit sur les visages de ses amis dans la salle, drainant le sang et effaçant les sourires des visages bien-aimés. La légalité. Qui en avaient besoin lorsque votre organisation toute entière était au-dessus de la loi ?

Couillonné par Nick Fury, pensa Tony avec désobligeance. Eh bien, c'était insultant.

- « Le procès n'était que pour me faire venir ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Et me donner le temps de me préparer si un de vos amis décidait de faire quelque chose de stupide » agréa Fury. « Vous nous avez perdu notre unique monnaie d'échange en cas d'attaque d'Asgard contre nous, Stark. A toutes fins utiles, Thor est mort. Mais nous avions Loki. Dans le cas où l'interrogatoire tournait mal, comme la dernière fois, si vous ne pouviez raisonner avec lui, Laufeyson était notre billet gagnant pour échapper à la guerre. Jusqu'à ce que vous le laissiez partir ». Frappant ses mains contre la balustrade entre eux, Fury observa Tony de haut en bas. « Alors dans ce cas, j'estime _extrêmement_ justifié d'ignorer une procédure régulière et j'ai décidé de vous jeter dans une cellule jusqu'à ce que je me sente _mieux_ face à l'état du monde. Avez-vous une idée du temps que cela pourrait prendre ? Parce que moi pas ».

Au-dessus de l'épaule de Fury, Tony vit Bruce Banner sauter sur ses pieds.

- « Excusez-moi mais… »

Fury se retourna brusquement.

- « Docteur Banner, si vous pensez ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde à repeindre la ville en vert, je préfère vous faire savoir que j'ai une petite équipe positionnée à proximité de la résidence privée d'une certaine Elizabeth Ross [1]. Soyez assurés que vos actions d'aujourd'hui détermineront si sa journée sera bonne, ou extrêmement mauvaise ».

Bruce devint immobiles et silencieux, la mâchoire crispée tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à Tony. Il se rassit, mais ses yeux étaient inhumainement verts et bouillonnant de rage.

- « Avez-vous l'intention de tuer ou de menacer quiconque est en désaccord avec vous ? » demanda fermement Rhodey. Ses yeux étaient froids comme l'acier. « Parce que j'ai un rendez-vous à trois heures qu'il me faudra peut-être annuler ».

Oh, Tony connaissait bien cette voix. Ce n'était pas une bonne voix. Elle sembla déclencher quelque chose chez Fury aussi, parce qu'il tressaillit et se tint un peu plus droit là où il se trouvait. Son sourire était aussi rassurant que celui d'un requin.

- « Calmez-vous, colonel Rhodes, personne ne va mourir aujourd'hui. Tony Stark envisage de se tenir tranquillement par amour pour ses proches ». Fury se retourna vers lui. « N'est-ce pas ? »

Des mains discrètes se déplacèrent jusqu'à de discrètes armes de poing lorsque les agents du SHIELD semblèrent collectivement se tendre d'une manière identique. Bruce avait l'air de calculer mentalement s'il pouvait arracher la rate Fde ury avant qu'il ne demande à son 'équipe' d'entrer en action. Pepper et Rhodey semblait envoyer furieusement des SMS en dessous de la table, comme si tout type d'appareil électronique pouvait encore envoyer des données depuis cette pièce.

Ils l'avaient eu, pensa Tony d'un air hébété, sentant cette révélation le pénétrer jusqu'aux os. Il était obligé de les laisser l'emmener. Il n'y avait pas moyen de s'en sortir cette fois-ci. Natasha et Clint avait fait de leur mieux pour lui trouver des échappatoires, ils avaient retiré toute surveillance pour lui et lui avaient même donné un passe-partout pour les menottes qui pouvaient éventuellement lui être mises avant l'audience. Pepper et Rhodey avait compilé argument après argument pour sa défense, en convoquant quiconque pouvait mettre suffisamment de pression sur le SHIELD pour le libérer. Et tout cela en vain. Il ne pouvait pas mettre en danger ses amis.

Tony se pencha lentement, mettant ses mains en évidence pour les inévitables restrictions.

Il n'y aurait pas de miracle aujourd'hui.

L'unique œil de Fury brillait de satisfaction.

- «Que l'enregistrement montre que Tony Stark a finalement fait preuve d'un peu de bon sens. Agent Coulson, s'il vous plaît, organisez une escorte pour… »

Les portes doubles à l'arrière de la pièce s'ouvrirent brusquement.

Tony cligna des yeux face à la lumière, mais il n'avait aucun doute sur cette silhouette.

Le cuir noir avait été déchiré, les reflets verts en dessous étaient tachés de sang. De l'or teinté de rouge brillait à sa gorge, sur sa poitrine et aux poignets. Avec un bâton courbé dans une main et un sac en toile dans l'autre, Loki s'avança dans l'allée, ne prenant pas la peine de jeter un coup d'œil aux agents du SHIELD qui se bousculaient pour dégainer leurs armes. Il prit cependant la peine d'accorder à Fury quelques mots bien choisis.

- « Un cadeau pour vous, directeur ». Il lança le sac dans sa main à travers la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les pieds bottés de Fury dans un bruit sourd. « Ou peut-être une promesse. Un témoignage de ce qui arrive à ceux qui croisent mon chemin ».

Le sac se défit aux coutures, une lumière verte brûlant à travers la toile pour en révéler le contenu.

Pepper laissa échapper un cri étouffé. Tous les autres regardèrent fixement, en état de choc, jusqu'à ce que Clint Barton laisse échapper un éclat de rire étrangement aigu.

Fury se pencha simplement et ramassa la tête de Skurge par sa colonne vertébrale sectionnée, la retournant entre ses mains. Il eut soudain l'air un peu pâle.

- « Oh, elle est complètement authentique » lui dit Loki, ses dents se découvrant en quelque chose qui tenait plus de la grimace que du sourire. « Maintenant, écartez-vous de mon chemin avant que je ne ruine mon emploi du temps et le vôtre en même temps ».

Ouvrir la bouche pour répondre au lieu d'obéir sembla être une mauvaise décision venant de Fury. Faisant tourner son bâton, Loki frappa brutalement avec l'extrémité émoussée entre les côtes de Fury, le poussant suffisamment loin pour que l'autre extrémité du bâton ne déchire directement sa paupière et son cache-oeil en même temps, mettant à nu la balafre blanche en-dessous. Le sang coula de la peau déchirée, et Loki fit un féroce pas en avant dans sa direction pour mettre ses menaces à exécution.

- « As-tu retrouvé Amora ? » laissa échapper Tony, incapable de se retenir. Il _devait_ savoir. « Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu es de retour ? »

Loki se tourna vers lui juste assez longtemps pour qu'un idiot derrière lui ne tente de lui tirer dessus, la balle le frappant à l'arrière de la tête et ricochant simplement dans la salle.

Pepper hurla de nouveau, sous la surprise.

L'intérieur de Tony se glaça à la vue de l'afflux de sang sur la manche de son chemisier en soie. Juste une éraflure, pensa-t-il, ébahit, en regardant Rhodey se précipiter et appuyer fermement, la balle ne l'a pas pénétrée.

Loki se retourna tranquillement pour faire sauter le malheureux agent en plein de morceaux de viande, son bâton imbibé de sang envoyant une décharge de magie verdoyante en plein -et à travers- la poitrine du gars. L'explosion de sang résultant envoya à terre cinq agents haletant.

- « Oh, c'était cathartique » murmura Loki avec un mince sourire. Il parcourut des yeux la foule paniquée. « Si vous tenez à votre insignifiante vie, veuillez déposer vos armes directement ».

Le bruit de multiples armes sur le sol était sans équivoque. Sur le banc, Fury se débattait avec ce qui devait être quelques côtes cassées ou un sternum fissuré, la moitié de son visage recouverte de sang.

- « Êtes-vous ici pour vous venger ? » souffla Fury.

L'expression de Loki passa de la joie sauvage à la rage noire et vice-versa si vite que Tony faillit se faire le coup du lapin en sursautant. Quelque chose s'était brisé dans le dieu des malices, quelque chose d'important. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement ce à quoi ressemblait la soif de sang.

- « Plus ou moins. Mais vous avez d'abord quelque chose dont j'ai besoin ».

Ses yeux verts brillèrent comme des étoiles, bouillonnant de magie et d'intelligence lorsqu'il se retourna finalement pour accorder à Tony toute son attention.

- « Je l'ai fait courir si vite qu'elle n'a eu ni le temps ni l'envie de toucher à son âme » répondit Loki, plantant ses paumes sur le bois laqué entre eux. Avec une telle proximité, Tony pouvait voir que les traces rouges sur ses accoutrements habituellement dorés étaient en effet du sang. Il dégoulinait sur lui, mais ne lui appartenait pas. « Skurge est mort et Victor reste ici. Elle est seule et désespérée, mais sa magie lui permet de continuer à courir. Bien que je lui ai autrefois échappé, c'est elle à présent qui me fuit ».

Le pli de ses lèvres laissait parfaitement entendre ce qu'il pensait de cela, mais Tony fut distrait par la longueur de ses ongles tachés de noir, par la finesse de son visage et par ses cheveux noirs qui avaient gagnés en longueur dans son dos.

Où donc avait bien pu aller Loki ?

Et pendant combien de temps ?

Tony cligna des yeux et sortit de ses pensées.

- « Tu veux le double Deadlock ».

- « Non ». Soulevant son bâton, Loki le fit claquer de toute sa longueur sur le banc. Des cheveux et des morceaux de peau étaient encore accrochés au bout pointu. « Je veux que tu fasses en sorte que ceci le soit ».

Tony n'était pas du genre à rester bouche bée devant n'importe quoi. Non, le cynisme réservé était plus son style lorsqu'il faisait face à des demandes impossibles. Mais il n'en fut pas loin lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Loki avait mis en pause sa traque d'Amora pour obtenir de Tony qu'il modifie son bâton magique afin qu'il tire un rayon _anti-magie_ sur un ennemi en mouvement. Comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire et -et n'était-il pas sur la liste des emmerdeurs [2] de Loki avec Fury et ses copains en costume ? Quand diable cela avait-il changé ?

- « Monsieur ? Faut-il lui tirer dessus ? » demanda doucement Barton quelque part dans la galerie. « Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions besoin de la technologie de Tony pour capturer un dieu psychotique tout puissant avec une dent contre nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Fury était sur pieds, s'appuyant sur Coulson. Son œil balafré était en sang, mais l'autre était aussi clair que d'habitude lorsqu'il regarda Tony et Loki, son esprit tournant au ralenti.

Loki se retourna vers l'homme blessé.

- « Vous n'avez jamais eu la moindre chance contre moi sans vos Avengers, directeur ». Son mince sourire trahissait son amusement. « Combien en reste-t-il encore à vos côtés ? Le capitaine est absent et votre Hulk est tout aussi susceptible de vous déchirer en morceaux qu'il ne l'est de m'attaquer. L'essence de Thor siège dans un sommeil trouble, à plusieurs dimensions de distance. Vos assassins qualifiés ne peuvent s'empêcher de sentir votre sang dans l'air ».

S'approchant de Fury, laissant le bâton à Tony, les yeux de Loki se déplacèrent de Coulson à Fury comme s'il ne savait pas lequel des deux tuer en premier. Profitant de la distraction, Rhodey sauta par-dessus la balustrade en bois entre la galerie et le banc, se dépêchant de rejoindre Tony.

- « Si tu le laisses tuer le directeur du SHIELD, tu vas provoquer un merdier politique pour tout le monde, Tony » murmura farouchement Rhodey. « Demande-lui de s'arrêter ! »

- « Comment ? » murmura-t-il en réponse. « Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, _il est_ _dingue_ ! »

- « Je n'en sais rien ! Montre-lui tes chevilles ! »

- « Mont... Qu'est-ce que ça veut bien _vouloir dire_ ? Je ne suis pas une vieille veuve victorienne, Rhodey… »

- « Ecoute, je suis énervé contre eux comme tu n'en as pas la moindre putain d'idée, Tony, mais j'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup ou bien nous allons tous patauger dans le sang. Règle tes comptes avec Fury plus tard, mais tu dois lui passer la muselière » [3]. Il pointa du doigt la direction de Loki, qui avait encerclé Fury, sous l'œil tendu du meilleur et du plus brillant agent du SHIELD. « De préférence avant que Banner ne perde tout contrôle ».

Par-dessus l'épaule de Rhodey, Bruce Banner avait l'air d'avoir de sérieux problèmes de tension artérielle.

Bordel.

- « Ils m'ont presque eu, Rhodey » déclara Tony à travers ses dents serrées. « Mais ils ont _bel et bien eu_ Loki. Ils l'ont gardé pendant trois semaines. Et tu veux que je lui dise d'arrêter ? Comme s'il allait m'écouter de toute façon ? »

Rhodey le regarda sans rien dire pendant un moment, déchiffrant dans ses yeux tout ce qu'il ne disait pas tout haut. Même Tony ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait, mais il était sûr d'une chose…

Son train de pensée s'interrompit au moment où Rhodey sortit un pistolet et en coinça le canon contre la tempe de Tony.

- « Loki, arrêtez tout de suite vos conneries, ou je fais sauter la tête de mon meilleur ami ».

Loki se raidit, se retournant lentement pour faire face à Tony. Dire qu'il avait l'air mécontent était un euphémisme, décida Tony alors que Rhodey plaçait son avant-bras sous son menton pour le caler fermement.

- « Ah. Alors ainsi, le bien commun triomphe des liens d'amitié ». Loki se détacha de Fury et de Coulson, qui suait à grosses gouttes, mais qui autrement était resté impassible. Aux côtés de Tony, Rhodey marchait sur la corde raide. Quel con. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce plan d'action.

- « Trucider ceux qui vous ont mis sur les rails. Pas de problème. Je m'en fiche un peu » dit Rhodey, sa voix ne trahissant rien d'autre qu'une détermination en acier. « Mais si Fury et le SHIELD restent entiers, vous pourrez avoir Tony. Attaquez-les, et je tirerai une balle dans le seul gars capable de vous aider ».

- « Je te retire de ma liste de cartes de Noël » grogna Tony lorsque Rhodey le fit se redresser, utilisant en partie son corps comme bouclier contre Loki qui s'avançait vers lui. Ses doigts brillaient sous l'effet d'une sorte d'énergie verte et noire.

Oh, bon sang...

- « Si tu le tues, je ne t'aiderai pas » dit Tony d'une voix âpre, parce que Thor pouvait aller se faire foutre si cela signifiait que Rhodey devenait un dommage collatéral dans le processus.

Loki s'arrêta net.

- « Il menace de te _tuer_, Stark ».

Son incrédulité était palpable.

- « Tout le monde menace de me tuer. Rhodey a juste une raison de plus que la plupart des gens ». Tony tira son avant-bras vers le bas pour qu'il puisse mieux respirer. « Accepte le marché, Loki, et nous pourrons passer à la construction de ton bâton ».

Pour un moment, tout le monde dans la salle retint son souffle, attendant que le mythique sorcier extrêmement sanguinaire et incroyablement puissant utilise ses capacités de raisonnement et fasse le bon choix.

Ce fut sans doute le moment le plus long de la vie de Tony.

La rage tordait les traits de Loki, mais c'était l'instinct émotionnel d'un animal sauvage qui se retrouvait dans une cage. Tony savait qu'ils avaient gagné rien qu'à la position de ses épaules. Puis les étincelles sur le bout des doigts de Loki s'évaporèrent.

- « J'accepte vos conditions » dit-il lentement, chaque mot s'échappant d'entre ses dents serrées. « Soyez tous maudits ».

Là _cela_ sonnait comme le sentiment le plus honnête que Loki ait jamais exprimé, décida Tony lorsque Rhodey le relâcha, le pistolet disparaissant à nouveau dans sa ceinture.

- « Je pense que je dois changer de pantalon » entendit Tony murmurer son ami derrière lui. Il renifla.

- « Heureusement qu'il ne te connaît pas au-delà de ta réputation, ou il aurait su à quel point ton marché était une connerie ». Tony s'arrêta. « Qu'est-il arrivé à ton déploiement à l'étranger, de toute façon ? »

- « Congés spéciaux pour te sauver les miches, bien entendu. Je suppose que les galonnés ont encore l'espoir de décrocher un nouveau contrat avec Stark Industries ».

- « Lèches-culs ». Tony ramassa le bâton des deux mains, ignorant précautionneusement le sang et les morceaux de Skurge à l'extrémité. Comment Loki avait-il réussi à passer à travers son cou de taureau avec ceci ? « Un bâton magique anti-magie. Je dois être fou. Comment peut-on isoler… »

- « Tu le découvriras bien tôt ou tard » dit laconiquement Loki. « Pour l'instant, nous retournons à ton atelier ». La main qu'il tendait avait clairement pour but de les téléporter tous les deux là-bas. Tony se sentit très mal à l'aise face à l'idée d'un transport via magie.

- « Il ne peut pas y aller » déclara Bruce avec résignation. Il était toujours assis dans la galerie, mais ses yeux avaient repris leur teinte familière de brun. « Tous ses accès ont été révoqués et toute sa technologie confisquée. Même Jarvis. Cela va prendre au moins 24 heures pour tout récupérer et que tout fonctionne à nouveau ».

Tony ne comprit pas le regard aiguisé que Loki lui lança, mais il n'eut pas le temps de le déchiffrer car une autre voix résonna à l'arrière de la salle.

- « Je peux rétablir tous ses accès ».

Steve Rogers avait l'air fatigué mais résolu lorsqu'il traversa la salle jusqu'au fond, en contournant les fusils abandonnés et une tache de sang qui se propageait. Il vit la tête de Skurge au sol et sa mâchoire trembla, mais il ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne en face de Tony.

Il glissa une carte d'accès blanche sur le bureau. Le «A» rouge gravé sur l'avant était sans ambiguïté. Quand le QG des Avengers avait officiellement ouvert ses portes et que les passes avaient été remis, Steve avait déclaré qu'il était ridiculement évident de deviner à quoi ils servaient. Tony avait simplement ri à l'époque, répondant que si quelqu'un arrivait à contourner la sécurité du domaine, il aurait bien mérité de rejoindre l'équipe. Il avait l'impression que cela s'était passé il y a cent ans.

- « Je vais tout récupérer dans la chambre forte » tenta Steve alors que le silence se prolongeait, ses yeux bleus fixés sur Tony.

- « Pas besoin » répondit-il rapidement, repoussant la carte vers lui. « Je travaillerai mieux dans les niveaux R&D de la Tour Stark. Il te suffit juste de relâcher Jarvis et toute ma technologie. Je les récupèrerai dans la matinée ».

Steve cligna des yeux.

- « Je- ok, je vais veiller à ce que cela soit fait » répondit-il, blessé. Tony ignora son regard et se tourna vers Loki, qui avait observé l'échange avec des yeux perçants. Il n'était pas prêt à faire face à Steve pour le moment.

- « Peux-tu transporter des marchandises vivantes sans les endommager pendant le voyage ? Je ne veux pas arriver sans mes jambes ».

- « Tu vas découvrir que j'ai appris un truc ou deux pendant mon absence » répondit simplement Loki, tendant la main vers Tony une fois de plus. « La Tour Stark, alors ».

Tony hésita, jetant un regard au reste de la pièce. Pepper serrait son bras blessé et chuchotait frénétiquement à Bruce, qui prenait des notes pour elle. Clint et Natasha récupéraient les armes au sol, lui lançant des regards satisfaits, malgré les dents éparpillées par terre lorsqu'ils se déplaçaient.

Nick Fury le regardait, la mâchoire serrée et du sang séché sur le visage, mais sa colère semblait être retombée après coup, tandis qu'il les observait tous les quatre. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Tony, il inclina la tête une fois de plus. Une reddition digne, sans doute, à mettre dans les livres d'histoire du SHIELD. Tony prenait tout ce qui était bon à prendre.

Se retournant vers Loki, qui l'observait avec des yeux plissés, il ne put pas s'empêcher de penser à la maxime disant qu'il valait mieux aller en terrain connu. Dans tous les cas, intentionnellement ou non, Loki venait de lui sauver la mise. Et tout ce qu'il voulait en échange était une arme pour pouvoir récupérer l'âme de son frère. Cela lui semblait un juste prix à payer, tout bien considéré.

S'étirant, Tony attrapa la pâle main qui lui était tendue, sachant que même si cela n'était qu'une trêve, Loki était bel et bien de retour. Que ce soit en tant qu'ennemi, ami ou allié précaire, sa réapparition signifiait que le pari de Tony avait payé en totalité.

Cela signifiait aussi que Thor avait à présent une réelle chance de s'en sortir. Avec sa technologie et la magie de Loki combinées, il n'y aurait plus un seul coin sombre du cosmos où Amora pourrait se cacher.

Ainsi, même si le regard brûlant de Loki promettait encore une vengeance quand tout serait fini, même si la courbe de ses doigts sur ceux de Tony lui resserra l'intérieur de la poitrine, ils avaient un objectif commun sur lequel se concentrer, et pour le moment c'était largement suffisant pour lui.

Il espérait juste que ce serait suffisant pour Thor.

.

.

**Notes de ****traduction**** :**

[1] « Elizabeth Ross » : mieux connue sous le surnom de « Betty », il s'agit de la fiancée de Bruce Banner. Je pense que le contexte laissait suffisamment entendre qu'il tient à elle, mais un petit rappel au cas où ne fait jamais de mal.

[2] « Liste des emmerdeurs » : j'ai traduit comme je le pouvais l'expression qui n'a pas d'équivalent en français. En fait, une « shit list », c'est une liste des gens qui vous ont ennuyé récemment.

[3] « Tu dois lui passer la muselière » : la phrase originale (« you've gotta stick a muzzle on that ») veut plutôt dire « tu dois étouffer cette affaire », mais je pense que l'auteur a voulu ici faire une référence à la dernière scène du film Avengers, lorsque Loki est menotté et muselé. C'est pour cela que j'ai voulu garder le sens premier du verbe « muzzle », même si ça fait moins 'joli' du coup. Que ne ferait-on pas pour le lol ?

.

.

Et voilà, chers lecteurs (enfin… j'imagine que c'est surtout « chères lectrices », mais sait-on jamais), vous en êtes arrivés au même point que les anglophones. Je ne peux pas vous dire quand sortira la prochaine update de « Off the record ». Mais je peux vous assurer que vous aurez la traduction aussi vite que possible quand elle sera publiée.

Soyez patients et n'hésitez pas à consulter le Tumblr de Hella (goddamnhella . tumblr . com) ou DeviantArt si vous voulez voir des fanarts de cette histoire.

De mon côté, je vais sûrement me diriger du côté des fanfics de Sherlock (la version BBC) pour ma prochaine traduction. J'en ai plusieurs en vue, je dois encore faire mon choix.

Si ce fandom vous intéresse, je vous conseille plus que vivement « Alone on the water » de MadLori, disponible ici sur FanFiction, si ce n'est déjà fait, et sa version française « Seul sur l'eau » par EnAttendantGodot.

Dans tous les cas, je vous remercie vivement pour votre patience, vos encouragements et votre fidélité dans votre lecture. On se revoit bientôt.


End file.
